Facing Things Alone
by Baroness Jumping Rain Sidda
Summary: Afraid of endangering his friends Harry decides to run away, but before he can leave the Order shows up and forces him back to Grimmuald Place. Mayhem ensues while Harry fights for control of his own life; Ministry attacks, fugitives, bonding spells and possessions. Light-HPSS Slash WARNING: Violent situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chapter One

Harry sat on his bed carefully organizing his possessions into his knapsack and mentally marking each item off his list. His wand, his invisibility cloak, the fragment of mirror from Sirius, the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year at Hogwarts, on and on he went until his knapsack was fit to burst. Then Harry went through what he'd be leaving behind; his potions kit, most of his school books, many oversized clothes, and most importantly, Hedwig. Traveling with an owl under normal circumstances would attract unwanted attention; traveling with his easily recognizable snowy white owl would definitely get him caught. When Harry had made up his mind, he'd let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to hunt… then return to Hogwarts in a couple weeks… and most importantly, not to come back to find him. Harry knew she'd understood when she affectionately nipped his finger and hooted woefully before she took flight. Harry watched her intently until she was only a tiny fleck of white against the vast expanse of black, she was swallowed by the darkness and he could see her no more. It was his first goodbye of the summer.

Harry had only made the decision to leave Privet Drive for good the night before, but there was no time to waste. Where he was headed and what he did once he got there was entirely beyond him; he just knew that it was of utmost importance to leave, immediately, and get as far away as he could before they came looking for him. They, obviously being the Order, as the Dursley's probably wouldn't notice, or care, that he'd gone. It wasn't living with the Dursleys that was unbearable, and it definitely wasn't they who drove Harry to his decision, it was living with the fact that everywhere he went someone was put in danger, or ended up dead. In truth Harry had know this for quite some time, he knew this before Sirius had died and suspected it long before that. Voldemort had his sights set on him constantly, every year since he'd joined the magical world he'd come in one form or another, and now Voldemort was out in the open he'd be coming for Harry in earnest. Even without knowing the full prophecy Voldemort was determined to kill Harry, and whoever stood in his way. Determination it seemed, among other things, was something Harry and Voldemort had in common.

"…_Neither can live while the other survives…"_ Trelawney's distorted voice echoed through Harry's head for the millionth time that summer sealing his fate. In the end it would be Harry or Voldemort, hopefully that's all it would come down to and his friends would be safe.

Everything was ready to go, Harry was ready to go; he only waited on the letter that should soon be arriving. As promised the Order had written to Harry every three days, and every three days Harry would write them back. It was a dull, forced correspondence that did not provide Harry with much solace or comfort. Sometimes it made him angry, angry at the Order for letting Sirius die, angry at himself for leading Sirius to his death; other times it just made him numb knowing they were gathered in Sirius' house, plotting and planning as if Sirius hadn't died, as if he was still there somewhere sulking upstairs with Buckbeak. But Harry needed to put all that behind him now, he was moving on without them and brining only their memories.

Right on schedule an owl started tapping on his window with a scroll of parchment tied to its leg. Harry took the letter and gave the owl some of Hedwig's old treats; Harry could tell immediately that this letter was slightly thicker than usual and he slowly opened it.

_'Harry_

_I haven't been hearing good things about you lately and I want you to know that you are only safe at your relative's house or here at Headquarters. Please don't do anything foolish to get yourself into trouble! You're one of the family and I'd like to keep it that way!_

_Stay at the Dursleys, please!_

_Much love, _

_Molly' _

Harry quickly re-read what Mrs. Weasley wrote, what had she been hearing? Why would she write to stay at the Dursleys when only it was yesterday that he'd decided to leave? Reading a little faster Harry continued and instantly he spotted McGonagall's hand writing further down the scroll.

_'Mr. Potter,_

_You will absolutely not be leaving the protection of the Dursleys. I cannot make myself any clearer, do not leave the Dursleys. I don't know what brought on this on, but I know that in light of the events last year you need to listen to my instructions and stay there! We will be coming to get you shortly. Do not leave or we will be forced to take action. _

_Please Harry for your own safety stay where you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall.'_

Harry felt like he was having flash backs to last summer. Right after Dementor's had attacked him and Dudley, he received several letters telling him in no uncertain terms, to stay put. _But, how could they know he was leaving?_ Quickly Harry swung his knapsack over his shoulder, grabbed his Firebolt and ran to his bedroom door. If they were coming shortly Harry had no time to waste, they could be here in seconds, minutes or hours, but Harry had no way of knowing which it was; Harry definitely didn't want to be there when they arrived. Harry's hand was on the doorknob and a 'pop' sounded behind him.

"Mr. Potter." Harry heard his Head of House say, "we are leaving now." Pulling out a portkey from her pocket she moved toward Harry with her hand out stretched.

"Yes," Harry said nodding his head, "but I'm not leaving with you." Harry opened his door and ran down the stairs. He didn't hear McGonagall coming after him, but soon figured out why. In the kitchen all of the Dursleys sat with Remus; Harry rushed pass them and opened the front door only to find Mad-Eye Moody standing behind it. Harry searched for another way out, but knew there wasn't one, "I'm not going back there." Harry said in a commanding voice to Moody.

McGonagall's footsteps were coming down the stairs, "Mr. Potter this will be easier if you just take hold of the portkey."

Remus came out from the kitchen, "Harry –"

"No, I'm not going back there. How can you stand to stay there, in—in-" Harry said firmly turning to look at no one in particular. "—no, I won't, will not ever, for the rest of my life, go back to Grimmauld Place!"

McGonagall reached out what seemed to be a comforting hand and much to Harry's displeasure, found that her ring was the portkey and as soon as it touched Harry's shoulder they were transported to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

XxX

They landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place; Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and McGonagall were now surrounding him. Each had steely expressions on their faces, waiting—anticipating—Harry's next move. McGonagall's hand was still on his shoulder, when something strange happened. Something that hadn't happened since his History of Magic O.W.L., not once all summer had Harry felt it…his scar. Harry's lightning bolt scar started to burn and then the pain intensified sending Harry to his knees in a matter of seconds. Faintly he heard Moody and Lupin ask what was going on as they entered the kitchen, the pain in Harry's head seemed to triple.

McGonagall was next to Harry on the ground. "Harry?" She asked softly. The pain was so bad that Harry couldn't see, could hear, couldn't think; McGonagall was a hazy mass and her voice was a warped record. Harry clutched his head in both hands, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh as if he could fight pain with pain and was grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming. Somebody else was crouching down next to him and for a brief moment he felt something cool brush his forehead; without warning the pain burst forth from his scar and he screamed. His back arched in an outlandish position, McGonagall tried to sooth the screaming boy, while Molly went to get Poppy. Snape poured some unknown potion down Harry's throat, but all it seemed to do was make it worse.

Harry was detached from his body, he no longer felt the pain, but he could hear himself screaming. Images flashed through his mind. Muggles being tortured, Death Eaters laughing while killing whole families, many white masks raced before his eyes, blood, gore, torture, death. Then he saw Voldemort; he was forced into his mind seeing things as Voldemort saw them and feeling his emotions.

Harry stood front of three kneeling Death Eaters; one-by-one he spoke to each of them, hatred and triumph filling his chest, green light and those two fatal words. Each Death Eater slumped to the ground where he knelt and remained motionless. Almost as if in slow motion, Harry walked to each person and took off their mask to reveal the faces of the corpses before him. And although all of Harry's other senses were perfectly clear, he couldn't make out Voldemort's voice. It sounded warped, slowing and speeding up in a jumble of sounds but he, as Voldemort, was definitely speaking to the dead men. The first two people he didn't recognize, just two other nameless men from Voldemort's army and he felt nothing but indifference to them now. It was the third man that held Harry's attention and a feeling, something akin to pride, swelled in Harry's chest as he knelt down and brushed long, black hair away from a sallow face.

Gasping for air Harry was forced out of Voldemort's mind; the room was spinning around him blurring together in a mass of colors. The face burned against the back of Harry's eyelids as he squeezed them tight; it was a face that he loathed for the last five years, one that had sneered and mocked and belittled, and it was very dead. Slowly, very slowly Harry opened his eyes to find many people kneeling around him, extremely worried expressions on their faces. Harry's vision blurred then focused, he locked eyes with Severus Snape. "Voldemort..." Harry breathed out. "…killed you." Snape narrowed his eyes. Harry tired again. "Inside his mind…He killed you, I killed you." This seemed to convey his meaning, but suddenly Harry's face turned green and he retched. He retched all over his Head of House who was still kneeling next to his head. Harry was just as shocked as McGonagall, and dizzily tired to speak, "Sorry Profe-" but he never finished his sentence as he passed out narrowly missing his own mess.

A/N The first few chapters of this story are being re-written, so far I've only done Chapter 1, so please excuse the writing/random style of the next few chapters. They will be updated shortly.


	2. I was joking Minister Fudge you should k...

Chapter Two.

Once Harry awoke, he was surrounded by darkness. Momentarily Harry forgot where he was, so when someone else made a noise in the room, he freaked out. Instantly jumping from the bed and scrambling to get as far away from the noise as possible Harry was now backed up against the wall. Looking intently at the spot, Harry swore he saw something move. Harry felt vulnerable without his wand or knowing where he was, but, as luck should have it, Harry accidentally pushed against the light switch and the room was now flooded in light. Sitting in the corner of his room was Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. Both were asleep in separate chairs.

Remembering where he was, Harry felt foolish for getting uneasy when the whole time he was really in no danger. His two night guardians were roused when the light came on and woke with a start. Seeing that Harry was up and out of bed. Remus cautiously got up.

"Harry," Remus started, "how are you feeling?"

Harry just eyed the pair as the memories of the day before flooded his mind, "I think I need to leave." He said, perturbed that he was here, but when he looked at McGonagall and her now clean robes he added, "Professor McGonagall."

She waved him off, "much worse has happened to me before Mr. Potter, I assure you. Maybe you should come back to bed, you look ill."

"No, I'm fine." Trying to be subtle Harry felt around the wall for the doorknob.

McGonagall, whom had never gotten up from her chair, leaned back a little, "I wouldn't try getting out of this room Mr. Potter, all attempts will be futile." Her voice was bored and tired.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Harry asked, still trying to find the knob. When he did, he was immediately shocked. Harry pulled back his hand to find it covered in small angry red boils.

"For your safety Harry." Remus replied. "You were going to leave the protection of the Dursleys and we couldn't let that happen. Who knows what would have come from that, you could have died."

"Could have, that's the key word, how do you know that I wouldn't have been perfectly fine. How did you know that I was going to leave anyway?" Harry leaned against the wall cradling his sore hand. "Even if the Order was watching me, like you did last year. You couldn't have read my thoughts without intruding measures."

Remus and McGonagall stayed silent. Harry glared at the both of them.

"How did you know?" Still no answer, "Professor McGonagall? Professor Lupin?"

"We took actions incase something like this happened, we couldn't let you out into possible danger." McGonagall finally said, she rubbed her old face and stood up to stand next to Remus.

"What actions did you take?" Harry said sternly, it angered him that they knew.

"The Headmaster is quite a renowned Legilimens, we placed a spell in your room that would let the Headmaster hear your thoughts if you had intent of leaving seriously."

"You've been listening to my every thought?" Harry almost shouted, "how could you do something so, so invading like that? Do I have nothing that's personal?"

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that he could only hear you, if you thought of doing something irrational. Nothing else I promise, you still have your privacy."

"Like hell I do, everything I do is monitored, don't you understand that what I was doing was for the greater good. And you now have me locked in a room in the very house of my recently DEAD godfather! How do you think that I would handle that, or did you even think of that?" Harry was angry, but he didn't mean to tell them that much. Still seemingly without his control he kept talking, "Why can't you all just leave me alone, everywhere I go I lead people into danger and I end up getting people killed!" Harry took a step forward, "what everyone doesn't understand is that I need to be alone, so that I don't kill anyone else! Imprisoning me in this house isn't going to help a single damn thing, what I saw last night about Snape, I can't even know for sure if that was real or just Voldemort screwing with my mind again. No one can trust me, with my thoughts, or my actions!"

"That's why you're here, Harry." McGonagall said in a soft voice, "Professor Snape has agreed to teach you Occlumency again. Like you said, we have to be able to trust your visions, to prevent another accident from occurring."

"Accident? Is that what you think it is? Sirius is dead, he is dead, and he can never come back. Sirius was the ONLY thing that I've had that was close to my family. Everyone else has treated me like something that should be displayed in a glass case. Everybody's' boy-hero! But Sirius was different, he was always there when I needed him and I got him killed. I-." Harry forcibly stopped himself from speaking any further, and turned around facing the door.

"Harry. Harry it wasn't you're fault, You-Know-Who put-."

"The only reason Voldemort was able to show me those images, was because I didn't practice Occlumency the first time around. I wasn't getting it so why should I have practiced? No one bothered to tell me what it was actually protecting everyone from. That was your mistake, but the rest was mine." Harry seethed out. "Let me out."

"We can't unless you promise to stay here." Remus said sadly.

"You don't understand."

"Harry, we know that you're mourning over Sirius, but this is the only place that is safe for you, and where you can get the training you need. Hermione and Ron are here, all of the Weasley's too. Most of the Order is staying at the house, Harry you don't need to be alone."

Harry didn't reply, he had already told them so much and they still didn't get what he was saying. "Just let me out of this room."

"We need your word." McGonagall said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Fine! I promise that I won't try and leave." But I don't promise to speak with anyone willingly. I must isolate myself so nobody else gets hurt.

Remus said a spell from behind him and the door magically opened. Harry walked right out, and went to the sitting room. Usually no one was in there because you had to pass the old painting of Sirius' mother. Thankfully, McGonagall and Remus didn't follow him, but as it happened there was another person in the room as well. Severus Snape sat in one of the chairs looking over what looked like to be essays. Harry moved to leave and find another place in the house, but he was stopped.

"Potter." Snape said not looking up from his papers.

Harry clenched his jaw, "yes Professor Snape?"

"I gather that Minerva or Lupin has told you about resuming Occlumency."

"Yes."

"There will be conditions this time Potter-"

"Of course." Harry started to leave, but now Snape stood.

"Don't walk away from me Potter! You're just as arrogant as your father, and that mangy mutt was."

Harry spun around and was barley a foot away from Snape's face, anger was apparent on his face, "I know that what my father did to you was wrong, and that is truly regrettable, but Sirius just died. Not so very long ago, and already your blackening his name! You say my father was arrogant, and above the rules, but the way you act now," Harry was now shaking with fury, "is just as bad my father ever was." The glass in the room started rattling, and from the shatters heard around them, the glass in the rest of the house was now shattering too.

"Potter, stop this, this instant!" Snape yelled over the noise, throwing his hands over his head.

Harry was standing stock-still as small pieces of glass cut into him, "I can't!" he yelled back. The chaos suddenly stopped and Snape looked strangely at Harry, his eyes narrowing like he was trying to figure out some particularly complex potion.

Everyone was heard rushing to where Snape and Harry stood, "What's going on here Severus?" Dumbledore asked worried, especially seeing the blood on Harry.

"Potter just-," Snape was interrupted when the front door was slammed open.

Tonks was pushed into the room you could tell she was pissed and angry tears streamed down her face. "They forced me Albus, I couldn't help it." Her voice was choked with tears.

Behind her were more than twenty Aurors and the Minister himself. "Everyone here is charged with conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic and will be taken to the Ministry for questioning. Please come willingly and you will not be hurt. Otherwise force will be used." One of the superior Aurors said.

"Albus!" Minerva said shocked.

He waved her questions away. "Minister Fudge what's the meaning of this?"

"All will be explained later Dumbledore for now you're coming with us. Bind them." He said motioning to the Aurors.

When they bound everyone and had them lined up in a single file line Harry stood between Snape and Dumbledore. "And you Mr. Potter, have an unhealthy problem of not controlling your magic." Fudge said smugly to Harry. "Conspiring against the community that holds you so dear. My, my what will the people think of this, you to Albus, I knew this day would come."

Harry snorted, "right, conspiring against you like that would take half the people here." Fudges face pinched, "and I'm the next Dark Lord waiting to release my vengeance." Harry laughed again harshly.

"Harry." Dumbledore said warningly.

Harry just glared at the Minister then looked straight ahead, turning his loathing look to the back of Snape's greasy head. Fudge just harrumphed and ordered everyone to the Ministry.

As luck would have it they paired everyone off into twos and placed them in small cells together. Harry was now stuck in a cell with Snape, close and personal. Across from them were Dumbledore and McGonagall. Snape and the two other Professors were quietly discussing the happenings of today. When they asked Harry what had happened with the glass, he just moved closer to the corner and ignored any further inquiries. This was not how things were supposed to be going. Harry should be out off on his own, while everyone else was the Headquarters safe and sound having a jolly good time. This just proved that wherever Harry went trouble followed. He didn't know how they found Sirius' home, except that they followed Tonks, but it was peculiar that they appeared just after the glass incident. And Fudge remarked on his 'uncontrollable magic' while he was there. Harry just didn't know.

Hugging his knees to his chest Harry tired to sleep. They had been in the cell for over four hours without any communication on what was going on. Snape was getting irritable and being stuck in a cell with Harry Potter probably wasn't helping. Dumbledore and McGonagall had stopped talking as had most of the others.

"This is your fault Potter." Snape said lowly as he sat as far away from Harry as he could.

"I know," Harry said dully, "Its always my fault Professor, you should probably be used to it by now."

Snape didn't reply but instead the cells were filled with the sound of the heavy stone door scraping against the floor. "Everyone up!" a man with a gruff voice said loudly. They all roused themselves up and listened. The Aurors returned and instructed different groups to go different ways. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Moody, Arthur, Remus, and Harry were all lead to a room adjacent to the cells. But before they let Harry in they pulled him out and put him in the next room.

There was only one small table sitting in the middle of the bare room, and one wall had a large mirror on it. Harry had seen a few movies like this when at the Dursleys and could only deduce that they had pulled this item from the muggles and it acted in the same way. Either everyone else could see and hear what he was saying or it was just other ministry officials. Whomever it was it didn't really matter to Harry. They had probably pulled him out first because they thought he would be the easiest to crack. Too bad for them. The Auror locked Harry to one of the chairs facing the table and left the room. He waited a couple of minuets before somebody else came in.

The Minister of Magic, "Hello Harry."

"Mr. Potter." Harry corrected. He didn't want Fudge thinking that they were friends nor give him the impression that they were.

Fudge raised an eyebrow at him, "very well, Mr. Potter, I would like you to tell me exactly what the Order of the Phoenix is."

Harry shrugged.

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously.

Harry didn't reply.

"Do you or don't you know?"

"Know about what, Minister Fudge?"

Fudge glared at him, which paled in comparison to the constant glared he'd received from Snape. "Don't play games with me Mr. Potter. I am the Minister of Magic and you will treat me with some respect."

"Well Minister, I'm very pleased that you know who you are." Harry said smirking.

Fudge took a deep breath then smiled, "lets start over. This isn't a hard process Mr. Potter, you just answer the question I ask you and then you can leave."

"Leave and go back to my cell or leave and go back to somewhere else?"

"Well that all depends on how well you cooperate."

"Oh," Harry said widening his eyes, "then I guess I'd better answer your questions."

The Minister smiled, thinking that he was getting somewhere with the boy. Like Harry had presumed there was people sitting behind the glass. Fudge glanced at the mirror a triumphant look upon his face. Sitting behind the glass was the group Harry had been taken out with, they were all buckled to iron chairs and had a few Aurors and other Ministry officials to witness the questioning and look over the 'hostages'.

Snape sneered and whispered to the Headmaster, "He'll tell them everything."

"Just wait, Harry is strong."

"Now Mr. Potter, please if you would tell me, what were you doing at 12 Grimmuald Place?"

Harry looked down.

"Don't worry you can tell me."

"Well I was trying to be alone but I think everyone is set against that."

"That's not what I meant Mr. Potter!" Fudges temper flared, but he quickly calmed himself and gave Harry a shaky smile, "what I meant, was why were you at that house in the first place?"

"Which house?" Harry asked trying to look confused.

"12 Grimmuald Place!"

"Oh, yes THAT house, what was the question again?"

"Mr. Potter, why were you at 12 Grimmuald Place, in the middle of the summer with a bunch of your Professors from Hogwarts and officials from the Ministry, when you should've been with your relatives in Surrey!" Fudge said shouting.

"Well you don't have to yell." Harry quickly glanced at the mirror, "isn't it obvious?"

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking you!"

"Fine, fine, well as you know, or you might not know, but that doesn't matter. My birthday is coming up in a few weeks and everyone just thought it would be so great if we all had a party together, and this was the only available time to do it that fit with everyone's schedules. I really didn't want the party but they sprung it on me at the last minuet and I just had to come. I went into the front room to be alone for a moment, because, well I'll let you in on a little secret Minister, this would be my first ever birthday party; I just got so overwhelmed I had to leave." Harry smiled at the Minister, "Happy Birthday to me I guess."

Fudges jaw was practically touching the floor, with a snap, he closed his mouth, and his face started to turn a bit red, "Mr. Potter I would like the truth, do you know what you've been charged with? We could send you away for life without even a trial!"

Harry smirked, "but you couldn't do that could you, I'm the worlds savior you would be over run if you sent me to Azkaban."

"What's he thinking?" Arthur whispered to Tonks.

Tonks smiled, "He's playing Fudge like the fool that he is."

"He's being foolish that's what he's doing." Remus interjected.

"What's he supposed to say?" Tonks replied, "he isn't being the fool Fudge is, just watch you'll see, Harry can do this."

"They'll give him Veritaserum sooner or later." Snape put in grimly.

"You're continuously forgetting just to whom you're speaking to. Now try and answer my question again. Why were you there?"

"Because I was kidnapped by a rouge group of bandits and I just happened to be saved my one of my dear Professors who brought me back there to recover from the trauma." Harry said slyly.

"I won't ask you again Mr. Potter!"

Harry sighed, "you want the truth?" Harry looked gravely at the Minister, "It was all me, what can I say. I brought all of those people to the house just so they could be with me. I was so lonely you know. And after last years incident with Voldemort," Fudge filched, "I didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry for freaking you guys out or whatever but seriously nothing is going on."

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Fudge said clearly giving up on his previous question.

"Oh!" Harry's face brightened, making Fudge smile a bit, "Dumbledore has this"

"Yes?" Fudge interrupted.

"He is going to tell him!" Snape snarled, but Dumbledore didn't look worried.

"Dumbledore has this phoenix named Fawkes, the most beautiful bird I'd ever seen."

"Argh!" Fudge got up so suddenly that his chair fell over and he stormed out of the room.

Harry smirked, and looked over to the mirror, "Poor man." Was all he said and Harry looked back to the door. Only about ten or fifteen minuets went by before the door opened again. Fudge entered with another person with him. He was burley and much larger than the Minister. Fudge had a very pleased look on his face as he righted his chair and sat down again, the large man standing menacingly behind him.

"Back so soon, who's your friend? Is this going to be some sort of party?" Harry asked smiling.

"Oh no, this is Hans he is going to help with a little bit of persuading." Fudge said smiling. For the first time Harry felt a little bit worried, but pushed it back.

"They can't do this!" McGonagall fiercely whispered.

"Hans," Harry said the large man, "fitting name I think. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hans didn't reply, but the Minister did, "Yes well now that we've both had a little time to cool off, lets try this one more time. What is the Order of the Phoenix and what does it do?"

"It's a candy company run by Headmaster Dumbledore that makes superb lemon drops."

"Hans." Was all that the Minister said.

"No, it doesn't make Hans, that would be a rather interesting flavor though I'd assume."

Hans walked around the table and pulled a chair close to Harry. He placed a small box on the table and opened it. Inside were long thin needles, with a red pouch at the top. "Mr. Potter, do you know what's in those needles?"

Harry raised his eyebrows; "you can fit things into there, well that is an amazing feat Minister Fudge."

"Yes. Inside is a poison, it won't kill you but it makes you feel like you're burning from the inside out. With each needle the poison intensifies, now if you answer truthfully we won't have to use those but if not, then these might help to loosen your tongue."

"I don't know what the Order of the Phoenix is, unless you think otherwise those wont help you."

Fudge nodded to Hans and slowly he picked one of the needles from the box. In a quick motion, he poked it into Harry's arm. "The potion wont take effect until after five seconds, you still have time to answer and we'll take it out."

"Oh no by all means leave it in, because I'm not going to tell you. It doesn't matter to me Fudge, I've got nothing to gain nor lose in this situation." Harry smiled, as he felt the first effects of the poison. It did indeed feel like fire, it was in your veins and your skin burning but without the scaring effects. Thankfully, it only went about five inches around the spot so Harry could focus on other parts of his body.

"What is Dumbledore planning against this Ministry?" Fudge looked at Hans again, "with every answer you answer untruthfully or choose not to answer Hans will stick another needle in you. Now we only have five needles, but I've personally never seen anyone last longer than three." Harry didn't understand why until after about a minuet after the first needle was in. The pain spread further around his arm until the whole thing was burning.

"I don't know." Harry said stubbornly. Another needle went in, this time on the top of his shoulder.

"What is he planning!"

"To take over the world one candy factory at a time." Harry replied calmly, even though the pain was crossing over into his chest Harry didn't give in. The next needle went into his neck. Needle number three, no one had lasted more than that.

Everyone behind the glass was growing unsettled with this torture.

They sat there in silence as Harry's breath continued to get heavier as the pain became almost too much. Tiny drops of sweat were forming on his forehead and arms, burning all the way down.

"You won't get anything out of me with these." Harry ground out.

"We'll see, who are all the members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked Fudge straight in the eye, "All the heads of every major cartoon company."

Fudge looked a little worried but nodded for Hans to put in the next needle, he stuck it right in Harry's chest. "Ah!" Harry cried out putting his head back, making the Professors cringe, "this feels so good, it's like my own personal sauna in here!" Harry locked eyes with the Minister and smiled evilly.

"Take them out!" Fudge ordered, Hans didn't argue but quickly pulled each needle out and surprisingly the pain went down a considerable amount. "Get the next thing." He said furiously. Hans pulled out a whip from his robes, and magically in one quick motion, Harry was forced out of his seat into a standing position. His hands were pulled up cuffed together connected to a chain from the ceiling, and he feet were cuffed to the floor spread apart slightly.

"Oh do be careful now Hans, I have fair skin I bruise easily." Harry said sarcastically.

"We have you on record saying that you were the next Dark Lord! Now tell me what are you and Dumbledore planning?"

"That was a joke Minister Fudge," Harry glared at the Minister, "you should know all about those, you ARE one!"

In a stiff nod to Hans, Fudge turned around and left the room, seething with anger. Hans now stood behind Harry with his arm raised, whip in hand. In thorough solid waves, Hans cracked his whips on Harry's back, biting into his skin and drawing blood. Harry let out a scream at the first couple but soon quelled his voice and bit into his lip. Squeezing his eyes tightly together until Hans was done.

It felt like an hour had gone by when Hans had finally left Harry. His back was littered in cuts and bleeding profoundly. Harry hung there limply by his hands to tired to support himself by standing. Looking over to the mirror Harry said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I'm beginning to think that the Ministry is just as bad as Voldemort."


	3. Whoa, feeling a little woozy here

OMG! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! It makes me feel all bubbly inside, oh wait maybe that's the soda. oh well thanks a lot! I love you all!  
  
Litchy5-thanks! Sarah-his physical torture hurts well, physically, but the connection to voldemort mentally drains him and hurts his body physically, so I'd say that Voldemort hurts him more than the Physical. Good question. Melwasul- thanks, I had fun writing those answers! Danielle-thanks! Leggylover03-good idea, but Harry seems to have to save Snape a lot and vica versa, so its kinda cliché but I always like it too. ( For this story though I don't think that's gonna fit in. Maybe. ( Shi Tsukino-thanks! Marauders-Lover-thanks a lot! Lucidity-haha thanks for the review! Hippy Flower= Voldie's kid-thanks for the review and the emails! Yugure3-thanks. Saavik13-Haha good idea about voldie! Indril.Tinuviel-thanks a bunch! Lady S-thank you! Potter-Snape-I hope I didn't make you wait a horribly long time! Brightest Star-Thanks for the notification on Grimmauld Place, I'm too lazy to go look it up for myself. Thanks again! Padawan Jan-AQ-thanks!! Crysania Fay-Thanks for the review! Serpent of Light-thanks for reviewing this story, you review all my stories! Thanks a lot! Haha go ahead and bash in reviews it help me with how I should keep playing out the characters! Barbarataku-thanks for the review! Ten- thanks for the review on chapter One! KittenBabyGirl-thanks for the review!  
  
Oh and please, please, tell me if you think that I'm starting to make Harry seem invincible. I mean if I was wiped, I would be crying like a baby! So all helpful criticism is very helpful. Also with other characters tell me if they seem off to you, I'm trying to make this as good as I can! Thanks again for all the reviews I got a lot more than Ten. But still no chapter until ten more reviews for the next one!! I know I'm evil! MAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, who knew that the Ministry of Magic could be so vulgar, and conniving. Why didn't they just simply use the truth serum on him, then this process would go a lot faster. Harry didn't complain though, he was proud of himself for holding out this long and making the Minister get all hot and bothered. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Harry tried to focus on something else. Besides the fact that his back was now hurting like there was no tomorrow, Harrys' forehead was slowly starting to hurt as well.  
  
He knew this feeling, and was actually afraid of its effects, just yesterday he'd had a vision, and it completely drained him as well as hurt him. Deciding between the two hurts he knew he would soon bare, Harry couldn't tell which one was worse. The pain intensified making Harry tightly squeeze his eyes together, he pulled himself up by the chains around his wrists so he could feebly stand on his feet. With an aching throb from his forehead the pain tripled making Harry scream out in horrible pain. It took much longer for Harry to be sent the images, but once he saw them, it went straight to Voldemort.  
  
Again, he was standing in front of a chair with three people kneeling before him, the same detached feeling was there as he was forced into Voldemorts twisted mind. Harry knew from the outside he was still screaming, but that didn't register when he was connected to Voldemort. The emotions he felt this time were sharper and a sense of pleasure and disappointment filled his soul. Harrys' mouth moved with Voldemorts, but the words he said Harry couldn't understand. It only came out as a slur of words, like an old warped record. An unusual sharp pain stuck his knees, but it was faint like the screaming body he left behind. Magic flowed through Harry as he sent the killing curses with the Dark Lord, and Harry could feel the smile form on his face as he carefully plucked the white mask from the now deceased Death Eaters. The first two men were again unrecognizable, but as soon as he saw Snapes lifeless eyes staring back at him Harry was forced back into his body and the screaming immediately silenced.  
  
Harry was on the floor with no chains or cuffs binding him together. Something cool was pressed against his forehead and soothing words were being spoken to him. "I need you to take this now, sir?" Harry looked towards the voice but his vision was spinning and he couldn't clearly make out a face. A bottle was pressed to his lips, but Harry had enough sense left to move his head away.  
  
"Please Sir, it's just a healing draft, for your back and the needles, by the way you were screaming you must be hurting fairly badly. Just take it please." The voice was feminine and kind but as his vision cleared Harry could tell that she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"No." Harry said firmly, they could be feeding him who knows what.  
  
"Fine." She said giving up, "roll over."  
  
"What?" Harrys' voice was confused but it was slurred still from the vision making the woman gently push him to his stomach. "What. are. you. doing?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I'm a healer from the Ministry of Magic, because you didn't take the potion I'm going to heal your back the hard way. Now Sir, this will go much easier if you just lie still."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, figuring that if she wasn't really healing him then there wasn't much else she could hurt him with. The woman said something softly and a cool burning sensation was felt all over his back. "This is to close the wounds." She told Harry. Three quick taps to his lower, middle and upper back spread a tingle over him, "this one stops infection." And finally she drew a line from shoulder blade to shoulder blade making Harry shiver, "and that is going to take away the pain from the cuts and from those needles. Now sit up." Harry stayed still enjoying the brief relief from the pain in his back. Still his head hurt and his mind mentally tired.  
  
The woman sighed hand physically hoisted Harry into a sitting position. Harry looked at her for the first time. Now he could see properly, and Harry could tell she was young. Light auburn hair and fair skin. That was all he could tell about her features for she wasn't looking at his face. "Take this Sir." She said looking down and holding out a bottle for him."  
  
"What is it?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Something to take away the dizziness that you're feeling. Loss of blood can cause you to feel weak and dizzy this will help." Still the woman held out the bottle for him, but didn't look at his face.  
  
Cautiously Harry took the vial, but he didn't drink it, "why wont you look at me?"  
  
"I've been told not to Sir." She replied softly.  
  
"Do you know who I am, did they tell you that?" Harry looked at the vials' contents.  
  
"No."  
  
"My name is-."  
  
"Don't tell me I'm not supposed to know." She said quickly before he could finish.  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry said throwing caution to the wind and downing the bottle. Instantly he felt better, but his headache still remained. His connection to Voldemort probably wouldn't have a simple remedy to ease his pain, but only having a pounding head, instead of a pounding body was much better.  
  
The Healer quickly looked up to Harrys face then back down again, "I need to go, you're healed Sir." She hastily retreated from the room.  
  
Harry now almost perfectly healed looked around the room. His chair was back in its original position and no chains hung from the ceiling. The mirror was still there and whoever was behind it was probably there as well. Regaining his sense from before he smiled weakly, "well that's a kicker eh? Beat me up then conceal it again later. Good thinking." Harry said his last words while lightly tapping the side of his head.  
  
The occupants behind the glass were almost completely stunned into silence. None spoke because they knew why Harry had been screaming so foully but were pushed into reality when Harry spoke to them. His words were back to their condescending tone that he had from before, but his eyes were tired and drained. Suddenly Harry fell back to a laying position.  
  
"Whoa, feeling a little woozy here." The room was getting dark, but not like the lights were dimming, but from the corners in. Harry closed his eyes and was knocked out. The Order members stiffened in their seats and whispered amongst themselves. They watched as two officials came into the room and sat Harry back in the chair. The magical cuffs went around his wrists and ankles, but his body was bent forward and his forehead rested on the top of the table.  
  
That was Harrys' position for about an hour. No one spoke, but they watched and listened to find out what was going on. After an hour and a half went by Minister Fudge came back into the room. He woke Harry up and waited a moment for to regain his composure.  
  
Thankfully for Harry during his induced sleep his headache had vanished and he felt as new as can be. Harry sat up and looked at the Minister, then at the mirror and back to the Minister, "well that was refreshing."  
  
"Good, I'm glad Hans wasn't too hard on you." Fudge smiled evilly like he had won some sort of competition. "I think we'll try this again. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, except I have just problem with that."  
  
"Hmm, yes?" Fudge asked.  
  
"When nature calls, it can't be stopped, if you know what I mean." Harry feigned a sheepish look.  
  
Fudge had not apparently been expecting that question, but immediately waved his wand. "Better now?"  
  
Harry smiled, "lots."  
  
"Very well then, lets continue. What is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "we have been over this."  
  
"I want the truth."  
  
"I mean how do you not know, are you really that stupid?" Harry smirked as the Ministers face got red.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that manner."  
  
"Don't you dare whip me in that manner!" Harry fired back, "the technique was totally off."  
  
Fudge took a deep breath, "Okay Harry we can keep repeating this over and over. Hans I think likes you." Said the Minister trying to be witty.  
  
"Does he? Hmm I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I must say he is a little too muscle for me." Harry had a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you think?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, what is it going to take get you to answer my questions?!" The minister asked giving into Harrys' games.  
  
"You're offering me a bribe?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"No, it's more of a trade you get what you want, while I get my answers." Fudge looked at Harry, "what do you want?"  
  
Harry eyed the Minister, what game was he playing at? Surely, the Minister of Magic wouldn't give in so easily? Actually, "I want several things actually and I wont corporate unless I get them all fulfilled."  
  
"Lets see what I can do, now what does a boy your age want?" Instantly a plain piece of paper appeared on the table.  
  
"First I want a list of everyone you took into custody with me." Harry said firmly.  
  
Fudge raised an eyebrow but the paper changed into a list and was pushed forward so that Harry could read it. The people in the other room were waiting on pins and needles for the outcome, if Harry got what he wanted would he really reveal all of their secrets?  
  
Harry scanned over the list, "if I tell you everything, I want everyone released and not to be punished in any way."  
  
"There's at least twenty-five people on that list. I will not surrender when I have control over them."  
  
"Let out twenty then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you won't get your answers. I'm the easiest to break you must know that, I've held out this far, and for someone my age that's a great thing. Everyone else you have could go much longer than I, with the exception of the Weasley children, and Hermoine, but they know nothing anyway."  
  
Fudge tapped his chin, "If the other children know nothing then how do I know that you know anything either."  
  
"Because I'm Harry Potter you fool, I know everything that concerns me, and this defiantly concerns me."  
  
"Does it now, so you've confessed!" Fudge said triumphantly.  
  
"I have not, for all you know this could really be about Dumbledores candy factory, but you don't know and that's the problem. If you give me what I want I can tell you almost everything."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Well, say if you wanted to know what turned Tonks on, obviously I couldn't tell you that." Harry said sarcastically, as if he was talking to first year.  
  
The Minister huffed and eyed Harry skeptically, "I'll let five people go."  
  
"19."  
  
"10."  
  
"18."  
  
"Be reasonable Mr. Potter, if we're to work together on this you must know that I can't let that many go."  
  
"Fine, 17." Harry smiled.  
  
"15."  
  
"Final. You have to let fifteen people of my choice go." Harry looked back down at the list already starting to mentally check people off.  
  
"Of your choice, we didn't agree on that!" Fudge stood up, "I'm being gracious enough to let these people go, and I shall choose them!"  
  
"How about you tell me who you will let go and I'll say okay or not."  
  
"No!" Quickly Fudge started marking people off the list until fifteen were gone." He shoved the paper back over to Harry, "here, look it over but this is final."  
  
"Let Mr. Weasley go." Harry said immediately.  
  
"Arthur has been undermining me for years, with what happened last year, now I finally have him where I want him." Fudges' face was getting splotchy red marks on his face.  
  
"Let Mr. Weasley go, or I will not utter another word."  
  
"He's being to bold," Mr. Weasely said quietly to Tonks. "At least he got some of them out, if only we could talk to him."  
  
"Harry doesn't want you in any danger Arthur." Moody said gruffly. "Bloody hell though if he isn't getting what he wants."  
  
"Fine all of the Weasleys are gone, but now I'm putting Fletcher on."  
  
"Put Tonks and Lupin off as well."  
  
"Are you kidding me Mr. Potter? No, I gave you Weasley, no others!" Fudge moved back around the table and sat in his chair, in a forcefully calm voice he spoke, "There will be no more changes, or I'll make them all stay."  
  
Harry weighed his options, and decided that fifteen people gone is better than twenty-five people still here. "Deal, next I want everyone on that list we marked off released right now, they don't need to stay a moment longer."  
  
Fudge narrowed his eyes and quickly left the room. Only moments later he came back and heavily sat back down. "Now for-."  
  
"Actually, I'm not done with my conditions yet." Harry said cutting in.  
  
"No, no more conditions. We gave you one huge one that should and will suffice, it's my turn now. Mr. Potter what is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Harry was about to respond with his other requests, but something told him not to push the Minister for the rest of his time today. "Okay, really the truth this time." Harry glanced at the Mirror, hoping that the Order members were in there so they knew what Harry was saying. "The Order of the Phoenix, is basically a training group."  
  
"Training, for what, conspiracy against the Ministry I knew it!"  
  
"No you utter fool, training me. They are training me to fight against Voldemort. Since his return."  
  
"You-Know-Who has not returned and I will not stand for these lies!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry shouted, "you saw him for yourself at the end of last year! How can you deny it now, or don't you believe your own eye!?"  
  
"We have not seen any other proof of his return therefore I have come to believe that this was another trick that Dumbledore was playing to underhand me and the Ministry."  
  
"What about the Death Eaters you sent to Azkaban?"  
  
"I haven't figured out just how Dumbledore convinced them to pose as that party, but as of now I can't prove it to get them out."  
  
"You want to release Death Eaters!" Harry was furious, "I knew you were thick but not that thick!"  
  
"Don't speak to me that way boy, not one more time!" Fudge raised his wand and sent a curse at Harry.  
  
Harry held his breath, but when nothing happened he sighed, or tried to. He could neither inhale nor exhale; Harrys' face was starting to turn purple and his mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water.  
  
"Stop it!" Tonks cried to the Aurors in the chamber, "stop it, stop it, stop it!"  
  
"Tonks," Lupin tried to quell her.  
  
She only glared at Lupin and forcefully held her mouth shut. One of the Aurors left the room and soon reappeared next to the Minister. He whispered something into his ear then left. Fudge looked over at the mirror smiling triumphantly, he flicked his wand, and Harry gasped for air.  
  
"I think we're done for today Mr. Potter, think about how you want this to go next time we meet. You might have a long time to wait." Fudge turned on his heel and started to leave.  
  
"What," Harry said raggedly, "you have more important thing to do than question a potential threat to the Ministry?"  
  
The Minister didn't answer but held the door open for two other people to enter, Hans and someone new. Harry looked at the new mans face, and gasped in recognition, it was the second man from his vision. Quickly Harry blurted out, "I thought we had a deal Fudge!"  
  
"We do, but it didn't include anything about not touching you." The door soundly shut behind him, leaving Harry, Hans and person number two.  
  
Harry tried to smile, but he had just gotten over the pain a short while ago, and he wasn't quite ready for more, "who's your friend Hans?"  
  
"Keiji Saku." The man said in a slightly high voice, his face was Asian and he had short dark hair, but his skin was fair and his eyes a light brown. "We meet at last Harry Potter, boy-who-lived."  
  
"Oh, have we been trying to meet previously? Because really I wasn't aware that you wanted to meet me, otherwise I would have gladly obliged. I really am a pompous brat, and it just absolutely spoils me when I get to meet my fans." Harry said regaining some of his wit. With a very serious face he said, "but no touching, I don't want you to ruin my perfect complexion."  
  
Keiji smiled, "don't worry I don't like to get, physical." Keiji tapped his wand lightly in his hand. Hans stood back in the corner watching everything with lifeless eyes; Keiji walked forward and started tightening the restraints on Harry. Quietly he whispered in Harrys' ear, "I'm going to put a blocking spell on you that will let your bodies magic absorb these spells. You wont feel anything, but if they were really put on you, trust me you would. Pretend to be hurt, scream, do whatever you want. I'll hit you with three spells the first causes internal bleeding making your body fell like its being cut without really being cut. The second will make you seize, that's one is easy. The last will knock you out and cause you damage while you sleep. If you don't fake these we'll both get hurt." Keiji stepped back and spoke in a louder voice so everyone could hear, "now Mr. Potter, I think its time we get a little more, personal."  
  
He raised his wand and with a quick swish downward, a spell was sent flying towards him. Like Keiji had said, the spell absorbed into Harry not causing any damage, but knowing that this was putting both their safeties on the line Harry arched his back as far as he could in the chair and screamed. He pinched his face together and let little tears trickle down his face. That went on for a while, Harry screaming and twisting in odd positions that he probably would have made under the real spell.  
  
Finally, Keiji sent the next spell at him; again, it was absorbed into his body. This spell was supposed to cause seizures so harry twitched and jerked his body in a horrible fashion while moaning. Harry tried to make it look as if he was holding back on his screams. The last spell was said and instantly Harry slumped forward pretending to pass out. "Gather the others and put him back into his cell." Keiji ordered. Harry heard the door open and felt Hans picking him up. The whole while Harry remained limp, he didn't hear anyone else around except for Aurors who didn't speak only walked.  
  
Though Harry knew when the reached the holding cells, because of the heavy stone doors that were pulled open. Shuffling was heard around him and the cell door was pulled open. Hans unceremoniously dropped Harry to the ground making his head connect with the stone in a sickening crack. Harry almost cried out then, but held his face impassively until he was sure everyone had left. Whoever was in the cell with him, Harry assumed it was still Snape, moved closer.  
  
"Bloody Hell he didn't have to drop me!" Harry growled and sat up, the back of his head throbbed, but it didn't crack. Snape was sitting only a few feet from him.  
  
"Harry!" McGonagall cried from across the cells. Harry moved closer to the bars, he waved off all of McGonagalls questions. I had another vision, I don't know what to think about it but." Harry paused, why was everyone looking at him like that. "What?"  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were also pressed against their bars, Lupin and Tonks sat together in their stall trying to get as close as they could, but that was all Harry could see of the rest of them. Snape stayed back closely watching Harry. "We saw everything Harry, you held out much longer and most could." McGonagall said softly.  
  
"I figured that someone was behind that mirror, but that's not important right now. Each twice now I've seen the same thing. Voldemort is standing in front of three people, they are kneeling, and he says something to them. Its like I'm forced into his mind, and I can feel what he is feeling." Harry shivered, "each time I go back I see and hear more, but it comes out the same. He kills all three people. The first person I don't know, and the second-well I just, the second person was that Keiji guy-and the third," Harry glanced at Snape, "is Professor Snape."  
  
"Harry, this could just be another vision Voldemort is putting into your head. We can't know for sure." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"I know that!" Harry hissed, he knew they wouldn't understand, but just for once, he thought that they would want to know what was going on with him. "Of course it could be fake, obviously Professor Snape, and Keiji Saku, are alive, but-never mind just forget it." Harry got back up and sat in the corner farthest from them.  
  
"Harry." Lupin started, worry was evident in his voice.  
  
"Forget it Remus, the vision isn't real, and don't worry I didn't give away any of the precious information about the order. Did they let everyone out?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you, a boy your age shouldn't have had to gone though all that, and certainly they wouldn't have been able to withstand it and still not give out information. You did a wonderful job." Lupin tried to sound thankful and proud at the same time.  
  
"Yeah Harry, you showed Fudge up for the fool that he is." Tonks half smiled.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Harry said in a dead voice. At least when he was with Fudge he could egg him on and siphon off him temper onto him, but here all of his withdrawal came flooding back. The whole time when he was in the room he couldn't stop thinking about getting them out of the situation, now he only felt like they were trying to keep him in the dark and it was all his fault, again.  
  
They tried to talk to Harry more, but he wouldn't answer them. After what seemed to be a couple hours everyone fell asleep. Except for Snape and Harry. Neither talked, but sat there in silence only the steady breathing of Harrys' cellmate could be heard and he was far from sleep. As was Harry. The days events were flowing through his mind, some of the things Harry had said were regrettable, but others seemed triumphant. Hans came up sooner rather than later, and by reflecting on his habits, Harry summed up that he must either be a Muggle or a Squib. Keiji was a strange character as well, he appeared in his vision, and then helped him later. The Healer as well was troubling. Why was everybody acting so strangely?  
  
Minister Fudge was now denying that Voldemort was back, again, and he was trying to get the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. That seemed a little more than suspicious to Harry. And if the Order of the Phoenix fought in the last battle against Voldemort, wouldn't Fudge have been aware of it then. At least what it was doing.  
  
Harrys musings were interrupted as Snape moved closer to Harry, in a low tone he spoke, "Potter, can you remember what the Dark Lord was saying in your vision?"  
  
Taken aback by this question all Harry could do was slightly shake his head.  
  
"Do you think this is something sent by him?"  
  
Harry looked at Snape, he was looking directly into his eyes with an unmatchable expression written across his face. "I can't tell, you can't trust me with these things, its better to not think about it."  
  
"Is that what you really think?" Snape hissed.  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, "since when do you care what I think? I'm a brat my opinions are better kept to myself."  
  
"However true that may be, I want to know if this seems real to you."  
  
"All of them seem real." Harry said plainly. "What you should be asking is if you see this in your near future. Has Voldemort seemed, different, to you lately?"  
  
"Don't say his name!" Snape hissed.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed into the silence of the cell, waking several of its occupants, he looked angrily at Snape, "a name can't hurt your Professor, it only weakens you. I can take the pain I receive from these idiots at the Ministry, but I can't sit here and listen to you anymore. Don't talk to me again." Harry rolled onto his stomach and faced the wall, he would get the rest of them out, but to do it he would have to detach himself from them completely. Feel nothing for them but protection, and make them feel nothing for himself.  
  
The last thing he heard was Snape muttering about insolence and Potters.  
  
A/N-I haven't gone over this one for mistakes yet, but I wanted to get it out tonight. I'll go back later and fix it.  
  
Don't forget to review, at least ten people! You guys did great last time, I believe in you!  
:D:D:D 


	4. Practice what you preach, Professor

Thanks for all of the reviews!!! I just have a quick poll for everyone, should I make this a slash story or completely lose that aspect of the story, which really hasn't been introduced yet, but will be later. So, in your review just put slash or no slash at the bottom of the review! Thanks a lot!  
  
Here are a couple quotes that go along with the story—maybe not in this chapter per se, but in others before and to come.  
  
What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal." – Albert Pike  
  
"Slump, and the world slumps with you. Push, and you push alone." – Laurence J. Peter  
  
Perhaps I know why it is man alone who laughs: He alone suffers so deeply that he had to invent laughter." – Friedrich Nietzsche  
  
"To dare to live alone is the rarest courage; since there are many who had rather meet their bitterest enemy in the field, than their own hearts in their closet." -Charles Caleb Colton  
  
"Children love to be alone because alone is where they know themselves, and where they dream." – Roger Rosenblatt  
  
"The world needs anger. The world often continues to allow evil because it isn't angry enough." - Bede Jarrett  
  
"You can tell whether a man is clever by his answers. You can tell whether a man is wise by his questions." - Naguib Mahfouz  
  
"Through me you pass into the city of woe:  
  
Through me you pass into eternal pain:  
  
Through me among the people lost for aye.  
  
Justice the founder of my fabric moved:  
  
To rear me was the task of power divine,  
  
Supremest wisdom, and primeval love.  
  
Before me things create were none, save things  
  
Eternal, and eternal I shall endure.  
  
All hope abandon, ye who enter here."  
  
- Dante Alighireri  
  
"Because I could not stop for Death --  
  
He kindly stopped for me --  
  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
  
And immortality."  
  
-Emily Dickinson  
  
Okay there ya go some quotes to hold you over for a while. : D  
  
Harry slept restlessly for the remaining night; currently he lay on his back in the same spot he was in from before. A thin ray of early morning light came in through the small window at the top of their cell, Harry watched at the dust particles floated in and out of the light. Snape was across from him, his eyes were closed and he was silent, but Harry could tell from the way he was breathing that Snape wasn't asleep. He doubted that he had slept at all that night.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore were leaning against each other still sleeping, it wasn't in any way romantic how they interacted with each other, but the way old friends would. Remus and Tonks were also still asleep; he couldn't see any of the others but by the lack of sound he figured that they were sleeping, or mulling over their current predicament. There was a light tapping noise from the front of his cell, Harry frowned and looked up, but he saw nothing. The noise continued, but Harry saw nothing. He glanced at Snape, who hadn't moved, and moved closer to the front of his cell.  
  
"Potter," a gruff voice whispered. Harry moved closer to the left wall of his cell. Harry could see Moodys' scared face poking out from the bars looking directly at him.  
  
Again Harry glanced at Snape, who was now only a few feet from him, and looked back at moody.  
  
"How are you holding up Potter?" Moodys voice was raspy and low, but it was evident that he was concerned about Harry.  
  
Harry eyed his old Professor, this wasn't the sort of question Moody had ever asked him before. "I'm fine." Harry replied, still trying to figure this man out. Moody was the sort to go about shouting, 'Constant Vigilance!' not asking others if they were okay.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Moody positioned himself so he could see better.  
  
Harry gave Moody a quizzical look, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"The most of us in here knows what happened to you; Severus, Albus, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva and I were siting behind that glass panel in the wall. You must have known that someone was behind there by the way you kept talking to it. You did an impressive job of evading Fudges questions, and held out against his atrocious form of getting you to talk." Moody looked seriously at Harry, "you did a great deed in getting many of us out, but in turn you agreed to tell Fudge everything. We know that you aren't going to give him the real truth, but he will use extreme force to get you to talk.  
  
"The one thing that has been nagging at me, besides the obvious fact that we're all here, is that Fudge has only spoken to you. Elphias," Moody made a vague motion towards the other person in his cell, "told me that they were all put into a large room together and left there. No body was taken and none of them were questioned. Not knowing that your friends weren't being treated the same as you were must have effected you Potter. You got most of us out, but still you must have some sort of feeling towards the matter. How are you handling that fact that you're stuck with us here while your friends have the freedom that you had before?"  
  
Harry looked at Moody for a while, he had said a lot to explain a simple question, but he had in fact told him more than any of the others might have. "You want the truth Moody, I never really had freedom before, this is just another form of the same thing. I got everyone I could out for now, but I plan on getting the rest of you out soon enough." Harry pressed closer to his bars and whispered lowly to Moody, "What everyone really needs to do is forget about me, once you leave just forget that I ever met you, that way nobody else will get hurt."  
  
"We couldn't do that Potter, everybody knows who you are, you could never escape from it." Harry shook his head and started to move away, but he stopped when in a whisper that no one else could hear Snape spoke to him.  
  
"When you stop feeling sorry for yourself Potter, we'll be starting Occlumency again."  
  
Harrys face was of pure shock, "what? How are we going to do that in here, we don't have our wands?"  
  
Again Snape spoke in a quite, calm voice, "It can be done without wands Potter, strength of mind is the power behind this, wands just simplifies it. We probably don't have a lot of time before we get pulled off again, so I'd get over your pity problems quickly."  
  
Harry moved to in front of Snape, "You don't understand, I'm trying to get people away from me for their protection. I'm not wallowing in self pity, or anything like that!" He whispered furiously, "what everyone else doesn't understand is that every where I go I bring trouble, maybe you know a hint about that, but the truth is I don't want to be alone, I need to be alone."  
  
"Why?" Snape said opening his eyes and looking directly into Harrys.  
  
"I just told you! I don't want anyone else getting hurt or put in danger because of me!"  
  
"They're using that." Snape said bluntly.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The Ministry, they know that you are protecting the rest of us, and they are using it against you. The only reason they stopped interrogating you this last time was because of Tonks." Harry glanced at her cell then back at Snape. "They ask you their questions and hurt you for two reasons. One is that they think you are the weakest and will break sooner than the rest, and two is the more they hurt you, the more they break some of us, they are waiting for us to talk so that they wont hurt you anymore."  
  
"What?" Harry asked aghast. "That can't happen."  
  
"We know that Potter, but Tonks yelled out for them to stop and the Minister sensed us weakening, so they sent us back here figuring that it would create an even strong bond and make us break faster."  
  
Harry stopped listening to Snape and quickly pressed himself against the bars, he slapped his hand against the ground, "EVERYONE GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" a few woke with shouts of question, but everyone quickly got to the front of their cells. "IF ANY OF YOU TELL THE MINISTRY ABOUT THE ORDER, BECAUSE THEY ARE ATTACKING ME TO MAKE YOU BREAK, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT I DESTROY ANY INTELLIGENCE YOU GIVE THEM!" Harry furiously looked at everyone he could see, "DON'T TELL THEM A SINGLE THING! LET THEM HURT ME OR DO WHATEVER THEY WANT, BUT DON'T SPEAK, DON'T LET THEM MAKE YOU WEAK!" Without looking at another person Harry got up and went back to 'his' corner. Everyone else was taken aback. Harry could hear them quietly conversing together, but he blocked them out.  
  
Snapes low baritone voice floated over to Harry, "well that was a bit rash Potter, but you always were one to act before you think."  
  
"You know nothing about me Snape." Harry replied.  
  
"I know that you're acting like a foolish child!" Snape said forcefully. By now, everyone was listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"I am NOT a child! I have practically never been a child, you're just too thick to see that!" Harry was getting angry, why did Snape always have to be so infuriating?  
  
"Don't forget who you're talking to Potter!"  
  
"Where have I heard that before?!" Harry said sarcastically. "Next to Fudge I'd say you're almost as self absorbent as he is!"'  
  
Snapes face was slightly flushed, and his eyes were narrowed fiercely, "Do not presume to have an inkling of knowledge as to who I am."  
  
"Practice what you preach, Professor." Harry glared at his Professor, "All I've ever done to you was sit in your class and try and learn, but you however are holding a grudge against me for something I didn't even do!" Mentally Harry reminded himself that he was trying to make everyone feel nothing for him, well Snape already hated him so it didn't matter. "Yes I went behind your back and looked into your pensive, but did I ever once mock you for what I saw? No! Did I ever spread it around to my friends? No! Did you give away Remus' secret about being a werewolf? Yes! Do you continuously criticize, mock, and hate me? Yes! You, Snape, are just as bad as my father was when he was in school, and you're a grown man!!" The end of Harrys little rant left Snape breathing heavily and his eyes were narrowed into slits that vaguely reminded Harry of Voldemort.  
  
You could tell that Snape was barley restraining himself, but doing it nonetheless. He gracefully rose from his sitting position as Harry scrambled to his feet. "Severus! Harry!" Dumbledore said warningly. "Stop, this is no time for us to be fighting!"  
  
Harry didn't listen to the Headmaster, and it seemed that Snape only minimally registered it. "Potter—"  
  
McGonagalls voice interrupted Snape, "Harry, sit down! Gryfindors don't behave this way!"  
  
"Yes Potter, this is very un-gryfindorish of you, being foolish and insolent!" Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Harry knew this one would his the target. "At least I'm not a filthy Death Eater like you, Snivilus!" Harry instantly regretted saying that but he had let him emotions get the best of him. In the next moment, three things happened in quick succession. Snape lunged towards Harry, McGonagall and Lupin shouted 'NO!" at the same time and Harrys head hit the stone wall behind him.  
  
Snape was gripping Harrys' shoulders so hard that his knuckles were white, and Harrys back was pressed against the wall. Pain erupted in the back of Harrys' head and the front, his head rolled forward and dizzily came back up, but not until he locked eyes with Snape did his scar flare up. Onyx locked with emerald, and Harry screamed, again he saw flashes of tortures, they came by quickly with the most vulgar parts until everything stopped and he was with Voldemort.  
  
Something was defiantly different about this vision, it seemed that something besides Harrys own will was keeping him out of Voldemorts mind. The scene in front of him was paused, Voldemort stood before three kneeled figures, but he wasn't doing anything. The pull on Harrys' mind was finally too strong and he was again forced into the Dark Lords mind. As soon as he was connected with Voldemort, everything started to play. Intense pleasure filled Harry as he stood in front of his victims. Words flowed out of his mouth, but to Harrys ears they were warped and garbled together. Slowly he walked up to the first man, then a new thing happened. He moved with Voldemort quickly, like someone was fast-forwarding a movie, and cut up the man. First one gash to his stomach expelling his insides, then he moved outwards until everything was cut up except his face. Harry and Voldemort sent the killing curse at the man and he fell forward.  
  
Harry felt a tug on his mind, but Voldemort was stronger and they stayed connected. They moved to the second man who hadn't flinched throughout the first mans 'punishment', more words came out of his mouth, but they again were understandable. Time moved faster and a curse came flying out of his wand. The second man, Keiji, cried out in pain and angry red marks appeared on his clothes, blood had quickly soaked through his heavy cloak. With a final swish, Voldemort killed him off.  
  
Snape, Harry knew in a distant part of his mind, was the third man; again, he felt himself trying to be pulled out of Voldemorts mind, but something else gripped tighter and they stayed. Voldemort knelt down close to Snape and smiled. Inside Harry felt the most pleasure of all, but this was hinted with a bit of sadness. Only one word was said to Snape, but to Harry it sounded like a drowning goat calling for help. Against his will he leaned forward with Voldemort, placed his hands on either side of Snapes head, and kissed Snapes temple. Then pulling back and in a fierce motion, he whipped Snapes head around quickly snapping his neck. They paused for a moment and stood up, carefully, almost as if they were his prized possessions, picked up each of their masks reveling who they were.  
  
Again Harrys' vision changed from the rest, there was a loud shout, and a curse was sent flying at him. Just before the light reached them Harry awoke and found himself on the stone floor. Snape wasn't far from him, but his face was ghost white and his eyes were unblinking. Harrys' stomach churned and he fell forward with his hand and knees on the floor. Harry retched and all the contents of his stomach came forth onto the stone. There wasn't anything for Harry to really churn up, only acid and water smelling like rotten eggs and old meat. A couple more dry heaves left Harry more drained than anytime before, the cell swirled around him and Harry tried to moved away from his mess. When he placed his right hand over his left to move, it accidentally hit the edge of his bile and slipped out from under him.  
  
In his weakened state Harrys' whole body fell forward landing him halfway in the stomach acid and his head to contact harshly with the stone floor. Harry had totally passed out on the floor, and his hand was pushed out of the bars in his cell.  
  
McGonagall, who had witnessed the whole thing, was in a frantic state for her student, but her hawk like eyes caught something strange on Harry's hand sticking out of the bars. "Severus," She called the Potions Master, who was fairly better off than Harry, but looked entirely off balance. "Severus!" She called to him again.  
  
Snape shook his head once and looked to Minerva.  
  
"What is on Harrys hand, look, that has never been there before."  
  
Snape moved towards the boy, not caring about the mess he was currently lying in, and pulled Harrys hand towards him. "I must not tell lies." Snape read out loud. Snape quirked an eyebrow in Minervas direction.  
  
Her mouth was pressed into a tight thin line, she looked to Dumbledore for the answer, but he had none to give. "Severus," Dumbledore said in his more commanding, but gentle voice, "please move Harry away from that, and check his head. It has been hit more than once against the stone today." Dumbledore gave Snape a, one-of-those-hits-was-because-of-you, look.  
  
Snape lifted Harry from under his armpits and started to pull him away when a strange wave of lightheadedness came over him. Snape fell back in a dead faint, Harry coincidentally fell part way on top of him, the two men fully passed out.  
  
A/N McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Fletcher, Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance ( the ten people who stayed behind and Harry of course.  
  
Sorry this chapter took longer to get out, but I felt that this chapter seemed forced, and I still don't know if it is completely right. Feedback would be wonderful, and don't forget to say if you want this to be slash or not. For those of you who don't know what slash is, it is male/male pairings or female/female pairing, in this case it m/m and with Snape/Harry.  
  
Review review review review!!!!! I love all of your comments keep up the good work, as usual at least 10 before I post again!!  
  
Cheers SiddaBJR 


	5. Are you questioning me Weasley?

This chapter is dedicated to the100th reviewer! I hope you like it!! 

Something was pounding on Harrys head, a loud tapping noise that jarred his body with each rap. Slowly he opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. The tapping continued until Harry groaned and tried to roll over. That's when Harry realized that he wasn't actually lying on the ground, once again he was trapped to the iron chair sitting in front of a very plain iron table; at least it seemed that the pounding in his head was gone. Almost at once the pain was replaced by images of his latest vision. Harrys stomach clenched and the remaining color in his face quickly departed. 

"Sleeping beauty awakes." The voice of Cornelius Fudge floated around Harry and sharply grated on his nerves.

Taking slow deep breaths Harry tried to force the images back and think of only where he was at the moment. He was sitting on a hard chair, chained to it actually, in a small stone cell that had one glass side, where his professors and other order members sat watching. There was a table in front of him and Fudge circled around him like a hawk hunting its prey. A strong stench filled his nose reminding him of weeks old trash and caused him to lift his head, trying to get as far away from the smell. Looking down his nose Harry tried to find the source of the smell and choked realizing that it was he, Harry, that smell so atrocious. Fudge made himself irritably present by tapping Harry sharply on the head before returning to his own seat across from Harry. 

"Now that you've sat on this subject for a couple of days, I think its time that we resume our little chat." 

'A couple days?' Harry thought to himself, 'but I only remember being in there for a night, I must have been passed out.' He looked to the Minister, but could find that he didn't really have the energy to argue. 

Fudge placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "I'm going to bring in someone to write down everything said in here. I trust now that you'll tell us the whole truth and this can go much easier." Fudge smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that reminded Harry of Umbridge. 

The smell from Harrys shirt was really getting to Harry so he spoke up, "Since we made a bargain about my cooperation I still have a few request that I'd like to make, before I give you any information."

Fudge narrowed his eyes a little, "what are they."

"One, I need a least a clean shirt." Fudge waved his wand and instantly his old ratty shirt was replaced with a fresh cotton one that actually fit. "That's much better-."

"And that will be all for now." Fudge interrupted, he looked to the ever present mirror and nodded. A couple seconds later the door was opened and in came none other than Percy Weasley.

"Percy?" Harry asked slightly shocked, he thought that even he would believe that Voldemort had returned.

Percy pointedly ignored Harry and spoke to the Minister, "Minister Fudge where do you want me?"

"Here Weasley, sit next to me, you'll be able to write everything down perfectly." The Minister made another chair for Percy and moved his over slightly. 

Harry tried to search Percys' face for anything but his face was in a controlled neutral. He took out a plain piece of paper and a green quill. "I'm ready when you are Minister." Percy said seriously.

"Good, good, Mr. Potter do you know the crime charged against you and your cohorts?" Percys quill scratched quickly against the paper.

"Actually now that you ask Minister, you haven't ever really told me exactly what charges are against me. Though I can guess." Harry smiled as a light flush came across the Ministers cheeks.

"Conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic."

Harrys mouth made and 'o' shape and he nodded his head. "That's good to know."

"How do you plead?" 

"How do I plead? I didn't know this was a hearing or a confession." Harry said cheekily. 

Percy glanced up at Harry once then continued writing, Fudge sighed angrily, "I'm trying to make this as professional as I can for you Harry."

"That must be quite a difficult task for you then, and I've told you before it's Mr. Potter."

"Stop writing for a moment Weasley." Fudges eyes flashed as he looked at Harry "I'm trying to work with you here Potter, we could lock you away without even getting all of this."

"So you've said Minister, but then you wouldn't get any information that you want, and I know that you want to prove that we're continuously plotting against you." Harry looked at Percy who was now watching Harry without emotion. "We have a deal, just ask the right questions and stop trying to act like you know how to interrogate properly, its shameful to the Ministry."

Fudges face was turning red either from embarrassment or anger, Harry couldn't tell, "Fine Mr. Potter, we'll play your way. Weasley start writing again and don't leave out anything he says." Percy nodded and resumed his position with his green quill above the paper. "What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but paused when he was Percy tense up, did Percy know what it was, his parents and older brothers were apart of it. "The Order of the Phoenix," Harry started, Harry glanced to the mirror on the wall, "is a group that is training me against Voldemort."

"Potter–!" Fudge started angrily.

"NO! Minister Fudge you know that Voldemort has come back, you saw him with your own two eyes. How you can possible deny the fact to yourself is unbelievable and naive!"

"I've been around longer than you, and You-Know-Who isn't back, he disappeared when you were a baby and he killed your parents!"

"You're right about that, he did kill my parents and many others, and he did disappear when I was little, but he didn't die. He has returned and your ignorance to that fact is going to end up getting countless others killed! You are pathetic, you can't even say his name. A name cannot hurt you and to fear just saying a name shows that you Minister are weak!" the Minister was momentarily speechless so Harry continued, "You asked me what the Order of the Phoenix is, and I've told you twice now, and I will only tell you once more. It is a group of people who are training me in different areas of magic so that when I face Voldemort once again I'll be able to defeat him. Its nothing more and nothing less! I hope you got all of that down Percy." Percy finished with a flourish of his quill and looked up at Harry shocked.

The Minister was glaring at Harry vehemently and he spoke through clenched teeth, "Unbelievable! I refuse your answer, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, HAS NOT RETURNED!"

"HE HAS AND –!" but harry was silenced when Fudge waved his wand and cut off Harrys voice.

"Listen to me now Mr. Potter, I will have no more of your lies, you are a child and don't know the ways of the real world. If the Order of the Phoenix is really just training you to defeat You-Know-Who, then I feel bad for you, because its you who will disappointed in the end. Nobody will be able to defeat him again, if he has the power to come back then he is stronger than a 15 year old boy!" The Minister was practically shaking with anger.

"Minister, are you alright?" Percy asked looking worried for his boss. 

Fudge shook his head once, his eyes seemed far away for a moment then came back to reality. "I'm fine Weasley, lets proceed." He waved his wand and Harry had use of his vocal cords again.

Harry coughed and swallowed a couple times, "You do realized that you just admitted that Voldemort has come back." Fudges eyes widened and he looked to Percys paper. 

"I–I"

"You know that its true," Harry watched as Fudges face went slack, "you have to accept it if you ever want him gone for good. You made a statement only a couple months ago to the public about his return, if you back out again now then the people will lose all respect for you. Then you will be taken out of office." Harry spoke the harsh reality to the Minister who only now seemed to finally be coming to terms with the inevitable fact that Voldemort has come back. It didn't seem fitting for Harry to be speaking these things, he was only 15, almost 16, and the Minister had to be at least 50 years old even more; Harry couldn't think of how someone could really turn a blind eye to something so threatening to the community that he was in charge of. Harry shook his head and returned his attention back to the Minister. 

"That's what you want isn't it?" Fudge asked suddenly, "you want me to be taken out of office, oh ho ho Mr. Potter what a tangled web you weave." Fudge laughed harshly and looked to the mirror, "bring his Head of House."

Harry was confused, "I don't know what you are talking about Fudge, and I don't know how we can get it through to you. We. Do. Not. Want. To. Take. Over. Your. Position!" Harry said putting emphasis on each word. Fudge just smiled knowingly and got up to open the door. 

Minerva McGonagall came into the room flanked by two Aurors, her hands were magically bound together and her mouth was in a very tight thin line that bordered on disappearing. "Professor McGonagall," Fudge greeted her, "Please take my seat." They forced McGonagall to sit where the Minister had previously been. As soon as she touched the chair, her hands were unbound and bound again to the armrests. 

Minerva's eye bore into Harrys with such intensity, as if she was trying to speak to him though her mind. Harry had to admit it was quite unnerving the way she was looking at him and made him look away. Fudge opted not to sit and leaned against the wall opposite from the mirror. "Mr. Potter has just been telling us all about the Order of the Phoenix." He said smugly.

"Has he?" Minerva asked in a tight voice.

"Oh yes," Fudge continued not catching onto her tone, "all about it, I think there is actually nothing left for him to tell us that would help your case at all. We could send you all to Azkaban right now."

Harry looked at Fudge, "are you absolutely brainless, they were just sitting behind that mirror." Fudge looked astonished that Harry knew there were people behind there, "what do you think when you put us back together, we're going to sit there and talk about tea?" 

Fudge regained his composure, "they weren't behind there today Potter!" He switched back to his casual voice and spoke again, "isn't it true that last year we caught Dumbledore trying to make an army composed of students."

"Well I really can't say that I remember anything of the kind." Minerva replied in the same voice Fudge was using. Harry smirked at his Professor. Percy sat with his quill poised over the paper looking from the Minister to McGonagall waiting for someone to speak next.

Fudge slammed his hand onto the table, "I don't want anymore of these indirect answers!" 

"I'd say Minister Fudge that you really do have a short temper problem," Harry said with a smile. In a quick movement Fudge had backhanded Harry across the face, making his headache return and his glasses to slip of his face. Harry heard them break when they his the stone floor. 

"Cornelius!" Minerva cried. 

"Don't." Harry said venomously. "I cannot see if I don't have my glasses Minister Fudge, unless you want me to sit here blind, I would like them back." Harry heard Fudge summon them and roughly place them back on his face. "They are cracked," Harry ground out. 

"That's the price you pay for being insolent." Fudge said smugly. 

Harry glared at the Minister and then glaring at Percy for being there and when he looked to McGonagall he could tell that she was holding back her comments, so he closed his eyes and sighed. They needed a way to finally get out of here and quickly, even though they hadn't been here that long Harrys patience was running short. "Why did you bring Professor McGonagall in here, I see no point."

"That's because you are a child and I am an adult, I see things that you don't." 

Harry held back his laughter. "Percy, I hope you got that slap in your report, let the rest of the Ministry know that their Minister likes to hit, 'children'." 

"Don't push me Potter." Fudge warned. 

McGonagall looked as vicious as ever, her eyebrows were drawn and her mouth was in a tight line, "or you'll what Cornelius?" 

Harry gave his head of house the best, don't-stick-up-for-me look, "I wont answer another question until you make Professor McGonagall leave, and you don't bring anyone else in." Harry stared hard at the wall behind McGonagalls head. 

"There will be no more demands for you Potter."

"Then you wont get anymore answers!" Harry shot back.

"If you hadn't noticed I can question anyone else from your little group." Fudge said smugly.

"Then why haven't you," Harry asked narrowing his eyes still staring at the wall, "or are you too afraid to question anyone else?! You know that they are more powerful than you, you know that I'm your only chance at getting answers, so I'll make my demands as I see fit and you'll give into them if you want information!" Fudge once again struck out at the end of Harrys sentence, but this time it wasn't Harry who suffered the blow, but McGonagall. This forced Harry to looked directly at McGonagall, when she turned her head back to Harry a small trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth, and the side of her face was rapidly getting red. Anger sparked in Harry, "you bastard!" he screamed and tried to get out of the restraints holding him to the chair. As he squirmed Fudge laughed and got very close to Harrys face.

"See I wont need you fulfill your demands, you have a weakness for others Potter, you can't stand by and see them suffer. You'll tell me what I want to know if you don't want them to get hurt." Fudge smiled smugly again reminding him of Umbridge and how much he hated the both of them.

McGonagall glared at the Minister then at Percy, but when she looked at Harry it was again as if she was trying to speak to him telepathically. Her eyes didn't hold a trace of hurting, but only strength and some secret she was trying to tell him. 

Percy however didn't look like he knew how to react, his boss just hit his former head of house, even if he didn't believe in what Dumbledore was doing it was obvious that he still held respect for his Professor. "Minister," he said hesitantly, "do you really think its wise to strike Professor McGonagall, she did just get out of St. Mungos only a few months ago." 

"Are you questioning me Weasley?" the Minister asked threateningly.

"Of course he is." Harry replied before Percy could answer, a sudden thought came upon him. If Fudge thought that the Order wanted to take over, his paranoia would float to anyone who wanted to take over his job, even someone on his staff. "Percy is saying exactly what you don't want to hear so that you'll do it, and once the public finds out you'll be sacked. Everyone knows that Percy wants to be the Minister one day, and you're just giving him the perfect opportunity." Harry felt no remorse for Percy in using him as a way to focus attention off himself and McGonagall.

Fudge looked taken aback and stared at Percy as if he was Voldemort himself. "You wouldn't do that to me Weasley." 

"Yes he would, think about it, if you are thrown out he could easily run and get the job. Prefect, Headboy, went right into a good position in the Ministry, younger minds to think ahead to the future. He is the perfect candidate to take over, he is undermining you Minister and you don't even know it." Percy looked appalled, but not as much at the Minister. However, McGonagall had caught on to what Harry was doing and it seemed that she didn't feel bad at all for using her former student. 

"Harry is quite right," she said in her teaching voice, "Mr. Weasley has everything that a Minister should really have, and he does have connections that would love to see your demise." Harry laughed mentally, Percy had about as many connections as a coat hanger. 

"Minister I swear, they are lying, I would never try and take your job!" Percy said desperately.

"Everywhere I turn there is treachery!" Fudge said exasperated.

"Please you must believe me, I'm not trying to take you down!"

Harry smiled, but quickly hid it and looked to Percy, "He doesn't even believe you Percy, how could you work with someone that doesn't trust you? Did he tell you that he had your family held here too. Even little Ginny locked up like some criminal!" Percys attention was focused now on Harry, "Do you remember when she was a first year and taken down into the Chamber of Secrets? Your only sister could have died in there, but I saved her. She was taken her and she hasn't even done anything! They whipped until I couldn't even hold myself up anymore, and stuck needles filled with some kind of poison. Imagine that happening to Ginny, or the twins, or Ron, Charlie, Bill. What about your Mother? Could you stand by this man while he chained her up and tortured her!?" Percy paled, even if they hadn't spoken in almost a year, he still loved his family, some part of him did. Harry smiled at Percy though, "Oh no, don't worry though I got all of your family out before they could do anymore damage. You see, the Minister and I made a little contract that I would answer his questions if they let out your family, he would have kept them all here and tortured them!" Harry left out the fact that he knew none of them got beaten or hurt, but Percy didn't need to know that. Something prickled behind Harrys eyes but it went unnoticed.

The Minister puffed out his chest, "Weasley, you know that what we're doing here is right, if we had to get answers out of your family you'd stand by me wouldn't you."

"Would he Cornelius? He does want to take over your position, if you had his family locked up do you think he would sit by and let you keep them here?" McGonagall said smoothly. Fudge must have forgotten that Percy wanted his job, because he narrowed his eyes again and glared at Percy. 

However they were all surprised when he raised his wand and pointed it Percy, "I can't have you terrorizing the Ministry, I'm putting you under arrest for Conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic, hereby ordered by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge." 

"Minister, I swear!" Percy started but he saw the glint in the Ministers eye and raised his own wand, "you had my family! Ginny is only a child, Ron too!" 

Percy was another surprise, this was getting out of Harry and McGonagalls control and he need to do something before Percy really had done anything to get him locked up. McGonagall had been thinking along the same line as Harry and spoke up, "don't be irrational! Neither of you are acting like civilized adults!"

Fudge went into a kind of rage and took his furry out on McGonagall, "Crucio!" At once McGonagalls old body started twitching and jerking around. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips and filled the room. Fudges eyes went wide and immediately took off the curse, but the deed had been done. 

Anger flared up in Harry like never before, his emotions were going haywire and there was a sort of burning sensation behind his eyes. Harry pulled on his arms to get out of the chair making bloody rings appear on his arms. His magic flowed through his veins like the day he shattered all of the glass, but this time it was much more intense. Harry opened his mouth to scream something awful at the Minister, but he was pulled away. Not physically but mentally it was like someone was taking over his control, and someone was. Because of his high raw magic and this new force inside of him the restraints on himself and McGonagall magically opened. Harry had been pushed behind some sort of curtain and another person was now in charge of him. 

Easily Harry stood and looked around to Fudge, "pathetic."That word rang through Harry and he knew who was inside of him. Voldemort. Grabbing the Minister by the throat Harry lifted him off the floor and threw him against the opposite wall, which happened to be the Mirror. Shards of glass fell on top the knocked out Minister. Percy looked frightened as he held his wand shakily towards Harry. Harry approached Percy with a small smile playing across his lips. "A Weasley." Before Harry could do anything to Percy McGonagall spoke weakly to him.

"Harry, Harry." 

"No, I'm not Harry anymore." He said smoothly, but Harry who was in the back of his mind was fighting and trying to use all of the Occulamency that he could remember to get the intruder out of his head. 

"Harry." McGonagall repeated again. 

"No–Yes!" Harry looked shocked at the last word said, and suddenly Harry crumpled to the ground. "Oh my god." He said to no one in particular. Harry regained as much composure as he could and went to McGonagalls side. He helped her up. "We've got to get out of here, where is everyone else."

"You aren't going anywhere." Percy said bravely. "I don't know what you just did Potter, but–."

"Shut it Percy, or I'll–." But Percy had stepped forward and Harry used his quick reflexes from being a seeker and grabbed his outstretched wand. One handed he turned the wand on its owner and stunned Percy before he knew what happened. McGonagall was being supported by Harry and she was still trembling slightly. "Professor, are you.."

"Yes." She breathed and slowly stood on her own. "We don't have much time, there will be Aurors coming shortly."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked.

"Take him with us, make him talk to his family, if it really goes bad, or he still can't make amends we'll figure it out later." She motioned to Harry, "Grab Fudges wand, and give me Percys." Harry did as she said. "Levitate Percy and follow me. Quickly." He did what she wanted and followed her out of the room.

She faltered for a moment and Harry grabbed onto her arm. She said nothing of it, just accepted Harrys support. They only had to go a short ways down the Hall to another room, "Are there guards in there Professor?"

"One, right next to the door, I'll open it you stun him."

Harry nodded and set Percy down for a moment then got ready, McGonagall pushed open the door and stepped aside, Harry sent the stunning spell at the Auror and he fell to the ground. McGonagall pulled Percy into the room and they shut the door. They all sat there on the floor not bound by any sort of magic and swiftly stood as Harry and McGonagall entered. 

"Minerva?" Albus asked shocked. 

"There's no time," she said quickly, "how are we going to get out of here?" 

"What's that Weasley doing here?" Moody asked gruffly. Everyone ignored him.

"I know a way, but we'll have to go quickly." Dumbledore hastened to the hall with everyone following him. "Harry give me your wand." harry was about to hand it over but hesitated. Albus looked at him with serious yet gentle eyes and he handed it over. McGonagall floated Percy behind the group as they ran down the hall. The clunk of Moodys leg mingled with the hurried feet of the rest of the group they skidded to a halt in front of a tapestry that was deserted of its occupant. "Phineus!" Albus called just loud enough for the group to hear. He said it again with more force this time and he appeared in the tapestry. "Take us to Hogwarts."

"All of you?" Phineus asked lazily.

"Yes." Albus said forcefully. 

"Very well," the tapestry moved aside and they all scrambled into the small room behind it. Once the tapestry moved back into place and they were covered in darkness a tingle of magic went trough the room and they were all transported to the middle of the Headmasters office. 

Everyone visibly relaxed, Harry suddenly felt very claustrophobic and edged his way to the corner of the office. He let McGonagall tell the group what happened since she got in there, telling them about Percy and how they messed with Fudges head, but when she got to the part where Fudge pointed his wand at Percy she stopped. However Harry filled in for her, "he freaked out and put the Cruciatus Curse on her," Harry said bluntly, "bloody cretin." Just thinking about it made Harrys blood boil and narrow his eyes making him glare a hole into the floor. The little trinkets around Dumbledores' office started to rattle and the same prickling feeling behind his eyes returned from before. Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach and moved closer to the wall. Images of McGonagall under the Cruciatus and the people from his vision flashed before his eyes. 

Someone had gripped his upper arms and shook him once, "calm down Potter. Clear your mind, calm." Snape said lowly to him, "Clear your mind, be calm." 

Harry felt Snapes mind taking away his anger and the images. Harry closed his eyes and the feeling went away. He took a couple breaths and the trinkets stopped their movement and sat still, "I'm okay." Harry said opening his eyes. Snape scrutinized him for a moment then nodded and stepped back. "I got so angry," Harry continued his story for the Order, "my magic went crazy and there was like a burning behind my eyes," Harry looked around the room, but didn't meet their eyes. "And then it felt as if someone was pushing me out of my own mind. I didn't have control any more and they were doing whatever they wanted with my body. Once he spoke I knew for sure who it was. Voldemort. I tried to force him out, clear my mind, but I've never been good at that and he didn't stop. I flung Fudge across the room and knocked him out. Professor McGonagall called my name but I told her that I wasn't Harry Potter anymore. Percy," Harry looked to the motionless figure, "had his wand pointed at me, but McGonagall called me again, I don't know how but Voldemort was forced out of my mind and I was in control again. I took Percys wand and stunned him and then we found you." Harry finished looking at Fawkes who sat silently in the corner. 

"Our worst fears have come true Headmaster, Voldemort can possess me." Harry spoke in a monotone voice and looked sadly at the phoenix. Suddenly it burst into flames and surrounding the ashes were the wands of the occupants in the room. No one else seemed shocked by the appearance of their wands they just solemnly walked to the perch and took their wand. Harry was the last one to retrieve his wand and he could tell that all eyes were on him. "Why did?" Harry started to ask motioning to his wand.

"Your wand," Albus said softly to Harry, "is connected to you and when you are separated from it for too long it will find a way to find you. Since a phoenix is a highly magical creature they appeared with the sudden burst of magic." Harry nodded and stayed close by the perch. 

"However," Albus said addressing the entire group, "it is obvious that we cannot return to our homes or to Grimwald Place, staying at Hogwarts is out of the question, but that doesn't leave us with much options. Contacting the rest to of the Order to be assemble and re-located is easy enough, but were will we go?" Albus had no twinkle in his eye, but he held strength and determination. 

"What about were you went last year, the Ministry couldn't find you there." Harry said quietly. 

"That could work, but, no there isn't enough room for all of us to stay there." Albus looked deep in thought until Severus spoke cooly. 

"Should we really stay all together, if by chance they did find us like last time then they would have all of us. The people who weren't taken the first time should be left where they are. That decreases our numbers to hide by a little more than half." 

"Yes you're right Severus, but it has to be some place where if need be we can all gather for meetings." 

"What about Beauxbatons? Hagrid is close to Madame Maxime and it would be safe there."

"I doubt she would want to put her school in danger like that, and going all the way to France when we might be needed here is too much."

"We can apperate Albus, it wouldn't be that difficult when some are still staying here." 

"Not all of us can." Albus said pensively, "but we could teach them. The Ministry can't detect when people apperate in and out of places, it could work." He shook his head, "No we can't put her school in danger like that, we need somewhere in London or close to it." Everyone was silent for a while until Albus smile and clapped his hands. 

"I know the perfect place, Godricks Hollow, its just outside of London and it's been deserted for years. The wards around there are sill intact and we could teach them how to apperate quickly there." Albus looked around the room smiling. 

Harry knew that he knew that name from somewhere, it was familiar yet he couldn't place where he had heard it from before. 

McGonagall moved forward towards Albus, "really Albus do you thinks its wise to make Harry stay there, we already took him to Grimwald. I don't thinks it fair to him."

"What?" Harry asked, he knew it was a familiar name but he knew he hadn't been there before. "Why would it not be fair to me, did Sirius live there too?" McGonagall looked at him with sad eyes and slowly shook her head. He looked around the room and everyone else had similar expressions on their face except for Snape who was, as always, exempt of emotion. 

"He doesn't remember." Remus whispered quietly.

"What don't I bloody remember?" Harry looked to Dumbledore, "what else have you been keeping from me, what is Godricks Hollow?" 

Albus was silent for a moment, so Harry looked to his Head of House she didn't say anything either, finally someone filled him in. Snape spoke plainly without spite or viciousness in his voice, "it's where you used to live. Where your parents hid from the Dark Lord." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's it for now! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but the end of the quarter was hectic for me and now I'm on spring break! woo hoo! Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon and I'll go through this one and fix my mistakes. I just wanted to get this to you now because I made you wait so long! I'm evil. Haha. Well review and all that good stuff. As always at least ten, even though you always do a lot more than that! :P I bask in my review glory!! 


	6. We can't be friends anymore Tell Ron for...

Chapter Six is dedicated to Serpent Of Light, because she leaves the best reviews! Haha, if you want a chapter dedicated to you, you have to prove yourself worthy! The person with the best review or does something to intrigue me the next chapter is yours!!! Aren't you excited?

And on another note, I still haven't decided whether to make this slash or not so that vote is still going around! Thanks!

"....it's where your parents hid from the Dark Lord."

Harry felt his mouth open and the familiar name was given its place. Godricks Hollow, where he had lived with his parents; there, Harry assumed, was where he was happy until Voldemort came for them. Only at this place would the Order be able to be safe, the place where his parents had died. It rendered Harry utterly speechless. No one dared to speak, even Snape sat silent letting Harry process his thoughts uninterrupted. However, even if the entire room was talking, Harry would be in the same predicament that he was in now. No thoughts ran though his head, no feeling to get away, nothing. He was completely blank.

Everyone guessed that the shock of their previous experience combined with this new information was keeping Harry silent. They were wrong on so many levels. Harry stared into the office not looking at anything, yet looking at everything at the same time. Even the paintings on the wall weren't feigning their usual sleep, but intently watching Harry. He noticed them, yet it didn't register fully in Harrys mind, in fact nothing did. Harry didn't know what to think, if Snape had tried Occulamency on him right now it would have been perfectly blocked without Harry even thinking about it.

Alas, Harry had to be pulled out of his reverie of nothing and brought back into the world of thought. "Quickly, we must leave!" Dumbledore said in response to a loud ringing noise coming from one of his silver trinkets. He snatched an old feather off of Fawkes perch and quickly wrote something down on parchment, folding the letter and the feather together its disappeared. "We'll have to floo," Dumbledore came around his desk and placed both of his hands of Harrys shoulders, "this is for the best Harry, you'll see, we'll figure this out once we've reached a safe place." He gently pushed Harry towards the fireplace, "you go first Harry, quickly now, go!"

Numbly Harry stepped into the fireplace and floo powder was shoved into his hand, he threw it down and called out in a hollow voice, "Godricks Hollow."

Harry rolled out of the fireplace coughing on the floo powder, he stood up before the next person came out of the fire, albeit more gracefully than before, and was not-so-gently pushed forward and out of the way. The rest of the order came out in quick succession until finally Dumbledore appeared and sealed off the fire place. Percy was still floating next to a weary looking McGonagall, who suddenly started to waver and took a stumbling step back. Remus also noticed this and helped her into a near by chair.

"Just feeling a bit dizzy, thank you Remus." McGonagall waved her hand nonchalantly.

"You're barely out of St. Mungos Minerva–" Remus started but stopped at the sharp look McGonagall gave him.

"I'm fine!" McGonagall said stubbornly. Focusing her attention on something rather than Remus or herself, she gently put Percy onto the floor and looked to Dumbledore for further instruction.

The Headmaster gave her a look, then turned to the rest of the order, "once everyone arrives we'll be holding an emergency meeting as soon as possible. For those of us staying here for the time being we'll have to group up for sleeping arrangements. It will be a tight fit, but we'll manage all the same. Godricks Hollow holds only three houses in its facility, all of them about the same size as this house. " Dumbledore moved around the room towards a bookshelf. "This room is undetectable," he ran his fingers over one of the books. It shivered then dissolved leaving a door in its place, "its one of two rooms in the house that can't be detected. Although, the other is only known to the Potters."

Dumbledore opened the door and looked at Harry, "in right Harry, this house does belong to you, you'll be able to get into some rooms that others cannot and so forth, but I urge you not to go exploring alone." His eyes didn't twinkle and there was no sad smile upon his face, "we must meet the others." Everyone exited the room, Remus helping McGonagall and floating Percy behind them. Harry walked silently behind the others.

The corridor was short and they came out from behind a painting what seemed to be in the front hall. It wasn't large but it wasn't a small room either. There were four doors leading away from the room and only the one painting. Harry turned to look at the portrait, but its occupant was gone. The order members were solemn and followed the Headmaster out one of the doors. They came upon a porch that seemed to wrap around the whole house. And the house was fairly large from an outside point of view, but the inside had to be expanded magically. The wooden panels on the house had a grey paint that was chipping away from the weather. A row of five steps led up to the porch, and they sagged in the middle. Looking out from the house there was a gravel road that went around a small grassy knoll, though the grass was dead. Just past the knoll Harry could see some iron gates with at sign made out of metal that said, "Godricks Hollow". Unconsciously Harry rubbed his wrists where the iron from his prison chair had bit into him. To the left and the right two other houses stood in similar condition that his house was in. Worn by the weather and left unkempt.

Harry looked around at the front yard, and the people standing in it. They were so occupied with their own thoughts Harry could easily slip out of this place and still run away. That was what he was trying to do wasn't it? Run away. He was going to run away from all of his problems and thus create less of a problem for the people he cared about. This seemed like the opportune moment to escape, he could go silently around the back of the house and go from there. Not much of a plan but it could get better as he went. Harry took an innocent step towards the front of the porch and laid his hand on the railing. Once he got out of their sight, he would have to find some kind of town, find out exactly where he was and take it from there. Maybe he could get to Diagon Alley and get some of his money. The Ministry would be looking for him, Harry took another step, but at the moment he didn't look like the regular Harry Potter. He could pose as a muggle for a while, another step, a nice family might offer him assistance for a night or two, Harry took a couple more steps. Just once he left, no one else would be in danger–

"Harry." Dumbledore said sharply. Harry jerked and looked at Dumbledore. His eyes were fierce and sharp. Everyone else now focused their attention on him as well.

Harry was at the bottom of the steps, while the rest of the order stood out on the gravel. Harry locked eyes with the Headmaster, obviously his still had the spell put on him that could hear his thoughts if he was going to leave. Harry looked away and leaned against the post. Dumbledore subtly nodded at McGonagall who weakly walked over to Harry and sat on the steps. Feigning, or half pretending, to be too weak to stand any longer. Harry knew that she was there to keep an eye on him.

Gradually the order focused back onto the space ahead awaiting the arrival of their fellow members. Harry slowly stepped away from the porch acutely aware of McGonagall watchful eye upon him. He pretended to shuffle his feet and kick invisible rocks along the path. Stuffing his hands in his overly large pants pockets and looking around at the place where he once used to live. Harry sighed and leaned against the side of the porch, he was very close to the edge of the house and he knew that he could get around the edge. But McGonagall had the ever watchful eye on him and was ready at any moment.

Suddenly a 'pop' was heard near Dumbledore and one of the Order members had arrived. Harry used this split second to turn the corner and run. He heard McGonagall alert Dumbledore, but this made Harry run faster. There were some dead bushed to his left and house to his right. A couple yards ahead was the other end of the house and more bushes. He heard Tonks shouting at him, and Remus was close behind him. Harry didn't risk the chance of slowing to look back, a stunner went whizzing past him on his right. Knowing that they were trying to keep him away from the bushes Harry quickly dashed into them.

Conveniently enough the bushes were spaced apart so Harry could easily dodge around them. Remus and Tonks crashed into them behind them and sent stunners over his head. A clearing was just before him, then past that was the edge of the fence. If he could just get over the fence and keep going. Harry dodged left, then right, then out into the clearing, he ran at full speed. He was almost there the fence was but a meter away and his hands reached out to grip the iron poles on the fence, but he fell short. Someone shot a stunner at him, it hit Harry right on the shoulder and flew him across the clearing. Then everything went black.

"You hit him too strongly!" A foggy voice reprimanded from above Harrys head.

"It was that or let him escape!" Another shouted back.

"Even so–"

Harry opened his eyes but his glasses were so cracked from the Minister and being stunned that he could see out of them. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head. It was pounding again, and being practically blind with people shouting above him didn't help much either.

"He is awake..." Someone else said in awe. "But you hit him so hard, he should still be out. Look at Percy..."

Harry moved his head towards the voice, but stopped, it only increased the pain and made his blurry vison even worse. The voices were muddled above him, so rushed together that Harry couldn't decipher one from another. He slowly put his hands over his ears and pushed to ease the pain and block out the noise. It seemed to work for the latter, or everyone just stopped talking. There was a tap on his nose and Harry felt his glasses repair themselves. Another person put their hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Harry shrugged the hand off but in doing so had to move his head. His face scrunched up, willing the pain away.

"Shouldn't we be putting restraints on the boy?" A sneering voice said from above him. Harry knew the voice instantly, Severus Snape, one couldn't mistake the baritone sound.

Harry pushed the heels of his hands on his forehead to rid himself of the pain, but nothing was working. "What have you done to me?" He said in a voice foreign to his ears. It was quite and pitiful, a voice that made you think of a weak child that was too timid speak above a whisper. Certainly not a voice Harry was used to.

The pain in Harrys head intensified, and he worried it would be another vison. Desperate to easy the pain Harry pushed harder on the sides of his head, and bent forward between his knees. The voices above him warped into one another until a sharp tap hit Harry in the back of his head. Instantly the pain was gone, unbelieving Harry opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. Slowly he sat up and looked around. Snape stood smartly behind him with his wand lightly tapping against his other folded arm. Harry then turned to McGonagall who sat beside him, her gaze was one of calculation and concern. Everyone else stood near to him, but Harry wouldn't meet their eyes.

Obviously he had been captured when he was so close to his goal, yet in retrospect his plan hadn't been very well thought out and now he, Harry, was the focus of the Order members yet again. "Feel better now Harry?" Remus said somewhere in front of him. Harry only nodded.

This whole fiasco hadn't gone the way Harry had planed, first he had gotten caught at the Dursleys, then he had been taken to the Black Manson, where he preceded to be captured by the Ministry, not only to escape from there and end up here. Godricks Hollow. It all didn't quite seem real to Harry. Maybe this was some kind of elaborate dream that didn't seem to end. Though it was due time, hopefully Harry looked down and gave himself a good pinch on his arm. Nothing. This was real. Damn.

Everyone was putting themselves in danger by even being in his presence, didn't they see that. Before they took Harry to Grimmuald place they had be secure there and could use it as an easy access place for the Order, but now it was ruined and the Ministry was probably monitoring the on-goings. What of just that one simple example didn't show them that Harry wasn't safe to be around. That wasn't going to happen here though, he would do all he could, if he couldn't escape, to make himself distanced from the others. Not even his friends could be let near him. Especially his friends. They were nothing to him, and he was nothing to them.

More 'pops' were heard near by and Harry looked up. McGonagalls hand came around his arms in a firm grip. "I'm not going anywhere Professor." Harry said dully.

"Of course you're not Potter." McGonagall replied in a patronizing tone.

The new arrivals were people that Harry didn't recognize but they spoke briefly with the Headmaster and came over to Harry. "Much gratitude, Mr. Potter, for getting us out of the Ministry."

Harry only nodded. This wasn't going to help his new plan if everyone was going to thank him for getting him out of that hell hole. That was how it went though for the better part of twenty minuets, until everyone had arrived with the exception of the Weasleys. Over that time McGonagall had sat dutifully next to Harry, her hold neither loosening nor stiffening. Harry hadn't spoken to anyone either, the others thought it was due to the fact that Harry had been though so much, but that wasn't the case. Finally the last 'pop' they had been wait for was heard and Mr. Weasley had shown up.

However, the strange thing was that he was holding onto another woman. When he stepped away Harry recognized the woman as Hermiones' mother. Mrs. Weasley wasn't far behind Arthur and she also held one of the Grangers. Fred and George came in by themselves, and Charlie came next with Ginny. Bill was the last and he was holding onto Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore made his way over towards the group after a small discussion with Mr. Weasley.

"Everyone here will be living at Godricks Hollow until we have settled this issue, for now our first objective will be to quickly tour the houses and get settled in. Everyone will be rooming with someone else, lets just hope there will be enough space for everyone." The Group parted for Dumbledore and followed him into the house. Harry helped McGonagall stand up, she held onto him as they walked into the house and led him to the front of the group. Thankfully the Weasleys didn't have time to approach him and were stuck in the back.

Once inside they walked to the nearest door on their right. "This door leads to the kitchen and dining room," the Headmaster pointed to the next one, "this goes down into the basement and the house elves quarters, the next leads upstairs, and" Dumbledore pointed to the last door on their left, "this leads to the library. Lets go upstairs." Dumbledore paused, "Actually, lets split up it will take much less time if we go in smaller groups. Remus, I believe you know the layout of these houses? Good, you take half and we'll meet back here when we're finished."

Remus moved towards the door, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Weasleys moved towards him. Subconsciously Harry moved closer to McGonagall and pointedly didn't look in their direction. Finally they left and his group was moving again.

Dumbledore pointed out different rooms and lounges, he didn't stop to explain any of the portraits that lined the walls, but one caught Harrys eye, it was of an old man sitting by a desk. His clothes were medieval and he had long grey hair. He was the only portrait that wasn't paying attention to the passing group, but when Harry stared at his portrait, it suddenly looked up. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Harry was led on. His attention was forced back to what Dumbledore was saying, so he didn't notice when the old man slipped out of his frame and into another.

Harry soon found out that this house was the main house that the Potters first owned, the others were for extended family or if the 'Potter heir' need a house with more space. Though despite the outside appearance this house in fact was quite large and held a number of rooms. Needing a house that was any bigger seemed strange to Harry. It wasn't until Harry went back outside, and into the house on his left that everything started to really hit him. These were the Potters family houses, his parents lived here, he had lived here, the rest of his FAMILY has lived here. And yet, he knew nothing of each of these houses, he didn't know their secrets or who lived in them before. The Portraits on the walls were of HIS family, but he didn't recognize their faces.

He started to tense up as they walked around the second house Dumbledores words seemed to become an undertone, and McGonagalls grip on his arm faded. They were on the second floor of the second house, and were standing on a balcony that over looked the downstairs entrance hall. Select words became apparent to Harry. "Newest addition" "James and Lily" "Room". Everything suddenly came crashing back to Harry as he looked into a barren room, with white sheets covering everything. This was his parents room... his parents room. Tears prickled behind his eyes, and Harry blinked rapidly. The next room they went to was... his. Harry entered the room in shock. McGonagall followed him in, and stood silently with him. Vaguely he noticed her wave the group on, but it didn't matter.

The room was painted a now faded light blue, it had a wooden floor covered in a layer of dust, like the rest of the house. A small bureau sat in the corner along with a rocking chair. This was his room, this was his room, this was his room. THIS WAS HIS ROOM! It shouted over and over in Harrys mind, until finally in a quiet voice he said it aloud, "this is my room."

McGonagall gently squeezed Harrys arm, "I'm sure you'll be aloud to stay in this room, Mr. Weasley would be glad to join–"

Harry shook his head, "No, by myself. This is my room." he said it again. "This is my room."

"Harry you're just going into a bit of shock, I know this is hard for you, along with everything else." McGonagall sighed, "I'll ask Albus if you can stay here alone."

"Thank you." Harry turned and looked at his Professor, she looked sad and weary, but her eyes were hard.

She pulled Harry from the room and quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

The rest of the tours went by and Harry payed attention to whatever was being said. He made a new rule for himself. Do not wallow in self pity. Learn everything you can about... everything. And of course, protect everyone else. Shouldn't be too hard right, he just needed to keep his wits and keep calm.

While they waited for the others to get back Harry listened as they spoke to each other and paired up for rooms. Harry mentally noted that Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly sent each other looks that clearly stated they would be 'roomies'. He also noted that not everyone was pairing up by gender, for instance, without the example of Dumbledore and McGonagall, Elphais Dodge and Emmeline Vance chose to room together, as did Tonks and Shacklebolt. Harry guessed that they were rooming together as professionals, he didn't care to think otherwise.

Remus led the other group in and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "Everyone should by now have an idea of whom they will be staying with and since we are slightly familiar with the layout all of you should promptly choose a room. The house elves will take note of what you need and discreetly gather the belongings that you need from your homes." Dumbledore glanced down at his watch, "You have a half an hour to prepare a list for the house elves and pick a room. Afterwards the rest of the Order shall be contacted and a meeting will convene shortly after." Dumbledore nodded to them in a signal of dismissal.

Finally, the inevitable happened. "Harry!" Harry turned to see Hermione coming towards him a smile firmly planted on her face. He had to admit that it was good to see his friend in such high sprits yet it was a reminder of what had to be done. Before he could stop her she had thrown her arms around Harry in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry," she crooned in his ear, "I've been so worried about you. Mr. Weasley said–"

Harry cut her off, "Hermione, we can't be friends anymore." His voice was low but it was serious and forthright. She released him from the hug a disbelieving look on her face.

"What?"

"Tell Ron for me." Harry took a step back from her, but the move didn't show his discomfort to the rest of the group.

"Oi Harry! You're rooming with my right?" Ron chose that moment to yell out to him.

'No' was formed on his lips, but McGonagall who was still hovering close by interfered. "Mr. Potter shall be rooming alone." Her voice was no-nonsense and firm. Harry silently thanked her.

"But I thought..." Ron started.

"It seems that once again our dear Hero has been given special treatment." Snape sneered.

"It's for his own safety and the safety of others." McGonagall shot back looking Snape in the eye.

A low moaning was heard from behind one of the doors, Harry thought it was the library but wasn't certain. Dumbledore swiftly was upon the door the twinkle gone from his eye. " I almost forgotten."

He swept into the room and a couple moments later came out with one Percy Weasley on his arm. "I believe we have a few things to discuss Arthur, Molly, if you would be so kind."

Quickly everyone diverted their attention from Harry to Percy and the other Weasleys. Harry thought it was opportune to make a quiet exit and avoid the others. Knowing McGonagall was still near he whispered to her, "I'm going to...my room." She nodded signaling for him to go and he crept out.

Harry made it to the second house and up the stairs to his bedroom before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

A/N OMFG! I'm so sorry for the long wait and for the quality of this chapter! Not my best, I think personally. I have to thank you all for waiting and those of you who told me to hurry my ass up! Haha, hopefully you're not too disappointed with this chapter, it was more of a filler to the plot than anything else. Had to get some things taken care of ya know.

Well I'm leaving for Canada with my uncle for two weeks then going to a wedding after that so I wont be home until July 11. I promise to write while I'm away and get you a new chapter soon as I can! Review me with your votes, and with questions. Anything you really want to say helps!

Love Love SiddaBJR

Oh and PS about the errors, I'm too tired to go through it now, but I will once I get back. I'll go through them all then just to get it done! Yay! Haha


	7. Remember who you are Albus, don't do thi...

Chapter Seven

As Harry sat up he decided that falling asleep on the floor wasn't one of his better judgements of the day. Though he had previously slept on the cold stone floor in the cell, his body could no longer withstand the discomfort. He stood and rubbed the back of his neck, his timing was perfect because as he was standing foot steps were heard nearing his door. It opened without a knock and Snape stood menacing in Harrys doorway.

"Your presence is required for a meeting Potter."

Harry scoffed and rubbed his eyes, "so they sent you to 'oh so sweetly' retrieve me?"

"Actually Potter" Snape stepped closer and an evil smirk crossed his face. "As you seem to have acquired your own bedroom, once again spoiled, it has left our numbers one short and the room next to yours was the only vacant option. I thought it only prudent to 'retrieve you' while I was here." Snape looked around with a shrewd eye. "Obviously the house elves have not been here yet."

Snape turned on his heel before Harry could retort and left the room. Undoubtedly Harry was supposed to follow him, but it didn't seem right. They wanted Harry for a meeting, they didn't want him to sit in the Order meeting, did they? Had they finally decided that keeping himself informed would be better than letting him go blindly? Maybe they had finally realized that this would work out much better. With slightly raised spirits Harry quickly caught up with Professor Snape.

Snape didn't acknowledge Harry and, didn't shorten his strides, they soon entered the withered main building and went into the meeting room. From the outside the room didn't look like its proportions could be a very big room, but much like the rest of the house, inside the room was very large indeed. There was a large rectangle table going through the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it. The walls were bare and leaving no indication that there had ever been anything on them. The Order members surrounding the table Harry quickly noticed was not in fact the entire group and there fore he had not been invited to one of their meetings.

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take a seat across from him, which happened to be at the head of the table. On either side of him there was a few empty seats before anyone sat down. This time however instead of looking at harry everyone seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Except for Snape and Dumbledore, whom no doubt were trying to read his mind. Being alone at his end of the table gave him deserted feeling, yet he knew that this was what was supposed to happen distance himself from them.

A sort of short bitter laugh escaped harrys lips. "This picture is vaguely familiar," he paused, "though there seems o be more people on the other side of the questioning table this time."

"We just want to discuss a few things harry. This isn't' an interrogation." Dumbledore said calmly folding his hand in front of him.

Harry copied his motions and stared back at the headmaster. His blue eyes were serene but held no sparkle, the lines in his face were deep and despite all fo this age he kept his voice calm and gentle.

"These visions you've been having lately–"

"They aren't true, I thought we realized that." harry cut in with a sharp voice.

"In recent discussion we have reason to believe that maybe they are not false. However due to the fact that Professor snape is still with us, we must assume that they are futuristic."

Harrys mind pictured voldemort leaning close to snape and then viciously sapping his neck. Silently harry shivered, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "They are not real. Voldemort is sending them to me."

"Unconsciously maybe he is, but due to the detail of these visions it is highly unlikely."

Harry eyed his Headmaster, then the rest of the group. "What do you mean detail, I haven't told you much about them. Does that spell you put on me allow you to hear all my thoughts too!?"

"No Harry–" Dumbledore began gently but had a confused look in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter." Harry corrected him just as he had to fudge.

"In your last vision–" dumbledore went on. "Didn't' you know that you were not alone?"

Harrys face quickly changed from peeved to alarm. "What do you mean? Did that spell really allow you to see that?"

"No Potter," Snape cut in, "Because we were touching I was also drawn into your 'vision'." His voice was cool and emotionless.

Harry, however, felt his stomach drop to the bottom of his toes. Snape saw his own death plus the others! Imaged of Kenji and the unknown man rose to his mind, and bile stung his throat. "You saw all fo that?"

Snape didn't move and Dumbledore continued, "we've already discussed it throughly so you wont have to, but we want to go over our options."

"They weren't all as bad as that." Looking briefly to Snape then the table, " Before they were just a swift killing curse and over. This time it was more violent, and – at the end– someone shot a curse at Voldemort." harrys voice was soft and distant, but he realized he was rambling and looked back at the headmaster.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe as things progress it changed how Voldemort will be when the time comes. We'll have to look further into that. Now Harry, Occulamency might help so you'll be resuming lessons tomorrow with Professor Snape."

"Didn't you say that it would have been better for you to teach me, so why is snape doing it again?"

"Professor Snape, harry,–"

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked sadly at harry then continued, "because now that we have been found out I will not be here as much as would be needed."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry replied bluntly, "shouldn't you be here more?"

"Our dealing will need to be sped upmost of the members of the Order wont be here much either."

Harry only nodded, though the reasoning still Didn't make sense. "Fine, professor Snape and I will do the lessons, is there anything else that I'm needed for here?"

Dumbledore inclined his head, "just a few more things we need to discuss. Some issues with godricks hollow, the protections surrounding these homes is not enough o keep us permanently safe. While you were in your room we strengthened the wards but to make this place unplotable were going to have to use the filidus charm."

Harry scoffed, "that Didn't' seem to work to well the last two times I know of."

Dumbledore nodded his head again, "yes both were unfortunate mistakes that can't be taken back, but this time, to ensure your own safety and at the same time be sure to know that we wont be found out, we want you to be the secret keeper.

"You would be in charge of all our safety, but you would know that you couldn't be touched." dumbledore paused, "of course when we perform the charm everyone would be here and if a new arrival cam you would have to give them your permission."

"I–I" harry was stunned this wasn't a good idea, he would be in charge of their safety now, even more so than before. Yet, he would be able to keep them safe and still be alone. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled weakly at him, "thank you Harry. The spell will be performed tomorrow morning very early so everyone will be safe.' harry nodded, "the next think we want to discuss is the property itself. I know its hard for you to be here, but Godricks Hollow is one of the original potters houses, thus the magic is old and much like HOgwarts. What you must understand is that this house will especially adapt to you because of your blood. A Potter, and as the last heir, this old magic searches you out and will adhere to you. These houses along with the other Potter estates all belong to you when you come of age, but now while you are young will have time to intertwine your magic with its , and become more stable."

Harry nodded his head, yet he didn't really understand what dumbledore was saying. Bloody hell things just get more and more complicated.

"I'm glad you understand why this was the only place we could go and benefit you." dumbledore looked into Harrys eyes, but Harry quickly looked away before he read his mind.

"Sure," harry said plainly, "its not a big deal." Even though the more he thought about Godricks Hollow, the bigger it actually got, they didn't need to know that. The room was silent for a couple moments before harry spoke again. "I have a couple question of my own."

Dumbledore inclined his had signaling for him to go on.

"Why Didn't' fudge know about the Order?" the question seemed logical to Harry, the order had fought before and most of its members worked at the ministry. It Didn't' really seem all that secret to Harry.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization Harry."

"I know that, but you've fought before and the Minister is dense but–" harry trailed off.

"Yes, we've been to battle before, but still we do not openly fight as one unit, the Minister, Unless asked to join, would not know anything about us. As should anyone else who isn't in the Order. How he even heard about us is still a question we are discussing."

"Then how did he get into the Grimmuald place? Last year they told me you were the secret keeper. They got in through Tonks."

Tonks looked away from the group and Dumbledore sighed, "That– is quite complicated Harry, something that would better be discusses another time."

Harry clenched his fists, "Another time?" Harry repeated, "Maybe you'll tell me once another person dies!" Harrys voice raised a bit louder, " how many people are going to be sacrificed before you start telling me everything so I don't have to rush in by myself!?" harry stood up from his chair, "Who is ti gonna be this time headmaster, Remus? Tonks? McGonagall Maybe?!"

"You will hold your tongue Potter!" Snap lashed out.

"It might be you Professor Snape!" Harry returned, "You do seem to be the most popular person right now, are you willing to give up your life because he–" Harry pointed at he Headmaster, "And the rest of you wont tell me anything!'

"We're all willing to give our lives!" Snape sneered, "If we weren't then we wouldn't be here."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Harry said lowering his voice, "This is my battle, no one else needs to die..."

"This isn't just your battle Potter, we've been fighting in it long before you were born!"

'Buts its up to me to end it, isn't it Professor, or don't you know the prophecy. It seems that everyone else knew about it before I did."

"Harry you're not alone," Remus started, "We know this had been emotional for you and you're probably feeling scared, but if you let us help you—"

Harry cut him off with a short laugh, "this has been EMOTIONAL for me? I'm SCARED? This is just another NORMAL day in my bloody life! What I need from you is answers not help!"

"There isn't an answer for everything harry." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Then I need information, I need to know what you know! How else do you expect me to do this? Go in there blindly and hope I get lucky?!" Harry moved away from the table, "oh wait, that what I've done all along, maybe that what you do expect." Harry turned his back to them and headed to the door. Fiercely harry reached to the door knob intent of slamming it against the wall to vent his anger, however he was disappointed to find the door wouldn't budge.

"Let us help Harry. Why are you acting this way?" Remus asked

"Because you're just going to get hurt."

"Or maybe its because these little tempertantrums are getting Potter all the attention he wants." snape drawled from his corner.

"Oh my God Snape," Harry said turning around, "you are so right, I just want all of you to fawn over me and be in the palm of my hand."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Potter." Snape said sharply.

"Stop!" Dumbledore said raising his voice, "if you want answers Harry, ask the right questions. However if you push us away then you'll only be hurting yourself."

'Or saving you.' harry thought mentally.

"Harry, whether you think it or not, you're going through tough times and the minister did awful things to you. We can't take it back, just like we can't take back what happened last year."

"Don't" harry said flatly.

"This might be what you need Harry, to get out your feelings." Remus came forward, "Sirius–"

"DON'T!"

"You need to talk about it sometime. He was a great person Harry, I know that as much as you do, and—"

"Don't force me to talk about HIM!" Harry shouted. His emotions were running high and Harrys head started to tingle. He shook his head once, "leave me alone."

"You're being ridiculous Potter!" Snape growled.

"Stop it!" Harrys scar started to ache making Harry scrunch his face and clutch his head. He didn't want to see any other visions.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked, "let your feelings out, cry if you want to Harry, Sirius would–"

"SHUT UP!" Harry slammed his back against the door, and his vision started to blur, "YOU'RE MAKING MY SCAR HURT!" harry tried to take deep breaths, but he wasn't getting enough air. Quickly sucking in air Harry started hyperventilating and snake to the floor. His scar was burning and any moment he would be sucked into Voldemort head and forced to watch the murders.

A scream was forming in his air deprived body and forcing its way to his mouth. Someone shoved something over his mouth and slowly his breathing became normal, but his scar raged and threatened to take over. No time before had it taken this long to be forced into the vision, but this scar burned just below boiling point.

Hands were touching his face, but Harry couldn't open his eyes the pain was too much for his body to take it any longer, and harry screamed, It was worse than any other tie before and much harder to bear. The hands were roughly pulled away from his face only to be replaced with another set. But before the second set acme harry had already been dragged into the vision.

Voldemort sat on his thrown like chair and was tapping his fingers against the arm rest. Harry felt the impatience and anticipation going through Voldemorts body as they sat there. The room was empty. A latch was heard turning and Voldemort suddenly rose from his chair and turned towards the noise. His wand arm was raised and pointed directly at the door. Yet surprisingly it didn't open. Voldemort stepped forward, wand still trained wont the door, feelings of paranoia swept through is body and a strange feeling went through his stomach. The handle of the door slowly turned, but it still didn't open. Harry and Voldemort gripped his wand tighter and moved stealthily towards the door. Harry new there was a reason that he wasn't blasting through th door, abut he couldn't remember what it was. Apprehension rippled through his body as the door slowly opened. A tall form swept into he room quickly followed by the others. Voldemort reacted quickly reacted and blast the first form making him slam hard into someone behind him. The others attacked at the same time and Voldemort fell to his knees. Shock went through Harrys body as he was forced against the wall. A hand was wrapped around his throat and his own wand was kicked away from him.

Voldemort gripped the mans arm that was attacking him. Harry, in a moment of clarity, noticed that the hands wrapping around the mans arm were not grey and frail like the Voldemort of present, but they were young and healthy, even slightly tanned. Harry was pulled back into the mind of this young Voldemort and felt his leg kick out at the attacker hitting him square in the delicate parts. He ducked a curse and swung out at the closest person to him.

A warped voice close to him said something loudly, and Voldemort stopped and looked over to the voice. A clocked figure with a hood that covered his face was holding onto a woman. The woman had her head down and her hands were tied behind her back. Voldemort took a step forward then stopped and drew back. He asked something, but harry couldn't hear what it was. Though, he felt the apprehension go through his body.

The man pushed the woman forward and she fell to her knees, he gestured to the girl then back at Voldemort. Harry felt himself shaking his head then thinking very hard on his wand. So suddenly did it appear in his head that the attackers didn't have a chance. Voldemort had blown away the three men by himself and was pointing the wand directly at the person in front oh him. But the Man had his wand pointed at the girl. They spoke again and anger grew inside of voldemort as he lowered his wand. The other man put a curse on the woman and in a flash Voldemort attacked and killed the man. Voldemort approached the woman and knelt down beside her. The girl however scooted away from him and spat at his feet.

Voldemort swiftly stood and sharply turned around, but before he ended turning Harry was forced out of his mind.

Harry was running, he was running as fast as he could but his vision was blurred with tears. Branches whipped his face and he continued running away. Behind him bushed were being smashed and a howl ripped through the silent night. Harry tripped on something and let out a scream. Quickly he scrambled to get up, but his foot was caught on something. Tugging as hard as he could as his leg the thing chasing him approached quickly.

Finally he saw it through the moonlight on the trees, a giant werewolf growled as him as froth dripped out of his mouth. The wolf quickly saw him and in one leap bounded onto him. His jaws sank into the side of his body, pain. Pain was all Harry felt as he screamed, even when someone blasted the wolf off of him he continued to feel pain and screamed until he blacked out.

Harry was now on his knees clutching a child in his arms. He was looking up at the end of a wand point. Tears streamed down his face and he looked from the wand to its owner. A much younger Albus Dumbledore stared at him with unfeeling eyes and a blank expression. People were laughing all around him as he held the child of about four years closer to his chest. Someone from the left of him came and ripped the child of his grip, he screamed for him but was unable to move because Albus had stepped closer and was pointing the tip of his wand into his forehead. A feeling of desperate love and sorrow covered his body. The tears fell harder as he reached up and grabbed Albus's hand. A shiver went around Harry surroundings, he could still see all the laughed people around him and Albus was still in front of him, but there were people behind the others. Almost as if they were ghosts, but Harry didn't pay attention to them.

A sob escaped his throat, "Albus don't do this?" Harry said, and heard these words clearly. He reached up and put his other hand onto Albus, "Don't do this. Fight it Albus! You know you don't want to do this! Its me Albus." Dumbledore looked down at him with the same expression but behind that person he though he saw another dumbledore with a clearly confused expression on his face. "Try and remember who I am, Albus I love you! That's our son, you love him! Don't do this, remember who you are! You are stronger than this Albus, don't do this." The words were drowned out with tears. And a slight tingle went though his forehead before he fell limp to the floor.

Someone was pulling him away from something, when harry opened his eyes he looked up to see Molly Weasley was pulling him into her arms. He felt content finally to be with Mrs. Weasley, she always gave him that motherly feeling that he'd never had.

"What..." Harry asked softly. When harry looked up into her eyes he felt himself being pulled away from the room and was sitting across from Molly. Again it was like he could still see room and the people were ghosts, just beyond reach. He took a deep breath, and laid his hand upon Molly's, "It will be okay honey, there will always be others. This was the right decision. We're so young, not even married yet."

Molly looked at him with tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Harry looked from Molly to someone sitting behind a desk. "We're ready now."

Harry was pushed roughly away, he caught himself with his hands on the floor, but it jarred his wrists and in his weak state let the rest of his body fall to the floor. His body was shaking as he realized what just happened. He just saw the most terrible moment of each persons life. Though, Voldemorts puzzled him, his wasn't as bad as the rest of them. Keeping his eyes closed he inched closer to the wall until he was sideways pressed against it. His scar still ached and the memories kept going through his mind. Dumbledores face as he killed his wife, and the werewolf leaping towards him. Harry raised a trembling hand to the side of his face and felt his skin, just to make sure that this was the real thing, not another vision.

Taking deep breathes he peeked his eye open and looked at the group. His eye caught those of Remus Lupin and a sharp pain went through the side of his body. Harry jerked and clutched his side, letting out a low moan. As soon as his eyes left Lupin the pain went away. All rational thought was gone from harrys head. "Make this stop." Harry said weakly.

Harry heard the Headmaster make everyone leave the room except for Snape, and he called for someone to get Poppy. A rustle of fabric close to harry let him know that Dumbledore was close. "Does your head still hurt harry?" His voice was gentle.

"Yes."

"Drink this Potter." Snape said, also very close to Harry.

Harry felt something being pressed against his lips and he opened his eyes to see what it was, but Dumbledores hand quickly shot out to cover his eyes. "You must keep your eyes closed for now, until the pain stops." He didn't question, just drank whatever was offered to him and they waited in silence. After a while the pain in his scar eased away and Dumbledore removed his hand from harrys face.

"Its gone." Harry said still weak.

Dumbledore placed both of his hands on the side of harrys face and spoke softly to him, "on the count of three I want you to open your eyes and look at me. Don't close your eyes."

Harry vaguely thought this was weird, but wasn't quite up to speed with coherent thought and did what he was told. "One, two, three..." Harry opened his eyes and looked into the clear blue of Dumbledores. A groggy sensation came over him, and Harry had to fight to keep his eyes open. His head was too heavy for his neck and his limbs went limp.

After what seemed like a year Dumbledore removed his hands and retrieved something from Snape. He poured a couple drops of liquid into harrys mouth, and the heavy feeling was removed.

"Severus, please carry harry to the sitting room. Don't levitate him, his body can't handle spells right now."

Dumbledore rose and Harry felt Snape pick him up, with one arm around his back and the other under his knees. He was put back down onto a soft make shift bed, in an odd gesture Snape removed his glasses and pulled a blanket up around his chest. Dumbledore was talking softly with Poppy and soon she came over and instructed harry to take a dose of potions. His vision started to narrow and the last thing he saw was Dumbledore sitting down next to him and look down at his with a sheen of tears in his eyes.


	8. Pomfrey might have multiple personality ...

Chapter 8 

Harry briefly woke up a few times, but for no longer than five minuets before he promptly passed out once more. Each time he awoke the first thing he saw was the Headmaster sitting next to him. Sometimes other people were in the room talking about some matter or another, and other times he would just be sitting there watching Harry.

There was a look of deep concern on his face for the first couple moments before he noticed Harrys awakening, this his face would soften and he would softly smile at Harry. Always he tried to make some sort of small talk with harry, but no matter what the Headmaster said Harry didn't' reply. Whether harry actually wanted to answer or not, he just couldn't force himself to form the words. It was like there was a dense fog inside of his head. And just before he passed out again the fog would thicken and over come Harrys senses.

Finally Harry awoke once again, but as he turned to look at the Headmaster, he noticed that he wasn't there. The chair previously occupied was empty and cold. Obviously he had other things to do than sit next to Harry, but it made him feel saddened that the headmaster would just leave like that. There wasn't any fog in his head this time, which Harry took as a good sign. Slowly he pushed himself up and looked around the room. Everything was blurry and for a couple moments harry was disoriented. In a moment of embarrassment Harry reached over to the side of his makeshift bed and put on his glasses. Quickly everything came into focus and the empty room came into view. It was completely silent, Harry couldn't even hear any noise coming from outside of the closed room.

Harry laid back down and closed his eyes briefly, sleeping would be much better at the moment and maybe next time the Headmaster would be there to give him some direction. But why did Harry want direction from the Headmaster? Wasn't it his goal to separate himself from the others, taking direction from him would directly go against his self imposed rules. He hoped the Headmaster wasn't there when he awoke again. Harry took off his glasses and set them next to his pillow. He waited several minuets before sighing heavily. Sleep, it seemed, was finished with him for now.

Roughly he put his glasses back on and sat up. Still the Headmaster hadn't come back, but Harry, feeling petulant, told himself he was glad. Turning on the bed so his feet were on the ground Harry slowly chanced standing up. For a few wobbly moments harry stood there with his arms out to the side of him to gain balance. After a couple deep breaths he straightened up and let his arms down. The door was only a couple yards away, but after taking two very small shaky steps it, he knew it would be a long journey back to his room.

Gripping on the things about him as he went Harry finally reached the door. Holding onto the handle firmly he opened it. Almost losing balance Harry grabbed onto the door frame. Why was his body so drained? The last thing Harry remembered was fighting with Remus then having the Headmaster sit down next to him. He started to get a headache trying to figure it out and decided to think upon it later. The front foyer was just as empty as the room was, but it was lit up by candles surrounding the corners of the room in clusters, and still no sounds were heard. Leaning heavily on the wall Harry shut the door and slowly started walking towards the front door.

He was concentrating so hard on his movements that when he gripped the painting on the wall he didn't realize anyone was in it. And to his immense surprise fell down when it spoke to him.

"Hello young man." The obviously female voice said to him.

Harry, who was now crumpled on the floor, looked up at the painting. It was an old fashion picture of a middle aged woman. She stood proudly holding a large staff in one hand and her wand in the other. "Hello." Harry replied softly. His voice was scratching and now imposing upon him his need of water.

"Not fairing so well I see, are you ill?" The woman asked looking down at him.

"Um... no, I don't believe so. Just... feeling weak." Harry frowned at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman lead back and her eye brows rose in surprise, "Who are you I should ask! But seeing as that you are in such a position, I will tell you." She smiled and winked. "Really I shouldn't be even talking to you. The portraits have taken a vow of silence." Harry frowned deeper. "But, I've always been a free sprit. I am Magdelena Clarice Potter." She puffed out her chest a moment then laughed at herself. "And now, pray tell, who might you be?"

Harry was dumbfounded, the portraits have taken a vow of silence, and Harry just now realized that all the people that were hanging on the walls, were related to him. Cautiously and shakily Harry got to his feet. He stood in front of Magdelena Clarice Potter and just looked at her for a moment. Her hair was pulled back from her face, in a similar fashion to McGonagalls, and it was almost completely gray except for a few streaks of black. She had brown eyes and a petit frame. There were laugh lines in her face and a joyful smile on her lips. But it was a smile that Harry couldn't return. "My name is Harry Potter."

Harry watched as the smile faded from her lips and she stepped closer to the frame, "that is not something to go about saying, jokes about that are not taken lightly here." Her voice was stern now and she gripped her staff harder.

"Its not a joke." Harry, not wanting to upset the woman further started to continue his journey to the front doors. He was stopped however after a few shaky steps had been taken.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Magdelena asked.

"Yes." Harry replied then took another step.

Magdelena laughed and then her joyful mood came back, well hopefully you'll regain your strength and come back for another chat! However I must inform the others that 'officially' we may speak again!" Harry turned his head to ask why they couldn't speak in the first place but she had dashed off already.

As Harry moved along his legs seemed to gain a little more of their strength and he reached the front doors. Pushing it open it revealed a very calm yard. It was almost completely dark outside but Harry could make out a small group of people huddled just between the main house and the house across from the one he was staying in. As quickly as he could harry shut the front door so the light didn't catch their attention. However Harry could not tell if it did or not, so slowly as and quietly as he could he made his way across the deck.

Harry gripped the rickety banister and took the steps on as a time. Even though they were worn from the weather and drooping in the middle, they didn't make a sound as he crossed over them. The huddled group hadn't moved from their spot and Harry decided that they hadn't seen him. Taking deep breaths Harry ventured out away from the steeps and the house. Now he had nothing to lean upon and his legs were starting to shake. Pausing, then looking quickly to the

group Harry slowly sank to his knees.

He felt immensely ridiculous doing this, but he had no other way of getting to his house. Crawling on all fours deemed to be a difficult task at the moment, but it was much faster than his unstable walking had been. Just to the edge of the circular gravel path was a lining of dead grass. Harry kept to the grass because the gravel might make too much noise and catch the attention of the others, however the grass was brittle under his hands and knees and still made slight noises now and then.

At his agonizingly slow pace it was wonder that Harry ever made it to the next house. However he did, and the group had remained in their spot the entire time. Sweat had started to form on Harrys brow and his back. His hands had small cuts on them from particularly hard spots and his knees were aching. Harry speculated at why he was so weak, and he tried to remember that blank gap, but it was all to no avail.

Harry leaned against the steps as he worked up the strength to stand up again. Breathing heavily now Harry used his arms to heave himself up. After each step Harry took he had to wait a couple moments before trying the other. Thinking of only getting to his room pushed on and headed for the door. He took short quick steps to get there and practically broke the hinges off the door when he slammed into it. There was a light coming out from under the door and Harry finally heard voices. He was quiet a moment listening to them before he chanced opening the door.

Light spilled out onto the deck and Harry entered the building; he shut the door behind him wiped his brow. The voices were louder now and Harry looked in their direction. He saw the backs of about a dozen or more people bending over something and talking very quickly. Obviously, Harry decided, that he hadn't hit the door that hard and he must have opened it pretty quietly if they hadn't noticed his entrance. Not bothering to announce his arrival Harry looked up to his bed room door. He could see it just above the balcony railing, and his eyes followed the railing all the way down the many, many stairs to just in front of him.

Bloody hell, why did their have to be so many stairs? Someone was trying to punish him for something, Harry knew it. There was no need for this many stairs! Harry sighed and settled in for the long haul before him. Getting to the stairwell proved easy compared to the first couple steps. His concentration was completely on his task at hand, in fact Harry had almost filtered out the constant talking of the people to the left of him. Until suddenly someone slammed their hand down the table and breaking harry of his concentration. For the second time in the past half hour Harry lost his balance and started to fall. He teetered on the edge of the step for a moment, his arms swinging at his sides trying to right himself, but it didn't help. After all of Harrys work he fell down the steps and with a loud crash hit the floor. A winded 'oof' escaped his lips.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes, he had only gone up about five steps so the fall wasn't that long, but now he was completely drained and had nothing left to pick himself back up. Because of the loud thud he made when he hit the ground, the group had instantly seized their debating and turned towards the noise. It took them a moment to register that Harry was laying sprawled on the floor covered in sweat, when he was supposed to be asleep in the main building.

"Harry!" Finally someone exclaimed and the rest went into action. Dumbledore, who it seemed was apart of the group, came quickly to his side.

"You should be asleep, what are you doing here?" Gently he wiped Harrys forehead and laid a cool hand upon his cheek. "You're burning up!"

"I just...... wanted..... to get to..... my room." Harry said out of breath. "But I'm so weak... barely could.... make it here..... got startled on the stairs..... fell down....."

McGonagall helped Dumbledore get Harry to a sitting position then transfigured a cool rag and pressed it to his forehead. "Lets get him upstairs, have the house elves gathered his stuff?"

Dumbledore nodded in return, and counted off for them to bring Harry to a standing position. Immediately Harrys knees buckled and they staggered under the weight. Charlie Weasley took McGonagalls position and another unknown person took Dumbledores.

Harry raised his head as much as he could and sought out Dumbledores eyes, "why am I like this?"

"In a moment Harry, first we want you upstairs." Harry nodded and let the two men lead him their. McGonagall hurried ahead and had his door open and waiting for him. Inside his room had been furnished with a bed and a dresser. There was a small desk in the corner next to his trunk and backpack that he had made for his first attempted run away.

They set him on the bed and put him into a laying position. A third person, again unrecognizable, lifted him up and put the covers over him. Harry felt awkward for them having to do this, but they didn't look mockingly at him or sneer, but they smiled weakly and then left the room. Dumbledore and McGonagall remained with him, sitting on either side. Harry lay limply on the bed, propped up by pillows, but completely aware of his surroundings.

"You've been through a very draining process Harry, that's why you are so weak." Dumbledore said, "you've been given several different potions and actually should still be asleep."

"I woke up," Harry said, with a little more breath, "and I couldn't go back to sleep. Nobody was around so I came here, but... it was like my legs had no bones or something."

"That's just an effect of the potions, you've awoken prematurely and they are still working on your body." McGonagall added.

"But I remember waking up several different times before, if only for a short while."

Dumbledore smiled, "you were going in and out of consciousness, finally Poppy gave you a sleeping draught."

"But....." Harry paused, wondering if he should tell the Headmaster that he couldn't remember anything before that. He could try and get it back on his own, but it was really quite annoying not being able to remember what he should. So he decided just this once he would ask the Headmaster. "I can't remember what happened before that. All I remember is fighting with Remus, then you putting me in that bed. Everything else is... gone...like it was erased."

The Headmasters face fell a little but he quickly covered it up, his voice was grave, "you had another vision of sorts. However Voldemort somehow pushed it back on you and you crept into other peoples minds. If you don't remember this Harry, I might say it was for the better."

But Harry didn't hear that last part, as soon as he said the name 'Voldemort' it all came rushing back to him in such a force that he gasped and almost was sick. He remembered the strange Voldemort vision, and running from the werewolf. Dumbledore looking down at him with his wand on his forehead, Mrs. Weasley crying. He remembered everything.

Looking at Dumbledore with a strange expression on his face Harry wrapped his arms around himself. Dumbledore shared a look with McGonagall and a sadness over came his face that Harry had never seen on him before. "It seems you do remember now."

Harry looked away from him and only nodded. McGonagall placed a comforting hand on his leg, but harry cringed, all of those bad memories, about all those good people. With the exception of Voldemort, he would have never expected to witness such horrible memories. Harry closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself tighter. "I don't want to talk about them, if that's what you're going to ask." Harry said lowly.

"No Harry." Dumbledore whispered to him, "we wont ask unless you want to speak about them. They are all tender subjects that you've witnessed, and I'm terribly sorry that you even had to see apart of them."

Harry continued to look down, after a couple tense moments of silence, where McGonagall didn't move her hand from Harrys leg and he could feel both of their eyes upon himself, the door to his room finally opened. And in came a livid Poppy Pomfrey. In retrospect Harry believed that she was probably more scary than Voldemort himself. Even McGonagall looked slightly startled by her sudden entrance and emotion.

"Mr. Potter! Just what did you think you were doing in a state such as yours?!" She looked between the two professors. "Out, the both of you, I do not need interruptions while I'm fixing this."

The Headmaster looked taken aback at the nurse, "Poppy, I do not believe he needs much more fixing, just a bit weak from the walk."

"Just a bit weak!" Poppy exclaimed coming over to Harry and roughly pulling out potions bottles. "By exerting himself he has just set us back! That induced sleep was supposed to be for three hours, its only been one and a half! He is under nourished from being captured! Physically and mentally strained and now he has to take more potions to fix what should have been taken after the sleep." Poppy took a shaky breath, "Out of this room immediately before you cause him anymore stress!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore both looked perplexed at being ordered around by the nurse until she turned around and glared at them with her hands on her hips. "If Mr. Potter wants to be in top condition by morning this will have to be taken care of now, you two," she said pointing between the two professors, "will only be a hindrance."

Dumbledore smiled at Poppy then slowly stood from the bed, he smiled at Harry then headed for the door. McGonagall followed his lead and gave harry a sympathetic look before going through the door Dumbledore held open for her. The frazzled witch stopped her unpacking suddenly and turned to the headmaster. "Albus. Severus has just returned and is in the next room, he is unscathed but wishes to speak with you."

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you for informing me."

By the time the Headmaster had replied Poppy had already turned back around and just waved off his reply. Finally she turned her mad eyes to Harry. "You Mr. Potter have a lot of potions to take. I hope your thirsty."

Ironically he was.

He had been so stuffed full of potions the last night that he felt he could survive without another drink for the rest of his life. Madame Pomfrey had ranted and rebuked Harry practically the whole time she was in there. But just before she was finished and thoroughly satisfied with Harrys health she placed a hand on his shoulder and told him that she was glad he was still alright.

Harry decided that Madame Pomfrey might have a multiple personality disorder and should have that looked at. However, today he was feeling as fit as ever and completely regained his strength.

Dumbledore came early that morning to collect him, as promised, and they performed the charm to protect the Order. Then, almost immediately after it was completed, everyone quickly hurried off to perform some task or another. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him after the process, but Poppy pulled him away saying that he was still under her care and shouldn't have even performed the spell today.

So now Harry sat at his desk staring into space. He had been mulling over each of his visions, except for the last one, and decided that they had to come because Harry had gotten over emotional not Voldemort. This answer seemed logical to Harry, the first time it happened was when he had just been taken back to Grimmuald place. That was very emotional for Harry considering, one he didn't want to even be with those people, and two that was the house that Sirius had lived in, and it was defiantly the last place he wanted to be.

His second vision was right after Hans had... whipped him, and he had been stuck full of burning poison by the Minister. That would obviously be very emotional for anyone in that situation. And the last time was when he had been fighting with Professor Snape. He had gotten so angry with the man, and now to think that he had even seen that vison along with Harry. That's when his visions changed though. Everything had more detail to them, and at the end.... somebody had shouted a curse at him, us, Voldemort. Shouted a curse at Voldemort.

If indeed this was why Harry kept getting visions he made it another rule not to get over emotional about anything. For a fact he knew that Voldemort could get into his mind when he got extremely over emotional, and that was an obvious circumstance that he didn't want to happen again. Harry knew it would be a very difficult task to stay neutral with this group of people. Everyone was high stung because of their circumstances, and people could get especially angry reactions from him with little effort. Harry had a lot of touchy subjects that would trigger his emotions to overdrive, and it seemed that they always hit the spot.

A 'pop' was heard in his room and harry quickly spun around. A small fragile looking house elf stood near the foot of his bed, and it bowed low to the ground. "I is sent to tells you Master Harry, that lunch is been served."

Harry looked at the house elf for several moments in silence until it briefly looked up at him then quickly looked back down, still bowing. Harry returned to himself, "oh yes, thanks... um...sorry what's your name?"

"Tilly, Master Harry."

"You can stand up you know Tilly, you needn't bow like that." Instantly the House elf stood up straighter than before.

"Sorrys, Master Harry, I didn't know hows long yous wanted me to be bowing sir. I shall punish myself immediately sir." Tilly squeaked out its reply.

"Oh no! Don't punish yourself. Please don't, I just meant that you don't have to bow to me. Or call me Master Harry. Just relax Tilly, you haven't done anything wrong." Harry was quick to reassure her.

"Oh but I must call you Master Harry, Master Harry, yous the Master of these houses. It would be very bad if I didn't call you Master, yous might give me clothes!" The House elf seemed fearful of the thought of receiving clothes.

"I won't give you clothes Tilly, unless that is what you want but.."

"Oh nos! I never want that, I's a good House elf, I's the Head house elf, I never want clothes ever!"

Harry was surprised by the creature and how it contrasted to Dobby and Winky. He would have to get more used to the fact that he owned these houses, and therefore owned the house elves, actually he had a lot of things to get used to. "Um," Harry started unsure of what to say, "thanks for telling me about lunch, you can... go if you want."

"Thank you Master Harry." And with another 'pop' she left.

Harry couldn't decide if he wanted to get lunch or not, Poppy had given him nourishment potions last night and this morning, but he feared the consequences he might get if he didn't show up for a meal. Poppy really was scary when she wanted to be.

There was a somber silence when Harry entered the kitchen, and his presence only seemed to make it darker. Mrs. Weasley stood at the counter making more sandwiches even though there was another already full plate sitting untouched on the table. She turned towards Harry an attempted smile on her face, but when she saw Harry she let is slip away and silently handed him a new plate and quickly turned back to the counter. Nobody did anything for a couple minuets until Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily and quickly walked out of the room not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone seemed to be looking every except at Harry. Harry opened his mouth to make an excuse for leaving but faltered. Turning on his heel Harry went back to his room to finish his lunch.

Not two steps away from the house when Harry was firmly grabbed by the upper arm and turned around. Ron stood in front of him with a searching look on his face. "Harry what's going on?"

Harry shook his arm out of Rons grasp and stepped away. "I thought Hermione told you."

"What are you thinking mate? You can't just leave us when you want to, if you feel like it, we're here together, stuck together until the end." Ron was being so serious and the hurtful expression on his face was a rare site to Harry that made his stomach hurt.

"Not anymore Ron, we can't be friends anymore." Even his own voice scared Harry, it was so deadly serious and soft.

"Why Harry, what's gotten into you?"

"I've... I've grown out of you Ron, you're too immature and will only get in the way." Harry put a little more heat into his words this time and saw that they stung Ron deeply. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Harry left Rons side before he could be stopped again and fled to his room. Somewhere between the front door and his room Harry had dropped his plate and not bothered to pick it up. Once he shut the door to his room he sank down to the floor leaning heavily against it. However he only got a moments of rest before he was forcibly thrown forward as his door slammed against the wall. Snape glared at Harry as he entered his room and set the floating, now whole, plate onto Harrys desk.

"Get up," Snape barked while kicking the door shut.

Harry got to his feet and sent Snape a withering look, "what do you want?"

With a flick of Snapes wand Harry was stung on the wrist with a hex. Harry rubbed the offending spot while Snape swept around his room, "You will treat me with respect Potter, and as such shall call me Sir or Professor at all times."

"Like hell I will." Harry retorted and was hit with another stinging hex. "I'll treat you with respect when you deserve it."

"Do you not think that being one of your Professors demands respect?" Snape asked glaring.

"Obviously not, and this isn't Hogwarts you're not my professor here."

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted, Harry frantically searched for his wand but the spell was too quick and the room swam before his eyes. Memories instantly came to the surface with hesitation.

The centaurs were surrounding them in the Forbidden Forest, they had their arrows pointed at them... They were in the spinning room and Ginny had just marked the second door... Sirius was laughing at Bellatrix egging her on... Three figures knelt before him all in black cloaks and white masks. A sharp pain went through his knees and Harry looked up at Snape from the floor.

"That wasn't fair, I didn't have my wand!" Harry glared at his sneering Professor.

"You wont be needing your wand anyway Potter, You can't use your magic to defend yourself during the summer." Snape looked down at harry with the utmost loathing, "Get up!"

"How am I supposed to defend myself without my wand?"

"With your brain... however little it is... you should be able to force me back out. Try again. Focus this time, empty yourself of emotion!" Harry stared at Snape and all he could feel was complete hatred towards him. "LEGILIMENS!"

Sirius was gracefully falling through the veil... Harry flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "CURCIO!" Bellatrix screamed, but soon she was on her feet again... Harry was yelling at the Headmaster for not telling him about the Prophecy... Dumbledore was holding his hand and harry was just regained consciousness... The ministers white face was yelling at him trying to get answers as Hans stuck another needle into his arm..

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled from the floor.

"Get up Potter!" Snape yelled at him, "Get up and try again. Clear your mind, fight back! You're being weak!"

"I don't know how to fight back!" Harry yelled back at Snape, "I can't clear my mind."

"You have to Potter!" Roughly Snape pulled Harry to his feet. "Let go of your emotion, empty your mind completely. You're worse than when we first started!"

Harry sent Snape a filthy look, and kept remember all the times Snape had been mean to him, he couldn't stop his thoughts and was soon bubbling with only thoughts of hate. "LEGILIMENS!"

Harry waited for the impact of the spell but he was practically shaking with all of his emotion coursing through his body. The spell rebounded off of Harry and hit Snape squarely in the chest. Snape was kneeling in front of a man about forty with dark hair, the mans wan was pointed at Snape and a jet of red light was sent towards him... Snape was sitting in front of Dumbledore covered in grime and a haunted expression on his face... A young boy was running down a hallway as an older man chased him yelling... Harry felt something push against this chest and he was on the floor again.

Snape was also on the floor, his face white and body shaking with rage. "Get up!"

But Harry couldn't get up the back of his eyes were start to itch and Harry new that he had let his emotions get the better of him. Placing both hands on the side of his face he tried to calm down.

"Potter get up!"

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, but Voldemort had gotten a slight hold on harry and was pushing against him trying to take control. In a raspy voice Harry spoke slowly to Snape, "Voldemort his trying to...." But Harry's voice faltered, and Snape had grabbed his shoulders, and pulled his anger out of him, or that's what it felt like to Harry. Instantly the burning was gone and Snape let him go.

"Obviously you can't handle the stress of this session and we will resume tomorrow, practice tonight Potter!" Snape slammed his door on the way out.

Harry stood where Snape had left him and mentally berated himself, it was a rule, do not get over emotional, Harry _could not_ get over emotional or it would be the death of everyone.

Snape returned the next day at the same time after lunch and they went through the same process. This time however Harry did not snap back at the Professor or let anything he said touch a nerve. His progress didn't improve, every time Snape attempted to break into Harrys mind he was successful and not once did Harry throw him off. Of course this irritated Snape to no end and he was verbally berated until Snape felt it was enough. It went like that for days and Harry was not improving in the least. Even though he was trying to clear his mind at night and during the day, nothing was helping.

Harry hardly ate anymore. Of course he would go to the kitchen to get a meal and the retreat back to his rooms but he usually didn't eat any of the contents of the plate. Poppy came to see him a couple times because she noticed that he was becoming thinner and he skin color was reducing to that of a ghost. She would force him to drink nourishment potions and even watch him eat a full plate of food, but Harry couldn't' bring himself to eat something by himself. Harry was starting to get worried for himself and would force down at least some toast and tea. He knew that if he let himself get too far down that he wouldn't be strong enough to face Voldemort or try and protect himself from an invasion of his mind.

Today was another day where Poppy came to visit him and force him to consume a potion and a full plate of food. Even though Harry told her he ate every day she didn't believe him.

"Mr. Potter, if you continue to make me do this I'm going to have to force you to say in the main building where I can watch you at all times!"

Harry sat passively at his desk and slowly ate the second half of a sandwich.

"Harry," Poppy said in a somewhat softer voice, "you are starting to worry everyone else, truly are you not doing well."

"Do not worry, I'm fine." Harry said still staring only at his plate.

Poppy pursed her lips, "You will from now on eat in the Kitchen every meal until I am satisfied with your progress. Don't give me that look Mr. Potter, this is for your own health, I'll see you at dinner." Poppy huffed out of the room leaving Harry to stare at the spot she was just in.

He couldn't eat with everyone, they would, they would hinder his plans and he couldn't let them get close to him again. Not once in a week and a half did Voldemort send him any visions or try and enter his mind, and that was because his self-imposed rules were working. The only thing he now had to figure out was mastering Occulamency and find a way to kill Voldemort.


	9. Don’t worry about it Harry, this wont hu...

Chapter 9

Harry had managed to eat in the kitchen every meal for a week, with successfully participating in no conversation what-so-ever, and considerably regained his appetite which pleased Poppy immensely. Lessons with Snape had not become more bearable in the least, and Snape still could easily enter Harrys mind. It was just before another one of Snapes lessons that found Harry sitting at his desk by the window. A new hobby had found Harry and Harry had found the beginning to some answers. In the main building Harry had stumbled onto the library, in it he found such a collection of books that it almost rivaled the Hogwarts library itself, and one section in particular had captured Harrys attention. Curses, Hexes, and the Dark Arts.

It was from this section that Harry found a book called, _'Old Magic', _held within its pages were very old, and very powerful incantations, that were only used to overcome the very most malignant purposes. And the strangest part about all of the spells contained within the books, was that there was no use of a wand at any point during the spell. The spells had to come directly from the inner magic of a person for them to properly work. Harry had only just gotten into the first couple pages of the book before his door was thrown open.

Looking over his shoulder to give Snape a dirty look for not knocking Harry was surprised to see Charlie practically flying towards Harry. "Quickly Harry, write down our location!"

Charlie was throwing open the drawers on Harrys desk searching for a quill and parchment.

Harry was taken aback by Charlies behavior, "Why? What's going on?"

Finally Charlie found what he was looking for and shoved the quill into Harrys hand. "We just got word that something happened at the Ministry and Mackle is bringing someone in. But you have to write down our location on a piece of paper so they can enter."

Harry only nodded and hastily wrote do 'Godricks Hollow' on the paper and was hauled out of his room by Charlie. They ran at full tilt towards the main gates to their hideout and were met by a small crowed, Harry was hurried to the front to wait until the man had apperated just out of bounds and to Harrys own surprise his stomach was in knots hoping that nobody had seriously been hurt.

The tell tale CRACK of apperation drew Harrys attention to the left of him, hands ushered him forward and the gates were thrown open. Mackle, as Charlie had named him, was a heavy set man who now had a slightly burning cloak on and a much slighter man supported in his arms.

"Quickly Harry, give him the parchment!" McGonagall urged. Harry stepped forward just as the supported mans head lolled to the side making Harry take a few retreating steps back.

"No." Harry breathed shaking his head disbelievingly, "NO!"

The man in Mackle's arms was unshaven, with stringy black hair, his skin was very pale and waxy. Around his eyes were sunken in and off color. But Still Harry recognized him, Sirius Black, barely alive and in the arms of this giant man.

"Give him the paper Harry!" McGonagall said again her voice cracking slightly.

"That's not Sirius! He's dead! That's a Death Eater! Don't you see..... NO... no." Harrys voice tapered off as Sirius' unfocused eyes swivelled over to Harrys voice.

"H-Ha—Har"

Harry stood with his mouth open for a couple moments too shocked to do anything at all. Finally with numb hands he dropped the paper letting it fall gracefully to the ground. "You're not Sirius, YOU"RE NOT SIRIUS!" Harry took unsteady steps backwards, "YOU"RE DEAD, SIRIUS IS DEAD, AND HE IS NEVER COMING BACK!" Harry turned around wildly only to meet the chest of Remus, "That's not Sirius, he's dead, you told me he was dead!!!"

Harry pushed a stunned Remus out of his way and ran on shaky legs towards his house, but the distance seemed too much for Harry and his legs too weak. His knees buckled and Harry went crashing to the ground. He tried to get up but his limbs were useless. "Sirius, not Sirius, not Sirius, dead, dead, dead, dead, DEAD, DEAD SIRIUS DEAD!" Harry started screaming his mantra, but it was soon mingled with his sobs and heavy intake of breath.

Harrys hand grabbed and the dirt in clenching fists over and over, behind him Harry knew they had giving them the paper and let the imposter Sirius in. But Harrys head was clogged and weightless at the same time, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should control his emotions but he couldn't rationalize that into action. Harrys voice soon died out and was just raspy gasps of air until someone gently and swiftly lifted Harry off of the ground and brought him into the house.

People were swarming around them, shouting preparations and yelling orders to each other. Harry was put down on a couching in the lounge, but he couldn't bring himself to move away or look away from the transfigured cot with a shallowed breath Sirius laying upon it. Unconsciously Harry started shaking and tears welled up in his eyes, Sirius was dead, Remus told him that he was dead, Remus wouldn't lie to him. All of Harrys rules were about to be broken.

"Remus." Harry whispered, "Remus you said–" Harrys voice was shaking and tears streamed heavily down his cheeks. Unashamed Harry didn't wipe them away. "Remus!" Harry said a bit louder, and frantically searched the room for him, but the familiar figure was no where to be seen.

"REMUS!" Harry shouted, but it went unheard over the noise everyone else was making. Poppy was hovering over Sirius's prone figure administering potions and casting spells over him. Harrys body began to shake almost violently and his throat was swelling making it hard for Harry to breath.

All of the commotion seemed to settle slightly as Poppy wiped her brow and said that was all she could do for now. Sirius' body suddenly lurched violently forward and he coughed up something similar looking to tar, and fell back limp onto the cot. His breath was steadier and eyes half open. For a few hanging moments everyone was silent staring at their previously dead companion, expect breaking into the silence was a lough horrible sounding noise, a mix between a rasp and a sob. Harry wanted to tell whoever it was to be quiet, but then realized that it was himself making the horrible noise.

Heads turned to look at him, taking in the sight of a hysterical Harry Potter, bawling his eyes out and rocking back and forth on the couch, but Harry didn't notice them, all he could see was Sirius laying there, and all he could think about was Remus and why he wasn't there.

"Will someone get him out of here!" Someone shouted, "he doesn't need to see this!"

And just like that people went into motion again. Surprisingly it was Molly Weasley who came to Harrys side, she whom hadn't spoken a word to harry in over two weeks, "Harry dear," she said speaking softly in a warm voice, "lets go to your room."

"Remus." was all Harry could say in reply.

Molly wiped Harrys tears off his cheeks and with shaking hands held the sides of his face blocking the view of Sirius laying there. "Remus is busy Harry, you need a rest darling." With some careful maneuvering that Harry was completely sure came from raising six boys Mrs Weasley had gotten Harry to his own very unsteady feet and wrapped a firm supporting arm around him. "Sirius is going to be okay Harry."

"Not Sirius." Harry replied in a choking sob, "Remus said, Remus said..."

She didn't say anything to this but continued to manipulate Harry so that he was almost out of the room. Behind them Sirius shouted out something incomprehensible and that was all it took for Harry to fall to his knees. Molly wasn't strong enough to hold all of Harrys body weight and now we was a completely limp on the floor.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted.

"Arthur! Help me!" Molly yelled to her husband.

"Remus, REMUS, SIRIUS!" Harry yelled again and continued to yell. Taking deep breaths and regaining some strength Harry forced himself off the floor. Molly tried to hold onto him but Harry had set is course. He turned around and groped for something to hold onto. " REMUS!" Harry shouted again and this time he answered.

"Harry!" And somewhere out of the line of Harrys vison came Remus Lupin. He was at Harrys side in a flash and Harry latched onto him, holding on for dear life. "You said." Harry cried into Remus' chest. "Sirius!"

Remus held the crying Harry , "I know, Harry calm down its going to be okay."

"Sirius," Harry said weakly, "Sirius..."

"Here Harry, drink this," Remus pulled back from Harry and pressed something to his mouth. Harry was in no condition to refuse and swallowed the contents. Promptly he passed out, and thankfully Molly was ready to help Remus take their young charge up to his room.

Harry awoke the next morning with the sun shining in through his window and directly onto his face. Groaning and rolling to his side Harry checked the time. Ten in the morning....ten in the morning! Harry sat up in bed and quickly put on some different clothes. Poppy was going to have his head because of this, breakfast was nearly over.

The wrath of the medi-witch was a force to be reckoned with and Harry practically flew down the stairs and into the main kitchen. A strange noise filled the hall when he opened the door, people were actually laughing, it was a sound that Harry hadn't heard in a long time, and it was slightly unsettling. Cautiously Harry pushed open the door to the kitchen and froze in his tracks.

Sitting at the table was Sirius Black, looking like hell but weakly smiling as the people around him laughed. He, Harry, stood in the doorway with his eyes locked on his godfathers as the events of yesterday came flooding back to him. Harrys skin paled a few shades and his mouth dropped open. He was at a loss for words and actions, so he simply stood there in complete shock.

"Harry" Sirius said in a ghastly voice.

Harrys mouth moved but nothing came out. Slowly Sirius stood up shaky at first but stood tall, he took a couple tentative steps towards his godson but that was as far as he got. Harry had launched himself at Sirius and clung desperately to him. Sirius' arms fastened themselves around Harry and he rested his cheek on top of Harrys unruly mane.

"Sirius." Harry said weakly, his voice muffled by Sirius chest.

They stood like that for a couple of minuets, before Sirius let out a very dry raspy chuckle, "if we stay like this any longer, I'm going to have to propose."

Harrys laughed his first real laugh in a long time, but still didn't release Sirius. "I thought you were dead." Harry said in a more sober voice, "everyone said so..."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Harry, you're stuck with me." Sirius laughed but tightened his grip on Harry.

"Where were you Sirius, I've needed you so much."

"I know Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't there." Sirius forced Harry to sit down in a now conveniently unoccupied kitchen and Sirius sat down himself.

Hastily Harry wiped away his tears, and looked at Sirius, "you went through the veil. Everyone said that you'd died cause–" Harry had to stop cause his voice started to crack and his throat close.

Sirius gently smiled and took Harrys hands into his own, "I'm not sure where I went, in fact I wasn't aware I'd gone anywhere at all, the last thing I remember is dueling with that witch and then being pulled out of the fountain in the ministry hall." Sirius shrugged and squeezed Harrys hands, "you've been out a couple days and I've been filled in on what's been going on."

"A couple days?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it seems our dear old friend Moony over dosed you with a strong sleeping potion, they tell me you were quite hysterical." Harry scowled and looked down, but Sirius tugged on his hands, "If I were you I would have done the exact same thing." Sirius cringed and rolled his shoulders, "Lets go somewhere more comfortable, all these potions Poppy has been feeding me make my muscles quite sore." Sirius smirked with a hint of his usual glint in his eye, "sometimes I think she could probably defeat Voldemort on her own if we just put them in a room together."

Harry smiled and stood up, following Sirius around to the sitting room with some more comfortable seating. Harry looked around the room a bit before looking at Sirius, "did they tell you what happened at the Ministry?" Sirius didn't reply, frowning Harry looked over at Sirius, but he wasn't sitting there anymore. In his place was Luna Lovegood.

"I was with you at the Ministry Harry, I heard the voices too, the voiced behind the veil." Shocked Harry stood up.

"Wha-"

"What's wrong Harry?" Luna stood up and walked towards him, "Is wittle baby Harry scared of the wittle veil." Harry backed up against the coffee table as Luna morphed into Bellatrix Lestrange.

She reached into her robe but instead of pulling out her wand she pulled out a snake, It hissed at Harry, "Sirius isn't dead."

"Where is he then!" Harry shouted back, Bellatrix disappeared and the snake grew in size about 10 times.

"Don't worry about it Harry, this wont hurt much." The snakes head darted forward as if to strike but instead of fangs closing in around his neck it was a hand, Harry followed the arm up to the face of Professor Snape. He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Snapes hand tightened around harrys throat cutting off his oxygen supply, "Wake up Potter!" Snape said wiping his tears away with his free hand, "Its time to, wake-wack-" Snape shoved him against the wall and hit his head, "up-wack-Potter-wack-"

Harry shot straight up out of his chair and fell onto the floor.

"How very graceful Mr. Potter, but I believe that its time for Occulamency not beauty sleep."

Harry rubbed his face, "but you— Sirius, Where is Sirius?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and sneered at Harry. "Black?" Snape spat the name out, "Potter, Black is dead, you know that you were there." Snape cocked his head to one side thoughtfully and stared into Harrys eyes.

Quickly Harry looked away and shook his head, a dream? Sirius is dead, Harry, it had to be a dream. Shaking himself Harry stood up, "Sorry Professor, weird dream."

"Well as we know your skills for Occulamency, does anything need to be reported to the Headmaster just in case?"

"No." Harry said scowling at the ground.

"Good. Legilimens!" And once again Harrys mind was assaulted by Snape and there was absolutely no progress made that day. Snape of course told Harry this repeatedly throughout the lesson and finally relented. "That enough for today."

Harry was leaning heavily against the back of his chair sweating lightly, and Snape swept towards the door. Hovering in the doorway Snape turned around with a smirk and an evil glint in his eye, "Oh and Potter," Harry looked up, "I'd wash your face unless you want everyone to see you tear stains at dinner." Snape slammed the door shut leaving a shocked Harry behind him.

The next couple of days Harry tried not to think about his dream and concentrate on the Old Magic book, but all of his attempts seemed futile and he had even thought about talking to Remus about his dream, but decided against it. Sighing in frustration Harry marked the page he was on and closed the book. It was dinner time to Harry headed to the kitchen.

When Harry was entering the main building Dumbledore was exiting it and stopped Harry, "Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "once you've finished you dinner would you please come to the lounge in our house." When Dumbledore said 'our' house he meant the house that Harry slept in, and Dumbledore spent all of his time in but he didn't sleep there.

Harry nodded and walked past him, looking back over his should Dumbledore stared after him and didn't look away, only met Harrys eyes with a peculiar expression on his face. Harry turned back to the house and pushed thoughts of the Headmaster to the back of his mind. Inside the kitchen was its usual hustle and bustle with people coming and going every few minuets and Harry easily found himself a seat. Picking up a piece of roast beef and a scoop of mashed potatoes he listened to the conversations around him, trying to pick up on any tid bit if information he could. The weasleys all sat down at the other end of the table and were whispering to each other and looking in Harrys direction. Harry however did not look at them and continued to eat his dinner.

Suddenly something smacked into the side of Harrys head, shocked Harry lifted his hand and wiped off the offending substance and found it to be a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Knowing where the projectile had come from Harry chose to ignore them and simply eat the potatoes off his fingers. The twins burst out laughing, and Harry fought the urge to even sneak a look at them. He knew that they were only trying to rile him up, get him to at least talk to them but their plans wouldn't work. Even if they reverted to childish ways, Harry was firm with this rules.

"Oy! Harry, would you pass the peas down here!" Fred or George shouted out. Harry obliged them and picked up the bowl of peas sitting in front of him and passed it to the person next to himself.

"Thanks!"

Harry didn't respond and quickly finished his dinner, leaving the crowded kitchen behind him, Harry headed towards his house to meet with Dumbledore. Surprisingly enough, as Harry should have guessed, Dumbledore was not alone for this meeting.Harry sat down across from Dumbledore and Snape with McGonagall and Lupin flanking his sides. Dumbledore looked at Harry for a couple moments before speaking very softly.

"You're not progressing with Occulamency Harry."

"I know." Harry said in a neutral tone.

"Have you been practicing clearing you're mind?" Dumbledore asked, again using his soft voice.

"I have." Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, obviously not believing what he said.

Dumbledore steepled in fingers in front of his mouth and surveyed Harry silently. "Why do you think that you're not progressing?"

Harry hadn't expected that question, Harry looked at his hands then at Lupin, then back to Dumbledores clear blue eyes, "I don't know."

"Is there something holding you back, maybe because of what happened with last year you have reservations." Lupin offered in a voice just as kind as Dumbledores.

"That's not it." Harry said, "I really have been practicing, all the time." Harry put in, in his defense. "I don't want Him in my head anymore than the rest of you." Harry rationalized with himself that this conversation wasn't really making them care for or un-care for himself so it was a neutral position, for now.

"We know that Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice becoming a bit firmer, " however," Harry looked at him.

"However?"

"We can't continue with these lessons that are not progressing, but we can't leave your mind unprotected to outside attacks."

Harry looked at the Headmaster silently the unspoken 'so....' floating between them.

"Necessary actions must be taken to accommodate for both of these problems, and we only have one solution."

"This is our last resort Harry, if there was any other way, any other way, we'd do it." Lupin said reassuringly.

"What are you talking about."

"Because you cannot master Occulamency, and because it has become crucial that you are protected, we must preform a bonding spell on you."

"A bonding spell?" Harry asked worried about how this was going.

"This spell will bind you to another person, allowing certain strengths to be passed from one person to the other. Strengths such as Occulamency." Dumbledore was studying Harry over his half moon glasses. Harry however was looking quite confused and jumping from person to person. McGonagalls lips were pressed lightly together in a thing line and her brows were furrowed as she stared at the Headmaster. Lupin looked very tired and somewhat sad and Snape was glaring a hole into the wall just above Harrys head.

Harry opened his mouth, but he really didn't have anything to say so he shut it again.

"This spell, for it to work completely, requires certain physical contact to remain stable."

Harry blanched, did the Headmaster really just say that to him? 'Certain physical contact' if he were in any other situation Harry would laugh and the sheer weirdness of that phrase coming out of the Headmasters mouth. After all he was human, but Harry liked to think that all the adults he knew had no kind of social life. However Dumbledore continued to speak.

"This is difficult to ask of you Harry, but there is no other way, we've already discussed this topic into the ground."

"Who would I have to—bind with?" Harry asked finally, his mouth dry and his tongue feeling swollen.

"The only other master of Occulamency that would have enough power to protect you at the same time as shielding himself."

Harry gasped and his eyes bulged out of his head, "No." came the breathless reply. "Not Snape. I couldn't— with Snape— I just— Snape!" Harry turned to Lupin, "You can't agree with them can you?!"

Lupin's eyes were sad, "there is no other way to protect you against Voldemort."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "You can't be serious!"

"Very much so Harry."

"I wont do it!" Harry said, "you can't expect me to— Snape would never agree to that, would you Professor!?" Harry looked to Snape who hadn't torn his eyes away from the wall.

"I have." He said with a growl.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry said turning to his last resort, "You can't let them!"

"Harry, we've discussed it and decided."

"Well what if I say no!?" Harry asked suddenly getting to his feet, "you can't make me bind to him" Harry pointed his finger at Snape, "We hate each other! You can't ask this of me, especially with what happened last year! He just stood there and didn't even do anything to help!!" Harry looked wildly at them.

"Harry, Professor Snape did as much as he could–"

"Why can't it be someone else?"

"No one else has the power that Severus does to protect himself and you at the same time."

"But– I can't do– that– with another man–especially THAT man!" Finally Harry recollected himself and silently berated himself for being so foolish. "Well." Harry said in a much forced calm voice, "I have not had any visions in over two weeks, and I do not want to be bound to Professor Snape, so we'll have to find another way, or live with how it is."

McGonagall huffed loudly and Harry saw tears starting to well up in her eyes. Harry assumed the worst.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said in a quiet voice. Her lips thinned even more and she looked up at Harry through her square glasses. Tears were brimming at the edge and about to spill over. Slowly Harry shook his head "No. What's going on? Remus?"

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Sorry about what! Remus tell me! Professor McGonagall! Someone tell me whats going on now!"

Dumbledore looked up at Harry and there was no sparkle in his eyes, "We already preformed the spell, it just has to be finalized."

Harry stood there looking at Dumbledore, just looking at him completely still, Harry didn't even take in a breath. Then slowly he looked at Snape and his cold black eyes seemed to stare right through Harry and it made him flinch back. Taking a deep breath Harry turned on his heel and headed for the staircase leading up to his bedroom. "Harry." Dumbledore called out, but Harry continued to go on. He called out twice more with no reaction. Finally he spoke in a very firm voice, "Harry turn around right now."

Harry did and clenched his jaw as he looked at the four people staring back at him. "Harry, it was the only way. You have to complete the spell within 24 hours or else you'll start to deteriorate."

Harry shook his head in a negative and moved across the balcony to in front of his door.

"Harry you must finish the spell or–"

"Or what Headmaster!" Harry burst out, all of his anger flowing through his veins, "you can't just make fucking decisions for me anymore! I can't believe you just went ahead and did the spell, you should've FUCKING TOLD ME!" Harry was yelling and the items around the house were starting to shake. Harry seethed and watched as the banister to the stairs shook so much tiny splinters of wood were starting to fall off. Harry gave the Headmaster one last withering glare before slamming the door to his room.

Not three stomps later did Harry find himself falling to the floor screaming in pain. Unaware that they were coming up the stairs to help Harry pressed his forehead to the ground trying to squash the pain away. Snape burst through the door, closely followed by the others, and grabbed Harrys head. Snape tried to pull Harry free before the vision took him over, but it was too late. Once again images flashed before harrys mind and then he was forced into Voldemort.

The extra presence was there again trying to free them of Voldemorts mind, but they were too weak. Pleasure filled Harrys body as he approached three kneeling figures, a deadly smile crossed his face as he examined them. An eerie laugh escaped Harrys lips before he spoke to the three traitors. Instead of the mangled sound harry had heard before his voice was more understandable and he could almost make out what he had said. "......."

A/N I really hope everyone likes this kinda strange chapter! And those of you who are worried about it being slash, don't be, for now it will be very mild, very very mild, until much later chapters, and those of you who wanted it to be slash, just wait. Thanks a lot to all those who reviewed! And I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday! Happy new year almost!


	10. There is no love left, it died when Siri...

Chapter 10

"…Most loyal…. Loyal to a cause that…..." Voldemort paused, "however, …..the wrong party." Voldemort raised his voice to the shrill tone that made the hair on your neck stand up, "The three …are traitors…to my rein! …. Cannot go unpunished…think?" 

Voldemort smiled and drew his wand, swiftly moving closer to the first man, "loathsome...unworthy creature that—" But the words were garbled again. Voldemort struck the man with an unknown curse that forcefully pulled his heart out of his chest. Slumping to the ground with a sick motion.

The extra presence tried to pull away from Voldemorts mind and for a few fleeting moments Harry had become detached from Voldemorts body. Something wrapped around Harrys head and sucked him back into Voldemort, and each feeling was more intense than before. His heart raced with the mere thought of killing the second person. Words came out of his mouth, but Harry couldn't comprehend them.

Voldemort kicked the man in the stomach making his Death mask come off in the process and shatter on the floor. Magic flowed through his arms and veins as he cast horrible spell upon spell at Kenji until there was no more life in him anymore. A mild resistance was put of before Voldemort attacked the last kneeling figure, but it was futile.

Pride swelled up in Voldemorts breast while he looked upon the remaining person, His words were spoken softly and with a smile. Voldemort knelt before him and gently took of the white mask revealing the face of Severus Snape. Harry's motions were Voldemorts motions and he could feel the clammy skin under his fingers as he tilted Snaps face to look directly at his.

More garbled lyrics came forth and he placed his other hand on the side of Snapes' face. In a hiss of words Voldemort pulled back with his wand trained on Snape and eyes flashing with malice. A curse on the tip of Voldemorts forked tongue was halted as a strangled cry came forth and a cloaked man came running at them. In a whirl of motion the man sent a curse flying forth from his wand and directly at Voldemorts heart. Before the spell reached them Harry had been pulled out and back in his room lying prone on the floor.

Snape had released him and sat breathing heavily against the foot board of Harry's bed. Dumbledore was soon at Snapes side and Lupin and McGonagall went to Harrys. McGonagall quickly transfigured a bucket for Harry and Lupin sat him up, letting Harry lean his weight against his, Remus's, chest. Weakly Harry made an attempt to push himself away from Remus, but he was too weak. "Let me go."

"What happened Severus?" The Headmaster asked Snape.

"Don't tell them Snape." Harry managed to get out, the room was spinning around him and his head was getting heavy.

"Why?" Snape asked putting a hand over his one forehead to still the room. Dumbledore remained silent.

"Because–" Harry's stomach started to churn, and Harrys face turned green, McGonagall shoved the bucket under him just in time to catch his dinner. Harry heaved until there was nothing left to come up and his body was shaking from its efforts. 

However the darkness didn't close in on Harry and he managed to remain awake. His body shook furiously as McGonagall banished the bucket and its contents and wrapped a blanket around Harry. Snape had managed to stand up but his parlor was still very pale and he was unsteady on his feet.

"Just get out." Harry croaked out from beneath the warmth of the blanket. "get out." Remus gingerly picked Harry up without protest and placed him on his bed. A gentle hand hovered over Harrys forehead before being pulled away without contact.

"The spell must be completed." Dumbledore said solemnly when they had left the room.

"You can't be serious Albus!" McGonagall said aghast, "After tonight–"

"I did not mean at this moment Minerva," Dumbledore sounded sad and his voice was quiet. "But it must be done tomorrow, for his own sake." Turning his eyes towards Severus, "you should rest, I'll take you to your room."

"He will never forgive us for this Albus." Lupin said in a pensive tone.

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing to do." Albus nodded to his colleagues and friends then turned slowly around and helped Snape get to his room.

Harry awoke just as the sun was coming up, his room was still dark enough to continue sleeping, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. Apathy to over him and he stared lifelessly at the ceiling. His mind was reeling over his newest predicament and was for once in an entire state of calm.

The Order had done something unthinkable, and yet Harry could see their reasons behind it. Of course he wouldn't have agreed to the spell, being bound to Snape? The entire idea was ridiculous and Harry would have refused whole-heartedly. The outcome however would protect Harry's mind from Voldemorts attacks and would not allow him to take possession of Harrys body. The Orders secrets would be protected and Harry wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort learning secrets about himself that could be used against Harry ever again.

However, the big however, was that in order to complete the spell Harry would have to do the unmentionable with Snape. The greasiest git ever to roam this earth, the bane of Harrys existence, with exception of Voldemort, and the possibly coldest man Harry had ever come into contact with.

Even though Harry had come to all of these conclusions that would actually profit almost everyone involved, he still had reservations. He, Harry, had only ever kissed before, and it was a girl! How could they expect him to have...sex... with a MAN! Fifteen almost sixteen year olds shouldn't have to be put in situations like this, Harry it seemed was the ultimate exception to everything. Bugger all.

Harry threw the covers off himself and walked to the kitchen, not bothering to put on socks or shoes, or even change clothes. No one would be up yet, and if they were, they probably wouldn't be in the kitchen. To Harrys immense vexation the painting he met before was perfectly awake and in the best of moods–how charming.

"Harry Potter!" Magdelena exclaimed in a voice far to chipper for the time of day, "What are you doing up so early my boy?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied with less enthuse than the portrait did.

"Me either, in fact I hardly sleep at all these days with all the coming and going of people, so long has the house been empty I just love to sit and listen to all the conversations around me." She smiled and leaned with both hands on her staff, "they say you've been acting a bit moody ever since we got here. I can't say I blame you though, it must be very strange to be back here, though all of the portraits are very glad you are."

"Thanks." Harry replied, "well I'm gonna go–"

"Oh yes! Be off with you now! Go eat something!" Magdelena waved goodbye to Harry and then stepped out of her painting.

Harry entered the kitchen, and as Harrys infamous luck would never fail to help him, sitting at the table was none other than Snape and Dumbledore. Their conversation immediately ceased as Harry entered the room. Harry thought about turning around and leaving right then, but decided against that and settled for ignoring them. He opened the cupboard and took out some bread then turned to leave without acknowledging either of the professors. 

"Sit down Potter." Came Snapes commanding voice.

Harry paused briefly then continued on without looking back. A silent spell locked the door and forced Harry to turn around. He looked at them with cold eyes that sparked with hatred.

"Sit down." Snape commanded again.

Harry took a bite out of his bread and disdainfully leaned against the door.

Snapes eyes narrowed and Harry noticed his fist clench tighter, "Potter," Snape growled lowly, "Did you recognize the man from last night?"

Obviously Snape was referring to the latest vision they had witnessed, Harry, however wasn't in a talkative mood right now, and took another bite from his bread. The room was quite for a moment, waiting for Harry to answer Snape but Harry didn't open his mouth.

Snape leaned over and whispered something into Dumbledores ear then looked back at Harry, "Let me make this easier for you, could you recognize the man?"

Harry wanted to snap a reply back, of course he could he wasn't blind, but then Harry paused. Thinking back to the vision, Harry understood what Snape was asking, the man who had come at them was a complete blur. Unlike the victims who Harry had seen clearly, this man was fuzzy and faded. Harry looked at Snape then at Dumbledore, should he tell them the truth and let them debate what it all meant and not tell Harry, or keep it secret. Really, lying to two very powerful legilimens wasn't the best plan but it was his only one. Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded his head. Trying to look as suspicious of his Professors as possible.

Snape and Dumbledore conversed briefly, behind his back Harry tried opening the door again but it remained locked. Dumbledore finally spoke to Harry, "Professor Snape was unable to identify whomever it was, and I must be lead to believe that you two are seeing different versions of the same thing. Can you tell us what you saw?"

Finishing the bread Harry wiped his hands on his pants, and for the first time spoke to the Professors. "Please let me out of this room."

"Tell us what you saw Potter!" Snape said aggravated.

Harry's eyes snapped to Snapes for a second before looking at the table directly in front of the Professor. "Why are you even asking me, I thought you were in the habit of just doing things without asking me about it."

Suddenly Snape stood up and his wand was drawn, "legilimens."

Harrys vision swam in front of him flashes of images went past his mind until they stopped on three kneeling figures. Everything seemed to be going in fast forward until the last death mask was taken off of Snapes face, Voldemort stood back with his wand raised. A cry came from behind Snape and a curse was sent towards them, but as Harry watched on the face of the attacker was unclear. Finally Snape pulled back and Harry found himself on all fours.

Breathing heavily Harry looked up at the two men, Dumbledore had a quiet look on his face and Snape looked almost pleased. "He lied, he couldn't see anything."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore replied folding his hands in his lap.

Dumbledore was just going to let Snape do that to him! Harry was furious, even though the Headmaster had proven that his judgment wasn't on key, he still couldn't believe that he would do that too him. "You're a bastard." Harry said harshly.

"You did suggest the idea Potter." Snape replied

"Maybe I wasn't talking to you Snape."

"Harry—" Dumbledore said softly.

"I hate you." Harry stood up with fury in his eyes, "let me out of here."

"You have to understand, we needed to know, you can't be keeping secrets from us."

Harry laughed suddenly and just as suddenly it stopped, "You're one to talk about secrets. My whole life has just been one big secret! Why don't you just lock me up in some room until you're ready for me to kill Voldemort, like some bloody tool!?"

"Because Harry you're not a tool."

"Aren't I!?" Harrys voice raised, "you make decisions for me about my life! Sending me to live with the Dursleys, the Prophecy, bonding with bloody fucking Snape! I'm just some little trinket that you keep on your shelf, ready to take down and use whenever you want!"

"No you're not Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you about the prophecy, and the Dursleys were the only way to keep you safe. It's the same with Professor Snape; all of this is just to keep you safe." Dumbledore ran a gnarled hand over his face and looked at Harry with eyes so deep with emotion that Harry took an involuntary step back. "I know you are hurt Harry, sorely wronged, but it had to be done. Everything has its reason, and I care for you a lot Harry, and it pains me to see you this way. But I have faith that you will come out of this okay, because you have love."

Harry was shaken, and quietly he said, "I don't have love." This wasn't supposed to be happening, Dumbledore was supposed to think that Harry had gotten so bad that he didn't' care for him anymore. The rules, the plan, Dumbledore wasn't making any of this work.

"You do, you just don't see it right now."

"No, there is no love left! It died when Sirius died!"

"It didn't, its in you still Harry."

Harry was strangely filled up with emotion, another rule broken, even though the Headmaster had wronged him so badly, Harry couldn't stand to see him in such a state.

"Harry," Dumbledore took a deep breath as if is pained him to say whatever came next, "if you do not complete the bond tonight, all of your defenses will be at their lowest and it will only get worse."

Harry slowly nodded in agreement, though it pained him to do so Harry rationalized that it would be worth the benefits. How bad could it really be? Right? Dumbledore if possible looked more troubled than before, but he smiled anyway.

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore looked to Snape, and a silent word passed between them before Snape spoke.

"Be in my rooms at 5 tonight." The words came out of Snapes mouth like a death sentence and Harry found himself nodding once again, but he was detached and all he could think about was how bad Dumbledore looked right now.

"You may go now Harry." Dumbledore said quietly and the door behind Harry swung open.

Harry turned around and left the kitchen, nodding slightly to himself as he walked slow back to his room Harry wondered what had just happened. He had gone from fuming mad to compliant, he had actually agreed to complete the bond! Yet, it didn't see all that bad anymore; everything was covered with a film that sort of down graded everything to a dulling numb.

Harry stood in his bedroom doorway for a long time before entering. The Old Magic book lay open on his desk and some clothes were scattered along his floor. The bed wasn't made and some of the covers were on the floor. It looked wrong somehow, it felt wrong, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was because Harry had just committed to something he didn't want to really do, or the fact that it just occurred to Harry that the Headmaster had maneuvered him into agreement.

Frustrated again Harry stepped into his room and sat down at the desk flipping through the pages of the book, all Harry could do now was wait.

The day went by faster than Harry wanted, he had skipped lunch and dinner and gone to the library to get some more books, but the inevitable finally came and Harry found himself standing in front of Snapes door. His hand was hovering over the door unable to make himself knock. Just as he was about to turn around and try and hide the door swung open and Snape grabbed his front hauling him inside.

"Sit down." Snape said in an agitated voice. Harry walked quickly over to a hardback chair and sat down. He clenched his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking; Snape was over by what looked like a makeshift lab and was pouring vials of liquid into one container. After a couple moments Snape poured some of the strange concoction into a cup and handed it to Harry. "Drink."

Gingerly Harry took the cup and smelled it. It smelled of dirty socks and cabbage. "What is it?"

"A component for the spell, just drink it." Snape glared at Harry and poured himself a glass of whatever it was, and downed it quickly. Harry eyed the swirling liquid and braced himself. It went down smoothly but left a piquant after taste that was awful. Setting the cup down Harry looked around the room, everywhere expect for at Snape.

Without notice Snape had removed his outer cloak and was sitting across from Harry, staring intently at him. "Take off your cloak."

Shaky hands undid the clasp and removed the cloak. Harry was starting to sweat and his stomach was getting butterflies. Still not looking at Snape Harry laced his fingers together attempting to clam himself.

"Potter!" Harry jumped at Snapes harsh tone. "Look at me."

Harrys eyes swiveled over to Snapes face, Snape was completely calm and his beady black eyes bore straight through Harrys. They stayed like that for a long time, Harry couldn't look away but with each passing moment Harrys nerves grew more intense.

Suddenly Harry stood up, "I can't do this." He turned to leave but Snape was quicker than Harry, and he had him pined against the wall before Harry could get away.

"You can't leave now." Snape said in a deadly low voice. "We're finishing this tonight."

Harry started to panic and struggle violently but Snape was stronger than Harry and he soon had Harrys arms above his head in a vice like grip.

"Stop." Snape said his eyes narrowing, "do you need a calming draught."

With a racing heart Harry nodded, hoping that Snape would have to let him go to get the potion and then he could slip out. Snape however was smarter than that and summoned the potion to him. He opened the vial one handed and instructed for Harry to open his mouth. When Harry didn't immediately react Snape tightened his grip on his wrists and Harry opened his mouth letting the cool potion slid down his throat. Instantly Harry relaxed into Snapes hold and his eyes drooped a bit. Harrys heart slowed down and his nerves returned to normal.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked Harry close to his ear.

Lazily Harry nodded and felt Snape press a bruising kiss to his mouth, then everything went black.

The next thing Harry knew Snape was handing him something else to drink and the effects of the calming potion had worn off. They were standing by the bed now and both of them had their cloaks back on, but Harry couldn't remember how they had gotten over here and why he was wearing his cloak again. There was a strange tingle going through his body though that he couldn't get rid of.

"Lets go Potter." Snape said briskly walk towards the door.

"Go?" Harry asked disbelieving, "but the bond...."

"Is complete," Snape turned on him, "we must stay together at all times for a week, now come here."

But Harrys mind was reeling, "Complete? But I thought we had to...."

Snape smirked, "we did. Come." Snape opened the door fiercely and stepped through. Harry followed him but he was confused, he didn't remember doing anything, which probably was for the better, but... did Snape erase his memory of it? Probably, Snape would do something like that.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs.

"To the Order meeting. This is only going to happen this week, so do not think we're going to let you sit through any others past this week."

Ugh, a whole week tied to Snape, Harrys life sucked. "What about when Voldemort–"

"That has been taken care of." Snape said harshly, "Just be quiet and this will be as easy for you as possible."

Harry clenched his fists at his sides, this was going to be a week from hell. They entered the meeting room and sat down in the middle of the table. People sent his glances but no one looked too long at him. Molly Weasley was the last to enter and she warded the door, probably against her children. When she turned around and spotted Harry she smiled weakly and took the seat next to him.

Dumbledore nodded to himself confirming that everyone was present. "Severus," he started, "has it been completed?" Dumbledores eyes flickered to Harry but quickly went back to Snapes. 

"Yes Headmaster." Snape said lowly. Harry looked at the table the tingly feeling in his body was starting to fade and it was quickly being replaced by nausea. Making a face Harry clenched the arm of his chair and he swayed forward. His hands were going numb and black dots were forming in front of his eyes and every word that the Headmaster said was magnified a hundred times. Very ungracefully Harrys upper body fell forward making his head connect with the table top.

Snape hauled Harry back up and pried his mouth open, pouring a vial down his throat instantly Harry was better. "Side effect from the bonding potion." Snape stated and turned back towards the Headmaster.

Harry glared at the back of Snape head, "how come you aren't feeling anything then?" Harry whispered under his breath.

"Because Potter, I'm stronger than you." Snape whispered back.

Harry slouched in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate you."

"Good."

Harrys body was tingling again and this time it just felt annoying. Mrs. Weasley had conjured a cup of tea for Harry and silently handed it too him. Gratefully Harry took and smiled a little at her. Sipping the tea Harry concentrated on what the Headmaster was saying.

"I've just received word that Cornelius Fudge has been taken captive by the Death Eaters." Dumbledore's expression was similar to when they questioned Barty Crouch Jr. "Any moment we should be contacted with more details. As you all know Severus is currently unable to contact Lord Voldemort and we will have no new information for at least a week."

Murmurs went about the table until Moody spoke up, "how did this happen, when was he taken?"

"About 45 minuets ago a contact from the Ministry reported his absence and the Aurors investigated his home. All indications point towards kidnapping."

Well at least now he'll realize that Voldemort is really back, Harry though grimly to himself. Too bad he wasn't captured before he brought us into the Ministry. Then we wouldn't have to be in this bloody—Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a loud crack and a ball a flame burst in the air. Gracefully Fawkes swooped down and landed on the back of the Headmasters chair, holding on a claw that had a parchment tied to it. Dumbledore quickly took the parcel and quickly unrolled it. His face if at all possible went from even more serious then to grave, then to furious. Harry frankly was quite scared at the site the Headmaster was posing upon them. Fawkes sang a short mournful note that seemed to capture the very words written on the paper, and then he leapt into the air and landed on the back of Harry's chair. No one paid attention to the phoenix and sat in a thick silence waiting for the Headmaster to speak.

hey everyone!!! Sorry for the slow update!!!! My computer got a virius and deleted all of my files!! Damn them.......... anyway i had to retype the entire story by memory and that turned out harder than i thought it would be. AND Then i decided i didnt like the way the chapter was so i changed it a lot which took even more time, but here it is and i hope everyone enjoys, i've already started the next chapter!!! So hurry up with your reviews and you get a quick post!!


	11. The sheer arrogance in what you just sai...

Chapter 11 

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Harry sipped his tea and focused on the Headmaster. Never in all the time Harry had known him had the Headmaster looked so angry. Even after Fudge had given Barty Crouch Jr the kiss, Dumbledore looked serene compared to this.

Finally Moody broke the tension with a gruff voice, "What news did you receive Albus?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth then closed it abruptly, he opened it a second time but no words came out. Fierce eyes looked up from the parchment and to Harry, "I'm sorry to do this Harry."

"Do what?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, what were they going to do now.

"This information is too delicate for your ears, Severus." Dumbledore nodded to Snape and a wisp of blue light surrounded Harry before disappearing. Harry curiously looked at himself and found nothing different. He looked up at Dumbledore, but he had looked away and was speaking again. Silence surrounded him, Harry couldn't hear anything being said. Even Dumbledores mouth was blurry so Harry couldn't read his lips. A mild anger rose up in Harrys mind, but it barely reached the surface. Of course Harry shouldn't' know everything in case he was captured and tortured for information.

Harry wasn't a member of the Order yet, and couldn't' know everything they knew. They would tell him what he needed to know and everything would work out .Harry looked down at the table and sipped some of his tea. It was luke warm and not very satisfying, but it gave Harry something to do. The table was made of thick oak slabs that were polished on the top. Harry ran his hand over the smooth surface a couple of times before pausing. Lightly Harry drummed his fingers on the table. It was a strange feeling because of the tingling in his body made everything slightly numb.

A warm hand covered Harrys drumming fingers and he looked up at Mrs. Weasley. She shook her head and removed her hand. Harry placed the tea on the table and clasped his hands in his lap. A feathery touch made him look up at the Phoenix perched on the back of his chair. Fawkes looked sad, even for a bird, and tears welled up in his eyes. Cocking his head to the right he let one fat tear fall onto Harrys cheek. The tear was cool on Harrys cheek and ran down his face as if he had cried it himself, however he did not soak it up like a normal phoenix tear would do. It simply fell onto his shirt and with a shimmer of magic, disappeared. Unbeknownst to Harry Fawkes sang a soft tune above him, Harry closed his eyes and waited. Everything around him seemed dull and his body was numb. The sensation only served to be an annoyance that wouldn't' go away. But it was a side effect from the potion and soon enough it would leave. It was for a greater good, and Harry had endured worse that a tingle that lasted for too long.

A commotion at the opposite end of the table barely registered with Harry. He looked on as Shacklebolt pounded his fist into the table, and as Moody shook a gnarled finger towards him. What they were debating Harry didn't know, even his infamous curiosity wasn't peaked. Dull eyes watched on and everything seemed to haze over, his limbs went lax, and then suddenly it was over and Harry straightened up again. Brow furrowing Harry acquainted at the scene playing before him. Moodys magical eye swivelled over to Harry, but he kept yelling at Shacklebolt.

Harry splayed his hand on the table top and looked down at them. They twitched slightly before a hot flame went through his veins and the world sharpened into focus. Still he couldn't hear what was going on around him, but it was as if a veil had been lifted and his thought were clearer than before.

A sharp intake of breath and Harry stood suddenly sending his chair crashing to the floor. Fawkes trilled and took to the air settling back down on an empty seat. Harry was shaking with rage, but thankfully his magic wasn't running wild. "Take this off of me!" Harry demanded, his own voice falling on deaf ears.

A yellow light surrounded his ears then he could hear again, Moody and Shacklebolt were paused in mid-debate, their eyes glued to Harry. "You forced me!" Harrys voice shook as he spoke.

"I didn't force you to do anything Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You put me under a spell! You took away my choice!"

"I only helped you rationalize the situation." Dumbledore looked briefly at Snape before returning his gaze to Harry,

" You would have started to deteriorate if it wasn't completed. You must understand–"

"I mustn't understand anything!" Harry shouted, "Everything you say is a farce, I can't even trust you anymore!" Wildly Harry looked around at the room, his eyes lingering on Remus a second longer than the others. " I can't trust any of you." Harry broke for the door, but per usual it was locked. Not bothering to ask for it to be opened Harry yelled out, "Tilly!" Not a second later did the house elf appear by his side.

"Yes Master Harry?" her nervous eyes looked around the room.

"Please open this door!" Harry tried to control his voice so as not to frighten the elf.

"Master, the door is warded against it." she squeaked.

"Unlock it please."

Frantic eyes looked at the Headmaster, "Master Harry, the Headmaster has warded it shut.'

"Undo his magic Tilly, let met out of here!" Harry voice raised a little at the end.

"There are things to discuss Harry." Dumbledore said softly.

"I have nothing more to say to you! Tilly open this door immediately!"

"Potter," Snapes snarkey voice barked from the table, "listen to the Headmaster."

"Tilly open it: Harry said ignoring Snape.

"Don't open the door Tilly, " Dumbledore said, his voice strong.

"He is not your Master Tilly, now open this door!" the house elf looked about ready to cry, "Tilly, he does not have

any say in this house, now OPEN THE DOOR!"

With a flick of the house elfs wrists the doors swung open, "Thank you Tilly, you may go." Harrys voice was drawn and hard as he stalked out of the room. So focused on getting out he didn't notice Ron, Hermione, or Ginny sitting on the far wall.

Dumbledores powerful voice rang out after him, "Harry Potter, be reasonable! Listen to us!"

Harry turned on his heel and sent a withering glare at the Headmaster. "You can't make choices for me anymore.

This is my life!"

"It was–"

"No! It wasn't the only way, It was your way! You're nothing by a manipulating old man!"

"Potter!" Snape snarled standing from his seat and coming towards Harry.

Harry didn't care about Snape anymore, " I don't want to ever see you again: I don't want to hear your name, I don't want to even think about you, EVER AGAIN!"

"Hold you tongue Potter!" Snape grabbed Harrys arm roughly, but Harrys anger won through. Reaching back with his free arm, Harry balled his hand into a fist and squarely punched Snape in this already crooked nose.

"Get off of me: Harry yelled as he punched Snape.

Snape took a shocked step back covering his nose with one hand as the other tightly gripped his wand. Feral eyes looked at Harry.

"SIRIUS WOULD HAVE NEVER LET THIS HAPPEN!" Anger and tear filled eye looked at the Headmaster,

"You wont make choices for ;me anymore, this is my life, and if you think that you can run it for me then you're just as bad as VOLDEMORT!"

Snapes hand tightened around Harrys throat and he lifted Harry off of the ground, "Severus!" A series of voiced yelled, and Snape had dropped Harry, but instead grabbed his shirt cuff and bodily hauled him out of the building. Snape was stronger than Harry and easily forced him into his bedroom, threw him into a chair viciously and sent ropes to hind him to it.

Blood ran out of both nostrils of Snapes nose and he was only centimeters way from Harrys red face, "if you ever speak in such a way to the Headmaster again, you will severely regret it!" Snape took a step back and sent a stunning curse at Harry before he could retort.

Harry awoke from the spell still bound to the Chair, Snape was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room, Harrys awakening went unnoticed. Harry looked down at the ropes holding him to the Chair. Nothing around him looked usable for aiding in an escape. Twisting his arms against the rope did nothing but chafe his arms and make the bonds tighten.

"Stop struggling Potter." Snape growled from his corner.

"Untie me." Harry demanded. Snape remained silent as he scratched away with his quill. "You have no right to keep me here!"

"We must stay together for the duration of one week, so I do Potter."

Harry glared daggers at the greasy head, "one wall away isn't going to make much difference Snape."

"Unless you want to repeat out actions earlier, then it will make a large difference." Snap still hadn't looked at

Harry.

Harry struggled against he bonds, "Please Snape let me out."

Snape took a deep breath, "no."

"Why do you have me tied up? What if I promise to stay in this room?" Harry made a face at the mere thought.

"I don't trust a promise made by a Potter, and because this is the best way of dealing with a petulant child."

"I am not a child!" Harry demanded, for the first time Snape looked up, a slight smirk appeared on his face and one eye brow was raised, mocking Harrys words.

Harry glowered at Snape, "well then if I'm a child, that must make you a pedophile, right?"

Snapes eyes narrowed, "it would behoove you Potter to watch what you say."

Harry smirked at Snape, "Why, because you don't want to hear the truth! If only everyone told the truth all the time, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Snape settled back in his chair, "how so Potter?"

"If Dumbledore had told me about the Prophecy when I was first in Hogwarts, then we could have killed Voldemort when he was weak." Harry sneered at Snape twisting gin his bonds once again.

"An eleven year old could hardly have defeated the Dark Lord." Snape intoned lacing his fingers together.

"I've done it every year since then, and he's only gotten stronger."

"I wouldn't' call near fatal escapes, defeat Potter." Snape smirked, "each encounter you've had with the Dark Lord only resulted in escape. Too bad though Potter, your ego might take a beating from that little bit of.. Truth."

Harry didn't defend himself against Snapes remarks, he didn't' have to poove himself to the slimy git. "However you look at it, I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort—"

"Do not speak his name Potter!" Snape growled eyes flashing intensely.

"Why not snape?" Harry acquired in the chair, " I see you flinch everything anyone says it. Are you afraid of his name?" Harry barked out a laugh, "Voldemorts name can't hurt you, of course you are probably too weak to say his

name."

Snapes face had gone completely black, his eye were narrowed into slits, but he didn't' speak. Taking advantage of snapes silence Harry continued.

"I bet none of your mates say his name either, don't have time to I guess, between all the bootlicking and groveling. Too busy saying my Lord, and Master." Harry sneered pathetically at Snape, "am I getting warmer Snape?"

"The sheer arrogance in what you just said is astounding." Snape picked up his quill once more and returned to his work.

Smiling at this triumph Harry put in the last word. "Like I said Snape, truth hurts."

Snape didn't retort and Harry felt smug for having out witted him. However he was still bound to the chair and didn't see himself getting out in the near future. Lolling his head back Harry closed his eyes, a week of this was going to be worse than Hell.

Harry stared up at the ceiling, it was curious to find that a small burned mark was neatly placed in the corner of the room. There was something written on the ceiling but from Harrys angle he couldn't read it. Harry tilted his head to the side and acquainted his eye. Just a bit further and harry couldn't make out what it said. Leaning more to the side and Harry could just make out a 'J' before his chair went crashing to the floor.

Harrys glasses were knocked off his ace and the room went blurry. "That was brilliant Potter."

"There is something written on the ceiling." Harry said still curious.

"And pray tell, why that would matter to me?" Snape asked sounding bored.

"Because it could be that curse that making your hair so greasy, oh wait sorry it was like that before we got here." Harry snapped sarcastically.

"Ingenious Potter."

Eventually Harry fell asleep in the same position he fell to the ground in. Snape didn't bother to right his chair or place Harrys glasses back on so the only thing left to do was sleep. At some point during Harrys slumber Snape had grown a small heart and placed him onto the bed, unbound but warded so that be couldn't' leave the bed.

That night was the first night that Harry had gone to sleep and not woken up until mid-morning the next day. Snape was still at his desk looking worse for wear, but he vaguely gestured in Harrys direction and said, "you're breakfast is on the night stand."

Harry found his glasses next to a plate full of food, but all of it looked grotesque to Harry. Sleep had calmed Harry a bit, but there was an ever present simmering anger that did not agree with harrys stomach. Harry threw the covers off of himself and planted his feet on the ground. Yawning Harry tried to stand up but there was and invisible force holding him down, "Hey!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Would you rather be bound to the chair Potter?" Snape asked, his voice sounding harsh and tired.

"No," harry tried to stand up again, "but I have to use the loo."

Agitated Snape flicked his wand at Harry and stood up from the chair. He roughly grabbed Harrys are and led him though a door that connected them to the master bathroom. Snape shut the door behind them and crossed his arms.

"Can't you wait outside Snape?"

"No." Snape diverted his eyes away from Harry and tapped his foot impatiently.

Soon enough, although the awkwardness made thing situation seemed much longer, Harry was finished and they were back in the room.

Before Snape could push him onto the bed, Harry stopped, "I need something from my room."

Sighing heavily as if this imparted some horrific effort on Snapes part, Snape threw Harrys bedroom door open. "Be quick about it."

Harry walked slowly over to his desk started searching for his Old Magic book, to the left Harrys window was open a crack, letting in the morning breeze. Snape huffed in the background, an obvious sign that Harrys time was running out. Harry looked over at Snape and shot him a dirty look. He was still standing by the door frame looking very ominous. Harry turned back to his desk but his eyes darted to the window. If he could just push open the window, the jump to the ground wouldn't be that far. Harry stalled a little longer and moved closer to the window pretending to search through his drawers.

Quickly glancing at Snape who was picking something off of his robes, Harry took the opportunity to dash towards the window. Pushing it open as fast as possible and Harry was through it. As Harry turned to jump down the last thing he saw of his room was Snapes irate face running as fast as he could towards Harry. "POTTER!"

Letting go of window sill Harry hit the ground with his feet quickly sending him to his keens. Pain shot up through his feet jarring him for a second however Harry quickly rolled from the spot he was previously in and narrowly missed a well aimed spell. Jumping to his Feet Harry ran as fast as he could away from the house. Snapes yells followed him and he heard the tell tale 'Pop' of someone Apperating. The overgrowth of the bushes protected Harry and he dashed madly around them.

Always changing his corse caused Snape to be unable to hit him, others had arrived and were now yelling in the back ground. It was pure fury that drove Harry away from them now, not the need to protect them, though that was in the back of his mind, but the injustice that they had put upon him was too much for now. Making a sharp turn around a fairly large bush gave Harry a free brake and he the could see the fence that kept Godrics Hollow surround. If only he could make it twenty more yards and over the fence and he would be home free.

For some reason, a fairly large number of people were coming after him and yet none of them could hit their target. Stunners and other spells whizzed over his head and on his left, they were trying to keep him away from the fence. They had no right to even try and keep him here, this wasn't their life, they shouldn't, couldn't, make choices for him anymore. Harry dived low to the ground on his left and rolled into a thick of bushes. Wasting no time Harry shot back up and continued running, Snapes angry yells died down and everything went silent except for the pounding of feet.

Harry didn't care what they were planned he was so close the fence he could almost taste the rusted metal, he could clearly see that there was enough space between the bars for his skinny body to easily slip through, but the others who were much larger would not be able to fit. A sudden loud noise to Harrys right made Harry glance over and see that Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Bill were running full tilt towards Harry, they weren't sending stunners at him anymore, but Harry didn't notice. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a flash of black and Snape was coming towards him from the fence. His face was wild and spit was formed at the edges of his mouth, Snapes wand was raised and he shouted something unintelligible, but the force of the spell was strong and Harry barley got out of the way. Dropping bodily to the ground sent the curse harmlessly over his head and hitting a bush. It shriveled up and blew away in the slight breeze. Harry didn't sit and ponder what spell Snape had almost hit him with, but a sudden idea sprung into his mind. Harry jumped up and ran intensely towards the other group, the three of them slowed a bit, believing that Harry was now just running away from Snape, however in a flurry of movement Harry spun on one foot and turned 90 degrees right towards the fence. Snape was close but Harry was even closer to the fence.

Harry Slammed into the metal fence knocking the breath out of him, but it didn't matter, Harry was free, free from manipulation, and the others were free from him. Shoving half of his body through the bars as quickly as possible proved to be and easy task. The outer world beyond Godrics Hollow was surround Harry and he was out, for about ten seconds.

A mortal grip wrapped around Harrys ankle that Hadn't gotten through the fence yet, it caused Harry to fall to the ground and in his disorientation pull him back through the fence. Harry grabbed clumps of dead grass and tried to pull away, he kicked his legs and screamed something very fowl. But the grip was not released and Harry was soon back into Godricks Hollow and in very big trouble.

Harry had never in all his life seen Snape look so furious, his eyes were flashing black, and his yellow teeth were bared in a snarl. Harry lashed out with his hands and continued to kick, Tonks soon grabbed one of his hands, as did Bill, Shacklebolt grabbed his other kicking leg and they lifted him up. Harrys body thrashed even in the air, and he twisted and fought all the way back towards the house.

"LET ME GO!" Harry screamed, "LET ME GO!"

No one said anything in return, but Snapes face told harry that he wouldn't be going back into bed. Harry turned his head throwing it back and screamed bloody murder, it wasn't because they were hurting Harry or because a vision was coming upon him, but because his frustrations were finally coming out. Everything that Harry had bottled up before was suddenly raging through him. His arms thrashed violently and his legs bent and straitened, his torso twisted and caused Tonks to stumble and fall to the ground. Harry turned up on his side and swung out with his free hand before Tonks regained herself and grabbed him once more.

"Put him down!" Bill yelled over Harry. In unison they dropped Harry to the ground and pounced on his flailing body. "Can't you give him anything Severus?"

"Nothing strong enough that wouldn't cause him harm, though" Snape said through clenched teeth, "Maybe That's what he needs."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, "GET OFF, I HATE YOU! STOP IT, LET ME GO, LET ME GOOOO!"

People were starting to come out of the houses to see what was going on, from across the drive way Ron, and Hermione came dashing out of the house and towards the group. "Let him go you're hurting him!" Hermione shouted.

"He's only hurting himself," Tonks replied and she tried to keep control of Harrys wild body parts.

"NO!" Ron shouted, "Just let him go! What are you doing Bill." Harry looked up as Ron tried to force his brother off, something clenched in Harrys heart as Ron tried to protect him. Even though he was ignoring them and acting like a prat, his friends still were there from him.

Remus appeared above Harrys head, his cool hands shook and he placed them both in the sides of Harrys face, "Harry calm down." His voice was soothing, but his eyes were worried as they flickered up towards Snape.

Harry took a couple shuttering breaths and lay still, "Please just let me leave." Harry said in a pleading voice as he close his eyes tightly. No body lessened their grip on him and someone placed their hand on Harrys chest. It was a constant pressure, but it wasn't too hard only steady. Harry opened his eyes and followed the arm up the its face. Kneeling between Shacklebolt and Bill was the gaunt face of Sirius Black.

Harry whimpered, this was a dream, wasn't it. Sirius's hand pressed down harder on Harrys chest, and Harry looked at him again. His heart ached even looking at him. "Never give up Harry." came Sirius distorted voice, and then he disappeared.

"NO!" Harry shouted looking and the empty space where Sirius just was. "Sirius! Sirius come back." Harrys muscles tensed up and he thrashed around once again.

Worried whispers went around the group, "Sirius?" They said, Snape growled lowly, "Enough of this, Lift him back up!"

"We can't hold him Severus!" Bill yelled over Harrys resumed screaming.

"Harry!" Hermiones frantic voice was near by. "Stop it, you're hurting him! Can't you see you're hurting him!" Hermiones screamed mingled with Harrys and she started sobbing but her face was close to Harrys. "Its okay Harry. Its okay!" She tried to sooth.

Ron also resumed trying to get his brother off, until one of his many other brothers came and forced Ron away.

"What are you doing to him?" Ron yelled as they dragged him away.

Hermione gripped Harrys shirt front, "don't worry Harry, you're okay!"

Harry coughed his throat going already starting to go raw, "I'm not okay." he said "you don't know what they're doing!"

"What are they doing Harry?" Her voice was frenetic and her grip tightened on his front. "Let us help you Harry, Ron and I, we're you're friends!"

Above Harry and Hermione, the adults were grabbing hold of Harry and getting ready to lift him again. "Its too dangerous for you! You have to stay away from me."

"Not any more Harry, you need us!" Mrs Granger came running up behind them and tried to pull Hermione away and they lifted Harrys body into the air again. She stood with them however and managed to stay by their side.

"What are they doing to you Harry, what's going on!"

Harry turned away from her and weakly fought the people hold him, they were swiftly approaching the front door when a heavy pressure formed on Harrys chest again. Harry gasped and looked over but it was Hermione this time who was holding him, "We're never going to leave you!" Hermione shouted as her mother finally pulled her away. She sobbed and dropped to her knees so distraught over Harrys well being.

Ron came running up to her, having broken away from his other brothers. Letting his head fall back limply Harry looked out the door before it closed and saw Dumbledore standing in the distance, Harry couldn't make his face but knew he wasn't going to do anything to stop them. One last strangled cry came out of Harry mouth, but it sounded more like a pitiful howl than anything else.

A liquid white hot rage filled Harrys chest, "DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, he lunged out and fought with all of his might cause the group to stumble and tighten their grips. Harrys vision blurred and he cried out in pain. Before Harry knew what was happening Harry was pulled into another vision, a vision that was supposed to have been stopped. Another unsettling fact that Harry failed to register was that Snape had let go of Harrys leg and was also screaming in pain, it was a horrible sort of scream that made your insides chill and you hair stand on end. Snape was pulled into the vision, even though Harry and he were not touching.

All Harry could hear was screaming, It wasn't his own but he knew for sure it was near by. Looking down in front of him a an writhed on the floor screaming in pain. With a sudden jerky movement for his own arm the man stopped and lay panting on the ground. "See how you are repaid for defying your mater!"

Voldemort shouted and another curse came flying out of their wand. The man on the ground shivered as his robes were ripped off of his body, and only left the white death mask on his face. Sloly thin red lines ran down his body and another hoarse scream escaped his mouth. Thin peices of flsh were magically being pulled away from the body, muscles were exposed and finally the man was silent.

Harry stepped with Voldemort over the lifeless body and up to the second man. "Is this how you want to die?" he hissed out causing the other to flinch. Voldemort reveled in the thought of cleansing his groups, killing the traitors.

"No My Lord," the familiar voice of Kenji spoke, "I am loyal my Lord."

"Is it true, I have made a mistake?" Voldemort gripped Kenji's chin, "I don't make mistakes!" Voldemort pulled down on Kenji and pulled all of his lower jaw off of his face. Instantly he went into shock and would soon slowly die of blood loss.

Voldemort tossed the bloody mess away from him and turned to the remaining man. "Potions Master," he hissed, "I should have caught on sooner, you could not have been that great of a spy to work under Dumbledores nose like that. No, you always were cunning, but you reap what you sew Severus!" In one angry motion downwards a raw bolt of magic was sent hurtling towards Snape.

"Noooooo!" Someone screamed but it was mingled with Voldemorts laughter, he opened his snake like eyes, only to see another burst of light coming towards him. Harry was thrown back by the force of the curse, but left Voldemorts mind before they hit the ground.

The intensity of the vision was stronger by ten fold compared to the others. Harry was physically shaking, everything was spinning around him disorientation taking over. He was unaware of anyone still around him, only the cool comfort of two hands on the sides of his head brought Harry some relief before his blacked out. Snape was on all fours covered in sweat, his breathing was heavy but somehow he managed to retrieve his wand. Pointing in the direction of the door a silver wisp of a bird shot out of the end of his wand and went through the door. Snapes body finally gave out and he crumpled to the floor just moments before Dumbledore came bursting into the room.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And that Harry isn't really wimping out and becoming submissive! I'm really encouraged by everybody that have left reviews! Thanks so much to everyone! The next chapter will be out by next Friday! And if it isn't then I will die a horrible death... so it will be out by Friday! 10 reviews as always, and everyone have a great rest of the weekend!

Cheers


	12. we have aquired a special treat

I am writing this for you from beyond the grave! As of Friday I died a horrible death, as to how I will leave up to your imagination, but I figured that you still deserved an update, even if I'm in the beyond:)

And a special shout out to **Ash Knight** who left a great review and then gave me a song that almost perfectly sums up chapter 11 everyone should go download it right now its called ''Do You call my name' by RA. SO GO DOWNLOAD THAT! Also to **Cattatra **who asked the most important question of all "why isn't Harrys magic going uncontrollable yet?" Well that will be answered directly in the next chapter! But Cattatra was the only person to ask that very very important question, so a millions pounds of chocolate to CATTATRA!

Chapter 12

Harry slowly opened his eyes, everything around him was dark and silent. The only sound in the room was the quiet sound of someone else breathing, Harry searched around for his glasses and found them on the side table. Placing them on did nothing to penetrate the darkness surrounding him. Sitting up proved to be the wrong decision because his body ached from fighting. Muscles hurt that Harry hadn't even known existed before this. Harry glowered at the thought of everyone keeping him here, but then paled when remembering the last vision, the vision that shouldn't have even come. Like the other visions Harry received, he tired not to dwell on them and pushed it to the back of his mind.

A hitch in the breathing next to him caused Harry to still, soon enough it leveled out again and Harry relaxed. Snape, Harry assumed, was the other person in the room considering they were not to be parted and Harry did not want him waking up. Forcing himself to move once again Harry pushed off the covers on his bed and tentatively swung his feet off the edge. There were no wards in place as Harry stood and a grateful sigh escaped his lips. Trying to be as quiet as possible he crept towards the door, the handle squeaked painfully but Snape did not awaken. The door opened without further noises and Harry slipped out.

He was quickly assaulted with light, obviously the room had some sort of charm on it, because as Harry stood on the balcony it was plain that it was the middle of the day.

"HARRY!" shouted some voices from down on the first floor. Harry took an involuntary step back and people began to run up the stairs. This was quickly turning into a repeat of yesterday and Harry didn't like the thought of that at all. The people were getting closer and Harry had yet to move, looking from side to side Harry ran into his own room and locked the door. Running to his desk he grabbed his chair and shoved it under the door handled.

Harrys sore muscles protested all of the movement but Harry hardly paid them any attention. There was no where to go and soon they would be at his door, what they were going to do Harry didn't know, but it couldn't be good. Turning around in a circle Harrys only option was to go out of the window again, but a sudden burst of genius made Harry run over to the window hastily through it open then run back towards his armoire. There was just enough room for Harry to crouch in it comfortably and close the door, the handle to Harrys room jiggled furiously and an "alohamora" was heard, but the chair prevented access. After some frustrated voices shouted behind the door, there was a tell-tale 'pop' heard in Harrys room, followed by the chair being pushed out of the way and more people coming into the room. Harry hugged himself and slowed his breath.

"Shit!" someone cursed, maybe Bill or Charlie Weasley but Harry was unsure, "he's gone out the window again!"

"Do you see him running?" A voice that was most defiantly Shacklebolt asked.

"No, but he could be in the bushes, Damn!" A couple more 'pops' were heard and Harry assumed that they had gone outside to search for him. Harry let out a slow breath in relief, until an unusual walk came into the room, 'plunk' step 'plunk' step. It was Moody.

"Nice try Potter." Moodys gruff voice said before throwing open the doors to the armoire. There wasn't much escape possibilities left as he was laterality stuck in a corner. Harry didn't know what to do, so he sat immobile hoping that maybe it he was still enough Moody wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

Mr. Weasley came into view next to Moody a sad expression on his usually joyful face. "C'mon out Harry." Harry didn't move his eyes just flickered over towards Mr. Weasley "Harry." he said prompting holding his hand out towards Harry.

Sensing that there was no other way out at the moment, Harry refused Mr Weasleys hand and got out by himself. Moody hand a tight hold on his shoulder and Mr. Weasley led them out of the room. However they did not go back into Snapes room, as Harry had thought they would, but they led him down the stairs and into the sitting room where Harry had first learned about the bond.

Sitting in small comfortable chairs, was Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore. Harry halted his steps and tried to turn around. Moody pushed him forward and into one of the chairs before Harry could protest further. As soon as Moody stepped away Harry stood up and turned around again, however he didn't get more than three feet before Snape came out of the hallway in his usual black robes and pushed him back into the seat once again. He took the chair next to Harry and kept a strong grip around Harrys wrist. Once everyone was sitting a silence raked over the group. Harry, for one, was not going to break that silence as he glared intensely at the floor.

No body spoke for what seemed to be an eternity until finally Snape said, "It appears that the Dark Lord is not sending you those visions and they might be some form of precognition."

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry," Lupin said softly, "if this is in fact what is happening, then we have no actual way to stop it, and from what we've concluded they only appear when you are experiencing extreme emotions."

Harry snorted, yeah, he had known that a while ago.

"Severus can make a potion that will dampen all of your emotions, however we are hesitant to give that to you because it may cause you some side effects that will also hinder your motor skills." Lupin paused, "however, judging from your display three days ago that might benefit all of us."

What, three days ago! Harry was shocked, he had been passed out for three days!

"We want you to have a choice in this Harry, but if you're going to continue to try and run away then we will have to administer the potion." Lupin sounded anguished for having to say what he did.

"I don't want the potion." Harry said still glaring at the floor, what did they want him to do, take the potion and become a vegetable.

"Then you'll have to promise us that you wont try and leave again."

Harry didn't answer, and Snapes grip tightened around his wrist causing harry to flinch. "Why should you keep me here anyway? You don't have the right."

"Because we want to keep you safe Harry." Mr. Weasley replied. "Because we care about you too much to see you get hurt."

"You're hurting me by keeping me here!" Harry said vehemently.

"How are we hurting you Harry?" Lupin asked, "you wont even talk to us anymore."

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

"Acting like a prat; you're pushing everyone away, we don't know what's going on with you Harry."

Harry remained silent and adjusted himself in his chair so that if he did look up, he wouldn't be facing the Headmaster.

"He believes that if he does not associate with any of you then the Dark Lord will not go after you." Snape said sharply.

"Is that true Harry?" Lupin asked.

"No, I genuinely hate all of you." Harry said seriously.

Someone was laughing softly and it made Harry jerk his head up and level Mr. Weasley with a glare worthy of Snape. Mr. Weasley however didn't stop laughing and he rubbed his face, "You sounded just like Ron." Harry didn't smile.

Harry looked at Snape, "what's the point of all of this?" his hand was starting to go numb from Snape grip.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall spoke for the first time, "you're actions are becoming irresponsible and therefore we cannot trust you as much as we would like."

Harrys face scrunched up, he didn't hear McGonagalls words. Harry stood up and grabbed Snapes own wrist. "You're hurting me! I"m not going to go anywhere!" Instantly Snape released Harrys arm and Harry cradled it against his chest. The feeling came back slowly, but it throbbed.

"Sit down Potter and act civilized." Harry sat.

"Something must change here Harry if we're going to work through this together." Lupin said.

"There is not 'together' Lupin." Harry said finally looking at his Dads last best friend. "You've lost all faith that I had in you as soon as you let Dumbledore put that spell on me. As soon as you even agreed to the bond, and when you" Harry paused, "and when you didn't stop them from holding me down."

"I know how you feel right now Harry, but we had to do those things for a reason. We couldn't just let you go."

"The bond was supposed to stop the visions, but it didn't even do that!"

"They are not being sent from Voldemort Harry, we were wrong in thinking they were but now we know that everything you see, or might see is true." Lupin's soft voice reached his eyes. "Everything right now is crazy, a war is going on and you're stuck in the middle of it. But if you continue to push everyone away its only going to make things harder."

Harry looked at the floor. "Sirius would have found a way to make this better."

"There is nothing Sirius could have done to this situation to make anything better." Lupin protested weakly.

"He wouldn't have made me bond with Snape!" Harry shouted. He buried his head in his hands, images of Sirius came to mind and his distorted voice rang through his head, 'never give up'. Harry didn't know if that was real or a dream, but he could still remember the heavy weight of his hand on his chest. "Sirius was the only one who can understand."

"We're not trying to hurt you here Harry, everything we've done has been talked about and debated from all angles. If we thought there was another way we would have readily done it. Severus can protect you where you couldn't protect yourself." There was a pregnant pause where no one spoke until finally Moody stood up from his chair.

"Remus, Arthur, Molly needs us." Harry heard two other people get up from their chairs and felt Lupin place his hand on Harrys shoulder before he left with the other. Leaving only Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore left with Harry.

"Harry, tell us about the vision." McGonagall prompted.

"Didn't Snape already tell you." Harry said with this head still in his hands.

"It would probably be best if you saw it through a pensive." Snape replied. "The images are, gruesome, to say the least, but we can hear clearly what the Dark Lord is saying."

"Would you suggest that Harry take the potion?" McGonagall asked solemnly.

Harry felt Snapes eyes rake over his body, "no, the effect of the potion could leave Potter incapacitated in a time of need."

"And there isn't any other potion that might help Harry control his emotions?"

"I don't need any of you're bloody potions anyway," Harry said through his hands. "I can keep it under control by myself."

"In all actions shown, this proves not to be the case." McGonagall said hawkly.

"I didn't get these visions until after you took me from the Dursleys!" Harry said lifting his head.

"Even so, its hard for you to keep yourself under control and unless you want to be supervised 24/7 then were going to have to figure something out."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before replying. "This isn't the school year anymore, I am not going to let you dictate my entire life for me! Its because of you that I get so emotional in the bloody first place! So if you all would just bugger off then everything would be solved!"

"Watch it Potter." Snape said lowly.

"We care for you deeply Harry." Dumbledore said in a very quiet voice, "and we don't want to see you like this anymore."

Harry hissed through his teeth. "You have no RIGHT to even speak to me."

"Potter!" Snape said warning Harry to calm down.

Harry was breathing heavily, but he bit his tongue.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, and what I've done is only for you Harry, to help you." Dumbledore looked like he did that day in the kitchen, however this time Harry wasn't effected like he was before. "I'm not perfect, but I stick firm to this decision, and I feel confident that one day you will understand. I would never hurt you." Dumbledore repeated his first line to emphasize its meaning.

But Harry was feeling vindictive and he growled out. "Like you never hurt your wife."

McGonagalls sharp intake of breath was the first thing in a short series of events that made Harry almost, almost, regret what he said. Dumbledore sat back heavily in his chair and covered his eyes with a shaky hand. His shoulders shook and Harry saw tears streaming down his face. McGonagall went to his side and obscured Harrys view of the Headmaster. She was saying things to him but Harry couldn't hear because Snape had grabbed Harry and actually thrown him across the room.

"How dare you!" Snape yelled advance on Harry, "after all he's done for you, this is how you respond! You're just as ungrateful and arrogant as your father was!" Harry tried to get up and out of there but Snape had grabbed the front of his shirt and picked him up again. He kicked open the front door and threw Harry down the steps. Harry scraped the side of his head against the wood and skidded onto the gravel of the driveway.

Snape whipped out his wand from somewhere in the many folds of his robe, he pointed it at Harry a feral snarl creasing his features. "Our week is up Potter, and spells wont deplete you anymore!" Harry backed away from is irate Professor. Snape hissed something too low for Harry to hear, but the effects made the spell all to known to Harry.

Harry was sent flying through the air and made him land painfully on the ground in front of the house across from his own. Harry was bleeding heavily from various places on his body but all he could think about was the quickly advancing Snape. McGonagall and Dumbledore shot out of the front door and quickly grabbed onto Snape. Harry took his chance and dizzily got to his feet and ran into the house. He saw Lupin and Mr. Weasley doing something in the corner room but he didn't stop. He ran up the first flight of stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Tonks carrying boxes down the hallway.

"Harry!" They all shouted in unison, Harry awkwardly dodged around them, he was starting to get light headed and the room was tilting at an odd angle. Harry turned down a hallway that was filled with various portraits but his vision was starting to tunnel.

Stumbling Harry gripped one of the paintings to stay upright and surprisingly it swung open revealing a large room. Unthinkingly Harry forced himself into the room just in time to miss the others that were following him. On the brink of consciousness Harry barely heard the small pops all around him and many tiny hands were guiding him towards the middle of the room. They forced things down his throat and were taking off his clothes. After one particular potion everything came into sharp focus and Harry saw that he was surrounded by at least ten house elves. "What–" He protested, but Tilly came to stand up by his face and was putting something on the side of his face.

"Master Harry is very hurt, you must be quiet until we has finished." Tilly's small delicate hands gently rubbed some sort of slave onto all of his cuts while others tended to bruises and potentially broken bones. Once they were finished each tiny house elf bowed and disappeared from the room. Tilly was the only one left, and she bowed the deepest. "You is all fixed up Master Harry."

Harry was at a loss for words, his house elves had just instantly come to his rescue and mended him. "Thank you." he finally breathed out.

"No thanks is needed Master Harry, that is our jobs. You came to secret Potter room, and we is helping you." Tilly bowed once again.

"This is– this is a secret Potter room?" Harry asked looking at the large eyes of the elf.

"Yes, Master Harry, nobody is coming to be able to get in. Only you is Master Harry."

"Oh." Harry said unintelligently, the elves must have given him some sort of calming draught because he wasn't feeling scared for his life, or angry as hell, just peaceful. "Uh, thanks again Tilly."

She bowed once more before leaving the room with a small 'pop'.

Harry debated with himself about trying to get back to his old room, even though it was right next to Snapes, they probably wouldn't think of looking there again. Harry was even thinking himself crazy for thinking about going back so close to Snape. He would have probably killed Harry if he had the chance, but Dumbledore needed to feel how Harry felt all the time.

It was dinner time right now, so everyone would be in the kitchen of the main building, and this was probably going to be his only chance to get over there unless he wanted to stay in the room all night. Which might not be the worst thing because it had everything in there, it just didn't feel right, it was there for a purpose not for just hiding out.

Finally Harry made up his mind and tentatively pushed open the portrait. No one was in the hall and he didn't hear and sort of noises. Stepping out of the room and easing the painting back shut was easy enough to do without making much noise. But Harry didn't know if there were any squeaky steps or loose floorboards that would give him away. So it was at a slow pace that Harry crept down the hall. Reaching the stairs he paused and waiting on baited breath for any more sign of life. Deducing that there wasn't any Harry slowly started down the stairs. Every now and then he would pause and listen, and then continue on his way again. He was in the front hall when the front door opened and revealed all of the Weasley children plus Hermione and minus Bill and Charlie. They all stood there frozen staring wide eyed at one another for a couple moments until Hermione broke the silence.

"Oh Harry! Everyone is talking about you–where have you been—are you all right—Snape was furious and the others were so tense—everyone said you were hurt but no one could find you!" Hermione was halted when Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm a—" harry didn't know what to do, they were still fiercely loyal to him and their friendship but Harry still didn't want them to get hurt. He couldn't let them get attached again. "I'm trying to sneak back to my room."

The twins grinned, "Well everyone is still eating dinner–"

"–but they will be finished soon so–"

"–if you're going to get back–"

"–you'll need our help." The twins said grinning from ear to ear.

Percy, whom Harry hadn't seen since the Ministry, stepped up, "I'm not sure that this is the best course of action. Harry should talk this out with the Order, they are quite–"

"Oh shut up Percy." Ron said, "we'll get you back to you're room, without them knowing."

Harry hesitated before nodding, "you guys shouldn't get involved, I can make it back."

"Bullocks, we're involved whether you like it or not." Ginny said fiercely.

"Yeah, so we'll watch out for you while you high tale it over to your house and if we see someone coming we'll create a distraction." George said rubbing his hands together.

Percy started to protest, "Oh don't be such a ninny, or we'll turn you into Harry and set Snape on you." Fred said slapping his brother on the back.

Harry flinched at the remark, and started towards the door. "You don't need to do this." He said strongly. He just heard them laughing before they pushed him out the door and told him to run.

Harry did run, he looked at the main house and his own, and seeing no particular indication of movement coming from either one felt confident that the twins did not need to create any sort of distraction. However because he was not paying attention to much behind him, he didn't notice that Ron and Hermione were following him closely.

Harry stumbled when Ron cursed loudly directly behind him, "they're coming out!"

"What? Don't follow me!" Harry said harshly jumping the steps to the house.

"Oh shut up Harry." Hermione said pushed open the door and rushing into the house. Behind them Fred and George had set off some of their fireworks which were adequately distracting the adults from seeing their escape. Ron swiftly shut the door to Harrys room with a huge grin on his face. "Been a long time since we've done something mildly exciting."

"You guys need to leave." Harry said sitting down on his bed.

"Harry, this is getting old, we're never giving up." Harrys head snapped up at Hermiones words. 'Never give up' sounded through his head, but Hermione couldn't have known. Maybe it was a sign, or maybe Harry was just being paranoid. Harry looked away from his friends and stared out the window.

"You don't understand the risks."

"They aren't any different from the year before." Ron stated plainly.

"Yes they are!" Harry said standing up, "Voldemort is back, for good, he's not going to be leaving anytime soon, and you two are probably his main targets!"

"Right after you Harry." Ron said, and Harry flinched. Hermione punched Ron in the arm and have him a sour look.

"He's an idiot Harry."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"What Ronald means, is that you've always been the target and we've always been there for you, because that is what friends do. Just because he is stronger now doesn't make a difference from the years before."

"Yes it does Hermione!" Harry shouted, "no on has died before now, its all just been a game for us. No one ever got hurt before, not like this!"

"What about when Ginny got taken to the Chamber, you didn't give up on her because it was dangerous." Ron said back. "She could have died in there, but you and I didn't give up because of that!"

"But she didn't die Ron!"

"She could have," Ron said again.

"But she didn't" harry ground out. "And that is why you shouldn't be here, because now you could die, and you will!"

"Not anymore, you're protected from Voldemorts mind!" Ron stated loudly on the verge of yelling.

Hermione and Harry gave Ron identical looks, only Harry voiced what they were thinking. "How did you know that?"

Rons ears went pink, "I heard my mum and dad talking about it, while you were out. But now that you know Occulamency you don't have to worry about You-Know-Who getting into your mind. Right?"

Oh, so that's it, he only thinks I've mastered occulamency. Harry shook his head at Ron, "I didn't master occulamency."

"Then what were.." Ron trailed off at Harrys intense look.

Hermione cut in, "what did they do to you? What happened the other day?"

Harry ran a hand trough his hair, "its better if you don't know."

"What! You can't do that to us, you hated it when they kept secrets from you Harry, you can't do the same to us." Hermione placed both hands on Harrys shoulders. " What's happened?"

"I was trying to run away from Godrics Hollow." Harry said looking over Hermiones shoulder and at the wall.

"Why?"

"Because wherever I go people get hurt!" Harry pushed Hermione away and backed up. "Because everyone here at the Order is trying to run my life! I just–" Harry turned away from them and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"What did they make you do Harry? How is it that Voldemort can't get into your mind anymore, but you didn't master Occulamency?" Hermione lightly touched Harrys back but he flinched away.

"I'm bonded with–" Harry stopped. He didn't even want to say it out loud to his friends.

"Bonded!" Ron said loudly, his voice was taken aback. "You can't get bonded at this age!"

"I am."

"Ron, Harry, what's going on, what does that mean Harry is bonded?" Hermione asked, for the first time in her life not knowing something about the wizarding world.

"It means that he is bound magically to another person, they share magical power, and most magical abilities." Hermione made a soft 'oh' and Ron stepped up by Harry. "Who are you bonded to?"

Harry mumbled something shaking his head.

"Harry!" Ron grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him forcefully for a couple moments. "Snap out of it! Stop acting like this, you're talking to your two best friends and we're not leaving until we're old and grey."

"Snape!" Harry shouted, he hated that they were so vehemently loyal to him and hated that he couldn't be friends with them anymore. "I'm bonded with fucking Snape!" Rons face paled instantly.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried and threw herself around his neck, after a moment Ron joined in the hug and he gripped Harry and Hermione both tightly. Harry stood stock still in the middle not knowing what to do and very uncomfortable. "That's so terrible Harry, but if Voldemort can't get into your mind then it can't be that bad can it?"

"You don't know what they had to do Hermione." Ron said still in the embrace, "its bloody horrible mate, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking doing that to you."

Harrys heart went out to Ron when he said that, Ron knew him best, he understood what this did to Harry and how he felt right now. Finally they let him go and Harry didn't know what to say. He was still worried about their safety, but if Voldemort really couldn't see into his mind then should he recapture their friendship. Was it worth it in the long run?

Harry couldn't debate anymore with himself, because suddenly his scar started to burn, it was intense but not the kind of pain that cause visions, besides he wasn't overly emotional right now. A surge of pain ripped through him and Harry clapped a hand over his scar and went to his knees.

"Harry! Whats going on Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"Scar..." was all Harry could manage to choke out.

"Ron get someone!" Hermione shouted at her boyfriend, and he ran towards the door. The first person he met however was Snape.

Deciding that Snape was better than nobody Ron told him, "Harrys scar is hurting, shouldn't the bond stop that!"

Snapes eyes flared, "How do you know about the bond?"

"It doesn't matter! His scar is hurting him!" Ron ran back into the room with Snape close behind.

Snape pried Harrys hand away from his forehead and forced Harry to look into his eyes. "Is it a vision Potter?"

"No. I don't know what it is, I can't even tell if he is angry or not!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut once again. Suddenly Snape let go of Harry and grabbed his left forearm.

"Sir are you okay!" Hermione asked panic in her voice.

"Potter!" Snape said ignoring her. "Is it just burning? Nothing else, no emotions attached to it?"

"Yes" Harry hissed out in pain.

Snape swiftly picked Harrys small body up and placed him on the bed, "It will go away soon, somehow you are feeling his summon."

Harry gritted his teeth, "you said he wouldn't call."

"Its been a week Potter," Snape turned to Ron and Hermione, "Get out of here, instantly!" Snape drew his wand when they didn't move and forced them back to their own house. Snape pulled a vial out of his robes and gave it to Harry, "It's a sleeping draught, and will take away the pain."

Harry let Snape give him the potion, the pain was too intense to think otherwise and slowly the pain eased away and his eyes began to droop. "You're going?" Harry asked, "even though you've seen what he'll do to you?"

Snape hesitated, "it wont happen tonight." Then he left without another word and Harry was fully under the influence of the potion.

... He was standing on a large dias in the center of the room, his hands were clasped behind his back as he watched about ten hooded figures enter. They filed into a semi-circle around him and waited for instruction. "Bring in Malfoy." his voice rang out in the room, high and cold.

Hastily one of the hooded members went out of the room and brought in someone much shorter than himself. Kneeling before him he spoke, "I bring forth before you, Draco Nefarious Malfoy."

"Thank you Viridian." The man bowed all the way to the ground before retreating back into the circle. Slowly he walked down from the dias and approached Draco, long boney white fingers reached out before him and lowered Dracos hood. Compared to the dim light filling the room Dracos pale skin and silvery hair gleamed in the candle light. His eyes were lowered and Harry didn't miss the tremor that went through Dracos body.

"Lucius has raised you well." he said rhetorically, "do not fear though, your father will soon be out of Azkaban and back where he belongs. I wonder," Harry said sweeping around Draco, studying him from all angles, "did you know that we have... acquired a special treat just for tonight?"

"No Sir." Draco replied in a quiet shaky voice.

"No, My Lord!" Harry snapped, but then his features softened, "you will learn soon enough and Lord Voldemort is merciful tonight." Turning on his heel Harry flicked his wand towards the dias and spun the previously backwards chair around so it faced forwards. A short high laugh escaped his lips as Harry looked at the prone figure tied to the chair. Slowly the man raised his head and wide fearful eyes looked up at Harry, there was blood covering one side of his face and half of his upper lip was swollen and purple. The Minister Fudge was deprived of his usual pinstriped robes and was now only in a long white night shirt that was stained will blood and various other things. In short he looked like shit.

"We are indeed fortunate tonight gentlemen," Harry said in a high cruel voice, "Minister Fudge has graciously acquainted us with his presence on this very special occasion. Do you know what we're celebrating tonight Minister?"

A dry rasp escaped the Ministers lips but nothing else.

"Of course you don't." Harry said sharply, "I do applaud you though for capturing Harry Potter, and from what my sources entail tortured him quite mercilessly. However, tonight you are the guest of honor! Draco!" Harry barked out, "come next to me." Shuffling towards him Draco was soon standing fearfully next to him on the dias. "See how easily men are broken Draco, even someone as mighty as the _Minister of Magic_ is reduced to nothing but a broken man. Tonight you will prove that you are better than him!" Harry placed one of his long fingered hand on Dracos shoulders and squeezed it before pushing him towards the Minister. "Kill him!"

Draco pulled out a long dagger from his robes and held it out before him, Harry started to circle the dias watching every movement that Draco made. "Prove that you are worthy to take my mark." Draco stepped closer to the cowering Minister, but he didn't strike. His hand shook violently and the shiny metal of the dagger reflected the candle light.

"Strike Draco!" Harry commanded shrilly.

The dagger slipped out of Dracos hand and clattered to the floor. "No." He said firmly, but there was fear behind his words, a great amount of fear.

"What?" Harry hissed out, "do you dare?" Harry quickly swooped towards Draco as he backed away fearfully. In one graceful motion Draco was thrown back against the door that he entered in.

"Do you refuse my mark?" Harry said loudly so that it reverberated against the walls.

Draco didn't have time to answer before he was thrown like a rag doll up towards the ceiling and let fall back down to the floor again with a crunching thud. "You're a waste of pure blood."

Harry was filled with anger as he addressed the rest of the Death Eaters, "Do not kill him but make him remember who exactly he is defying, Snape!" One of the hooded figures stepped forward. "Once you're finished take him back to that muggle loving fool Dumbledore and let him deal with this." Turning on his heel Harry stormed out of the room and the pausing at the door. "Kill the Minister as well." He was about to leave the chamber when Snapes voice stopped him.

"My Lord?" Snape said bowing lowly.

"Yes?" Harry asked emphasizing the 's'.

"I wonder, if it would be more–effective— if we left the Minister alive." Snape said still in his bow.

"Alive?" Harry asked, "explain."

"Send him back to the Ministry for all to see how he has ended up, let the world know you're strength My Lord. Let them quiver with fear for their own lives, it will send them a powerful message." Snapes voice was low and humble, yet powerful and cunning.

A smirk appeared on Harrys lips, "yes, always so inventive Severus, send them a message. Leave him on the Ministry steps!" Harry slammed the door shut behind him and left the room...

Harry tumbled off of his bed tangled up in his sheets and sweating profusely. Draco Malfoy just refused to be marked by Voldemort! Hell must have just frozen over, but Harry returned to the seriousness of the situation and untangled himself from the bedding. Snape was going to be taking him back here, how was he going to get in, then he remembered that on the second day on arrival to Godrics Hollow, Harry had written down their location incase Snape was in an emergency situation, such as this. Harry rubbed his face hard, how much time would pass by before they would arrive here? Where would Draco be put?

Harrys brow furrowed, he would have to be placed in his room, it was the only one that wasn't already full. Snapes room was also vacant, but they would find that inappropriate for sure. There was no option other than Harrys room, and for sure when Draco got here he would be severely hurt. "Tilly!" Harry called semi-loudly into the darkness. _Pop_. The house elf appeared by the side of his bed.

"Yes Master Harry?" she asked sounding slightly sleepy.

"We're going to need another bed in here." Harrys voice was weary and his scar was still tingling.

Tilly clapped her hands together and Harrys bed sifted over about five feet and another bed was sitting fully dressed in the corner. "Thank you. Also Madame Pomfrey should be notified when Snape gets back, if you can do that."

"Yes Master Harry." And Tilly disappeared.

He hated Draco Malfoy, they were worst enemies at school, but he wasn't so cold hearted that if he knew they would be coming here he wasn't going to tolerate it. The rules. Harry reminded himself, have been pushed to the limit and now it was time once again to enforce them. Draco would simply fade into the background with the rest of them. Harry laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Today had been an eventful day, that was full of much angst. Reflecting back to what Harry had said to the Headmaster, he now realized that it had been a below the belt comment, that put him on the same level as all those other pricks that everyone hated. Dumbledore deserved an extent of hatred at the moment, but that was over the top. He had never seen him cry like that before, and it made his stomach unwillingly clench tightly. No more of this immature banter, sticking to the rules would be better for everyone. Stick to the rules.

Harry finally heard a commotion fill the lower level and he lay still in his bed, soon they would be coming up with a half dead Draco Malfoy. Quickly, Harry found, they entered his room and were surprised to see the extra bed already there. Harry couldn't tell whom all was in his room at the moment, but he didn't turn when they lighted the room and began to repair the young Slytherin.

Some distinctive voices were there, Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, but the others were either not talking or not being loud enough for Harry to catch who exactly they were. He lay silently letting them work as Poppy barked quiet orders and as they cast spells and retrieved potions. More than once did Snape leave the room only to come back with something else to ease the pain for Draco. At once point Draco started to cough and go into some sort of fit causing the group to go into a frenzy until he settled down and breathed normally. Harry heard conformation that Draco would survive and for now he just needed rest, he closed his eyes as some of the footsteps left the room and some came towards his bed.

"Drink this Potter." Snape said quietly to Harry.

"I don't need it." Harry said just as softly, he knew they all knew he had been awake but it didn't hurt to pretend whilst they were working.

Narrowed black eyes met tired green ones and Snape only nodded before leaving the vial on his night stand. "What did you see?"

"Everything that Voldemort did." Harrys eyes flickered away from Snapes for a moment before returning, "the minister?"

"Is being taking to the Ministry as we speak, they will sort him out there." Snapes eyes searched Harrys face for something but didn't seem to be finding it. "We will speak about this in the morning, just you and I, about the bond." Harry didn't respond, and Snape took his leave. Harry didn't want to speak about anything, whenever they did that he got angry and everyone else got angry and then all the rules went down the shit hole. Harry curled up on himself letting one hand rest next to his head on the pillow and the other warp around his body. Snape diminished the lights as he left, but Harry could still hear the breathing of two more people in the room. A sigh escaped one of their lips and then footsteps were coming towards Harry once more.

A heavy weight settled down next to Harry on the bed causing it to dip slightly. A warm hand brushed Harrys hair away from his forehead and then rested on Harrys free hand. "Please forgive me Harry," Dumbledore whispered quietly, "forgive all of us." He squeezed Harrys hand for a moment then released. For a fleeting second Harry gave the Headmaster a light squeeze back and the Headmaster removed his hand all together. Dumbledore sat on the edge of Harrys bed for a long time, until finally Harry fell back to sleep. What Harry had in store for the Headmaster was unsure, but for now the everything was about the rules, and he wouldn't let any of them get broken again. Even if it meant changing how he was going about some things, and even if it meant for the time being pushing aside all of his hatred for everyone except Voldemort, and becoming indifferent to everyone else. Nothing else mattered except for the rules.

Cheers! I hope everyone loved this chapter! And it is seriously longer than the other because I figured that this would help everyone to forgive me for not posting on Friday! I have softball now which is going to severely limit my writing time, but games don't start for a while so I'm going to need all the encouragement I can get to get off my lazy bum and write you lost of chapters before I become too busy!

I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentines Day! Love it up!

Cheers Siddabjr


	13. youyou can't have my skin! part 1

Chapter 13

Harry turned over in his bed, two strong arms were around him, holding him tightly. Reassuring him that everything would turn out okay. Sighing Harry was content to just fall back to sleep when something strange occurred to Harry. Why would the arms around him feel so damp? That wasn't usually a feeling that was associated with holding, this dampness. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and looked into the face of his securer. Staring back at him was the stark white Death mask of a Death Eater.

Harry struggled to move away, except when Harry placed his hands on the chest of the Death Eater they slipped and came away soaking. Looking down he saw in horror that there was no chest on this man, only the sinews, muscles and tendons covered in copious amounts of blood. Struggling even harder Harry let out a blood curdling scream, but the arms only wrapped themselves around Harry even tighter.

"You have.. Something I want.. Harry Potter." The man said in a high raspy voice.

"What?" Harry as breathlessly, "take it, you can have anything, just let me go!"

The Death Eater laughed and loosened his grip on Harry, "What I want... Harry Potter... is something you... took... from me..." He pushed himself into a sitting position over Harrys body. "I want..." he continued, sliding a slippery hand over Harrys neck, "your... skin."

Harrys mind was racing, "My Skin!" Harry hastily pushed himself up against his backboard, "but, but I need my skin."

The Death Eater laughed, "not anymore..."

Harry couldn't move, he could get away, the man was slowly advancing, oozing his blood all over Harrys body and face. The Death Eater leaned in so close to Harrys face, that Harry had to turn his head away or else they would be touching, "You can't have my skin! Its mine I need it!"

"I NEED IT MORE THAN YOU DO!" The Death Eater suddenly yelled in Harrys face. "I NEED IT!" The man sat back momentarily and Harry pulled himself out from under the covers and jumped off the bed. Surprisingly this action caused Harrys head to engulf in pain and he woke up.

Harry had been tangled up in his sheets and fallen out of bed. This was the position Harry found himself in when he woke up. His head throbbed from connecting with the hard wood floors, but it was quickly going away and Harry pushed himself up. Angry at himself falling out of bed Harry picked up his sheets and threw them back onto the bed. The dream, or rather nightmare, he'd had was rapidly slipping away into the depths of his mind.

Someone coughed pointedly behind Harry, Harry quickly turned around his cheeks burning. Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed with Snape sitting in a chair next to him. Harry had almost forgotten that his newest roommate was Malfoy. But the crooked smile across his face immediately reminded him of last nights adventures into Voldemorts mind. "Bad dream Potter?" Malfoy asked in a husky voice, obviously he was still healing.

Harry looked at Malfoy, his face was pale and blueish. Bandages covered parts of his body that Harry could see before the blankets on his lap obscured them. On the table next to him laid various potions and fresh bandages. Snapes face looked drawn and pensive but was otherwise void of emotion. However despite the condition Malfoy was in, he still managed to bring up the animosity between them left over from Hogwarts. Harry realized that he'd been staring and quickly replied with a simple. "Yeah."

Harry moved past the others silently and went to the washroom. Ice cold water splashed onto Harrys face washing away the sleepy feelings of the morning. Feeling clean and refreshed Harry ventured back into his room to change for the day, really there was no point, he wasn't planning on seeing anyone special today so why not just stay in his pajamas? Anyway, Harry decided to change. Malfoy was lying down in his bed now and Snape was measuring out some potion or another. Harry didn't pay attention to them and quickly threw on whatever was on top of his trunk.

Picking up a few of the books he'd taken from the library, along with the Old Magic volume, Harry started back towards the door intending to stay in the library for a while.

"Potter." Snape called out just before he left the room. Harry paused but didn't turn to look at him. "We have things to discuss."

'Oh yeah' Harry sighed and turned towards Snape. He didn't say anything but his posture indicated that he was waiting for him. Snape turned back to Draco handing him a vile of something and watched as Malfoy downed its contents then fell swiftly into a deep sleep. Straightening out Snape swept past Harry and into his own rooms. Harry followed sullenly sifting the weight of the books from one arm to another.

Snape gestured for Harry to sit in the same chair that he did when He first came to Snapes room the night they bonded. Snape in return took the opposite chair and looked searchingly at Harry. "Are you going to hold those the entire time?"

Harry frowned and then placed on the floor by his feet, letting them drop so they made a loud thud as they hit the ground. Snape wrinkled his nose but did not comment. The feeling of deja vu was increasingly growing stronger as they sat there in silence. Harry didn't look at Snape room this time, he kept his eyes trained on Snape. No direct eye contact of course, he hadn't forgotten that Snape was a master legimines, after all that was they whole reason they were in this predicament. Harry crossed his arms across his chest and slouched in his chair. He noticed the way Snape sat, ram rod straight, almost as if he relaxed something very terrible would happen. His arms were lightly resting on the arms of the chair, not even resting Harry thought to himself, but hovering just above them.

Snapes eyes were neutral, as was the rest of his features. He was probably sizing up Harry the same way that Harry was sizing him up. Neither spoke, it was a war of patience, whoever broke the silence first lost. Harry didn't win everything.

Sighing heavily Harry threw his arms down on the arm rests of the chair and looked pointedly at Snape. "What exactly did you bring me here for? A staring contest?"

Snape didn't move except for the slightest tilt of his head. "What were you dreaming about?" Snape asked in a low voice.

"I don't really remember, it was just a nightmare." Harry looked puzzled, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you kept saying that somebody couldn't have your _skin._" Snape replied bluntly.

Harry furrowed his brow, "I really don't remember it." Snape continued to stare at him without comment. "I thought we were here to talk about this.. This bond." Harry said frustrated.

"Yes." Snape said evenly, "There are a few very basic ideas to the bond. These, I assume, you'll be able to understand better than anything else more...complicated."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but thinking back to the rules he kept his emotions in check.

"You know of course that to consummate the bond both parties must have sexual intercourse." Harrys cheeks burned, hearing Snape say that so plainly was just–weird and kind of funny. "Once the act is completed one of the parties assumes a more dominate role than the other. Superior, if you will." Snape smirked at Harry.

Harry paled, "what do you mean they get a dominate role?"

"The dominate partner in the bond, gains more control on what abilities are passed between the partners. They are not as effected as the subordinate partner, such as when you felt ill at the Order meeting and I did not."

"So you get to be the Dominate partner, why?" Harry asked contentiously.

Snape raised and eye brow as if you say, are you kidding me? But he answered anyway, "Because Potter, I'm more powerful than you amongst many other things. Also as you already know," Snape continued, "the newly bonded pair must stay with each other at all times for the duration of one week. During that time the bond grows stronger and the transferable abilities are more easily attained after the week is up."

"Are all of our abilities going to be transferable? Like, are you going to be able to speak Parseltounge now?"

"No Potter, that is yours and yours alone. Most traits that are passed between partners are things learned, magical skills. You were born able to speak to snakes, and therefore it cannot be transferred." Harry nodded, understanding more how this was supposed to work. "Usually the couple is more—agreeable— with their partner and they stay together for a longer period of time. Thus strengthening the bond. However one week will make it stable enough for our situation. And those are the basics of the bond. Questions Potter?"

Harry nodded, oh, he had questions. "How come, when I was trying to escape, and even before that when I was really angry, my magic didn't go out of control and blast you all away from me?" Harry had actually pondered that when he was in the Potters Room, but this was the only moment it was able to come up.

"That's because, Potter, you are, like I said before, the subordinate partner and I am the dominate. As such I can feel your magical flow, when it is erratic I can control it because I can control my _own _magic. It was probably one of the first signs that the bond was working further than just completion."

Harrys mouth made a small 'Oh' be he didn't otherwise comment, that did explain a lot. He should have been able to just send everyone flying away from him, but Snape had been controlling his ambient magic. No more outbursts for Harry then.

Harry thought about Snapes answer for a few more moments then asked his next question."How come I can feel Voldemorts summon." Snapes eyes flashed with Harrys use of the name, and for some strange reason Harrys scar had burned for a second. Harry frowned, "I felt that."

"What did you feel Potter?" Snape asked uninterestedly.

"A pain, when I said his name." Harry paused, "Voldemort." The pain was there again, it was brief, like an electrical shock.

Snapes calculating look returned as he stared at Harry. "That is... unexpected. I did not foresee a further connection between yourself and the Dark Lord."

"What?" Harry asked confused, "I thought this was supposed to stop my connections to him."

"Mentally, yes, but the bonds purpose was not to sever the connection completely."

"So what, even though we went through this whole bond I'm still going to be able to feel him! Like when we're close I'll still be in pain?" Harry was so frustrated, the bond only covered one shit piece of the link he shared with Voldemort, and now he could even feel pain that Snape felt from Voldemort! Just his bloody luck.

"I'm assuming as well Potter that I will feel the pain you feel if you are too close to the Dark Lord."

'Oh good' harry thought sarcastically. Harry ran through the list of mental questions he also had. Why did he still get visions? Well they'd answered that, it was because now his visions were suddenly true. How incredibly convenient for the Order, now we can finally trust poor little Harrys delusions. Why did they pick Snape, of all people why Snape? Well that was also explained, he was the only one who knew Occulamency. Why did Sirius keep appearing? Now that was a question that Harry couldn't ask Snape, nor could he even discuss it with him. Visions of Sirius would mean that he was probably going mental. Harry thought of one that was more recent, "What's happened with the Minister? What are the people doing?"

Snape shifted in his seat, "its hardly of my knowledge as to what the people are thinking. The Headmaster knows more about this than I." Harry frowned at the mention of the Headmaster, but he continued with questions.

"Why didn't you let the Minister die?" Harry asked in all seriousness.

"Should I have let him, Potter?" Snape asked locking eyes with Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know if I would have helped him."

Snape sat silently, weighing Harrys words, but just as he opened his mouth to speak Harry bent doubled over clutching his head.

"Arrhg!" Harry said in frustration, "why does he summon you so much?" Harry ground out.

"I wonder why you feel it before I do.." Snape said quietly to himself, and he sat Harry forcefully back up. "I'll get you a draft." Snape stood and quickly strode over to one of his benches filled with potions. But Harry swatted his hand away when offered the Potion.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Snape nodded and placed it back upon the bench. It was then, finally, that Snape felt his own call.

"I must leave, the pain should fade after a few more moments." Grabbing a long back cloak and place something into one of its deep pockets Snape swept it on in one deep dramatic motion and covered his body. Harry could only imagine that within those pockets was the White Death mask that was so familiar to the Death Eaters. What had caused Snape to turn his back on Lord Voldemort? Harry didn't know, and curiously he didn't want to either. Snape walked hastily towards the door, but paused before opening it, "you wouldn't have let him die Potter, you're too Gryfindor for that." And then he was gone.

His comment was almost a compliment and a put-down at the same time. Snape obviously felt that Harry was too righteous to let the Minister die, but reflecting upon it himself Harry still didn't feel that he would have done the same. Maybe he would have, but you can never really predict what you would do when face with that situation compared to what you would say you would do\

As promised the pain in his scar faded into a dull throb, and Harry gathered up his books. It was past breakfast, and before lunch, the library might be occupied already, but Harry decided it was better than going back to his room. So Harry slugged down the stairs and across the front yard and into the main house. The library was just off of the front foyer and to the right. Magdelena waved joyfully at Harry as he passed, and Harry returned it with a drawn smile.

Harry liked the library of this house, it was slightly musty from being unoccupied for so long, but it also smelled like leather and wood. It was homey and comfortable, and for the strangest reason of them all, it reminded Harry of his mother.

Setting his books down on a table near the window in the back Harry pulled up a chair and flipped open the Old Magics book. So far nothing had seemed remotely useful in the destruction of Voldemort, some spells were tempting but Harry found that they were small and used for small problems. Voldemort was definitely not a small problem. Today Harry opened to a chapter called, '' and diligently started reading through it.

This chapter covered spells and charms that were used when someone was being held captive, most of these however were very out-dated and not much use. Still something might come in handy and Harry continued to read on. The hours went by and Harry was sure he had missed lunch and it was soon closing in on dinner. So engulfed by his books Harry didn't notice the approach of his two best friends.

Very nonchalantly Hermione and Ron sat down at the table Harry was in and started on their own projects. Harry looked up surprised to see them sitting there not commenting or even looking at each other. Hermione was leaning back in her chair and very large tomb propped up on the table. Ron was flipping through the pages of what looked like their fifth year transfiguration text, and scribbling down on a tattered piece of parchment.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked putting down his own book and looking between the two of them.

"Reading about the history of Egyptian Mages." Hermione replied not looking up from her book and quickly turning to the next page.

"Doing an extra Transfiguration Essay so I can get into the N.E.W.T class next year." Ron said sounding bored, "its bloody hard too."

"Well Ron." Hermione piped in, "I don't see why your not using the resources we have right here to help with your essay." she turned another page, "This library has a fantastic section on transfiguration, and I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be happy to help you."

Ron gave Harry a look that said 'yeah like I want to do even more extra work for this thing.' "Hermione, McGonagall is probably very busy doing stuff for the Order, she wont have time to help me."

"You're being foolish Ron, she could find some time if you asked."

Ron stuck his tongue out at her and made a face. Hermione didn't notice and continued to read. He turned towards Harry and flipped his book shut, "what are you doing?"

"Just reading." Harry said shutting his own book. If he read anymore information today his brain might literally explode.

"Just reading?" Ron leaned across the table and felt Harrys head, "is there something wrong with you mate?" He grinned and tilted back in his chair. "So did you hear about the Minister?"

"Ronald." Hermione said sharply. "Don't sound so delighted about it, it was a terrible thing to happen."

Ron rolled his eyes, "yeah, he tortured Harry, he just got what he deserved."

"I hardly think it was the same circumstances, Voldemort," The tiny shock when through Harrys forehead, "is as inept as the Minister himself is."

"Anyway! They found him on the Ministry steps, almost dead they said. The people are really freaking out."

"Yeah?" Harry found himself asking out of curiosity, if Voldemort, ouch, couldn't read his thoughts anymore, then maybe they weren't in danger. Maybe.

"Yeah! Mum says that this really sent a strong message to the people, they have no doubts in their minds about Voldemorts return. She says that even the Minister himself will have to realize it now."

"That's what Snape said, a strong message to the people." Harry said frowning.

"When did he say that?" Rons cheeks flushed, "Do you guys like, talk now and stuff?"

Harrys eyes bulged, "are you kidding me. We barely had a civil conversation this morning and that was because it was about the bond, just the facts. No, he said that to Voldemort." Harry actually flinched this time. "At their meeting, I guess now when I get visions they are all going to be real." Harry shrugged.

"Well that would make sense Harry." Hermione finally looked up. "Voldemort–" Harry winced again and covered his scar. Hermione frowned, "something wrong?"

"No, it's just–" Harry was conflicted on the inside, is this really something Harry could risk doing, or should he push his friends away forever. Voldemort couldn't see they were friends and before their link was shut off it seemed as though they had grown apart. Harry closed his eyes, he couldn't turn his back on his friends anymore, "its just that because of the bond with Snape whenever someone say the name Voldemort, or I say it, I get a shock in my scar. That's what Snapes feels in his mark too."

"That's crap mate." Ron said in his usual way, "so what other kinds of stuff do you guys share now?"

"You don't have to tell us yet Harry–" Hermione said reassuringly.

"Yeah, maybe another day." Harry said looking down and his pile of books.

"Maybe you're right Harry, Its dinner time anyway." Ron said rubbing his stomach. Harry smiled truly for the first time in weeks. Ron was always hungry.

"Now Harry," Hermione said suddenly serious. "We've devised a plan, since last night, and we're over that 'lets be prats to your friends' ordeal, so the thing is. You want to protect us from Vol—You-Know-Who, and we want to be your friends, but we don't want the parents to know about it or they will think that you want to be friends with everyone again. Ron and I discussed it and came to the conclusion that its best kept our secret, and keep pretending that you're avoiding us. If the adults find out, they will probably flock around you or something crazy like that." Hermione said smiling.

Harry was actually a little bit confused, how did they know what they did? It was a good idea though, to have a 'secret' friendship, it would protect them from getting hurt. Because nobody would know they were friends again.

"You are too smart for your own good." Harry said shaking his head. "We'll have to be careful now though because Malfoy is sharing a room with me."

"Malfoy?" Ron said standing up! "What's he doing here? Why is he in your room?"

"Didn't you know?" Harry asked looking between the two shocked faces, "He has refused Voldemort," Harry forced himself to say it, "and they hurt him pretty badly at the meeting last night. Snape brought him here, and my room was the only one left."

"Geeze." Ron said letting out a long breath.

"How strange." Hermione picked up her book, "he's actually on our side, even after all he's done."

"I guess." Harry said thinking about the sick boy in his room, covered in bandages and a sickly blue color.

Rons stomach rumbled ending the conversation. "Dinner time."

"Right," Hermione turned on Harry and gave him an uncharacteristic hug, "see you around then Harry."

"Yeah." Harry waited until they had left the library to gather up all of his books. Slowly he put some of them away and got new ones to pursue another day. Safely tucked under his arm Harry left the quiet library, crossed the foyer and yard and back to his room. Draco was once again sitting up and being 'fed' by Poppy. Fed probably wasn't the right word because Draco wanted to feed himself but was too weak so Poppy had to force down his food or else have him worsen. Malfoy pride lived on in the boy, but maybe in all the wrong places.

Harry quickly puts the books away in his desk and turned away from the scene. Poppys sharp commanding voice floated over to him despite his trying to ignore their commotion. "You'd better be eating as well Potter or else I'll go through this same routine with you next."

Harry secretly smiled and got up from his bed face neutral again, "don't worry about it." He said as he left his room once again to go get some dinner.

"I most certainly will worry Mr. Potter." She called after him.

It was most unfortunate for Harry that night as the dinner being served was beef and mashed potatoes. However the way he plate was arranged made images from somewhere in his mind suddenly pop up. The potatoes were white like the Death Mask, and red juices from the beef leaked out to surround the potatoes, red like the muscles of a skinless man. Harry felt sick to his stomach, but he hadn't eaten all day so closing his eyes Harry forced a few bites down before the images finally went away.

It was quite in the room, and filled with tension. Harry could tell it was because of him, not everyone had seen him after he'd made the huge scene after his attempted escape. Mrs. Weasley however made him eat an extra helping of potatoes and some peas before he couldn't eat anymore food. She was slowly returning back to her normal mother-hen self towards him, but was still very wary in his presence.

Lupin was also there, sitting across from him, but Lupin was finished with his dinner and looking over some documents with Bill. The Order was more open about their conversations now, seeing as they were stuck together and a very little amount of them were not in the Order. It was still very hush-hush, conversations held entirely in whispers, but still out in the open. He would glance up at Harry every so often to make sure he wasn't going to flip out at any moment. Or maybe for another reason which Harry didn't want to think about.


	14. you you can't have my skin! Part 2

Alright this was meant to be posted on the 23, but I've actually decided that you really can't count on any date I set, because I will just disappoint you. Less than a week after the set date is better than five months! Hope everyone enjoys this next part it, and all comments are welcome!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and you better review again! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 14 (really Chapter 13 part 2, but hey who cares :) )

Draco and Harry sat silently in their room, Poppy had just come buy to tell Draco that he could finally leave his bed as long as he didn't overexcite himself. It had only taken Draco four days to almost completely recover, now all he had to do was keep taking his potions. During those four days Draco had grumbled and spoken under his breath about how horrible it was in bed. His complaints would have been louder if the situation was different.

However, now that Draco _had_ his freedom, he didn't leave the room. Harry thought it was pretty ironic that Draco stayed on his bed instead of exploring his new surroundings. Considering that was all Draco had wanted to do since yesterday morning. Maybe Draco was scared. He was in a house that was holding everyone he had sworn to hate. Only now he was conveniently on their side. He had spoken to Dumbledore and Snape about the circumstances, but Snape hadn't come back yet, and Dumbledore is a busy man. So the only real contact Draco had was with Harry, himself, and Madame Pomphrey.

Harry however was content to keep reading in silence and not pry at Draco. After all, he still was Harrys enemy at Hogwarts, and Harry was also being quite vigilant to his rules.

"What _are_ you doing, Potter?" Draco said snidely. It was pretty obvious what Harry was doing, so Harry picked up his book and shook it in Draco's general direction. "How come you're not out with your friends?" Draco still kept his haughty tone.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.

Draco was silent again for a few moments before he suddenly stood up, "Potter!"

Harry turned and looked at Draco questioningly.

"Potter," he repeated, "if you're hanging around here to 'baby-sit' me then you can stop it this instant!" Draco seemed furious and his hands balled into fists as his sides.

Harry suppressed a laugh, "I don't care _what_ you do Malfoy. This is my room too."

"Well get out!" Draco crossed his arms glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry did laugh this time, "you can't tell me to leave my own room you prat."

"Well I don't want you here so—so — go hang out with your mates!"

"You go hang out with them." Harry turned back to his book and tried to ignore Draco.

Draco, however, wouldn't let it go, "Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

God he was getting annoying, "go somewhere else if I bother you so much."

"This is my room too Potter!"

'Hmm', where had harry heard that before? "Why are you afraid to leave Malfoy?" Harry finally asked.

"I most certainly am not afraid!"

"Yes you are." Replied Harry giving into his less mature side.

"Everyone hates me Potter, why would I want to go out, what would I do?" Draco sounded hopeless and angry at the same time.

"Well you hate everyone else here too so..."

"That's not true, I don't hate Professor Snape, or... or..." Draco trailed off.

"Snape isn't here, so I guess that doesn't give you—"

"What?" Malfoy interrupted, "Where is he?"

"With your old pal Voldemort." Jibed Harry, just for old times sake, ignoring the pain that shot through his forehead.

"He isn't my pal!" Raged Draco, " I wouldn't be there if he was!"

Harry frowned, that really was the truth wasn't it, Draco would never voluntarily stay here unless he really did oppose the Dark Lord.

"Didn't you know that Potter," Draco asked sarcastically, "didn't they announce it to everyone to know!"

"Yeah I know Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Images of Dracos' battered body flashed in Harrys mind. He had paid a huge price in defying the Dark Lord. Malfoy was lucky to even be alive, "I know." He repeated.

"Who told you!" Draco asked pointing an accusing finger at Harry, "Snape? Is that what you were '_chatting_' about the other day?"

"No! I saw what happened to you! So just drop it and leave me alone! God you're impossibly annoying." Harry rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. The bed squeaked behind Harry signaling that Draco had sat back down.

"What do you mean you saw it?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't reply, he didn't like talking about this connection to Voldemort, Draco repeated his question but Harry refused to answer. Harry repeated the rules to himself. Don't get emotional. Don't make anyone feel anything for you. Keep reading, Harry told himself, just keep reading. Draco was growing increasingly agitated and in Harrys point of view acting like a bratty child. Is this what Harry himself sounded like when he was angry?

No. Harry decided, Draco was acting like a spoiled child who wasn't getting their way. Harry had never been spoiled, so he therefore couldn't act like Draco was. Finally Draco worked himself into a rut and gave up. Harry sent up a silent thank you and kept on reading. A small headache had formed behind Harrys eyes, which he accounted to Dracos ranting, but the time lunch rolled around it hadn't gone away so Harry decided to take a short nap to ease the pain.

After Harry woke up the headache was completely gone. Malfoy however was not.

"Is that what you do all day Potter? Laze about, cooped up in this room?"

Harry merely shrugged, which caused the blonde to be agitated even further. Harrys stomach gave a small grumble making Harry look at the clock. He had slept away the rest of the afternoon and it was already dinner time. Walking to the door harry looked back at the sullen Malfoy boy. "I'm going to dinner, are you coming or not?"

Draco gave Harry a pointed look before turning away. Harry didn't give it a second thought and continued out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs Harry saw Draco peek out of the room and edge his way out. Almost as if someone would attack him at any moment Draco cautiously walked behind Harry at a distance. Checking back to see if Draco was still following, Harry entered the main house and deliberately left the kitchen door open.

Nobody paid Harry much attention as they were now used to his quiet and withdrawn self. Lupin still sent him a curious glance once and a while, as if something was on his mind but he couldn't get it out.

Harry calmly went to the cupboard to get a fresh glass, when Draco timidly waked into the room. Everyone fell silent and tension was audibly filling up the room. For once Harry was pleased that the tension was made by someone else for a change. Draco stiffened his back and proudly sat down at the table next to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm glad to see you are recovering well Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said breaking the ice.

Draco nodded his head in accord, and looked at the table top.

"Here you go dear, " Said Mrs. Weasley, "eat up or you wont get better."

"Thank you." Draco said firmly, but his look was that of bewilderment. He was most likely expecting Mrs Weasley to be cold to him. As their families were mortal enemies not matter whose side you were on.

Harry felt a stab of jealousy flow through him. Mrs weasley could find it in her heart to be nice to a Malfoy, but to Harry she was still reserved. Harry glared at Malfoy as he sat down at an empty seat, and his headache was steadily returning Slowly everyone started back up their conversations and things returned to some semblance of normal. Even Processor McGonagall got Draco into a light conversation, but Harry couldn't take it. So, suddenly, Harry stood up and left the kitchen. Nobody noticed his departure. It was now that Harry realized that He missed interacting with these people. He wished that he didn't have to pretend that he was indifferent to them. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be so wary of him if Voldemort, ouch, didn't get into his mind. His friends and care takers wouldn't have to be pushed away. This was all His fault! Harry kicked a rock bitterly, he was jealous that even Malfoy got to talk to people he couldn't.

You made the rules in the first place, Harry reminded himself, concentrate on the goal. The Dark Lord needed to be destroyed, and soon, so things could go back to how they were. Jumping the steps two at a time Harry rushed to his desk and flicked on the light. Shifting through the books now deemed useless or helpful, Harry grabbed a new one and randomly flipped it open.

Spells about banishing ghosts were not going to help. He flipped though it before throwing it into the useless pile. The next one was crap as well. All of the spells needed some kind of human sacrifice, and that didn't interest Harry. The next book seemed to be pretty decent, except all of its spells were nothing that Harry could use to fight Voldemort with. Heaving a frustrated sigh Harry also put that book into the useless pile. Actually the only book in the helpful pile was the Old Magic book. And that was only still there because none of its spells required a wand. Harry pounded his head a couple times against the desk. This only increased Harrys headache and made his eyes blur out of focus.

Merlin Harry wished someone would barge in and simply tell Harry how to Kill Voldemort and be done with it! Harry looked hopefully at the door, usually when people made hopeless wishes like that in the movies someone would come in and say something asinine that turned out to the answer. Nobody came through Harrys door except Draco half and hour later, and he didn't say anything at all.

The next few days went by quickly. After Dracos first dinner he steadily left the room more and more leaving Harry to the peacefully quiet room. The frequent headaches Harry had been experiencing ended up a permanent fixture in his life. Harry even swiped one of Dracos potions to try and cure himself. It didn't help, and adding insult to injury along with Harrys headaches he developed short bouts of dizziness and sometimes woke up in the middle of the night with the need to hurl.

Ron and Hermione noticed Harrys displeasure and probed him to see Madame Pomphrey about it. Harry didn't like Poppy fussing over him so they convinced Ron to use Harrys symptoms as his own. Poppy checked Ron over with a critical eye and gave him something similar to a potion for influenza.

This potion quelled Harrys illness enough to convince them it had worked but as soon as the next day came it only got worse. As perusal Ron and Hermione would only see Harry every so often so they didn't know he was still sick. Harry didn't know why he was keeping this from everyone. Avoiding them to keep them safe was one thing, but being sick without anyone knowing was unsafe for Harry himself.

Harry stopped showing up at meals, but surprisingly nobody came to check on him. Not even Madame Pomphrey, who usually was quite stubborn about Harrys diet. Days went by in hazes, sometimes Harry didn't wake up until the afternoon and then fell back asleep until the next morning. High points were spent in the loo emptying anything that was in Harrys stomach, which wasn't much but acid and water. On the way back from the latest trip to the bathroom Harry was hardly strong enough to stand up properly, and he kept leaning heavily on the wall.

Stepping with feet full of lead and a head that wouldn't stop spinning Harry tripped and fell onto the floor. Groggy and sick Harry pushed himself back up grabbing onto a doorhandle for leverage. As soon as brass hit flesh a wave of ease was sent through Harrys body. It was a fleeting moment of healing that gave Harry the strength to stand up. This door handle, this door, must been enchanted Harry decided. He pressed his full body against the door letting the pain ease away.

Without further need for convincing Harry opened the door and stepped a bit more steadily into the room. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. Even the fact that Harry had just entered into Snapes room didn't matter. Harrys knees started to wobble and sleep started to drift back over him. Harry stumbled over to the bed in the corner and promptly fell upon it This room soothed Harry for reasons he didn't understand, and for one it didn't matter in the least. Sleep in this room would make it better, and that's what Harry did.

People were sitting in a large circle around him. Their faces were blurry and odd noises were emitting from them. Harrys own mouth was moving but he didn't know what he was saying. Suddenly he lurched forward in his seat and clutched at his stomach. Someone was near him now talking.

"Are...you...alright..?" Said the voice in broken and slurred words.

"No." Harry replied truthfully, " I think I'm sick." Harrys voice wasn't his own, it was high pitched and familiar, but when Harry spoke it lacked the usual coldness.

Then Harry straightened up and pushed the man away, "Of course I'm alright!" Harry stood without his own will and his stomach pain seemed to fade away. He walked around the circle faces blurred as if moving in fast motion. His own words became garbled again. Until suddenly everything came into focus. And he was standing in the middle of many men in black cloaks , sans the Death Masks. Harry gasped, his mind registering that he was really standing before them.

"Death Eaters!" Harry said lamely, stepping back hastily and withdrawing his wand.

"My Lord?" Someone next to Harry said, it was a man Harry didn't recognize, but was nonetheless a threat.

Harry pointed his wand at the man, "I'm not your Lord! Get back, stay away from me!" Harry didn't know what was going on, how did he get into a room full of Death Eaters. A dizzy spell was creeping up on him and Harry blinked his eyes hard to try and stop it. Harry couldn't attack, he was out numbered by at least 20 to 1. And spinning around to try and watch everyone wasn't helping. His eyes landed on Snape who looked equally curious as everyone else, but then Harry was forced to the back seat again.

His dizziness stopped almost at once, and the faces were starting to blur away. Noises that sounded like yelling filled Harrys ears making him cringe and once again the noise stopped and the faces were clear again. Harrys brain was disoriented, lake of food and water combined with his sickness was making him have feverish comprehension. Everyone had now put on their masks so Harry couldn't see anyone's face.

"Stop it!" Harry said out loud to no one in particular He was feeling weak and his legs gave out from under him. "You can't just push me around." Harry said weakly his arms shook violently as he tried to lift himself back up, "you don't know what's best for me, not anymore!"

A fog crept up on Harry and he let it push him away from the circle of Death Eaters. He drifted along the clouds for a long time. It was nice being away from the Death Eaters, and Harry felt no pain whist he was among the clouds. Time went by in measurements Harry didn't understand but it didn't matter to him anymore. Peaceful silence and an easy well being covered Harry as he floated away from his troubles.

This must be how Luna Lovegood felt all the time, Harry thought to himself, she always seemed to be so calm and peaceful. This is what Harry wanted to feel all the time too. Loony Luna, she must be so happy here in the clouds.

"Hello?" Harry called out, not really expecting an answer.

Faintly he heard another 'hello' be called but it could have been just an eco.

"Harry?" The faint voice called.

"Yes?" Harry replied dreamily.

"Where are you?"

"Right here," Harry replied in a sing song voice laughing, "I'm hiding, come find me!"

There was silence for a while before the voice answered again, "I can't, I'm stuck."

"Stuck where?"

"I don't know." The voice started to drift away and something pulled inside Harry, he didn't want the voice to leave him.

"Wait!"

"I can't."

"You have to! Please don't leave."

"Harry?" The voice said once more with a deeply remorseful voice.

"Yes?" Harry asked frantically.

"I'll try Harry." And then the voice was gone. Harry was rushing away from the clouds so fast that he couldn't decipher whether he was going up or down.

Harry woke up sweaty and sticky, shivering Harrys white face turned green and without warning Harry was sick all over himself. He couldn't stop the shaking as he fell out of bed and peeled off his damp and now soiled clothes. Harrys foggy eyes searched for a dresser and found one not far away. Crawling across the floor Harry pulled himself up and opened the drawer. Snapes clothes were folded immaculately and stacked precisely on top of one another. Pulling out a long grey nightshirt Harry pulled it over his head and felt the soothing creep into his body.

Just as entering the room made Harry feel better, wearing these clothes helped even more. Something about Snapes room, and his clothes was making Harry feel better when potions could not. It must be part of the bond Harry thought hugging the oversized nightshirt closer to his shaking body.

Convenient, Harry thought moving with renewed strength back to the bed, Snape just forgot to tell him that if he ever got sick, the only thing that would make him better would be Snape himself. What a bloody rotten deal it was being the subordinate 'partner'. This didn't seem like a partnership to Harry, more like a dictatorship. Harry curled up under ths sheets and heavy comforter and just laid there for a while. He could hear people moving around, going up and down the stairs, talking and then shouting as they passed. The almost constant sound of footsteps lulled Harry back into a feverish sleep.

"You have disappointed me for the last time Volchski! Lord Voldemort doesn't stand for disappointment." Harry walked around the groveling man with his hands clasped behind his back.

"P-please My Lord, give me another chance. I'll do better. Please Master be merciful!"

Harry stopped in front of Volchski and watched as he scuttled forward to kiss the hem of his robes. Harry smiled then looked around at the few other Death Eaters, "kill him."

Harry walked away calmly as Volchski begged for his life, "Severus!" he snapped and one of the Death Eaters joined his side, "I fear that Dumbledore may start to question your prolonged absence if you remain for too much longer."

Snape bowed his head knowing that no vocal reply was needed of him.

"Finish what Volchski started and be speedy about it. Then return to Dumbledores side. Tell him only what we've discussed, I shall call you again in time."

"Yes My Lord, as you wish." Snape stepped away and left.

"Yes..." Harry repeated, "As _I_ wish."

Harry popped his neck as he sat up in the bed. The Dark Lord had just sent Snape on a mission to finish something someone else had started. And then instructed him to come right back to Godrics Hollow. The strangest part of all of that was that Harry was looking forward to Snapes arrival, somehow he knew that Snape would be able to cure his illness. The latest vision Harry had just witnessed seemed lacking compared to what Harry was used to seeing through the eyes of the Dark Lord. A distant memory of clouds and being in a circle of Death Eaters swam through Harrys head but he couldn't place why he had just thought of that.

It didn't matter, Harry felt stronger and relieved to be so. It just had to be Snapes bloody essence that made Harry all the much better, but who really cared nobody would find out. Moonlight shown in through the window on the far wall and hit Harrys smelly pile of clothes lying on the floor. Cringing Harry kicked them into a pile and rubbed his eyes. For the first time in what seemed like weeks Harry was vaguely hungry.

As it was obviously the middle of the night Harry figured no body would be in the kitchen to ask odd questions. However Harry was usually surprised to find that people were always in the kitchen. He would just have to take his chances and brave it, eating now would most likely help him heal faster and then he could get back to the real world. Harry took a couple steps before realizing that he was about to go out just in Snapes night shirt. Hastily he went to the bureau and took out one of Snapes black cloaks.

Again with dressing in Snapes clothing, Harry shook his head, but the added weight to his body and the very fact that it _was_ Snapes cloak made Harry feel up to the walk to the kitchens. The hallway beyond was silent and dark, but Harry had managed to memorize this place easily and navigated his way down the stairs. Near the front door Harry paused, the back room was closed but light was leaking out under the door. People were still up plotting something for the Order. Continuing onward Harry went outside, crossed the gravel yard and into the main building. Snapes cloak dragging behind Harry the entire way, that probably would not bode well when Snape returned. He generally liked all of his clothes clean, at least Harry figured by the way of his closet. Many voices talked over one another in the meeting room next to the kitchen. An impromptu Order meeting? Harry didn't mull over it much more as his head was starting to hurt again just thinking about the other people.

For once the kitchen was blissfully empty, leaving Harry to his own devices. Two pieces of bread and a small glass of pumpkin juice was all Harry got for himself. His hands were starting to shake slightly and the room tilted on its side. Forcing down one piece of bread and hugging the cloak tighter to his body Harry sat hunched forward breathing deeply. A couple moments went by and the room righted itself, leaving Harry to finish the bread and drink the glass of chilled juice. He probably wouldn't hold onto this midnight snack for much longer however as his stomach gave a nasty churn. Harry hugged himself tightly and made to leave the kitchen. He froze however when the door next to his slammed open and people came flowing out.

"This is ridiculous Mad-Eye, the Ministry is in an upheaval our actions wont be checked much longer."

"You may think that," came Moodys gravelly voice, " But you'll be sorry when you're thrown in Azkaban because you weren't cautious enough!"

"You're just a paranoid old fool! You're holding the Order back by you're constant second guessing!"

"I have many more years on you, I know how the Ministry works, how wars work!"

Both Mad-Eye and the other were yelling, and Harry pressed himself against the wall. Black dots were starting to speckle his vision and his hands were quickly going numb. He could feel the other people suffocating the feeling of Snapes residue, he needed to get back to Snapes room or he'd faint right in the middle of the kitchen and cause much more trouble than he needed.

"Moody, Yeats, come back and discuss this civilly. The last thing we need is a split in our efforts!" Dumbledores voice rang through the hall making Harry cringe. Harry heard Moodys peg leg stomp angrily back into the room and the door slam once again, but this time firmly shut.

Harry gathered his strength and peeked out of the kitchen door. The hall was empty and Harry hurried as fast as he could out of it. The stairs in his house proved to be harder to maneuver than expected and Harry barely made it back to Snapes room. Not even bothering to take of the cloak Harry got into bed and curled into a ball. Whatever Harry had, it was extremely bad. Snape of all things cured him, and other people made it worse. Potions didn't help but for a short while, and Harry could barely stay awake for more than an hour. The last thing Harry thought of before he painfully fell back to sleep was that Snape was coming home soon, and Harry couldn't wait.

A/N oh, p.s HBP was totally awesome! But now I really want the last one to come out, like right now! Haha. This fic is now officially AU, and will probably not follow anything that HBP gave us like Horcrux's or anything. There might be some use of apperation training and Voldemorts history, but otherwise, completely AU.

Alright! Everyone have a rocking rest of the day/night whenever you read this! And expect the next post to be in a week, give or take. You know me! It wont be too long I promise:)

Cheers Sidda BJR


	15. You can't have my skin! Part 3

Chapter 15

Part 3

Time was an immeasurable concept for Harry. There was dazed moments when he woke flooded by light and then the next shrouded by darkness. It could have been days, months, hours or minuets before Snape got back. All harry knew was the semblance of comfort offered by the bed and the blissfulness of falling back into perpetual darkness after the agonizing task of being awake.

Harry hadn't dreamt once since his last vision, or at least he didn't remember dreaming. He was now lying on the bed huddled close to the wall and shaking horribly. The room was spinning around him, even when he closed his eyes. A horrible pain twisted Harry's insides and his head felt disconnected from his body altogether. Fat tears constantly flowed from Harry's eyes, and not once in his whole life had he felt this much agony. And then, as if someone turned a switch the room stopped spinning. His stomach settled and all light-headedness was gone from his body.

Harry's breath hitched, Snape had returned. He could feel the distance between them closing in with each step Snape took. Harry waited, still pressed against the wall, to feel him enter the house and then the room. However it never happened. Snape bypassed their house altogether and entered, what Harry thought to be the main building. Of course, Harry thought to himself, he would have to see Dumbledore first. Harry could wait, he'd been waiting all this time what was a few more minuets? At least now the pain was considerably less and easier to handle.

But Snape didn't come up to the house. He stayed with Dumbledore and with every moment he was gone Harry's pain slowly came back. Finally after a particularly hard wave of nausea passed Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer. Pushing himself away from the wall Harry rolled off the bed and got to his feet. Without bothering to put his shoes on Harry stumbled to the door. Moving in the direction that Snape was in proved to be just the extra give of energy that Harry needed to get to the other house.

Once inside Harry was immediately drawn towards the door that held the Order Meetings. Harry reached to open it and was shocked to find that his hand couldn't go any closer than three inches away from the handle. Harry tried repeatedly until he remembered from somewhere in the back of his foggy brain that Mrs. Weasley usually put an imperturbable charm on the door so her children couldn't listen in. Harry tried to knock, thinking that maybe they could hear him, but it was to no avail. Being so close to Snape was increasing Harry's urgency to get inside.

There was literally only a door between them and Harry's illness was creeping up on him again Snape or no. All around Harry was an eerie silence, even his trip here was quiet. Nobody was around or making any noise. They must all be in the meeting, but how could it really be that important?

Harry sank to the floor his head resting three inches away from the actual wood of the door. A sweat broke out upon Harry's forehead and his hands began to shake. Gripping the cloak tightly around his body Harry started to cry. Not out of his own will, but because of pure frustration and pain. "Let me in." Harry said pathetically.

It was ironic, usually Harry was begging to get out of that room, now he would sell his soul just to get in. Harry couldn't do magic, or accidental magic and shouting and pounding wouldn't' help either. They could be in there for hours, the mere thought of which tortured Harry endlessly. There was no way in, nobody was around and Harry couldn't' get in himself, it was impossible. This made Harry cry even harder and he gripped the cloak until his knuckles turned white.

A small pop next to Harry made him jump and turn to the side. The old house elf Tilly was standing next to him looking very worried. "The portraits told Tilly you were upset Master Harry. Is there anything Tilly can be doing sir?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief, "I need into that Room." Harry croaked, "can you open it?"

"Oh no's master Harry. The headmaster has warded it very heavily. It is too strong for my magic to break."

Harry didn't reply, he just turned back towards the door feeling achy and miserable.

"I can be getting in though, Master Harry, if you need to give a message."

Harry perked up very slightly, "Go tell them to open the door. Tell them that they have to!"

"I will Master Harry." And with a small pop Tilly was gone.

Once Tilly had left Harry didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to open the door and let down the wards. Harry had been propped up by the sealed door and fell unsteadily forward onto his hands and knees. Gasps and the sound of scraping chairs filled the room with sound, Harry oriented himself once again and he could feel the pressure building up as people surrounded him. Someone lifted Harry to his feet and Harry let out a strangled cry, "Nobody touch me!" Harry found his footing and backed away from the mob.

He looked pitiful, more than pitiful even, Snapes nightgown was spilling onto the floor covering Harry's feet, and Snapes black cloak draped around Harrys small frame like a deflated air balloon. Harry's skin was bone white with a bluish tint covering it. His eyes were glossy and red with crying, surrounded with heavy purple-green bags made them look sunken in. There was a visible sheen of sweat covering his body, making his usual unruly hair stick flat to his head, as if he had just been dunked in a bucket of water. Harry's glasses were askew, and his vision was also clouded over with fever. Somehow though he found what he was looking for.

Snape stood in the middle trying to get to Harry, using all of his strength left Harry burst through the small throng of people surrounding him and into Snapes arms. More like he bodily slammed himself against the potions master and forced him to support Harry's weight. An unintelligible cry escaped Harry's lips as he clung to Snape.

Snape felt Harrys sweltering forehead, but the contact of bare skin touching bare skin sent Harry bursting into sobs. He pushed his head forward keeping the contact with Snapes hand.

"What's wrong with me!" Harry sobbed, Harry reached up with both of his own hands and unceremoniously placed them on Snapes face. He shuddered and cried harder with the contact.

"I hate you." Harry cried pressing his face into Snapes Chest, "I HATE YOU!" He screamed the second time.

Snape's eyes had gone as wide as saucers then narrowed back down into slits. "How could this happen?" Harry continued to sob into his chest and clutch at his face and neck.

"The bond." Someone said shocked, "you must have been gone too long!"

"This is no fault of mine!" Snape roared lifting Harry up into his arms. Snape glared vehemently at the order, "did none of you notice he was getting sick!" Harry's hands had wiggled their way into Snapes shirt and were gripping Snapes torso tightly.

Nobody replied, but even if they did they wouldn't' have been heard over Harrys mournful howls of pain. Snape pushed through the door and moved as quickly as he could to his house. He stepped up the pace as Harry started to hyperventilate and soon enough they reached his room.

Snape didn't notice that someone had been living in it since he was gone, but really that didn't matter at the moment. Snape placed Harry onto the bed and actually flinched at Harrys pleas to return. Snape quickly removed his clothes, knowing that now this was the only way to stop Harry's pain. He also took off his own cloak that was wrapped around Harry and hesitated for half-a-second upon seeing his own night clothes were also dressing Potter. But now was not the time to dwell upon the strange, and the rest of Harry was soon bare to the world.

Harry instantly clutched at Snape when he pressed their bodies together, not registering that they were both completely naked. The pain seemed to ebb away and then come back tenfold.

"Potter," Snape said sternly somewhere near Harry's ear, "The only way to stop this is to repeat the final step in the bond." Harry didn't reply, "Do you understand Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said nodding frantically, "Just make this stop." Harry didn't know which was worse, not being near Snape, and being so close that it made the pain worse. Before there was so much distance between them it hurt, now there was only skin and it was like there were even further apart. If only they could blend together, melt into one person, then the pain and sickness would go away. That was Harrys last thought before Snape pressed the side of his face to Harrys and there was the lightest of taps on the top of his head, then blackness.

The next thing Harry knew he was firmly pressed against Snapes stomach and Snape was giving him something to drink. The familiar smell of dreamless sleep potion wafted into Harry's nose and he gratefully drank it surrendering to the blackness once again.

Harry woke up slowly the next morning, feeling much better than he had in the last week. The bed was empty except for Harry, and he was changed into a fresh nightgown. Reaching for his glasses Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard. Snape sat at his desk dressed in his own set of nightclothes, but he wore a house cloak over them. He was hunched over a piece of parchment writing furiously with small sharp strokes.

Snape glanced briefly at Harry, finished his sentence then set down his quill and turned fully towards him. "How are you feeling Potter?"

"Better." Harry replied in a raspy voice. Snape frowned at him, a glass of water appeared by the bedside. Harry reached for it and brought it shakily to his lips. Or he tired to at least. Harry's hand was shaking so badly that he sloshed water all over himself. Snape quickly got up from his seat and assisted Harry in keeping the cup still. The water was soothing on Harry's throat and he started to greedily gulp it down, but Snape pulled that cup away.

"Slowly or you'll choke Potter." Snape commanded, He let Harry finish off the glass before taking it away again. Harry was embarrassed to have Snape help him drink a simple glass of water, and he looked away from Snapes peering eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Harry asked Snape, still looking off into the corner of the room.

"Tell you what Potter?"

"That if I ever get sick you are the only one who can help me"

Snape looked curiously at him, and didn't' reply.

"That's what happened wasn't' it?" Harry finally looked into Snapes face. "I just got sick and because of the bond it got worse, because you were gone." Harry stared at Snape. What wasn't' he answering? He forgot something, so what, Snape should just fess up.

"No Potter, nothing in the bond gives me hold over you like that." Snape scanned Harrys pale face. "From what I understand, the bond never fully appeared. It was only partially there, and because I was gone so long it stretched and nearly severed. If that was the case we both would be in sever pain right now. However I am assured that the bond is fully complete, or at least it will be after this week is up."

Harry sat silently for a moment, "what if its still not finished?"

"Then we will stay together until it is, but I am confident it is." Snape said sternly.

"What if its not!" Harry started coughing and hunched forward to sooth his cramping stomach. Snape patted his back awkwardly and summoned a vial from the wall.

"One small sip." Harry did as instructed and felt like he just swallowed fire. Snapes face was stony as he sent the vial back to its shelf. "Potter, you should rest." Snape stood back up and forcefully helped Harry into a lying position.

"No," Said Harry stubbornly from the bed, "What if its not complete. What Happens then? Are we gonna have to stay together…forever?"

"Don't be melodramatic." Snape said turning from him rapidly.

"It didn't work last time, how do you know its going to work this time?" harry started coughing again but the potion from before soothed the pains in his stomach.

"You could hardly understand the complexities of this situation." Growled Snape going back to his cabinet.

"I am not a child!" Harry snapped back," I can understand just fine!"

"Then understand this Potter." Said Snape hissing, "you almost died! The order failed to prevent your sickness whilst I was gone! They do everything to keep you safe then almost let you precariously slip through the cracks!" Harry was silent, this was the first time Harry had ever seen Snape lose his cool in such a manner, "the Dark Lord even knew you were sick before they did, and now he is aware that you have been linked to another person! It is only so long before he discovers that I am the spy! And this is all because no one acted sooner!"

Harry opened his mouth a couple of times making Snape grit his teeth, "how did the Dark Lord find out?"

"You told him Potter! You told the whole bloody inner circle!" Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Harry asked confused, "I didn't tell him, how could I have?"

Snapes eyes snapped to Harry's face, his look was fierce and he quickly closed the distance between them. "Are you lying to me potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"I thought you could read my mind." Harry said sarcastically.

Snape placed his cold, thin white hands on the sides of Harrys equally pale face. "Impossible." Snape whispered more to himself than to Harry.

"Stop it." Harry shook his head though he didn't know what Snape was actually doing.

Snape released Harry and sat heavily on the bed. He looked at Harry almost awed like Harry was some sort of rare potion ingredient. "You truly have a penchant for getting into dangerous situations Potter"

"What situations are you talking about?" Harry asked slightly scared by the way Snape was looking at him.

"I don't know how you managed to achieve it potter, you have one of the weakest minds I know." Snape paused to sneer at Harry. "But somehow you've once again done what nobody should have."

"Just tell me!"

"_You_ possessed _Him_, this time and it was one of the dumbest things you could have ever done!"

Harry laughed, shakily, "You're kidding me, I've never possessed the Dark Lord, or anybody in my entire life."

"Oh you did Potter, and he is quite upset about it. Although he was given crucial information by you."

"Snape, I'm not as dumb as you think!" Harry said harshly.

Snape glared fiercely at Harry, "My own safety at risk because of this, I do not joke!"

Harry stared at Snape, vaguely he remembered something about being surrounded by Death Eaters. But that had just been a bad dream, a hallucination. "Holy shit." Harry said plainly pushing the hair away from his sweaty neck.

"Indeed." Snape's eyes flickered to Harry's hand and he quickly did a double take. "Potter!" Snape yelled making Harry jump.

"What?"

Snape had grabbed Harry's wrist and turned his head sideways. "What is this?" Snape hissed.

"When did you do this Potter?" Snape pressed Harrys face into the pillow and was prodding around Harrys ear.

"What is your problem today?"

"Get up!" Snape pulled on Harrys arm, "Get up!" Harry was so physically tired that it was easy for Snape to manipulate him into the bathroom, "explain this to me!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Snape!" Harry retorted, the only problem was Harry didn't know what he was supposed to be explaining to Snape in the first place.

Snape jerked Harrys head around so that the back of his neck was partially reflected in the mirror. Harry could just make out some sort of design when Snape pulled on him again.

"What are you playing at Potter?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing!" Snape repeated incredulously. "Nothing! You are a fool! This magic isn't something to play with, tell me what you've done!"

"I haven't done anything, I've been sick out of my mind for God knows how long! I didn't have time to do anything else." Harrys legs started to tremble and he had to hold onto the sink just to stay up.

Snape went to support Harry, but Harry shook him off. "you are being psycho, what's your problem!"

Snape griped the sink and took a couple deep breaths. "There is no way you could have done that without remembering. Tell me what you did." Snapes tone was measured and even, but Snape was still seething.

Harry, try as he might, couldn't' stand up any longer and sank to the floor. He didn't reply.

"Potter!" Harry flinched, "why did you do this!"

Harry kept quiet, Snape was losing his mind. Harry hadn't done anything, he wasn't allowed to do magic in the first place. How could he do something even potentially dangerous to himself? Snape was grinding his teeth together and glaring daggers at Harry.

"Fine, get up." Snape said though gritted teeth. Harry tried to push himself up but he was took weak to even get to his knees Snape roughly pulled him up and pulled him into the bedroom. He dumped Harry onto the bed and went back to his desk without looking at Harry again until lunch.

Harry had fallen asleep only to be awoken by the still furious Snape and forced to down various potions and some chicken broth. Snape didn't even speak to Harry except in short clipped demands, and that could hardly be called a conversation. Harry didn't' know why he was surprised, Snape was a bastard, and always had been. The only things he was good for was making potions. Damn that Harry actually needed to use those potions.

"Potter!" Snape barked as Harry stared off into space.

"What?"

"There is an Order meeting, would you rather I put you to sleep, or can you handle having silenco put on you?"

"Why can't I just listen in?" Harry asked glaring at Snape.

"The potion then." Snape finalized without answering. Harry watched Snape closely as he pulled a flask out of his cabinet and placed it in his pocket.

"Come." Snape commanded standing next to Harry.

Harry extracted himself from the sheets and stood firmly on the floor, Snape of course was supporting him with a tight grip on his arm. "Can I change?"

"No, it will only waste your strength and then I will have to change you back later."

Harry frowned and clenched his jaw.

The trek proved to be much harder when he didn't have any actual drive to get the main house. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the porch of their house, but Harry's cheeks burned with embarrassment and he didn't look at them. Snape did not loosen his grip nor did he slow down to an easy pace for Harry to keep up with. They were early to the order meeting, Harry met the others eyes with a challenging glare and took a seat next to Snape. Snape took out the potion and uncorked it. But harry turned his head when it was offered to him.

"Potter." Snape hissed lowly. "Do not start." He grabbed Harry's face and forced the potion upon him. Harry blinked lazily a couple of times before Snape's face swam before him and everything went black.


	16. The Grimorie Mark

A/N: I contacted the previous author of this fanfic to see if she would let me continue writing the story. As she hasn't posted in years and I needed this story to have an ending! Hope some of the old readers are still around and can help me make this story continue smoothly! Thanks, enjoy!

Chapter 16

Strange noises filtered slowly into Harry's consciousness, gently poking at his sleepy mind. He felt heavy, like his whole body was made of lead, yet strangely doughy at the same time. His limbs, torso, neck and head were all melded together, Harry couldn't move, in fact he couldn't rightly say he even knew where to start. Where did his torso end and his legs begin? Was he laying down, was his head attached to his feet? His mind was too foggy to answer these questions so instead he tried to form words to express his discomfort. However, his mouth, if he still had one, was swollen and full of what could only be described as thick jelly.

The noises pulled at Harry's attention as they became louder and closer. Almost discernible now, Harry strained with what he thought were his ears, to understand what was around him. Growing even louder the noises began to separate into a range of low and high pitches. Falling and rising in no recognizable pattern Harry concentrated hard on opening his eyes, the last remaining sense available to him besides his garbled hearing. A darkness that Harry hadn't noticed was invaded by fuzzy flecks of light. Harry managed a few slow blinks, with every second the fog around Harry's' mind was retreating, the sounds were becoming clearer and his body was regaining its sense of alignment.

The heaviness on his limbs didn't albeit but suddenly as if someone has flicked on a light switch, Harry was aware of himself again and his hearing was crystal clear. "...as I was saying before you interrupted me Alastor, Draco Malfoy has been questioned about his intentions"Albus Dumbledore's clam voice said somewhere to Harry's right. "and I can assure he is no threat to the Order. Severus agrees with me, all we can do now is keep him safe." Harry heard the beginnings of what could only be Mad-Eyes protests but was silenced by Dumbledore. "Of course we'll keep an eye on him, several in fact. In case any unexpected occurrences arrive."

Mad-Eye made a noise halfway between a grunt and a sigh but made no further comment. Harry blinked several times, his vision was still darkened and he now was aware that his head was resting face-down on his folded arms. His breath blew back at him, warming the small space made between his face and the surface of the wooden table. As his eyes adjusted to the dim, blurry light Harry concentrated on what was obviously the Order meeting taking place around him.

"...Fudge is still in St. Mungo's" Kingsley Shacklebolt was saying, "He's reportedly going to be there for a few months at the very least."

From somewhere to Harry's left McGonagall spoke, "has Scrimgeour been officially elected Minister yet?"

"They are taking a vote now," Kingsley replied, "we should know soon, but from what my sources are saying he will have no opposition." Muttering filled the room around Harry, "We are watching his Undersecretaries but as Severus can't be sure which one has him under the Imperius Curse we cannot act yet."

A ministry official under the Imperius; well that didn't shock Harry, look what happened to Moody, but the new Minister of Magic under Voldemort's control. Harry' innards twisted at the thought.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore's soft voice from across the room, "we mustn't draw any attention to Severus as this plays out. What of Mr. Mumphry?"

"It has been reported that Mumphry was sent to St. Mungo's after what they think was a violent thestral attack." Replied a high, breathy female voice that Harry didn't recognize. "They can't be sure as none of the witnesses were able to see the thestral. He will remain in St. Mungo's for an unknown period of time, but will recover."

"Hmm, hmm, very well. It had to be done." Dumbledore said almost absently, "And you're sure your time away will go unnoticed by Voldemort, Severus?" A quick electric pain surged down Harry's scar.

"Yes," Snape's baritone voice said from close to Harry's right. The sound reverberated warmly down Harry's spine, which was now starting to ache from his bent over posture. "He is concerned my lengthy departures will start to arouse your suspicion."

A few very weak laughs went around the room, "Better he is more focused on keeping your status here well kept," Dumbledore paused then said, "for Harry's sake, I hope your time here will strengthen your bond." Everyone started speaking at the same time, then stopped suddenly again. "We have discussed this already tonight." Dumbledore said with a tone of finality.

If Harry could have moved he would have sent Dumbledore a murderous look, and protest that HE hadn't been included in the discussion, and that HE thought that the matter wasn't finished at all. But as it happened Harry could no more protest that blink hard several times in anger.

The conversation had moved on while Harry was wrapped up in his own thoughts and Lupin was speaking now. "Hagrid sent word that the Ministry has been up to Hogwarts again. Most rooms are still refusing them entry and Hagrid heard them talking about installing Probity Probes around the castle." Lupin's voice seemed tired and withdrawn, but he continued giving his report. "He is still hiding in the Forbidden Forest, says the school is still being closely monitored, but the house elves are keeping him informed."

"How much longer can we wait to regain control of Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, her voice determined "if we don't act soon the Ministry will ban us all from remaining there. The students can't be left in the Ministry's hands."

"Agreed!" said another unfamiliar voice, "we need to reach out and soon!"

"The public knows You-Know-Who is back," said Molly Weasley, "we should speak out, clear our names and remind the Ministry that Fudge has been a fool." Mummers of agreement went around the room.

"Soon we will, it won't be long before we will know how to handle Scrimgeour. As for speaking out, none of us here can, we cannot draw attention to the members of the Order. I have faith that those who see the light will rally support. They know that Hogwarts is the safest place for their children during times of war, as it has always been." Dumbledore sighed, "I will be more worried if Scrimgeour does clear our names and allows us to return immediately."

"The Dark Lord will not want attention drawn to Scrimgeour's term as Minister as of yet." Snape's voice one again went rolling down Harry's back like liquid honey. "He may be planning to let us return so our movements can be more easily monitored."

"Exactly my thoughts too Severus." Several others made noised of agreement with Dumbledore. Harry was shocked, he had forgotten about Hogwarts. It hadn't even entered his mind that most of the schools Professors were fugitives on the run. He hadn't been planning on going back to school even before all of the events of the summer had started. What about Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors? Hogwarts, though proven not to be entirely impregnable from darker forces, was the safest place for his friends. Especially if Harry wasn't there. Pondering this new predicament was interrupted by the Orders meeting. Harry pushed his personal thoughts aside and listened intently to the rest of the meeting.

They continued as if going down a list, giving reports of their own, or colleagues, activities. Debating heatedly over actions to take and new plans to be placed in motion. All seemed to be determined in the end by Dumbledore's word. Harry soon realized that the Order of the Phoenix was a lot wider spread that he had imagined. Sure there were Ministry officials form many departments, the Hogwarts staff, but also people from St. Mungo's, Bill kept an eye on Gringotts; while Charlies efforts to recruit people in Romania had succeeded and they had cultivated even more support from abroad. Harry tried to absorb as much of the information that he could. Some of it Harry didn't quite understand, as the Order didn't need the back story to fill in details like Harry did, and many of their statements were out of context and could mean several different things. Someone named Brockwit Booth was delivering a package, another was keeping his eyes and ears open at a place called the Vanishing Pig. Another person was gathering, what Harry thought were called pinch-points, but he couldn't be sure he heard that right.

He listened for maybe two more hours. The pain in his shoulders and back subsiding into numbness, then the meeting seemed to end without much commotion and only a few "good-nights." Chairs were scraping against the floor and papers were being shuffled, rolled up and stowed away. Harry had noticed how little Snape had actually spoke in the meeting and assumed that his information, Voldemort's latest exploits, had been discussed before Harry had regained consciousness. Wondering about how Snape was going to get Harry back to the house made Harry think of another question. One that he should have been his first; who had woken Harry up? Did Snape know he was awake? Someone had to have put a spell on him to keep him motionless and to stop the effects of the Dreamless sleep potion. Had it been Snape? Surely Snape wouldn't give Harry something he desired, like information. Perhaps it was Lupin, or Mad-Eye both perhaps seeing different values in keeping Harry informed. For Lupin, maybe a show of affection and kindness towards Harry, and Mad-Eye, well, constant vigilance said it all.

However, once again Harry's' thoughts were interrupted. He now felt someone lightly moving the hair on the back of his neck. " I noticed this," Snape's voice said quietly above Harry, "This morning. Potter says he hasn't conjured it but-" Snape trailed off as another voice began to speak, Lupin.

"He can't have-" Lupin whispered. Harry could feel people closing in above him, their warm breath tickled the back of his neck as they leaned closer.

Dumbledore's voice was now added to the mix above Harry's head. "This is surprising.."

"DON'T" Snape snapped and a breeze ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't" Snape said again less harshly, "touch him, until the week is up."

Nobody said anything for a moment, and Harry itched to move. " I don't understand, how could this be possible?" Lupin asked.

"How indeed," Snape said coldly, " how am I to continue working if I must watch,_ him,_ constantly. The trouble Potter gets-"

"Severus please," Dumbledore cut him off, "I've apologized already. And, and this mark I am sure was not from Harry's own doing. But I-" he trailed off, "I must look more closely into this to be certain. Keep this quiet until I have more answers."

"So you don't recognize the markings then?" Snape asked, "I consulted my text but found no matches either."

"I can only guess their meaning, and hesitate to say further until I am certain. A grimorie mark can mean many things."

"What about Harry?" Lupin asked, "he is going to pursue his own investigation sooner or later."

"If he asks," Dumbledore hesitate, Harry waited unblinking for him to say once again to keep Harry in the dark, "you should tell him but I don't want this getting out of hand." Harry's jaw would have dropped if he had the power to move. "Try not to add any more burdens to Harry, it may yet be benign, as soon as I know more I will inform you."

Snape didn't verbally respond but must have agreed because Lupin and Dumbledore exited the room. Something piercing hot went from the top of Harry's head to the tips of his fingers and toes, his spine relaxed and his arms slid forward before Harry found he had the ability to stop them. Forcing his aching back up into a sitting position and opening his mouth to speak, Harry looked up into Snape's black eyes, he paused. In that wasted moment Snape gripped Harry's sore upper arm and pulled him to his feet, "don't speak."

Still weak, Harry shut his open mouth and tried to shake off Snape's grip. Had Snape really been the one to enable Harry's eavesdropping? Harry didn't know but tried to step away from Snape anyway. His feet were clumsy and Harry stumbled forcing Snape to let go of his arm and instead wrap his own around Harry's waist.

"Come on Potter." Was all Snape said before leading them out of the main house. Harry's middle felt tingly and warm where Snape held onto him. Even the bruising grip now encircling his other arm felt rather better than the rest of his drained body. Sickened and relieved were too of the strangest feeling to have at the same time. He hated that Snape had been given this power over him.

By the time Harry and Snape reached their room Harry was exhausted. Snape deposited him once again on the bed and moved to the cabinet. With effort Harry kicked off his shoes one at a time, each of them making a dull thud as they fell the short distance to the floor. Laying back into the pillows Harry breathed deeply and a calming warmth spread through his head and shoulders. Before Snape had turned around, spared a disdainful glance at Harry's sneakers, and finally laid eyes on the sixteen year old on his bed, Harry had fallen asleep. For the first time in several days, or weeks even, Harry fell asleep without a potion or from a fever.

Several times throughout the night Harry woke in a haze and sleepily shifted towards something emanating warmth beside him and promptly fell back to sleep.


	17. Sleeping with the Enemy

Chapter 17

Morning arrived spilling early sun into the room and over Harry's face. He was calm and content as he slowly opened his eyes. Feeling ten times better than he had in many days but for only the briefest moment before his surroundings fully registered. Groping for his glasses on the bed side table Harry sat up quickly and shoved them onto his face. Snape was standing in front of the wardrobe putting on his cloak with his back to Harry. His lank black hair gleamed brightly in the morning sun making it look as if it had been recently dipped in water. But no droplets formed, so it could only be the thick layering of grease and grime associated with the Potions Master. Harry wiped his own face face, almost assuming his hand would come away covered in the same layer of oil. Thankfully it wasn't and Harry quickly looked away feeling, for reason other than his recent illness, that he might be sick.

Next to the foot of his bed Harry saw his own trunk waiting with his stack of library books setting neatly upon it. Harry visibly jumped as Snape's voice broke the silence, "Your stuff has been moved permanently here Potter."

Harry didn't reply. Great, so he was stuck with the slimiest git in the world as his roommate, he shivered as he thought 'Snape's more than just a roommate', and Draco Malfoy got to stay all alone in _his _old room. Harry would have normally been fuming, Draco and Snape ruining the memory of his families home, but instead Harry felt only dully angry and more than a little numb.

"I won't tolerate your sloven nature in here Potter so unpack properly." Snape made a careless gesture towards the dresser, a few empty drawers slid out and one of the wardrobe panels swung open.

"Don't tell me what to do Snape." Harry snarled quietly at Snape. "This is my house."

Snape made no comment but merely turned towards his desk in the corner of the room. Another small desk now sat under the window with a wooden chair snugly tucked under it. His pre-packed backpack sat next to it, as it did in Harry's old room, still untouched and packed exactly the same way as he had done it at the Dursleys. Once again a thick silence filled the room, neither occupant willing or wanting to speak but simply ignoring the other. Looking down Harry picked at Snape's grey night shirt that he was still wearing and quickly stood up. Snape didn't look up as Harry opened his trunk and fished out some clean clothes. He stood with the small bundle in his harms and made towards the door, stuffing down the dizziness that swept over his body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape asked snappishly.

Harry gestured with his clothes, "the loo." Clenching his jaw and gripping the quill that was in his hand Snape stood up glaring at Harry. Harry raised his eye brows, surely he was allowed to change and relieve himself in peace. Gliding towards him Snape continued glaring at Harry expectantly.

"Well, move!" Harshly pointing towards the door as it swung open. Harry glared back at Snape and continued out into the hallway with Snape following him like giant bat. As quick as he could Harry entered the privy and tried to quickly shut the door, Snape stopped it with the toe of his shoe. "What part of constant contact don't you understand?"

Furious, Harry pulled on the door trying to crush Snape's foot. "What is one door going to matter? I don't need your help in here!" For several moments inky black eyes stared into emerald green until Snape removed his foot and before he could say anything else, Harry slammed the door in his face.

In fact as soon as the few inches of wood separated Harry from Snape the dizziness swept over him again. Clutching the sink and gritting his teeth Harry slid over to the toilet and pulled off the nightshirt and threw it onto the ground. A wave of nausea swirled around Harry's stomach. Taking several slow breaths Harry relieved himself, painfully picked up his clothes from the floor and dressed. It took a long time, each movement sent waves of lightheadedness and anxiety through his body, but Harry continued on; forcing himself to be strong, forcing himself to fight the affect Snape had over Harry. Finally Harry inched to the door and pushed it open, a strong wave of relief washed over Harry immediately making something like a snarled come out of Harry's mouth.

Snape it seemed had been leaning against the door frame clutching it with white-knuckles and his face seemed, if possible, even whiter. Snape's made a jerky movement towards Harry, as if to gram is arm again but it stopped mid-action and Snape turned on his heel heading back towards their room. Without thinking Harry followed.

Nobody spoke as the day slowly progressed. Tilly brought in a plate of food for breakfast, lunch and dinner bowing and smiling at Harry each time she did. Harry lay listlessly on the bed for long periods of time, then would get up out of pure boredom, and because Harry had no wish to speak first to Snape, unpacked his clothes into the dresser and hung up his cloaks in the wardrobe. For a moment memories of his first class with Lupin in his third year flickered across his mind. Snape approaching Neville menacingly then suddenly transformed, and wearing his Grandmother's clothes. The sides of Harry's mouth twitched upwards but the memory was pushed away leaving Harry bored and agitated again. He had moved all of his books to the small desk and finally unpacked the contents of his backpack; a few clothes, his invisibility clock, some wizard money and a sneak-o-scope wrapped in a dirty old sock. He stashed his wand into one of the desk drawers and sat down heavily on the stiff wooden chair.

The Orders meeting filled Harry's head as he stared out of the window. Voldemort had the new Minister of Magic under the Imperius, which Harry's avid imagination quickly started playing out worst case scenarios. Some of the least of which included decrees being passed to legally hunt Muggles and Half-Bloods, and Voldemort sitting behind a mighty throne at the Ministry of Magic watching as his Death Eater resumed control. His lay-abouts, organizing and musings were broken up only by going twice more to the privy and Tillys short visits. Staring again out the window at the brown dried up grass and frail dead bushes littering the landscape around Godricks Hollow, Harry's thoughts turned over and over until they landed finally on the grimorie mark.

A mark that had Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin clearly worried and had strangely appeared on the back of Harry's neck. Unconsciously feeling the back of his neck he reached out to the worn old tome laying on the desk, titled Old Magic. Flipping it open and scanning the chapter index. The titles betrayed nothing so glaringly obvious as, All About The Grimorie Mark, but remained vague and unhelpful. Flipping to one of the chapters Harry hadn't read yet he slouched in his chair and began to read.

The chapter called, Mystic Signs from the Outer, gave no help to Harry either about the Mark or a spell to take down Voldemort. Cautionary Curses, Potions for Prevention and Maladies of the Soul all remained unhelpful. The last chapter seemed promising, but as Voldemort had no soul that Harry knew of, it didn't lend any help. Harry's eyes were burning as he finished reading and tossed the book away from him with hollow thump. The noise broke the eery silence that had suppressed the room and Harry jumped despite himself. Glancing at Snape, only to see him furrow his eyebrows but remain focused on a pile of parchments, Harry stood up from the desk and wished for more than once that day that he could go and find Ron and Hermione. He needed help with figuring out this mark, and was sure that Hermione may have come across it in one of her other classes.

It was reassuring that even though Harry had been acting like a total prat, they were still on his side. Not Dumbledore's side, not the Orders, but Harry's. He only had to wait six more days, six more days until he could freely talk to Ron and Hermione or summon up the courage to ask Snape. Harry laid on the bed, letting his limbs fall carelessly and closed his eyes.

Harry woke up to quiet whispers and a dimly lit room. Only one candle was left burning on Snape's desk and a small crake of light seeped in from the partially closed door. Squinting across the room Harry could make out Snape's frame blocking some of the light but he blocked the view of whoever he was talking to. Snape's voice was too low for Harry to hear but the others was not.

"Please Professor, I need to know if she's okay." Pleaded Draco Malfoy, "My mother what's happening to her?"

Snape responded but it obviously wasn't what Draco wanted to hear, his voice rose, "You don't know! You have to find out! How-" but Snape cut him off and stepped further into the hallway and out of sight. Harry heard the opening and closing of a door close by and felt the pull of anxiety tug at his middle. Quickly it passed as Snape re-entered the room, not even sparing a glance in Harry's direction.

Snape extinguished the candle and the room was filled with darkness, the curtains had been closed so even the moonlight couldn't seep in. Sounds of cloth swishing, a door creaking open and close, and then footsteps towards the bed where Harry lay. His glasses were still on his face from when he lay down earlier but Harry shut his eyes tightly feigning sleep as if Snape could see through the darkness. His quiet footfalls walked around to the other side of the bed and it dipped slightly and Snape sat down.

Harry suddenly was full of anxiety, not the same feeling he had when Snape wasn't close enough to him, but another kind entirely. His heart and lungs seemed to be suddenly drenched in an icy cold bath and his stomach clenched tightly. Barely breathing Harry waited as the anxiety mounted, he had never fallen asleep while Snape had be there, in the bed so close. He had always fallen asleep first, and perhaps been aware of Snape's presence in the morning but this was quite different. It was alien and wrong, Snape was and had always been his most hated teacher. A person he despised more than Malfoy and only slightly less than Voldemort. Harry struggled to maintain his feelings but his hands began to tremble and he squeeze his eyes shut screwing up his face, clenching his teeth. The enemy was in his bed, or Harry was in his, but either way the feeling of pure wrongness was filling up his body and mind.

Horrible, tense and painfully long minutes stretched out before him, Snape unmoved from his seated position and Harry failing to control his dread. "Potter" croaked out into the silence causing Harry to involuntarily suck in a large amount of air loudly. "Empty your mind," Snape said continuing without comment, "stop thinking and clam down." Harry had been trying that already but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Snape cracked his neck and a few loud pops reverberated around the room. "Calm down" he repeated again and though Harry couldn't be sure, it sounded like Snape was speaking more to himself than Harry. Sucking in several deep and shaky breaths neither Harry nor Snape moved, slowly ever so slowly the pain ebbed away from Harry's stomach and the icy clutch around his heart was releasing. After what seemed like an hour had passed Harry was still awake but was much calmer. His face was still pinched clenching his jaw, but he had taken off his glasses and wrapped his arms around himself resolutely closing his eyes. He was still laying on top of the bed covers but had no inclination of climbing under them. Another hour must have passed by before Harry's mind was starting to fall into blessed sleep when Snape shifted his position on the bed. He stood up with a barely audible sigh, pulled back some of the covers and eased himself into the bed. Noticeably trying to make as little movement as he could Snape stretched himself out along the length of the bed and lay as far away from Harry as possible.

The next two days passed exactly the same as the first. Not speaking more than two words to each other all day and grudgingly following their routine of passing every moment in each others company. They only left the room to go the short distance down the hall several times a day, then promptly returned before they hand a chance to run into anybody. Snape began to routinely start pacing the length of the room, sometimes muttering to himself under his breath. Sometimes Harry, so bored and restricted in activity watched Snape's greasy head move back and forth across the room. Snape rarely looked at Harry, if their eyes met Snape would simple look away while Harry would scowl. The days passed in the tense silence but every night was the same scenario. Harry would lay awake frozen in bed, over the covers and feigning sleep until Snape sat down. He would remain quite still only speaking in short clipped tones, "Clear your mind" "Clam yourself" "Stop thinking Potter!" Until finally Snape would get into the bed and sleep would overcome them.

It was during the mid-afternoon on the fourth day that things began to change. The tension in the room was palpable, both Harry and Snape were itching to free themselves from one another and each annoyance seemed to set them off. Harry would set a book aside too loudly which would cause Snape to viciously snap at him, which would in turn infuriate Harry so he would slam the book down harder. At one point as things between Snape and Harry began to really flare Harry swiped his arm across the top of his desk sending all of the books crashing to the ground. "I can't stay in this room another minute!"

"Don't force me to dose you Potter." Snape seethed and he stood leaning over his desk towards Harry, his palms flat against the desks surface. "You know you cannot go out!"

"Like you have problems forcing me!" Harry yelled back storming over his trunk and throwing the lid open. "Like you have any problems telling me what to do!" A harsh laugh escaped Harry sounding more like a bark. Not really looking for anything in his trunk, Harry slammed the lid shut again and in a moment of anger that had to be physically expressed, he grabbed the sides of the trunk and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. Harry had regained most of his strength since Snape had been back, and the trunk itself was mostly empty except for an old cauldron and some bits of trash at the bottom. The trunk flew into the wall with more force than Harry had meant and broke into it leaving the inner construction exposed.

Anger filled Harry quickly and more intensely and he swung around to face Snape who had stormed out from around his desk so they were only a foot apart. "Reparo" Snape pointed his wand and the wall and Harry's trunk was forced out of it as pieces of dry wall sprang up into their previous positions. Snape stepped towards Harry so they were nose to nose, he grabbed fistfuls of the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him close, his greasy hooked nose was only inches from Harry's. "Control. Yourself. Potter" Snape growled through clenched teeth and shaking Harry with each word, but the anger inside Harry was welling up and pressing on him like a dam about to burst.

Harry's hands reached without thought and closed around Snape's neck. He was seeing red and squeezing with all of his might, shaking in fury and concentration. Snape's mouth opened and closed a few times noiselessly as he released the front of Harry's shirt and instead grabbed his wrists. Almost too easily Snape pulled Harry's hands away from his neck, leaving long, angry red marks where Harry had dug his fingers in trying to hold on. Snape was angrier than Harry had ever seen him before, his hands were shaking so badly that Harry's own fist knocked into his face, cracking his glasses and punching his own nose. Harry's anger seemed to match Snape's, red-hot boiling inside him, Harry opened his mouth at the same time as Snape's did but Harry's words caught in his throat and instead they screamed. Their voices mingling together in such agony that it would have made the coldest man feel pity.

Harry and Snape fell to their knees as Harry's scar ripped his forehead apart. Still inches away from each other. Snape started to push Harry away from him but it was too late they were falling and the sounds of their screams faded in to the distant background. Harry was circling around three kneeled figures like a predator surveying its prey. A high cold laugh emanated deep from Harry's chest and he stopped in front of the figures. "I have been betrayed," he stated coldly.

"My Lord, please I have not betrayed you!" The first figure said groveling and sliding to his stomach in a posture of submission. "I have always been faithful!"

"Crucio!" Harry's voice range out around the room and mingled with the screaming of the first man, " crucio, crucio!" He said twice more and the other two figures fell began to twitch and scream. The second mans mask fell away from his face. Revealing to familiar characteristics of Kenji. A sudden movement with Harry's wand and the three men fell silent. Voldemort began pacing around them once more. But Harry's mind began to separate from Voldemort, words were becoming garbled once again and the scene began to change. Like Harry was floating up towards the ceiling. Time sped up, Harry watched immobile from above as the first two men were decimated and were strewn about the floor in bloody pieces.

Harry felt himself start to dip back towards Voldemort, but something was pulling at his mind. Frozen once again he watched as Voldemort bent, gripped Snape's arm and pulled him to his feet. Embracing him with one arm Harry thought for a fleeting second that Voldemort was going to forgive him, but in his other hand a long sliver object appeared poising to strike behind Snape's back.

A howling, foreign noise filled the hall before Voldemort could plunge the knife into Snape's back and Harry's vision was filled with red and green lights and the head of a man running into the hall.

Sucked back into his own mind with force Harry's head hit the floor with a sickening crack. Not two seconds later another similar sound was made and Harry lay panting as dark sporting danced in front of his eyes. There was no anger left in Harry he only he felt empty and cold. The spots grew larger and larger until Harry sank into oblivion.

Tilly found the pair crumpled on the floor and when Harry finally roused she was franticly bobbing around him. "Master Harry! Master Harry!" She cried shrilly, Harry groaned and pushed himself up. Half of Snape's body lay across his and slid with a dull thud to the floor. "Master Harry! I cannots let them in! You is hurt! Badly hurt, they is outside to help!" She was jumping and pointing towards the door, fat tears were falling down here face and had already soaked the dingy rags she wore.

Harry tried to respond, but only mumbles came out and a fresh wave of nausea hit him. The contents of his last meal poured out onto the floor as he retched. Tilly began to sob and quickly vanished the sick away, "Say I's can let them in! Master Harry I's cannot help you!" She was tugging at her pointy ears and continued jumping. The sight of her moving made Harry feel sick, but he managed a weak, "let them in." And the door to Harry's room burst open.

Madame Pomfrey threw herself into the room so fast that Tilly had to disapparate or be trampled by her. Her medic bag was already open and on the floor by the time Harry could register her appearance. Others were filing into the room around her but she spoke loudly before they could move much closer, "OUT, STAY OUT!" The others, shocked, stumbled back out of the room but hovered in the hallway beyond the door. "TILLY!" Pomfrey cried, "Give Harry this potion."

The house-elf was back by Harry's side and taking a vial from the nurse a few feet away. It was taking all of his energy to stay upright so Tilly had to tip the vial into Harry's mouth for him. A hot peppery liquid slid down his throat; the nausea and weakness fled in body and Harry sat up further, hunching over and clutching at his head. The Pepper-Up potion could only do so much for him, there was nothing beyond dreamless sleep that would stop the pain.

Pomfrey had slid a few feet away from him but continued to scrutinize Harry carefully. A muffled groan from Harry's other side said that Snape was regaining his senses. Harry didn't look as Pomfrey instructed Tilly to administer the same potion to Snape.

"Severus?" Pomfrey inquired after the Potions Master. "Severus-"

"I am well," He said gruffly. Snape tried to stand but stumbled and fell back to his knees, "No!" Motioning to Pomfrey to stay where she was, "I am well." Successfully standing this time Snape made his way to the potions cabinet and downed a vial of pale blue liquid. He pulled another vial of the same potion and moved back towards the still seated Harry. "We'll be fine, tell the Headmaster it was the same vision."

Pomfrey made noises of protests but surrendered in the end and backed out of the room with critical the red scratches around Snape's neck. The door shut firmly once more, Tilly disapparated, and Snape forced the vial into Harry's hands. His head felt clearer, fresh and though still aching, considerably better. Feeling stupid for remaining awkwardly on the floor Harry pushed himself up and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed while Snape leaning against his desk and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't working." Snape said quietly, Harry didn't look at him but instead at his limp hands resting in his lap. "How Albus could ever-" he stopped himself from finishing and continued in a different direction. "The resistance to the bond is too great, and.." he trailed off again but Harry interjected this time.

"Well what did you think was going to happen?" Harry said still looking at his hands, "that I'd just take it, give in? You're the last person I'd ever... that I could possibly," Harry paused his face twisting like a very unpleasant taste had just filled his mouth, "care for," he finally spit out.

"Care for?" Snape repeated, then laughed out right. "That has nothing to do with the bond. It's not about _love_," Snape sneered at the word. "It's about magic, about power, and the binding and sharing of that power between two people."

"Then why isn't it working?" Harry demanded.

Snape hesitated before answering, "As much as I hate to admit it, we are much too similar." Harry practically snapped his neck turning to look at Snape, who looked as if the same awful taste in Harry's mouth was in his. The taste grew wretchedly stronger and the two wizards both grimaced. "Stop it!" Snape declared. "See what I mean?"

"NO!" Harry shouted back at him.

"Our reactions, our emotions, that we find hardest to keep in check around each other are too similar!" Snape's tone was self-loathing. "The drama we go through every night before bed, the anger we felt just moments ago, and this sickening taste in my mouth." Snape literally spat on the ground next to his feet and sneered again at Harry. "You detest this as much as I do Potter, you loathe me as much as I do you, and yet!" Snape began to shout, "and YET, HERE WE ARE!" gesturing around the room.

Harry sat dumbstruck staring at his hysterical Professor, but Snape's eyes rolled madly and he whipped around turning his back to Harry. Running a shaky hand threw his greasy hair Snape let out shuddering breaths. "If we don't figure something out, and soon, we are going to be...Stuck. In. Here." punctuating each word by banging the side of his fist on to the desk top, "Forever."

Starting at the back of Snape, his body radiating self-loathing, Harry couldn't help but say, "now who's being melodramatic?" and had to quickly duck as Snape threw his jar of quills at Harry's head.


	18. He is not my Master!

Chapter 18

Snape had thrown a few more items at Harry that night, a large ink bottle had broken open on the wall just above his head and drenched him in black ink. Several books whizzed passed as Harry ducked and dodged the various items. Spit was flying out of Snape's mouth and foaming at the corners. His eyes looked wild and the long black hair stuck to his sweaty face. If he had pictured this scenario before, Harry assumed his reactions would have been quite different. However, the sight of Snape losing it in front of Harry and acting completely off of his rocker made Harry laugh, genuinely laugh for the first time in a month.

"Ha, ha, stop!" He wheezed, "You.. Ha Ha.. look so.." but Harry couldn't speak.

Stunned, Snape seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped trying to assault Harry; who was now clutching his side and laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Harry was trying to muffle his laughter by pressing his face into the side of the bed and leaned against the bed side table for support. His shoulders rolled as he laughed, and he had to suck in great gulps of air to keep from suffocating. Slowly, so slowly Harry's euphoria subsided and he wiped his eyes still smiling, leaning back against the table.

Snape had sunk to the floor across the room, his hair pushed manically back from his face and he stared at Harry drawing in ragged breaths. Finally he looked away and leaded his head back against the wall exposing the red scratches around his neck.

The next morning all evidence of Snape's outburst had been removed. Harry's head and clothes were free of ink and his trunk was resting in its original position. However, laying on top of his trunk were several unexpected items. A small frosted cake with green icing read, "Happy Birthday Harry!" across the top and different sized packages waited next to it. Harry jumped up from the floor, where he had fallen asleep, and grabbed the first package. A little card was attached to it, _Happy Birthday, Your Partners in Crime, _and in smaller writing just below that read, _Feel free to test these out on Snape whenever you see fit._

The package was a long, thin box similar to the size Harry's wand had come in. Quickly tearing off the wrapping and tossing it aside Harry opened the lid revealing neatly lined up candies, baggies and two flesh-colored lumps. The inside of the lid had _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ painted in gold. Inside were a variety of Canary Creams, Skiving Snack-boxes, Ton-Tongue Toffees and two Extendable-Ears. Harry picked up one of the bags reading the note attached to it.

_Peruvian Darkness Powder - Toss a pinch into the air and have instant darkness for five minutes._ Inside the other bag were many small objects that jingled together. _Decoy Detonators – Set them free for a quick and efficient diversion._

Harry tucked everything back into the box after examining each item; including Fred and George's incriminating note about Snape. The next package was from Hermione; it contained several chocolate frogs and a book entitled _The Dark Arts De-Bunked._ Ron had given him an assortment of Harry's favorite candies and Mrs. Weasley, surprisingly, had made him several tarts that still had steam rising from their tops. Dobby had sent him a new pair of socks; one with roaring lions stitched into them and the other with tiny Gryffindor swords. A new set of never-ending ink quills with bright blue plumes came from Lupin, leaving only one small package left to open. It was a small flat square that fit perfectly into the palm of Harry's hand and didn't have a note attached to it. Carefully removing the paper Harry stared into what looked like a small picture frame. However where a photo should have been were revolving grey shadows, their forms indistinct and blurry. Engraved around the silver frame were the words _Constant Vigilance._

Harry sat examining his pile of gifts that he hadn't been expecting. Harry had completely forgotten that his birthday was around the corner. A small frown formed on Harry's face. It was at that moment that Snape chose to look up to see Harry frowning down at his presents. "Disappointed Potter?"

"What? No-" But Tilly interrupted him as she appeared with a small 'pop' delivering their tray of breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Master Harry!" She exclaimed excitedly the plates on her tray rattling together as she gave a tiny jump. "Is you feeling better now Master Harry?"

"Uh, yeah Tilly, thanks." Harry took an offered plate from the house-elf. She had given him a large stack of pancakes that had different variations of '_16! Happy Birthday!_ And _Go Harry!'_ crudely written across their tops in chocolate chips. "Thanks!" Harry said again a little more enthusiastically.

Tilly smiled wildly, bowing to Harry several times rapidly and disapparated once again. From across the room Snape was poking disgustedly as his own breakfast, which Harry could see had the same birthday declarations as his did. Harry enjoyed his birthday breakfast and put away his gifts. Storing most of them in his trunk and away from Snape's prying eyes.

"Potter, come sit here for a moment." Harry eyed Snape as he gestured towards the other side of his desk. Harry instead sat resolutely at his own desk and looked defiantly at Snape. Pursing his lips Snape continued, "So..."

"So." Harry repeated.

Snape's nostrils flared and he spoke through clenched teeth, "Have you thought about what you heard in the meeting? Come to any conclusions?"

Harry's eyes widened, so it had been Snape who let Harry listen in; "My conclusions? Well..." Harry didn't have any, he only could speculate on what he had heard and so far none of his books had given him any help with the strange mark.

"Well.." Repeated Snape dryly.

"Well Dumbledore said you could tell me about this mark" Harry gestured to the back of his neck, "I can't find anything out about it."

"Yes, we'll come to that. But that's not what I asked you Potter." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose looking down. "At what point did you regain consciousness?"

"When, uh, Dumbledore was talking about Malfoy and then uh, the new Minister being under the Imperius." Snape nodded

"And-"

"And, what?" Harry asked exasperated, "Do you want me to repeat everything you've already heard?"

Snape eyed him cooly, "What about Hogwarts?" Before Harry could respond Snape continued, "How do you think Scrimgeour's influence will affect Hogwarts?"

Harry was confused as to where this conversation was going. Did Snape just want him to prove that he was paying attention? "Well, I guess like you said, if he lets Dumbledore return it will be because Voldemort-" Ouch "-wants to keep an eye on the Order but-."

"Yes?" Snape asked.

Harry chewed on his thoughts for a moment, "Wouldn't it be better for Voldemort," Harry winced and rubbed his scar, "to keep the members of the Order away from Hogwarts? Put his own teachers in place there, like, like some school for the Dark Arts. Loads of people will return even if Dumbledore doesn't, won't they?"

"Yes."

"So then—Why is Dumbledore more worried about returning? He knows the magic of the castle better than anyone else, doesn't he? He should be there to protect the students. The Ministry could try and restrict the students and staff, watch where we go and what we do but..." Harry trailed off as he finally realized something.

Snape raised one eyebrow "Go on."

"Voldemort wants to know the castles secrets. Stuff he couldn't find out by just taking over the school!"

Snape made an appreciative nod, "Exactly."

"So what are we doing about it?"

"We?" Snape sneered, "You and I are won't be doing anything but staying up-to-speed, and staying out of the way. While the rest of the Order tries to stop the Minister before September." Snape absently rubbed the back of his neck, "And what of Mr. Mumphry?"

"He was attacked by thestrals."

"But why?" Asked Snape?"

"I don't know _why._ I've never heard of him before."

"He was the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Scrimgeour's replacement." Harry only shrugged in response and shook his head. "He was supposed to have been put under the Imperius curse as well, but the Death Eater assigned to the task failed, so I was sent to curse him instead. I was also instructed to tell the Headmaster that Mumphry was compromised."

"So if Volchski failed, why have you curse Mumphry if you were going to tell Dumbledore anyway? What was the point?"

"How do you know that name?" Snape asked quietly peering directly into Harry's eyes. Harry didn't look away.

"I was there when Voldemort told you to finish his job."

Snape's brow furrowed a little, "the point, was to draw attention away from Scrimgeour." Silence stretched out before them.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Harry finally asked.

"Because I want you to understand the way the Dark Lord thinks, how he strategizes against his enemies. Also you need to see the way the Order works. You're pathetic displays of heroism have already proven that you act before you think." Snape's sneer seemed to be permanently etched on his face while he spoke to Harry. "Believing that only you can, singlehandedly, be the one to stop the Dark Lord."

"Well, I am-"

"Prophecy's can mean many different things, as the Headmaster has already told you." Snape interjected before Harry could finish.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" How many people knew? Didn't Dumbledore say he had never spoken about it before?

"Never you mind."

"Well whatever you think you know doesn't matter. Dumbledore told me that either I have to kill Voldemort, or Voldemort has to kill me!" Snape opened his mouth about to respond, a deep crease cutting across his forehead as he frowned, but he was interrupted by a rapid knocking on the bedroom door.

Snape stood quickly, motioning to Harry to stay put before Harry could fully rise. Snape opened the door just enough to lean his head out, blocking Harry's view. A whispered conversation took place that was too low to hear. Wishing he had stashed one of the Extendable-Ears in his pocket, Harry tried to quietly stand. His chair gave him away by creaking loudly and Snape sent him a withering that forced Harry to sit back down grumpily. Quickly finishing his conversation and shutting the door, Snape returned to his desk looking gravely at Harry.

"Azkaban has been demolished, all of the prisoners have escaped." Escaped? But it had only been a month since the Ministry had recaptured the Death Eaters. Reading Harry's expression clearly Snape continued, "Yes, it happened sooner than we'd have liked. The Dark Lord is not concerned with remaining secret any longer."

"Well...maybe now Scrimgeour will have to step up." Harry said absently still thinking about the potential havoc the released prisoners would cause.

"Have you already forgotten that he is under the Dark Lords control, Potter?"

"Oh, yeah uh..." Harry replied, still far away in his own thoughts.

Snape waved his hand as if trying swat an errant bug in front of his face, "It is a matter for another time. Now tell me, why would the Headmaster say _you_ have to kill the Dark Lord."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because unlike you, Potter, the Headmaster isn't stuck in a room with me for another day and a half."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, no matter what you may think, I am trying to protect you. Trying to educate you and prepare you. To do that I need all of the facts!"

"What would you be preparing me for, besides getting rid of Voldemort?" Harry demanded.

"Tell me." Snape said menacingly.

"Fine. You want to question me about the meeting, FINE! You want to know everything while I'm kept in the dark, FINE! But why don't you ask yourself some questions while you're at it! Then you can figure it out all by yourself and tell me what to do, just like everyone else wants to!" Snape didn't respond and words kept flowing out of Harry's mouth, "Why do you think Professor Dumbledore has gone through all this trouble to keep me here? Bind me to _you_ of all people? Force me to- to- When I already know what must be done!" Anger was poring out of Harry very skin, "Do you think he is just keeping me around for show? Making sure the Boy-Who-Lived can still be his poster boy when people finally come to their senses? NO!" Harry was actually standing up now his hands shaking and balled into fists at his side, "He wants me alive so I can KILL Voldemort! He is just using ME, and using YOU, until eventually either I die or Voldemort does!"

"Thats preposterous Potter!"

"IS IT?" Harry yelled, "BECAUSE THAT"S EXACTLY WHATS GOING ON HERE!"

Snape was gritting his teeth so fiercely that Harry could hear them grinding together. "I didn't expect your serious lack of brains to be able to comprehend the whole situation, but-"

"_YOU_ DON'T UNDERSTAND, _YOU_ OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"SIT DOWN POTTER!" Snape finally yelled back with such fury that Harry looked back at him open mouthed, until finally crossing his arms he sat back down. Both men were breathing hard. Snape sat with his hand press over his mouth his fingers and thumb rubbing either side of his face. "If this is true Potter-"

"It is! Maybe Dumbledore didn't tell you the whole prophecy! Maybe he-"

"The Headmaster isn't the one who told me, I was still loyal to the Dark Lord when I found out." Snape looked at Harry, weighing his words carefully before he spoke again. "You have never trusted me Potter." It was a statement not a question.

"Why should I?"

Snape was looking into Harry's eyes unblinking, "It was because of that prophecy that I switched sides. I freely admit that it had nothing to do with your father, or even you. It was your mother. She was-well I couldn't stand by while she-."

"But you hated her, I saw you call her a mud-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Snape suddenly stood up and started pacing around the room. "I hesitate to tell you the rest Potter, but after the—events of last night- I-" Snape continued pacing the length of the room a few more minutes. Then he stopped standing very still in front of Harry. "We," Snape gestured to himself and Harry "to use the simplest words, hate each other, and the past few days are only proving that the bond is not taking a strong enough hold. So, either we put our own lives at risk by disrupting the bond over and over, or—we figure out a way to come to an understanding." Snape resumed pacing, "The only way I can see that working is by setting aside our mutual dislike and approach this in a different way. We need to be a resource for each other, though I hardly know what you may know that I do not. But by reaching some, middle ground, and sharing information we can stop this maddening cycle. You are obviously _desperate _to-" Snape stopped himself, "You, want to know more about the Dark Lords activities; because of your deluded conclusions or otherwise. And I need to know what the rest of the prophecy says so I can help you, so you can use me to help you." Snape's pacing continued but Harry's eyes never left his face.

"It seems we have two halves to the same story, surprisingly Potter, you seem to know part of the ending. While I, know the beginning. But this conversation is not going as I planned it." Snape swung around and sat on in desk. "Don't interrupt me, let me explain to you part of the reason Dumbledore lays his trust in me."

Harry sat very still, intent on his Professors' next words.

"Dumbledore told you, or showed you, the prophecy that Trelawney made more than sixteen years ago? And that the Dark Lord was given an incomplete version of it?" Harry nodded, "What he may not have told you was that a Death Eater had been eavesdropping on their conversation and also heard the prophecy. But the man left before she had finished. So all the events of last year, as you know, were devised to obtain this prophecy so the Dark Lord could hear the end of it." Harry opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again, "What Dumbledore also didn't tell you was that the Death Eater, was me."

Harry stood so suddenly his mouth full of so many words that they were each fighting to escape first. But Snape flicked his wand at Harry and he was forced back into his seat.

"I delivered my message to the Dark Lord and he soon became obsessed with it. Finding out who the child was, and then how to destroy him. Not very long after the Dark Lord told me, as a reward for gathering such useful information, who his intended victims were." Snape sighed, "I've said already I cared more for your mothers life than for yours and I will admit that, at the time, I asked the Dark Lord to spare just her."

Harry face was slowly changing from a flushed red to dark purple as he clenched his jaw and fists in anger. "You-!"

"_Silencio!"_ Snape commanded eyes flaring, "Yes! I am the one who sent the Dark Lord after your family, but it was also I who went to Dumbledore and told him they were in danger! Greatly risking my own safety to protect her! Thinking that your family would be kept safe under the Headmasters protection I asked, no begged, him to send you into hiding. In exchange I return to the Dark Lord but only as Dumbledore's spy." Snape cracked his knuckles staring intently at them, "Although in the end, when I couldn't save her, I had made promises to Dumbledore that I have kept, and continue to keep." Snape examined Harry's face; watching the silent anger as it slowly, every so slowly began disappear and Harry's breath evened out. "I'm telling you this because you need to know, you need to understand that you can trust me. As Dumbledore does. If this bond is to have a chance of successfully taking hold, we only have a day and a half left to do it, or start all over again.

"You have to STOP," he yelled as Harry's mouth opened again, though he was still silenced by the charm. "stop, and think how we can use each other. I have the answers to many of your questions. You hold the end to what the Dark Lord most desires, and though I don't believe that you will be the one that _has_ to defeat Him. I believe it may provide the key as to how." Still surveying Harry critically he spoke the reversal charm so Harry could speak again.

"Why?" Harry asked. Snape looked slightly taken back, obviously expecting something different to come out of Harry's mouth.

"To which part, out of all of that, are you referring?"

"Why would you want to save my mother so badly?" Harry had seen his mother trying to defend a young Snape from Harry's own father, but Snape had yelled at her, called her a mud-blood. Didn't Snape hate his mother just as much as Harry and his father? "Were you, _in love with her?"_

Looking away and hunching over Snape answered, "I did love her," Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "but as you perhaps love your friend Ms. Granger. She was- she was" Snape's voice got very quiet, "she was my only friend since before we even went to Hogwarts. She was kind, and generous, and truly _good_. An amazing witch with incredible talent. Yet she was still my friend, even though I was a Slytherin, cruel, angry and obsessed with the Dark Arts. It wasn't until after the incident you saw last year that she finally gave up on me.

"We traveled different paths after that, she and Potter went on to join the Order and became do-gooders; while I went right into the Dark Lords fold. Years went by before I even heard her name again, and then it was when the Dark Lord informed me she was marked for death." Snape fell silent.

"So, why after all that time would you risk betraying Voldemort." Harry winced, "Why would you do that?"

"I had been disillusioned by the Dark Lord, and was beginning to question his ultimate goal. And then from out of no where, the only friend I had ever had was chosen by Him to die... Imagine if you and Ms. Granger had a falling-out. One so bad that you didn't speak for years and had put you on opposite sides of a war. Then you find out Ms. Granger is to be murdered by a ruthless killer. What would you do?" Snape finally looked into Harry's still shocked eyes. "You would have stopped it."

"That would never happen with me and-"

"That's not the point! Though the probability of this happening to you two is infinitesimal, it's just an example. If it _did_ happen, I know you wouldn't let her die without trying, just like I couldn't!"

"If Dumbledore trusts you so much then why hasn't he told you about the rest of the prophecy?"

"I don't know. There may be yet another part to this, that even we do not know."

"Maybe.." Harry ventured, "Dumbledore doesn't really trust you as much as you say. Maybe he thinks if you knew the rest of the prophecy you'd just run with it right back to your Master!"

"HE IS NOT MY MASTER!" Yelled Snape slamming his fist onto Harry's desk and getting so close to Harry's face that his long black hair hit him like tiny whips. "I cannot force you to believe me _Potter_ but I won't stand you questioning my loyalty!" Snape's voice was deadly, and his hands itched to shake Harry with extreme force. Instead Snape slowly reached out and gripped Harry's shoulders trembling with restraint. "Whether you like it or not, we are in this together."

Green stared into black, neither wavering nor blinking. The places where Snape's hands touched Harry's shoulders were growing hot from contact. A warmth that started spreading down Harry's back, arms and down the front of his chest. Harry suddenly had the urge to reach up and wrap his hands around Snape's upper arms. Before Harry could stop himself his hands moved of their own accord. As soon as contact was made the same warmth was in Harry's hands and spreading in the opposite direction up his arms. "Can you trust me?" Snape breathed out, still staring deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Yes." Harry responded almost immediately. Snape started to release Harry's shoulders, but Harry stood up quickly forcing Snape to maintain contact. The heat is in body had filled his head, down his entire abdomen and was now traveling past his knees. If Snape was experiencing a similar sensation his face did not betray it.

"What's happening?" Harry asked breathless.

Against his better judgment Harry was pulling on Snape's arms, gripping them tightly until they stood so close that their chests were only an inch apart. Last night when they had been in a similar position; Harry and Snape both were teeming with anger and on the verge of seriously harming the other. Harry still felt a little angry that Snape had been the one to expose his parents to Voldemort, however unintentionally, but it wasn't pure rage. He also felt, safe? Harry couldn't be sure exactly what he was feeling but he couldn't move away or look away from Snape's endless black eyes.

Snape looked like he was trying to answer but nothing came out. He didn't move away and was barely breathing. Harry could feel his hot breath running down the side of his face and neck. Both men were steadily increasing their grips on the other and painfully not moving. Harry couldn't think anymore, couldn't control his body and couldn't even speak. It was a surprise when suddenly, in perfectly synchronized movements, Harry and Snape closed the short distance between them. Clutching at each other harder than ever before; their lips pressed together in such urgency it was if the breath from one was oxygen to the other. Harry felt like liquid warmth was wrapping around his entire body, Snape's mouth moved hungrily against his and Harry didn't protest. The feeling was heavenly, strong arms wrapped around him clutching at his waist and at the back of his head. Harry's had wrapped around Snape pressing him as hard as he could against his chest. Totally unaware of what he was doing Harry's mind floated away into pure oblivion.


	19. Contact from Beyond

Chapter 19

Everything was white. A white so crisp and clear that it radiated light endlessly in every direction; only the smallest variations in opacity gave any distinction to this landscape. Harry was back in the clouds. Slowly drifting along completely at peace, Harry was again reminded of Luna Lovegood. Was she here in the clouds somewhere? Harry half expected to see her head go bobbing by; her nose buried in the latest issue of _The Quibbler_ or sporting some ill fashioned head piece.

"Luuuu—naaaaa" Harry called out testing his voice and finding that he still had one. His voice range out dreamily and echoed out across the vast nothingness.

"Harry?" Cried someone from far away, but it definitely wasn't Luna. It sounded vaguely familiar but it was too quiet to place.

"I'm here!" Harry answered happily. He stretched out his arms and rolled over on to his back in mid-air. "I'm right here!"

"Haaarr—rry!" The same voice called out again, only faintly louder but it sounded more desperate. Unlike Harry who felt completely at ease the voice seemed very sad.

"Are you okay?"

"Help meee, Haaarrry!" but the voice was now much farther away and Harry heard what seemed to be the echo of an echo.

Harry tried kicking his legs to propel himself forward, "Wait!"

"Harry..."

"I'm coming! Wait for me!" More determined Harry moved his arms and legs, as if swimming in mid-air, trying to move faster towards the voice. He couldn't be sure how far he'd gone, or if he had moved at all but somehow he knew he must get to the voice.

"I can't move!" The voice called out suddenly clearer and louder than ever before. It sent a jolt of euphoria through Harry's insides, he was getting closer.

"Kick your legs! Come to me!" Harry eyes were wide with delight, smiling and laughing almost manically. He was getting closer! "Kick your legs like me!"

"HAARRRY!" The voice rang so loudly it was as if someone had smashed a gong inside Harry's head. Then several things happened at once. The airiness that had previously gently wrapped Harry in its embrace was now rapidly growing solid. Gone was the luminescence being emitted from the clouds and instead was a dull lifelessness. Worst of all was the very real feeling that Harry was plummeting, ever faster, downward. The lingering echo of the desperate voice was sucked out of Harry's ears leaving him completely deaf. Not even the sound of his own pounding heart penetrated the void.

The ugly, dull whiteness was closing in around Harry oppressively. Harry's mind worked overtime as he finally understood. "The voice, that voice, was Sirius's voice." If he could speak again Harry was sure he would stop falling. If he could only get to Sirius, he could help him. He only had to call out, make some noise. But Harry was falling, falling, ever falling; trapped in the nothingness.

Pressure started filling up Harry's chest, his lungs struggled to breath in or out. Harry's mouth opened as wide as it would go trying to gulp down air. The pressure was mounting, trying to escape and on the brink of what felt like internal combustion, it released. Air suddenly filled his lungs and Harry yelled out with every fiber of his being "SIRIUS, I'M HERE!"

Instantly Harry was transported. He could feel half of his body laying on something hard and flat; while something softer was supporting his neck and shoulders, making his head loll back and his mouth hang open. Something else was lightly slapping the side of his face repeatedly. Blinking lazily Harry opened his eyes only to find that black had replaced white. A jolt of fear went through his body, suddenly afraid he was still stuck in the nothingness. However, as his eyes focused and his vision widened he saw what was really before him. Not an endless field of blackness but only two small circles that formed Severus Snape's eyes. His face was white as a sheet with a worried expression that Harry hadn't ever seen cross the Potion Masters face before.

"Are you alright Potter?" Snape asked quietly, "can you hear me?"

Harry nodded, "What happened?" His voice was sounded weak to his own ears.

"You passed out, stopped breathing- No, don't try to sit." Snape slowly removed his arm from around Harry and laid him gently on the floor.

"I stopped breathing? Why?"

"I dont know." Snape's eyes searched Harry's, his expression was composed again as he raked his fingers though his hair. "You called out a name. Do you remember?"

"You're bleeding!" Harry said eyes widening, as what looked like blood so dark it was almost black, had wiped off on Snape's forehead.

"What?" Snape looked at his hands and had the opposite reaction that Harry did. His eyes narrowed, he wiped the rest of the dark blood off on his cloak and in a flash had reached out towards Harry. Leaning across Harry's body he turned Harry's head to the side and lifted up his left shoulder. "Impossible." Snape breathed.

"What?" Without answering Snape pointed his wand at Harry and quickly levitated him to the bed. Then he pointed his wand at the door and a silver bird burst out of its tip and sped away. Turning on his heel Snape swiftly conjured a chair that appeared next to Harry's head. He sat, sparing another glance at the door, then looked back at Harry.

"Do you remember the name Potter? Do you remember anything?"

"I—" He was confused and could only remember a vague feel, falling maybe? And- "white, everywhere and falling."

"Were you alone? Was there someone else with you?" Snape asked rapidly.

"No—I don't—"

"You called out Potter, think" But there was nothing else and Harry didn't have any more time to think. A loud 'CRACK' sounded just outside of the bedroom door followed by several knocks. Snape waved his wand and the door opened.

Albus Dumbledore took one step into the room. "Severus?"

For several moments Snape continued to look at Harry before responding. "The Grimorie mark is expanding." Snape sounded concerned, "without invoking an incantation." Dumbledore had started moving towards them but Snape held up his hand which still was stained with the black blood. "He passed out and stopped breathing."

"For how long?"

"Not long," Snape replied immediately, "thirty seconds at the most."

Dumbledore shut the door quietly behind him and leaned against the wall with his hands behind his back. "Tell me what happened."

Harry wanted to know the same thing. He still didn't even know what the Grimorie mark was, so he stayed quiet and listened. Snape's full attention was on the Headmaster, "we were discussing our, predicament when he just fainted. I was trying to revive him when he stopped breathing. Then he just, called out, was breathing again and regained consciousness. Potter noticed this residue," Snape held up his hand once more, "when I checked his neck I saw the marking had grown."

Dumbledore turned his clear blue eyes on Harry, "was it another vision?"

"No," Harry didn't think so.

"He can't remember what happened." Snape said simply.

"What did Harry call out before he woke?" Harry had been wondering the same thing. Snape said it was a name and seemed eager to find out what Harry remembered.

The side of Snape's mouth twitched in a half grimace as he glanced at Harry. "He was calling out to Black. Said, 'Sirius, I'm here'."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked quietly, eye brows raised. Snape only nodded in confirmation and Harry was even more confused, why had he called out to his dead godfather? "Harry, have you ever heard of the Grimorie Mark?"

Harry looked away from Snape. "Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore chided.

Harry wanted to spit, but instead gritted his teeth. "No." Not long before Harry had fainted Snape had told him many things. About his mother, Snape's past and why Dumbledore trusted him. He had said they would talk about the meaning of the mark, but hadn't gotten around to it. A half-memory of a warm embrace and close bodies floated into Harry's mind but he pushed it away. Snape had been forthright with Harry, and the tiniest seed of trust was beginning to from between them, however miniscule it may be. Dumbledore, however, had been losing Harry's trust and his manner was chafing at Harry's good-will.

Dumbledore met Snape's eyes briefly before looking back at Harry. "The Grimorie Mark is a very old form of magic created by the first wizards and witches that walked this earth. Magic was much more prevalent then, running wild through the undeveloped landscape. The magical peoples of the time were tapped into that magic. They used the elements to create their spells and had incredible skill at wandless magic. In fact, the first people had yet to discover how to create wands so instead they created the Grimorie." Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry, "You probably already know that a grimorie is simply another word for a book of spells, but before they had books, they only had a few specific symbols. They were a series of symbols, when combined in a certain order, created the first written spells. For the Grimorie Mark to work however, it had to be etched onto their skin so they could focus its power. It was a crude but powerful way of using magic.

"That is the beginning of the Grimorie Mark. After wands were discovered the practice was quickly set aside. Over the years many witches and wizards built upon the first series of symbols creating the spells we use today. I want you to know all of this Harry because the mark can mean many things, have many different influences good or bad. I admit to you freely that I do not recognize your markings, but their symbols in essence do not seem sinister."

"How do you know this is even a Grimorie Mark then, if you dont recognize any of the symbols? How can you tell if nobody uses them anymore?"

"Ah well that's not quite true Harry, there is one person that I know of who still actively uses this magic." Dumbledore eyes twinkling, "but that's a very astute observation. If you asked many a witch or wizard today if they knew anything about the Grimorie Mark. They would most likely respond no, or perhaps have a vague memory of hearing about it in school. Like many things we try to teach you at Hogwarts, it simply flew in one ear and out the other. But what most people don't realize is that they have heard of a Grimorie mark, only under a different name. The Dark Mark. Lord Voldemort was an avid student if nothing else."

"But then how can you be sure Voldemort didn't give me-"

"An old mans intuition Harry. You have been here, at Godrics Hollow, since before the mark appeared and I am certain that Professor Snape hasn't marked you on the Dark Lord's behalf. Which leads us back to what you said when you awoke. You called for Sirius." A sad understanding smile appeared on Dumbledore's face which made Harry scowl in response. "You remember nothing?"

"I already told Snape-"

"Profess-" But it was Snape himself who waived the Headmaster silent.

"All I can remember is falling and—and white all around me."

Dumbledore considered this for a moment. "Can you remember what you were doing right before you fainted?"

Harry looked at Snape and quickly looked away chewing on the inside of his cheek, "I was—standing by my desk." Dumbledore's clear blue eyes looked deeply into Harry's. Knowing he was trying to read his mind Harry looked away.

"Just standing? Hmm, what were you feeling? An extreme emotion might explain how you've tapped into this power."

"I don't know, I was just standing talking to Snape."

Dumbledore and Snape stared at each other as if conversing mind to mind. "Alright Harry. Well, I know this is another issue you'd probably rather not have to deal with but I don't want you to worry. If I could just—look at the mark? See how it's changed so I can continue to research it's meaning." Dumbledore posed his question to Snape who inclined his head and stood so he could better grasp Harry's shoulders to help him lean forward. Harry's body was still weak and his shoulders were bruised where Snape had been gripping them earlier. The Headmaster came close to the bed and craned his neck in a very Petunia-ish fashion so he could see the mark, yet remain as far away as possible. He made a noise of assessment then backed away again.

"I am looking into this Harry. Please don't let this become another burden, I will find out, trust me." Harry didn't respond as he looked intently at the ceiling. "You'll keep me updated Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"And the bond-?"

"Stronger."

"Very well, very well." Without another word the Headmaster exited the room and Harry turned back towards Snape who still sat next to his bed looking down at him.

"You certainly have an affinity for attracting the strange Potter."

"More like an affinity for passing out. I'm sick of feeling weak all of the time." Snape had a calculating look about him as he stared at Harry once again as if Harry was a very interesting potion. "What does this mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Potter."

"But you—you seemed like—like it meant something that I called out for Sirius." His godfathers' name made a lump rise uncomfortably in Harry's throat. He could clearly remember the dream where Sirius had shown up at Grodrics Hollow alive and well. And he had been sure Sirius was there when he was struggling to escape, laying a comforting hand on his chest in his time of need.

"I can only speculate."

"Well speculate then!"

Snape reached out one of his pale hands and touched it to Harry's temple. Harry felt nothing other than the skin to skin contact but Snape's eyes had gone out of focus. With a jerky nod and several hard blinks Snape came back to himself. "I can't be certain but I think perhaps Black is-lingering. No he's not a ghost, but if there was ever a man pig-headed enough to hold on after death, it would be him."

"What are you saying?" It wasn't possible, Harry had seen him go through the veil. Everyone had said he had died!

"That Black is reaching out to you, from beyond."

"How can you know that?" Harry whispered.

"I can't. I could be entirely wrong. Best not to dwell on it Potter." Snape said leaning back into his seat.

"Not dwell on it! If Sirius is alive I have to find him!" Harry cried struggling to sit up and failing.

"There you go again, action before understanding." Snape sneered but it lacked its usual menace. "There is no doubt that Black's physical body is gone. If, and only if, some part of him _is_ sending this mark to you, where would you start looking for him? Hmm?" Snape shook his head, "No, until we have more information there is nothing we can do. Again, I may be wrong."

"If there's a chance.."

"If there's a chance he is alive, we need only wait to figure out the mark's symbols and how to activate them. Assuming it is the way to bring him back, or communicate with him. You must have patience for this Potter."

"I have more patience than you think Snape. I don't just go running blinding into everything! I tried to contact Sirius before I went to the Ministry, I tried to tell you about it in Umbridge's office. And—and everything else I've done I thought through." Snape scoffed looking incredulously at Harry.

"What about when you entered the Chamber of Secrets, or went chasing after the Sorcerers Stone? Didn't tell any Professors about those times did you? What about running after Black when you thought he was a mass murderer?"

"Ugh! I went to a Professor first every time! I had to do those things!" Snape made a face that meant 'exactly my point', "I had to go into the chamber, Lockhart was going to let Ginny die down there and modify my and Ron's memories! Plus I am the only Parslemouth at Hogwarts so who else was going to help her! And I told Professor McGonagall that someone was going to steal the stone that night. I tried to warn her, to warn Dumbledore but she didn't believe me. At the time, I thought it was you! I heard you intimidating Quirrell and thought you were trying to steal the Stone!" Harry sucked in deep breaths, "and when we went into the Shrieking Shack it was because a giant dog had pulled Ron into it. We didn't know that it was Sirius we thought it was the Grim!"

"So you're telling me Potter that you believe that chasing death symbols, going into secret basilisk chambers and heading off assumed dark wizards were all thought out plans?"

"Well no—but"

"Exactly. While you have managed to survive a great deal thus far it's time you start planning, because you're luck is going to run out." Snape summoned a vial from his cabinet and handed it to Harry. "You should sleep Potter. We have another full day to discuss everything, and I mean everything." Rather than engage Snape in a fight that would only go in circles Harry accepted the draft and downed it.

The seventh and final day of Harry's forced confinement passed much quicker than the others had. When Harry awoke that morning he found Snape already up and waiting. The day was filled with discussions of the rest of the meeting, the prophecy and Snape's theory about the Grimorie Mark. They barely paused to eat; taking turns pacing the floor, sulking in corners and eventually erupting in anger. Wearing down each others patience and insulting the other as much as possible during those times of anger. They fueled each other's fire, both men passionate on their own point of view, but eventually managed to find answers to their questions. They stayed up late into the night both men looking worse for the wear until finally falling silent, distracted by their own thoughts.

Harry hadn't slept, and he suspected that Snape hadn't either. Dawn's morning light filled their worn down room with a soft orange glow that was highlighting all the imperfections. Cracks of pealing paint cast shadows along the wall where it began to curl forward. The wood floors looked dull and faded from lack of upkeep. It was a room that reflected perfectly how Harry was feeling. Tired, worn down and full of cracks. Yet, he also felt sturdy like the room, ready to endure whatever came next. More prepared than he had ever felt before and more determined.

"We should go down to breakfast" Came 's voice from across the room, "being around others will be the first real test of the bond."

"M'kay." Harry replied absently and began pulling on a fresh cloak. He was ready to leave this room, especially ready to spend time away from Snape. He was not, however, eager to go amongst the Order. He needed to see Ron and Hermione as soon as possible. Though he would have liked to continued on his own, he knew that he needed them. The three of them together could solve problems better than on their own. It was just a matter of getting them alone without the others, even Snape, finding out. During the night Harry had come up with a plan to make sure they could speak privately. Though the library was usually empty there was another place that he knew was safe. The secret room where Harry had hid before in the house across the way.

Snape stood waiting by the door for Harry his face impassive. Without wasting any time Harry followed him out the door, down the stairs and into the court yard. The air was already warm even this early in the morning. The summer heat pleasantly warming Harry's skin and a light breeze ruffled through his hair. It felt so good to be outside. The fresh air was cleansing after being cooped up. Even Snape appeared more at ease as they took their time crossing to the main house. When they entered it was mostly quiet. Only a few voices were coming from the kitchen, it was still quite early in the morning but it was enough to test the bond. Snape didn't look at Harry as he pushed open the door and went confidently in. Harry hesitated on the thresh hold, as they had discussed, and let the door swing shut before him.

No waves of anxiety went through Harry's stomach, no nausea or weakness. The first step proved successful so Harry pushed open the door and entered the kitchen. There were more people inside the than he thought there would be. Kingsley, Tonks and Moody sat at the far end of the kitchen table silently all looking completely exhausted. Tonks had a thick green paste covering a long gash across the side of her face and dark bruises around her eyes. Lupin stood with his back to Harry pouring himself a cup of tea while Mr. Weasley leaned towards him speaking in a low voice. Snape had already sat down and engaged Professor McGonagall in conversation. The last person in the kitchen was sitting all by himself, slouched forward and extremely pale. It was Draco Malfoy and he was the only one that didn't look up when Harry entered the room.

Harry moved to get himself a cup of tea, exchanging minimal pleasantries with Mr. Weasley and Lupin, and thanking them for his gifts. Tonks had waved him over, gesturing to an empty seat next to her. "Wotcher Harry." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Doing alright?" She asked in a lower voice.

"Yeah, fine." He replied. "What happened to you?"

"This?" She motioned to the green paste, "ah just got knocked head first into a cursed mirror is all. Be right as rain in a few."

"Sure you're alright Potter?" Moody asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah." He said again, "thanks for the foe-glass Professor."

Moody nodded gruffly, "glad you recognized it Potter. Keep it close, you never know when you'll need it."

Harry only nodded and stared into his tea cup watching the dregs slowly swirl to the bottom, as they all feel silent. Kinglsey, who sat across from Harry, was actually sleeping upright and made low wheezing noises as he breathed in and out. Harry glanced up at the door every time it opened, hoping to see either Ron or Hermione enter the room. But after a half an hour of waiting they hadn't shown up. The kitchen was starting to fill up as the morning progressed and Harry decided he would have to wait elsewhere for his friends.

Harry left the kitchen without a word but he could feel many eyes following him out. Deciding that the library would be the best place to wait Harry headed up the stairs. He pulled an overstuffed chair over to one of the windows and stared out into the court yard. He had a clear view of the front doors of the other house and waited for his friends to emerge. Harry drummed his fingers along the window sill impatiently, willing his friends out.

Several of the Weasley children tumbled out of the front doors, stretching their limbs and yawning widely, but Ron wasn't with them. Not long after that, Harry straightened in his chair when he saw Hermione's bushy head exit the house. She was walking with her parents and Ron towards the main house. Harry jumped out of his chair and quickly headed towards the door. Stopping himself suddenly Harry forced himself to wait. They couldn't see him just yet, it would draw too much attention if he met them in the hall while everyone sat in the kitchen. He let ten minutes go by before peaking out the library door to see if the coast was clear. Noise from the kitchen floated up the stairs and down the hall but the kitchen door remained closed. Harry quickly dashed down the stairs, passed the kitchen and went out the front doors. If anyone saw him hurrying towards his own house they would assume he was probably overwhelmed.

Harry raced up the stairs to his room and threw open the door. Thankfully it was empty; Harry tore open the wardrobe and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Swinging it over his head and dashing back out the door Harry ran towards the house across from his. Breathing hard from exerting more physical energy than he had in days Harry leaned against the door frame. It was another waiting game for Harry but he was so close to getting to Ron and Hermione that it didn't matter. He didn't have to wait long as Ron's gangly from came bursting out of the main house, similar to what Harry himself had just done, with Hermione closely tailing him. Instead of heading back towards their house though, they were moving towards Harry's.

Harry quickly looked around for something to use to draw their attention. Nothing looked promising so Harry had to resort to yelling. "OY!" He called out looking around to see if anyone else was milling about the courtyard. Ron had stopped so suddenly that Hermione ran into his back and nearly fell over. "Over here!" Harry called again and poked his hand through the folds of the cloak. What looked like a disembodied hand beckoned Ron and Hermione over. They immediately changed course and ran back towards their house.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered quietly, her eyes scanning the place where Harry's arm had been.

"Get inside, and go up the stairs." Harry instructed. They did as he said, Ron lingering on the porch to give Harry time to enter the house. Once they were on the second story landing they all stood silently listening. "Okay down that hall" Harry exposed his hand once again and pointed towards a hallway lined with portraits. Harry had been here before, but he was half out of his mind with pain and couldn't remember which portrait lead to the secret room. Glancing both ways down the hall Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and address the nearest portrait. "Where's the entrance to the Potter's room?" Harry asked hurriedly.

The painting was of a slender woman with long black hair. She had a kind face and wore high-necked blue dress robes. "And who are you young sir?"

"Harry Potter! Please we must hurry!" Her hazel eyes widened and looked up at Harry's scar.

"Two portraits down!" She ran with Harry, Ron and Hermione into the next two paintings, pushing into a wizard that had hair like white cotton candy. She whispered excitedly into the old mans ear and he puffed out his chest importantly. "Welcome young Harry!"

"Will you let us in?"

The old man eyed Ron and Hermione, "Just touch my frame-" Harry quickly touched the gold frame, cutting off the wizard before he could continue and stepped into the room. Ron and Hermione rushed in after him and the portrait swung shut.

When Harry had been here before he wasn't in the state of mind to really take it all in. The walls were lined with shelves containing a vast range of objects. Several rows were taken up by many trophies of different sizes. Old framed photographs were placed randomly around the room mixed with books, boxes, and busts wearing different ornate pieces of jewelry. Several large chairs were placed around a low oval table that had two three-pronged gold candlesticks resting on top of it. Everything was sparkling clean, the floors polished to a high shine and not a speck of dust rested on any surface. Ron and Hermione stood as dumbstruck as Harry did staring into the room.

"Well, we've figured out what the house-elves have been up to these past fifteen years." Said Ron who was studying his refection in a silver polished plate. Ron's voice seemed to pull Hermione out of her reverie.

"Oh Harry" She exclaimed wringing her hands, "we've been so worried about you. Trapped in that room with Snape! Are you alright?"

Harry waved off her worried expression and threw himself into the nearest chair, "Yeah—it doesn't matter. But I've got loads to tell you!" Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and sat down promptly. Harry quickly told him everything about the Minister being under the Imperius, and what he thought that meant for Hogwarts. They discussed the possible secrets that Voldemort wanted to know about the castle. How Dumbledore may be planning to remain away from the school and what might happen if Voldemort took over full control. He also told them about the increased security measures around the castle and that Hagrid was hiding in the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh my!" Hermione cried, "But the centaurs probably hate that!"

"Yeah well Hagrid can take care of himself can't he." Added Ron.

"Yeah, and he's probably the only one who could live in the forest, and it's the best place to keep an eye on Hogwarts." They continued on this subject for a while, eventually moving onto the prophecy. Harry left out Snape's orders from Voldemort as well as what Snape had told Harry about his past. "I told Snape the second half of the prophecy. He wouldn't believe that Dumbledore really thinks that I have to be the one to kill Voldemort" A shock of pain range through Harry's scar but he ignored it.

"Does he believe you now?" Asked Ron.

Harry laughed bitterly, "no, he says that it only proves that Voldemort will continue to hunt me down until either I'm dead, or he is. Snape thinks that Dumbledore's getting a bit carried away, taking the prophecy to literally."

"Well maybe he's right Harry," Hermione said, but seeing his expression, quickly added. "that would be a good thing! Maybe you don't have to kill Him, prophecies after all are such an imprecise branch—"

Harry shook his head, "No, it must be me. I know it."

"Why did you tell him Harry?" Asked Ron. "I thought Dumbledore said he wanted this kept secret. You know, besides us I mean."

Harry laughed bitterly, "Like I care what Dumbledore wants anymore. He's been pushing my life around for far too long. And if he is keeping the prophecy away from Snape, but trusts him enough to force me to bond with him then- well, i'll either find out the reason Dumbledore didn't want Snape to know, or Snape will help me figure out how to kill Voldemort." Ron and Hermione looked a worried. "That was Snape's reasoning at least. Said that he was trying to help me understand Voldemort and the Order, said he'd be there to answer my questions like."

Ron was frowning out right, "that's strange mate. Snape actually offering to teach you stuff."

"I know!" Harry agreed, "but he seemed to think it was the only way we'd get the bond to take hold. It wasn't working you know, that's why I got so sick when he left and even after he came back something wasn't right. Snape suspects that we are both resisting the connection too much or something. Oh, but I wish you guys were there the other night" Harry smiled wickedly "Snape totally lost his mind." Harry launched into the story of their wild Potions Master hurtling objects at Harry head. "I don't know why but I couldn't stop laughing, I couldn't control myself."

"You laughed in Snape's face?" Asked Hermione incredulously, "it sounds like he might have killed you!"

"Blimey Harry." said Ron, "what I'd give to laugh in that slimy gits face without punishment." Harry and Ron laughed together for the first time in what felt like years. Eventually even Hermione joined in.

After their laugher trailed off Harry got serious again. "Look, you guys aren't supposed to know any of this Order stuff, so I don't need to remind you not to talk about it." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Good, but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about and you can't let anybody, and I mean anybody, find out that you're looking into it." They nodded again and Harry scooted to the edge of his seat. "Hermione have you heard of the Grimorie Mark?"

"Oh yes it's-"

"Good, then you can fill Ron in on it later." Hermione frowned a little at not being able to share her knowledge out in the open. "I need you guys to look into this with me." Harry leaned to the side, turned his head and pulled away the back of his shirt. "Come look at this." Ron and Hermione got up to examine the Mark. Hermione letting out a little gasp and Ron shuffling around, obviously confused. "Dumbledore told me he didn't recognized the symbols, like they aren't regular Grimorie markings."

"How did you get that Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know, it just appeared one day a few weeks ago, and then two days ago when I was passed out Snape said it got bigger-" Harry told them about the sensation of falling and being surrounded by white. He told them what Dumbledore had said, making it vaguely clearer to Ron what was going on, and the part about Snape's own theories.

"Harry-" Hermione said concerned, "it can't be Sirius."

"Why can't it be?" Harry demanded more than asked. "How do we know that going through the veil automatically means you die?"

"Well we can't be certain Harry, but what if it turns out this has nothing to do with Sirius? What's going to happen if you convince yourself that he is alive and it turns out he isn't?" Hermione's eyes were wide and sad, "I just don't want you to get hurt Harry."

After all of the times people had said that to Harry this summer, this was the first time that Harry had believed it, been reassured by it. "Well it's just a theory, but I think we need to look into it anyway. Are you guys in?"

"Yes definitely" Replied Ron, "we'll figure it out mate, either way..."

"Yes," Agreed Hermione. She looked around the room searching for something, jumped up and crossed the room. She came back quickly with a piece of parchment in her hand and a quill in the other. "Let me just copy the symbols down for reference. Oh c'mon Harry I wont leave it laying about." Harry agreed and exposed his neck so Hermione could see better. When she was finished the three of them sat silently staring down at the drawing. Harry had examined the mark in the mirror but it was so awkwardly placed that he could only make out a few lines and a vague shape. Looking down now Harry could see more distinct images.

Something that looked like a tiny black oval, or maybe an egg, was surrounded by an almost perfect circle. Except for a tiny space that broke up the continuous loop to the left of the egg shape. Three staggered lines extended a short ways downward from the bottom of the circle. Each different in thickness and in length but all three had a tiny five-pointed star right below the end of the line. After a while Hermione folded up the parchment and tucked it into her pocket. She and Ron promised to discretely look further into it and they made their way back towards the portrait. It was lunch time, which would be a sure give away if Ron was missing from the occasion, so they decided to go their separate ways for the rest of the day. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and exited the room, feeling much relieved to have lighten his burden by confiding in his friends.


	20. BURN

Chapter 20

Over the next few days Harry and Snape continued to test the strength of the bond by spending more and more time apart. Snape would leave Godrics Hollow for various lengths of time; upon returning he would question Harry endlessly about his health until he was satisfied that the bond was finally complete. Ron and Hermione had done as they promised and were researching the Grimorie Mark whenever they had a spare moment. So far they hadn't been able to decipher the marks on Harry's neck or how they might be able to activate them. Harry wasn't surprised or defeated by the lack of development. If Snape and Dumbledore didn't even know what the marks meant, then surely three underage wizards would need more than several days to figure it out.

Harry had taken to spending most of his time outside; sitting under the baking sun on the dead grassy knoll in the middle of the court yard. He was left mostly to himself, reading through the _Old Magic_ book and _The Dark Arts: De-Bunked _that Hermione had given him. He would sometimes see Draco Malfoy sulking in shady corners and staring out into space. Harry almost felt bad for him, almost, but Draco had been his enemy since he was eleven so he wasn't about to go cheer him up.

Over the next few weeks Snape had to leave Godrics Hollow several times on Lord Voldemort's orders. After such a lengthy separation from the Death Eaters, Voldemort felt comfortable recalling his most valued servant. During these times Harry was watched more closely than ever before. Determined to make sure the bond was strong and not causing any physical illness. Harry hadn't felt any unusual symptoms besides a faint burning behind his eyes, which he attributed to his constant reading. Even Hermione had said she was 'proud of Harry's dedication'.

Which Ron had promptly replied, "oh c'mon Hermione. This is what we do when we have to solve a puzzle. Hit the books. When we get back to Hogwarts I expect we won't have any free time."

"If we get back to Hogwarts." Harry replied solemnly. There had been much discussion about Hogwarts lately, as the Daily Prophet had just run an article dismissing all charges against the captured Order members. Claiming it had been a last ditch attempt by Minister Fudge to keep control of the Ministry of Magic. Scrimgeour had made a public apology to the accused and encouraged the members to come out of hiding. Scrimgeour was using all of his resources, so Ron had over heard Kingsley saying to his father, to reach out to Dumbledore. After the breakout of Azkaban, and the ever growing public acts made by the Death Eaters, the public had firmly come to grips that Voldemort was back. The only thing the Ministry could do now to save some face was to regain Dumbledore's trust.

There had also been a short lived time where the Prophet had tried to lay blame with Harry. Alluding that Harry had helped Voldemort regain a body during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Reports saying he knew Barty Crouch Jr. was masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody. However, there had been such outrage by the Prophet's readers that they publicly protested in Harry's defense. In the end, the writer of that particular article had been arrested and accused of being a Death Eater himself. Whether this was true or not Harry didn't know, but the swift response from Scrimgeour had gained the Minister a considerable amount of trust.

Another article was published saying that the Ministry had increased security measures at Hogwarts, also alluding that Scrimgeour and Dumbledore had developed these measures together. The article encouraged parents to send their children back to Hogwarts for another year.

"My parents don't want me to go back," Hermione had admitted one afternoon while they worked in the secret room, "They have been pretty ignorant of what's happened the last few years and now that they are here...well they're worried." Hermione had quickly assured them that if Harry and Ron were going back then so would she. Her parents would see the light eventually. Ron said his Mum and Dad were going to let them return only if Dumbledore did. Harry didn't tell his friends that his plans for the foreseeable future, didn't involve going back to school. But Harry played his part whenever the subject came up.

The Order was still trying to find out who had placed Scrimgeour under the Imperius but were no closer to their goal. Snape reported that while it was widely known amongst the Death Eaters that the Minister was under Voldemort's control. The Dark Lord was keeping the key information particularity secret. September was fast approaching and the Order was running out of time before Hogwarts re-opened, with or without Dumbledore.

Snape had also reported that Voldemort was working on another plan that nobody seemed to know about, but had left the Dark Lord in high spirits. Harry, unable to feel Voldemort's emotions anymore, knew that any plan that made Voldemort happy would not be good.

When Harry wasn't working in the secret room, he spent most of his time laying on the grassy knoll in the middle of the courtyard. Soaking up the sun and reading through the book Hermione had given him for his birthday. Today, the aching behind his eyes had come back with a vengeance, forcing Harry to abandon his pursuit and head back up to the cool shade of his room. Snape had been gone for five days already, his longest departure yet, leaving the room entirely Snape-free. During his absences Harry took full liberty of the room, which now looked more like the usual disarray of his bedroom at the Dursleys. Setting his book aside on the crowded desk, Harry took off his glasses and laid down, giving his eyes a rest.

A distant part of Harry's mind registered a vague pain on his face; his arms felt strangely tight like he was flexing every muscle. Harry was suddenly filled with a burning hatred, and at the same time, a kind of euphoria. Forcibly pulled out of his slumber Harry found himself back in his old room, it was dark and something was clawing desperately at his face. Harry was kneeling over somebody, one knee sinking into a mattress and the other was putting all of his weight on a prone figures' chest. As his vision adjusted Harry could see and feel his own hands wrapped around someones neck. Savage shock surged through Harry causing his hands to spasm and release the frail neck of Draco Malfoy. The momentary release caused Draco to gasp for air before Harry's hands resumed their death grip and a high maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Yeees Draco, fight, try and save your pathetic life." Harry hear himself clearly say over Draco's choking sounds, "Try to die an honorable death at the hands of Lord Voldemort."

Draco's face was rapidly darkening, his body thrashed under Harry's weight and his hands scratched, gouged and punched at Harry's face.

"Pathetic." Whispered Harry leaning closer to Draco, completely disregarding Draco's attempts to dislodge him. "You're parents would be so disappointed to see you like this. Seeking protection from the blood-traitors and mud-bloods. Perhaps the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh, Draco? Perhaps you're parents are just the same."

Draco could only open and close his mouth silently as Harry laughed again, the sound echoing around the room. "Your father let me down Draco, just as you have. He lost me something that I dearly wanted and your mother... well" Harry felt his face contorted into an evil smile and he squeezed Draco's neck more ferociously, "Should I end their misery?" Harry asked as Draco kicked out his legs feebly and his eyes bulged, "Shall I kill your parents Draco? Due payment for the sins of the son after all?"

Tears were streaming out of the corners of Draco's eyes. Making dark stains appear on the pillowcase on either side of his head. A fresh wave of pleasure coursed through Harry's gut as Draco's struggling began to subside. Harry could feel Draco's pulse start to slow and knew that he was close to death. Draco's bulging eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth hung open like a fish out of water. He was close now, so close to murdering Draco Malfoy right under the Orders nose, and who would suspect him as the killer?

'But why?' Asked a quiet voice in the back of Harry's mind. 'Why do you want to kill Draco, did he deserve death?'

'No.' Answered another voice and instantly Harry released his grip.

Draco sucked in lung fulls of air, his eyes rolling madly as he struggled to breath again. Harry sat back on his heels, now straddling Draco's chest with his hands placed firmly on Draco's shoulders. Harry was breathing heavily as it took all of his strength not to snuff out Malfoy's life right here and now. He leaned forward so they were nose to nose. "Dont make a peep now Draco." he said smiling wickedly, "if you want your parents to survive. I'll give you one more chance to prove yourself; side with this filth and sacrifice your dear Mother and Father, or stay quiet and they will be spared."

Draco stared wide-eyed and frighten at Harry, unmoving except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"I'll be watching Draco, always watching." With that Harry slid easily off of the bed and walked out the door without a single backwards glance.

Harry woke with a start, sitting upright and breathing hard. His room was filled with mid-morning light and he could hear people talking downstairs. Whatever Harry had been dreaming was quickly lost in his subconscious as he became more awake. Just a nightmare Harry chided himself, get a grip. The unsettling feeling wouldn't subside even if his dream had faded away. Harry's arms and hands ached, as if he had exercised some unused muscles and he fumbled for his glasses, shoving them onto his face. Winching as his cheeks stung with the skin to skin contact. Confused Harry moved to the mirror besides Snape's potion cabinet. His reflection stared back at him in shock. Shallow angry cuts cross-crossed his cheeks, around his eyes and neck. It looked like he had clawed his own face during the night. Gingerly touching a particularly swollen cut from his nose to the corner of his eye, Harry winced again. Had he really done this to himself?

Harry examined his reflection for several confused minutes racking his brain trying to remember some of his nightmare. What had caused him to do this, and how was he going to explain himself when he entered the kitchen, looking like he had been attacked by a bird? Well, Harry couldn't let that happen, it would only cause panic. Wishing for the first time that he paid more attention in Potions class, Harry threw open Snape's cabinet. Rows upon rows of many colored potions glinted in the light. Snape's small script neatly labeling many of the vials, while other, innocent looking potions, had non. Assuming these potions were anything but innocent Harry scoured the labels for a healing potion. The vials tinkled together as Harry rooted through the cabinet, but his search came up short. Harry couldn't be sure which potion might cure him, or disfigure him. But he certainly couldn't walk about looking like this. Harry didn't have time to remedy his situation as a swift knock range through the room. "Mr. Potter," called the unmistakable voice of Madame Pomfrey, "are you all right in there?" Harry hesitated standing in front of the open cabinet and starting dumbly at the door. "Mr. Potter, I'm coming in-" The door knob was turing and Harry reacted instinctually.

"No!-Uh, I'm not dressed." The knob turned back quickly to its original position.

"Alright wall dress quickly, the Headmaster wants a word and-" She added as an after though, "I want to see you have a proper breakfast, so meet him in the main house please."

Harry's eyes bulged, "Okay uh—I'm just gonna take a quick shower, then I'll, uh, be right there." Satisfied, Harry heard Pomfrey's footsteps travel away from his door and down the stairs. He could not see the Headmaster like this, couldn't bare the scrutiny of those clear-blue eyes that seemed perpetually saddened when they looked at Harry. He should feel bad, Harry had thought to himself more than once, but right now he didn't feel like dealing with that too.

Grabbing some clean clothes, his invisibility cloak and a few books, Harry crept out into the hall. Carrying his load in a misshapen bundle to hide the cloak and books, Harry kept his eyes on the stairs as he fled down the hall. Preoccupied with looking in the other direction Harry didn't notice that Draco had exited his room at exactly the same time as Harry, and they slammed bodily into each other. Draco, falling down to the ground as Harry clung to the bundle in his arms.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy." Harry said and shifted his burden. In an unexpected gesture Harry reached out his hand to help Draco back up.

Draco however had an even more unexpected reaction, instead of scowling, sulking or insulting Harry, he scrambled away quickly. Doing some sort of backwards crab walk on his hands and feet. His face was bleached of all color and his eyes wide with fear. Without uttering a word Draco had backed into the room and slammed his door shut.

Harry stood there awkwardly holding out his hand towards the spot Malfoy had just been. Frowning Harry shook himself out of it and continued down the hall thinking, "Malfoy's cracking up." to himself.

Showering quickly, putting on his clothes and gathering his pajamas and books under one arm, Harry swung on his invisibility cloak. He was going to have to avoid the Order today, at least until he could figure out how to hide his scratches. Heading off, as silently as possible, towards the second house and to the haven of the secret room.

Ron and Hermione found Harry sometime later. Tilly had already come by with instructions to feed and find Harry, and to report that if Harry didn't want to speak to the Headmaster then the Headmaster could wait. Tilly had been shocked to see the scratches on Harry's face and immediately procured a damp rag, soaked in healing potion, for him. Harry asked Tilly to say he was fine, and not to mention the marks to anyone. So when Ron and Hermione showed up later they found Harry just as fit as ever. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Harry attended the rest of the meals. Thankfully Dumbledore had to leave Godrics Hollow so he didn't get a chance to speak to Harry.

Sitting alone at the far end of the kitchen table and pretending to read his book, Harry listened while the others discussed Draco. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one to have a strange encounter with Malfoy that day.

"Skirts around like a twitchy ferret, that one does." Commented Moody.

Ron burst out laughing, accompanied by many of his siblings, "Just what you though two years ago wasn't it?"

"Draco the bouncing ferret." Cried George clutching his sides, "That was the best day of my life."

"Ron! George!" Berated Mrs. Weasley as she passed a plate of corn to Mrs. Granger, who looked uncomfortable sitting so close to Moody. "You very well know that Allastor never did that and the antics of Death Eaters are not amusing." This seemed to dampen the mood a bit and the adults continued to discuss Draco. Nobody seemed entirely worried for Draco's welfare, a few 'poor boy's were uttered, but their deep hatred for Malfoy senior seemed to outweigh the son's sympathy.

Harry didn't care to waste his time trying to figure out how Draco Malfoy was feeling. He had much bigger problems than that. Problems that Harry had yet to even realize.

The familiar tingling sensation that Harry associated with Snape's reappearance, washed over him as he sat at the table. Wanting to delay their reunion as long as possible Harry trudged up to the library to troll for new books. He stayed up reading by candle light late into the evening. When he finally returned to his room, he found Snape fast asleep; laying sprawled across the bed. He was still fully clothed, his black cloak fanned out beneath him and his white Death Eater mask dangled precariously in his hand. Harry had no inclination of waking up the potions master so he quietly backed out of the room and went to lay down on the couch. His eyes ached more intensely as he pressed his palms over them. He laid down and immediately fell into a restless sleep.

"Harry?" Someone called sharply, "Harry!"

Harry turned his head towards the voice, but could only make out a man-sized silhouette.

"Harry" Another voice said loudly next to Harry's ear, "Wake up!" Turning again Harry stumbled as he quickly stepped back. Pale moonlight was reflecting brightly off the gaunt face of Sirius Black. Before his very eyes Sirius disappeared, leaving a black void where he'd been standing.

Someone was griping his shoulder now, "Harry are you okay?" Lupin's voice was distinct, but when Harry looked at him his face was shadowy and obscured by darkness. Unlike the way Sirius had been lit up. "What are you doing out here?" Asked Lupin.

Harry shook his head, he didn't know. He had fallen asleep in the parlor and now found himself outside on the grassy knoll. Harry mumbled something about sleepwalking as Lupin helped Harry to his feet and guided him back to the house. Harry let Lupin make him a cup of tea while he sat silently in the parlor. He had just been feet away from his godfather, he had looked so solid, so real and his voice was so clear. Shivers went down Harry's spine, "what was I doing out there?" asked Harry.

Lupin surveyed Harry while he set their tea to steeping, "Just standing, looking around at the houses." Harry made no reply, so Lupin filled in the silence "I'm glad I caught you Harry. I was on my way out but Albus left me something to tell you."

Harry looked up as Lupin passed him a cup of tea.

"It has to do with Sirius." Harry eyes widened a fraction of an inch, Sirius? Had Lupin seen him too, or the Headmaster maybe? Did Dumbledore find something out about the mark and proven Snape's theory correct? "We've just managed to receive a copy of Sirius's will." Harry slumped his shoulders dejectedly, "and it seems that he left everything to you. The contents of his Gringotts vault have been transferred to yours. You also own Grimmuald place and its contents." Lupin smiled sadly, just as the Headmaster had done many times before, "Which means you now have ownership of Kreature."

Harry sat numbly, the burning behind his eyes returning feverishly. He didn't want Sirius's money or possession. Especially the Black family's wretched house-elf.

"Of course, since the Ministry invaded Grimmuald Place it is not safe for any of us to return there, though I expect you don't want to. Well—" Lupin continued after Harry made no response. "I really must get going." His voice sounded strained, but Harry didn't look up as Lupin left. Harry felt more depressed that he had felt in ages. Having control of Sirius's estate was like hammering the final nail in the coffin. Too depressed to even sleep, Harry stayed up the rest of the night starring into the darkness of the room, and picturing the illuminated face of Sirius Black.

Harry barely saw or spoke to Snape during the few days he remained at Godrics Hollow. Every so often he saw Draco cornering the Potions Master, but Harry didn't think too long about it. Besides Draco's strange behavior, it made sense that he would feel comfortable speaking to Snape than to any other Order member. It wasn't until Snape brought up the subject a few days later that Harry thought about it again.

"Potter," Snape called drawing Harry's attention, "Have you noticed Draco acting strange lately?"

Immediately Harry replied, "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him."

"No?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry's instinctive retort was on the tip of his tongue when their peculiar interaction rose to mind, "Well, he freaked out when we ran into each other the other day." Harry said shrugging.

"How so?"

"We literally ran into each other, and I knocked him over, but when I went to help him up he looked terrified."

"When was this?" Snape's thick black eyebrows drawing together.

"I don't know," Harry said thinking back, "maybe a few days ago."

Snape appraised Harry rubbing his fingers against his chin and leaning back into his chair. "Anything strange happen to you?"

_Like clawing my face in my sleep_? Harry thought sarcastically, but simply replied, "No, I've already told you everything's been fine."

"I'm not talking about the bond Potter."

"Well the answer is still no, Snape."

"No late night strolls then?" Snape asked smirking.

"How did you—" But of course, Lupin must have reported him, "I was just sleepwalking."

"And that happens often does it?" Condescension filling Snape's voice.

"No." Harry said standing and tossing his cloak onto the ground; ignoring Snape's sound of disproval. "but it was nothing, I was just standing outside. Lupin didn't seem too worried about it." Harry flopped onto the bed giving Snape a withering look.

"And you trust Lupin's judgement on these matters do you?"

Harry didn't respond, because truthfully he didn't trust anyone anymore, besides Ron and Hermione. "I saw Sirius again." Harry suddenly admitted avoiding Snape's gaze, "when I was outside, he was standing right next to me." Snape immediately got up and walked over to Harry.

"May I?" Snape asked reaching his hand out towards Harry's temple.

Harry quickly swatted his hand away, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Seeing what you've seen, a form of Legilimency if you will."

"Why would you want to see that, I was just dreaming-" or so Harry had eventually convinced himself.

"Be that as it may.." Snape reached out again, more quickly this time and the tips of his fingers connected with Harry's temple. His eyes went out of focus for a minute before he returned to himself.

"As you said then," Snape said "probably nothing, but you should let me know if you sleepwalk again."

_Yeah, right_. Harry thought to himself as Snape strode back to his desk. He shouldn't have even mentioned it, Harry hadn't even told Ron or Hermione.

Snape was called away again during the night; causing Harry to bolt upright out of bed minutes before Snape mimicked his actions. Snape swept quickly out of the room without a by-your-leave to Harry and disappeared out of sight. Snape remained away for several days and despite Harry and Snape both agreeing that the sleepwalking was nothing to worry about, it happened more frequently. Harry would wake up finding himself transported away from his room and ending up in various places around Godrics Hollow. Every time he'd suddenly wake-up standing; in the main kitchen, the parlor, in the second house, the library, a random hallway and even a few times he found himself staring up at sign on the main gate. It happened more than once during the night too which was beginning to worry Harry. He didn't dare mention it though.

His nighttime adventures must have been taxing because he now felt constantly tired. Harry even began napping during the day and going to bed early but nothing seemed to help. It was on the fourth night of Snape's departure that Harry found himself falling asleep at his desk. His eyes were so overworked that they burned from the inside out. Struggling to stand up and make his way towards the bed Harry collapsed in the middle of the room. His mind going black before he hit the ground.

Sweat was covering his body from head to toe and an intense heat licked at the palms of his hands. The all-too familiar high laughter echoed around him, mingling with the sound of many screams. Harry was standing in the middle of the grassy knoll, all around him flames were clinging to the dead grass. In the palms of his hand two balls of fire twisted and flickered like miniature versions of the sun. harry was cackling with extreme pleasure. Pale orange faces were running around him trying to douse the flames that clung to the fronts on the houses.

"BURN!" Harry screamed raising his hands above his head which caused miniature fire balls to shoot towards the houses and running people. One of them struck the back of a large figure and threw him into the column of the main house. Harry spun around on the knoll admiring his handiwork and enjoying the frantic efforts of the Order members.

"BURN!" He screamed again hurtling more balls of fire.

"HARRY!" An ear-splitting scream caught his attention over the commotion. He turned dramatically, sweeping his arms together and joining the two balls into one. Shooting out a large flaming orb in the direction of the scream before he saw who it was.

The fire pelted towards his prey, lighting up the sweaty yellow face of Hermione Granger. Seeing her face illuminated in the darkness, frightened and wide-eyed, touched something in the very core of Harry and he fell to his knees. The flames on the knoll obscured his vision, but Harry was sure in his heart-of-hearts that he had just killed his best friend.

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he was pulled away from the fire and out of his body.

The atmosphere around him changed in an instant. No longer was Harry kneeling in the middle of the burning Godricks Hollow, but instead he was kneeling in a damp and cold room. The fire was still in his hands as Harry raised his head. There must have been more than a hundred masked Death Eaters standing around him. Pure, intense and overwhelming fury burst forth from Harry's chest and he instinctually thrust his arms forward. Just as he had sent the killing blow towards Hermione he let it lose on those around him. Over and over Harry thrust out his arms turning in all directions. The Death Eaters that caught the full force of his blasts were flung into the others around them. Black cloaks were deteriorating under the flames as the Death Eaters scrambled to escape Harry's fury.

Fire balls were zooming in every direction, Harry sending them out blindly, his anger clouding any other thoughts that might have entered his head. Screaming echoed across the hall mingling with the loud 'CRACK's of dissapparation. Then, forcibly, Harry was expelled from the room and was back on the grassy knoll.

The night air was filled with noisy activity, flames still circled around Harry and thick smoke obscured the stars in the sky. Harry fell limply to his side, his thoughts only on one thing. Echoing through his head and yelling until his throat was raw Harry screamed, "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!"

Nobody could reach Harry for what seemed like a lifetime. His voice was a mere whisper as he continued his mantra. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." There were no tears left inside of Harry, no will, but only the consuming thought that he had killed Hermione.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone was calling, mingling their voice with his own. "Harry!" They called again much closer now. Rolling him over onto his back Harry stared through his cracked glasses into the soot covered face. Their arms, legs and nightgown were black, bushy hair was singed unevenly, but there was no mistaking their face. "Hermione." Harry's insides were clenched tight as he gazed into her tear stained face.

"It's okay Harry." She said sobbing and pulling Harry into her arms.

"GET BACK!" Arthur Weasley called with savage ferocity, but Hermione clung tighter to Harry, rocking him back and forth. "NO, RON!" Mr. Weasley yelled again. "MOLLY, RESTRAIN HIM!" Mr. Weasley yelled an unfamiliar spell and Hermione was sent flying out of his arms. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He cried and Harry's arms and legs snapped to his sides. Anger flared in Harry when Mr. Weasley's face appeared above him and he was transported to the dark hall once more.

"Yes, My Lord" The distinct voice of Severus Snape range through the hall, "My Lord?"

Harry turned towards him, Snape was hovering behind many prone figures on the ground. Flames still clinging to their bodies and cloaks. "Snape." Harry growled between his teeth and raised his wand. A spell shot out of its tip, before Harry had time to think, and blasted away a deep hole in the wall where Snape had been standing. Harry felt the tiniest bit of relief flow through him when he saw Snape dissapparate away before the spell could hit him.

And like a ball being passed between two people, Harry was forced out of Lord Voldemort's mind and back into the darkness.


	21. Sirius Advice

Chapter 21

On the night of August 20th, the summer the wizarding community had finally accepted that Lord Voldemort had returned, the Dark Lord nearly succeed in burning down Godrics Hollow. An event that should have devastated the resistance to his power, and strengthened the resolve of his followers. A night that should have ostracized his nemesis, Harry Potter, from the love of the Order, and leave him weakened and alone. But this was not what happened. What should have been a night the Death Eaters would surely celebrate as the downfall of the Order of the Phoenix, was thwarted once again by Harry Potter and had been witnessed by all who had answered the Dark Lords summons that night.

Instead the night of August 20th would be remember victoriously by the Order of the Phoenix as the night that changed everything. The night that would influence a chain of events so enormously that no one could have predicted these results. To think that anything positive would come of Harry's possession would have been ludicrous, an idea that would surely deem its thinker insane, but in fact was just the advantage the Order needed. It would change the lives of many people, including Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, and would in the end be the key to all that mattered.

However, it was not yet clear to the Order what great significance this night held. Too much devastation surrounded them; fear, sadness and anger filled their hearts and left no room for thoughts of the future. All that was left was to try and repair the damage and clear away the mess that Lord Voldemort, as Harry, had created...

Albus Dumbledore's clear and powerful voice rang out across the courtyard and a violent wind swept through the air. Dashing between houses and figures, it instantly devoured the lingering flames, as easily as a child blowing out a candle. The heavy black smoke that obscured the sky and clung to every surface was lifted up and forced away on the back of the enchanted wind. Allowing the full moon to illuminate Godricks Hollow with a ghostly pale light. Dramatically exposing the the crumbling remains of the houses and eerily highlighting the ash covered faces of those Order members and families who had been there during the attack.

A flurry of activity began as Harry still lay unconscious and immobile on the top of the blackened grassy knoll. Summons for reinforcements had been made during the attack, and the sounds of Order members aparating mingled with the commotion. Wood was being conjured to replace the charred pieces that threatened to give way under the distress of the fires, and kept the houses from collapsing under the damage. Cots were also conjured as the injured were tended to as quickly as possible. Madame Pomfrey's commanding voice was barking out orders over the noise as she quickly triaged the fallen members. Those who were not yet allowed to use magic, meaning most of the Weasley children and the Grangers, leapt at the chance to be involved and followed Pomfrey's directions with gusto.

The arrival of one, Severus Snape, caused a lull in the activity. He staggered towards the remains of the house he stayed in, surveying the damage erratically. "Severus!" Called Professor McGonagall, who was closest to Snape, "Thank Merlin you're here- Albus he's back!" She yelled.

"I can't stay," he replied hurriedly, "I must return quickly to aid the Dark Lord!" There was a rushed fear in his voice most uncharacteristic to the hardened Potions Master, "How badly is Potter injured?"

"Injured? He's fine-" Replied McGonagall who had rushed to Snape's side and clutched his elbow as he swayed on the spot.

"Fine?" Snape asked shocked, "He's not burned?"

Others had closed in around Snape, surveying him with equally shocked expressions. His sweaty face was covered in a grisly ash, his cloak burned and his right shoulder was exposed displaying bubbling red blisters, obviously caused by fire. "He—he's fine, but what has happened to you?" Asked McGonagall, her hawk-like eyes surveying Snape's injuries.

"The Dark Lord has been badly injured, hands and arms severely burned. Potter possessed Him; nearly forty are dead." Everyone who had gathered to listen to Snape stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes wide and mouths open. Snape used his undamaged arm to point his wand at the house and his potions cabinet sailed through a broken window unscathed. Snape caught the handle with one hand and in the same motion shook McGonagall off of him. "No time to explain further."

"Severus-" McGonagall reached towards him again.

"I must go!" Snape yelled, he turned on the spot and was gone. Chatter broke out immediately, the mantra of Snape's words repeated over and over.

"Nearly forty dead?"

"You-Know-Who, burned?"

"Potter possessed _Him_?" But the Order didn't have time to dwell on Snape's message long and were soon back to restoring what had once been their safe haven. They worked on through the night, a constant mummer of activity filled the air until the early morning sun began to stave off the chill. Until then nobody had touched Harry, as Dumbledore had instructed, they hadn't moved him or woken him from his magical slumber but left him unceremoniously where he had fallen.

Because of this Harry didn't witness the aftermath of the fire. He didn't see any of the tear stained faces of those who worked tirelessly in their night clothes. Didn't watch as the flames were slowly put out or the beginning of repairs starting to take place. Harry wasn't aware that the only thing that saved the Order from burning alive had been Draco Malfoy. Who had seen Harry exiting his room with his hands covered in flames. Harry didn't know that despite Draco's own fear for his parents lives, (who had survived the attack on the Death Eaters) he had found the first adult he could and warned them that Harry was possessed. Harry didn't know that Hermione was saved by Mad-Eye Moody, or that Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken a fireball in the middle of his back. Neither did he see Dumbledore return to Godrics Hollow and whisk away the flames with a mere sweep of his hand, nor did he see Snape return with barely any of his cloak left and burned along his shoulder. Not until several days later, when someone lifted the spell Harry was under, was he aware of what happened at all.

Harry was inside of a small tent, he lay on a low cot with his arms and legs magically bound by the wrists and ankles to metal side bars. He was still atop the knoll where he had wreaked his havoc and there was a small three-legged wooden stool next to his bed, but it was currently unoccupied. Harry had a limited view of the grounds through the tent that had been constructed around him. What he saw looked more like a refugee camp than the famed Godrics Hollow. People were milling in and out of several other large tents that had been constructed; some for sleeping and eating and one that looked like it was a make-shift infirmary. He spotted the familiar faces of his friends who looked longingly up at Harry's tent before an adult would quickly whisk them away and set them to work. Piles of burned objects, wood, glass and furniture had slowly began to appear. Clearing away anything beyond saving and making room for structural repairs. Items that had survived in the fire were trucked out of the houses and placed in separate piles nearest to the sleeping tent. Wizards worked alongside the house-elves of Godricks Hollow and who had been designated a tent that housed the most valuable possessions the Potters had. Harry witnessed Mundungus Fletcher being flung away from this particular tent whenever he got within ten feet of it. Harry also watched as Lupin stood for a long time in front of one of the piles, he held what looked like a burned photograph. He solemnly took the photo from its frame and tucked the remnants into his cloak before setting back to work. Lupin hadn't been there during the attack, as it was a full moon, and his usual dingy clothes looked practically new compared to what the others wore.

With no choice but to lay in the cot Harry was left only to watch the depressing scene before him, all alone, with only his thoughts to accompany him. It was a maddening cycle of vivid images of the attack on his friends and the Death Eaters. White Death Eater masks and faces turned orange from the angry fires, black cloaks being devoured by cursed flames. The putrid smell of burning flesh and hair, and the sounds of screams both from his foes and his friends. Hermione's wide eyes as the fire ball hurtled towards her and Harry's overwhelming relief when she appeared before him, still alive. His anger at Snape when Harry saw him in the chamber, and the sickening thought that he had tried to kill him. Without thinking of the consequences, Harry had attacked. The devastation that Voldemort had created at Godrics Hollow was nothing compared to what Harry had done to the Death Eaters. He knew that many people had been struck with the full force of the cursed flames, and while he didn't know the list of causalities on either side, he knew that many hadn't survived. The place in Harry's stomach that had once been filled with raw anger and despair now felt painfully hollow. No emotion could penetrate the black-hole that consumed Harry and he was aching from the very core with a racing mind that wouldn't stop moving.

By mid-afternoon, the day Harry awoke, he finally had visitors; he could hear them approaching before he could see their faces. Their conversation grew louder as they drew nearer and Harry listened in to what was supposed to be a private conversation, "You're sure Voldemort wont try to possess Harry again?" Dumbledore asked.

"For now," Snape's low drawl answered, "He is, if possible, too scared-"

"Scared?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Of the link they share. He admitted in a moment of weakness, that he shouldn't have used the boys blood to regain his body. The blow he felt because of Potter is irreversible. He experienced pain beyond imagine, where Potter remains unscathed; and he lost many followers while the Order had no causalities." Harry closed his eyes in relief, the Order had no causalities, thank Merlin. "The Dark Lord fears the repercussions another attempt of possession might hold." Snape explained, his voice weary. "But he is angry. The attack goes beyond the loss of life. He cares little for that, but Scrimgeour played a key role in many of his plans. Now he is determined to find out who Potter is bonded to. He believes it is the reason Potter was able to wield so much power."

"Voldemort underestimated Harry's powerful love for his friends. I fear what may have happened if Ms. Granger hadn't drawn Harry's attention." Dumbledore said gravely. "But if He is focused on the bond then soon he will start to suspect you Severus. His paranoia will lead him to you eventually."

"Something we've already considered haven't we," Snape replied disdainfully, "I know it already crossed his mind, but I am in no more danger than before."

"This could be the very event that Harry's visions are foretelling Severus, we may need to consider other options-"

"No, the Dark Lord has been persuaded that I am loyal. Potter possessed the Dark Lord twice. He was instructing me to retrieve my potions when Potter invaded his mind again and he attacked me." The sound of gravel skidding gave Harry the impression that they had stopped walking suddenly. "Obviously I am still alive Albus, and it's lucky that He believes Potter would only be bonded to someone he wouldn't want to kill."

"You must proceed ever more carefully Severus." Dumbledore warned as the pair continued walking. They were close enough to Harry now that their shadows were creeping up the side of the tent.

"Indeed." Snape replied wearily, "How is Potter."

"He has been kept sedated until I received your message this morning. He has been restrained, we couldn't be sure Voldemort wouldn't attack again." The shadows were growing larger and larger every second, "Shall I accompany you inside?"

"No, I'll speak to him alone." Snape said flatly. Dumbledore's shadow nodded its head and stopped moving while the other grew larger and denser until Severus Snape's frame appeared in the entrance to Harry's tent. Snape stood there motionlessly gazing at Harry before entering. He flicked his wand and Harry's restraints were released then sat on the short stool, hunching forward towards Harry, their eyes never leaving one another. Snape's eyes looked sunken in, surrounded by dark circles that contrasted harshly against the ghostly parlor of his skin. His hair was greasier than ever and stuck flat to his head, like black paint on a skull. Bandages were poking out of the collar and right sleeve of his once black cloak, that now was turned a mottled grey and stained with blood and unknown potions. Though Snape's fleeting image had appeared many times before Harry's relentless mind, seeing him now caused his hollow insides to clench with icy cold dread. "You were sleepwalking again weren't you Potter?" Snape finally asked, his lips barely moving.

Harry hadn't once thought about his nightly wanderings, a coincidence that Harry should have realized was nothing so benign. If he had only followed Snape's instructions; maybe the attack on Godrics Hollow would never have happened, maybe things could have been different. But it made no difference now, it only displayed Harry's own nativity. Harry clenched his jaw and pressed his lips together, physically preventing words from vomiting out of his mouth uncontrollably. Harry only nodded a fraction of an inch in response.

Snape shut his eyes, "and you don't remember attacking Mr. Malfoy, about a week ago?" Harry's confused expression answered Snape for him. "Draco said he fought you quite fiercely, and saw your injuries the next day. Cuts all over your face?" And then Harry understood. It wasn't a bad dream that caused him to scratch his own face, it wasn't self inflicted at all. Draco's reaction to running into Harry now seemed perfectly reasonable, if Harry had attacked Draco while being possessed.

"Bad dream.." Harry mumbled his voice barely above a whisper. "I thought.."

Snape's weary feature's couldn't even manage a sneer for Harry, "It doesn't matter now. I thought he was lying, trying to force me to protect his parents, and you showed no signs of a struggle...so we both failed in that respect."

Harry felt like his confused expression was going to be permanently etched onto his face, "He told you, and you didn't do anything? Even though you knew I was sleepwalking?"

"It doesn't help anyone to dwell on should-haves Potter, we've all made mistakes in this respect. What's done is done."

Harry clenched his jaw again, more tightly this time. Though he hated to admit it, Snape was right. He couldn't lay blame on the Potions Master, or Draco Malfoy. It was his fault, and his alone that he let Voldemort possess his body. But these truths didn't help ease that pain of what had happened. "Why didn't-why didn't the bond stop this from happening. I thought-"

"It worked partially, the Dark Lord was only able to possess your body but he had no access to your mind. Or else I wouldn't be sitting here before you today. It is the blood you two share that allowed him this access, and allowed you to possess Him."

Harry felt like a large boulder was sitting on his chest and a lump rose high in his throat. "Did I—kill anyone?" Harry's voice cracked and the lump in his throat bobbed uncomfortably as he waited for the answer.

Snape's piercing eyes bore into Harry's. Could he see how much this question pained Harry? Would he refuse to answer, save Harry from the pain? Stoically Snape spoke the truth, "forty-three Death Eaters are dead, many more severely burned, including the Dark Lord."

The lump in Harry's throat suddenly turned from constricting to acidic and without warning Harry retched over the side of the cot. The bile splashed onto the hem of Snape's cloak who moved away quickly in disgust. Harry heaved several more times, until nothing else came up and he was left literally empty inside. "Murderer." Harry whispered to himself. Tears were coming unbidden, and his head was starting to spin. So many dead, because of him, because of his fury. The images of burning Death Eaters flashed through his mind in quick succession. Spinning on the spot and hurtling fire balls in every direction, without thought or care for life. White masks glowing in the dark, flames everywhere and the sounds of screaming.

Snape cleared away the mess and moved the stool further away from the bed before sitting back down. "This is a war, Potter casualties are inevitable."

"No—" Harry was shaking his head. The prone figures laying on the ground in front of Snape appeared in his minds eye. How many of them were true followers of the Dark Lord? How many were forced into his service? How many were like Snape? Harry felt a deep shame settle in his soul. It was his uncontrollable rage that ended their lives but this was no fair fight, no inevitable loss because of war. "I wanted to kill them, all of them and—and I couldn't stop myself. But now, now—I am just—like Voldemort"

"You are as you have always been." Snape said lowly interrupting Harry's ramblings, "You are pained by this, I can see, and that makes you more unlike the Dark Lord than ever. Potter, look at me." Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder. The first physical contact Harry had in days, which caused him to flinch under the pressure of Snape's grip. "You are not a murderer, you were not in control of this."

"I was..." Harry protested, "I could feel the power, I knew what to do and I wanted to do it.." Harry's stomach twisted threateningly.

"No, this is the Dark Lords fault. His alone." Snape said sincerely, but despite this affirmation Harry knew the truth, he knew what he had done. "Some good has come of this Potter. You must focus on the positive and move on."

"There's no justification for this."

"Not even the fact that in one single-handed move you have caused a great disturbance among the Death Eaters? They are afraid of you now, those that have survived are left with severe burns and have witnessed your power. Though, we both know you used the Dark Lords own magic upon them, they are not so wise." Snape didn't let Harry interrupt though he was on the verge of it, "You know we've been seeking the Death Eater who was cursing the Minister. This was a desperate task with Hogwarts opening so soon, and now we know. Within the three day's you've been out the Order has secured the Minister and arrested the Undersecretary. That, should be enough for you, because that one move will inhibit many of the Dark Lords plans. Hogwarts is safe, the Ministry of Magic is back under our control, and who knows how many other Death Eaters will be caught because of their injuries? So you see, there is a positive to be gained from this. Many peoples lives will now be better protected because of you and the other side is much weakened."

Harry stared at Snape unconvinced. The more time Harry had to let this information sink in the more it built up his own disgust and he felt like everything was out of his control. His body, his mind, his decisions or lack there of. He felt dead, and almost wished he was. "I'm so sorry," Harry said in a weak voice after Snape had stopped speaking. "So sorry." His words were slurred. Now it was Snape's turn to look confused, he had evidently thought his explanation would be enough to satisfy Harry.

Over the next few days Harry slowly changed from a state of extreme depression to that of intense anger. Angry at himself, at Voldemort, and at Snape for being so rational about the situation. Harry had been confined to his small tent, which left him stewing in his own dark thoughts and dark moods, and it didn't help that his only visitor was Snape. Who was losing his patience for Harry's self loathing and was settling into his own dark mood. During a particularly heated discussion between Harry and Snape, that was more like a yelling contest than a discussion; the tiny stool that was in Harry's tent rose several feet in the air before it suddenly splintered apart and send wood chips flying in all directions. Snape finally was pushed over his breaking point and he charged at Harry. From within the folds of a fresh cloak Snape withdrew a small vial filled with a lavender colored potion. He had caught Harry off guard and forced him onto the cot, before Harry had time to struggle Snape had forced his mouth open with one hand and poured the contents of the vial into it with the other.

Immediately the potion took effect; in seconds every part of his being relaxed, and all of his anger leached out of him leaving nothing but a blissful numbness. Snape quickly released Harry and straitened his cloak, "A dampening potion Potter. Until you can control yourself." Snape turned on the spot and swept out of the tent seething in anger.

The dampening potion, Harry remembered fuzzily, was the potion Snape had threatened to give him after his second escape attempt. The memory seemed far away, so much had happened this summer it felt like a lifetime ago. What did the potion do? Something about controlling his emotions, and affecting his motor functions? Harry tried to raise his arm but found his resolve to complete that task was so little that his hand barely rose off of the cot and hung limply in the air. Too numb to care Harry let his hand fall back down and he stared out absently as his eyes glazed over and all of his will, all of his desires and all of his pain leaked away.

Snape left him in this state for the rest of the day. Like a dull vacation from the rest of world Harry spent several hours away from his racing thoughts and irrational anger. Now the sun was setting, its last rays of casting a rosy hue on the sides of the linen tent; beyond the entrance Snape's form was growing larger and larger as he slowly walked towards Harry.

Suddenly Harry felt a cold clammy hand pressed against the side of his face and it turned his head to the side. Dazed, Harry couldn't even react when his eyes locked with those of Sirius Black.

"Oh Harry." Sirius said softly, his feature etched with a deep sadness.

"Sirius.." Harry slurred. His first attempt at speech since under the influence of the dampening potion.

"Harry listen to me." Sirius said placing his other cold hand on Harry's face. "You must leave here."

"Leave?" Harry whispered.

"It's very important Harry." Sirius said urgently, "You must leave Godrics Hollow."

It was very hard for Harry to form words but he forced himself to speak. "How? Can't-"

"Potter?" Snape's voice came somewhere close by, but Sirius kept talking.

"The answer's you need aren't here Harry, you must go. Promise me!"

"Where?-Sirius?"

"To the safe house." Sirius said. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of his godfather, but the back of his mind distantly registered a light pressure on his temple. Sirius broke their eye contact and stared at something behind Harry. "He can get you there." Sirius said still looking beyond Harry.

"Who-" Harry forced out as his tongue felt too big for his mouth, "Trust—nobody."

Sirius looked back at Harry. "You can trust Snape."

"Ss—sna-?" Harry couldn't finish forming the word.

"You must leave Harry!" Sirius said more urgently squeezing Harry's face between his hands. "Soon, you have to go. Go to safe."

"Go where Black?" Snape asked somewhere close to Harry's ear. "Potter is safe here."

"NO!" Sirius cried angrily, looking Snape full in the face, "You must go where Lord Voldemort can't find him. You must get to safe!"

Get to safe? Surely Sirius meant get to safe-ty, get to safety. "Where-safe?" Harry asked, but Sirius's solid form was starting to fade, losing opacity quickly. "No-" Harry cried feebly.

"Harry is being pulled apart, you must leave here Severus!" Sirius said rapidly, "The bond-" Sirius was now flickering in and out of focus, "too thin-" on the verge of completely disappearing Sirius managed a few more words. "Answers—Find Kreature." and with that, he was gone.

Quickly Snape forced Harry into a sitting position and pulled at the back of his collar. Checking to see if the Grimorie Mark had gotten any larger.

"Wha-" Harry questioned, trying to ask Snape about the mark but finding he couldn't form the words.

"Its the same," Snape answered and let Harry fall back into the cot without much care.

"You—saw—Sirius?"

"Yes." Harry and Snape stared at each other for several long minutes. Snape finally pulled another small vial from his cloak, its contents a shimmering yellow, and he rolled it between his fingers examining it intently. "this is the antidote to the dampening potion. If I give it to you, you must remain calm." Harry nodded his eyes transfixed by the liquid. Debating internally Snape hesitated before uncorking the vial and pouring it into Harry's mouth. Like a cool refreshing water dousing Harry's entire body he felt the heaviness leave his limbs and his mind seemed crystal clear. Despite his promise to Snape Harry felt the opposite of calm he jumped out of the cot with ease and started pacing the length of the tent. Sirius's warning was the fuel Harry needed to finally leave Godrics Hollow. To finally do what he had wanted since the beginning of the summer, get away, be alone. His actions already proved he couldn't be trusted around the others, and Sirius said he _must_ leave Godrics Hollow. Find Kreature. Trust Snape? And get somewhere safe.

"Kreature!" Harry called as clearly as he could making Snape jump to his feet. If Harry was Kreature's 'master' now, then it would summon him. A loud 'CRACK' filled the tent and then, "dirty, filthy blood-traitor, calling Kreature, as if I would serve the half-blood. Son of a mudblood-" Kreature continued muttering to himself.

"What are you doing Potter?" Snape asked furiously, his expression contorted to disgust when he laid eyes on the house-elf.

"Getting answers," Harry said hurriedly, but now that the house-elf had graced them with his presence Harry couldn't think of the right questions to ask. "Kreature—uh, do you know of somewhere safe? Someplace secret that only you might know about?"

"This is ridiculous Potter," Snape cut in before the elf could answer, "Blacks apparition can't influence our actions, its ludicrous. You are safe here!"

"Maybe, but everyone else isn't, as long as I'm around!"

"The Dark Lord isn't going to possess you again!"

"I can't wait around to find out if thats true Snape!" Harry yelled, "You saw him, you saw Sirius. Its not a dream, its—its, well I don't know what it is, but if Kreature has answers I want to hear them!"

Kreature grumbled loudly, interrupting Snape's retort and causing both wizards to stare at him. "The Black family has many secrets. Kreature knows them all, but Kreature won't tell. Not to the slimy spy, or that disgusting-"

"What secrets Kreature? Answer me!" Harry demanded.

"Many secrets." Kreature said again.

Harry wanted to seize the elf by his boney shoulders and shake the secrets out of him, but he resisted and gritted his teeth instead. "Kreature I command you to tell me, if you know about a secret place, somewhere that's safe!"

Kreature glared at Harry, and twisted his ears in his tiny fists, "Mistress's family owns a place. Hidden far, far away. Deep in the forest." He finally spat out.

"What forest Kreature?"

"Only Kreature knows now, only Kreature was told. This secret, even Master Black did not know." Kreature puffed out his chest and grinned evilly.

Harry looked quickly to Snape who was staring in mild shock at the elf, "where is it?" Harry repeated excitement planting its seed in the middle of Harry's chest.

"Far away, hidden in safe."

'in Safe' Harry thought, did he mean 'and safe'? Sirius had said, they must get to safe, and now Kreature was say the house was in safe. Was safe a place? If it was Harry hadn't heard of it.

"What Kreature? Hidden in safe, that doesn't make sense!"

"The Forest of Saiph" replied Kreature grimacing when he looked at Harry, "is a forest in a forest. Only the most noble families remember where the forest is. My Mistresses' house is in the heart of Saiff, always hidden, always protected."

Harry was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, "and you can take us there?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Kreature knows the way." He admitted grudgingly.

Harry's eyes were wide with delight, he looked at Snape who looked threateningly back at him. "We've got to go!"

"Absolutely not Potter! You have no idea what sinister magic may be waiting in that place, and you can't possibly trust what the elf says! Only months ago he lied to your face and sent you into the Department of Mysteries, you can't trust him!" Snape was seething.

"I'm Kreature's master now!" Harry replied, "He can't lie to me anymore! And I trust Sirius, he said we must go somewhere safe, and he just happens to have a home in this—this safe forest! This can't be a coincidence!"

"It's too convenient Potter, why wouldn't anyone else know about this? Think for a moment!" Snape did what Harry had wanted to do to Kreature, and grabbed his shoulders. "You can't go rushing into this!"

"You can't deny it either, Sirius said to trust you!" Harry yelled back, pushing forcefully against Snape's chest, "but I'll leave without you, if you force me! You can't make me stay here!"

"You insolent, fool-hardly, idiot child! This could be a trap!" Snape yelled into Harry's face.

"What's going on here Severus, Harry?" Suddenly Dumbledore's voice chimed in, his head poking through the tent entrance. Looking between Harry, Snape and Kreature his expression clearly worried.

"Nothing!" Snape and Harry said at the same time, making the Headmaster look taken aback and the house-elf to laugh evilly.

"Be quiet Kreature!" Harry commanded more forcefully than was necessary.

Snape pushed Harry away from him, they were both breathing heavily not taking their eyes off each other. Harry was shaking his head slowly back and forth in disgust. How could Snape deny Sirius's words? How could Sirius trust Snape, but not the other way around? Snape smoothed the front of his cloak with both hands and looked at the Headmaster, "I apologize Albus."

"No need, Severus," He replied stepping fully into the tent, still looking worried. "I-"

"Just get out," Harry said turning his back on them both, his hands were shaking with fury so he clenched them into tight fists trying to control himself. "Just get out!" He screamed, Kreature didn't need nmore incentive than that and he left the tent with a loud 'CRACK'. Snape and Dumbledore hesitated before the Headmaster said softly, "As you wish Harry."

"Don't do anything rash Potter." Snape growled at Harry's back once the Headmaster had gone, "don't make me come looking for you." He warned before dramatically exiting the tent.

.


	22. The Forest of Saiph

Harry sat on the small stool inside his tent anxiously bouncing his knee and picking at the wood grain with his fingernails. It was a quiet night and a crisp summer breeze was gently ruffling the tent flap as the smell of charred grass floated in. Harry breathed deeply and closed his eyes; Sirius was pressing down on Harry's chest, "_never give up" _he'd was standing only feet away from Harry, his pale face illuminated by an almost full moon, "_wake up!"_ and finally, hands were firmly holding onto Harry's face, "_you must leave Godrics Hollow! Trust Snape...find Kreacher!"_ Three times Sirius had come to Harry's side; helping him, warning him, and instructing him. And in that mist… the white place that Harry only half-remembered and half-imagined…had Sirius been there too? Snape said he'd called out for him but… Harry pulled his cloak tightly around his body…. He needed Snape to understand how badly he needed to leave. How badly he wanted to protect the Order and his friends! His godfather had shown him the way, somehow…if only Snape was as easily convinced.

Across the yard the tiny lamps illuminating the other tents were being extinguished one by one. Harry squeezed his eyes shut forcing down the lonely ache that had settled along his back, 'thunk' Harry's eye's shot open as he swiveled around and surveyed the empty tent behind him.

'Thunk…thunk…thunk…' ripples flowed across the tent's other entrance.

Harry cautiously stood up, 'thunk...thunk' came the sound more rapidly. 'THUNK!" Harry reached out and pulled loose the knot that was holding the flap secure. As it fell gracefully away a crisp breeze swept though the tent in the newly created draft. There was a small pile of rocks at Harry's feet and as he squinted down at them two ends of fleshy pink string were tossed onto the pile. Harry immediately recognized the Extendible Ears and followed the string away from the tent and out into the darkness. Two black mounds were lying down at the foot of the grassy knoll. Quickly Harry seized the Extendable Ears, holding one end up to his ear and the other near his mouth.

"Harry?" He could hear Ron's whisper as if they were standing next to each other.

"Ron—?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat, quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, he replied, "yes I'm okay." –for having just murdered forty-three people Harry added to himself. "I'm sorry Hermione—"

"No Harry, this wasn't your—", but she trailed off as Harry scoffed. No one said anything for a short time; "This really wasn't your fault Harry." Hermione said more timidly.

"It doesn't matter if it was my fault or not," said Harry sighing, "it could happen again at any time."

"No -," "That's not—" Ron and Hermione said talking over each other, "Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who wouldn't try again, he said—"

"Not even Dumbledore can say he knows what Voldemort will or won't do. It's just a matter of time before he tries something else. Besides, if everyone is so sure, then why have I been confined to this tent? Why have they put a ward around me?" Ron and Hermione were silent. "Exactly, they can't be sure."

"They're just scared Harry."

"Not, of you-" added Ron hastily.

"Then of what?" Harry asked seriously. If they weren't afraid Harry was going to be possessed again, as they all kept saying, then what were they scared of?

"They're scared _for you_," said Hermione rationally, "they just want to keep you—"

"Safe." Harry finished for her rolling his eyes. "Listen," Harry finally whispered, "I saw Sirius again—" Harry was sure Ron and Hermione were exchanging meaningful looks, "—and so did Snape."

"He did?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"What happened?" added Ron. Harry quickly told them everything that happened the night Sirius had appeared at his bedside. "And Kreacher say's this is a real place?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Harry whispered enthusiastically.

"Are you sure….are you sure it was real Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Harry said again, "I'm positive, I could feel him touching me, he was totally solid and then he just—sorta faded then disappeared right in front of us."

"But _how-?" _asked Hermione.

"I dunno." Harry sighed in frustration, "all I know is that I have to get out of here!"

"And go with Kreacher?!" Hermione was getting frustrated now, "How can you trust him?"

"He can't lie to me anymore, and Sirius said—"

"Harry, Sirius is—gone! Even if somehow he's coming back, how can you let him lead you into danger? What if it's a trap?!"

"Snape definitely thinks it is, and I guess it could be" Harry said seriously, "but I won't know for sure unless I try."

"But—" Ron finally piped in, "but why not just wait, we'll be back at Hogwarts soon and then you'll be away from here…if that's what you want?"

"It's not just that-shhh!" Harry sat frozen, listening hard but the night was still. Harry continued but lowered his voice, "it's not just that Ron. How can I go back to Hogwarts like this? I can't even leave this tent, what would I do there? Anyway—I never, I wasn't ever planning on going back."

"You're not serious?" Asked Hermione, "I thought—I mean, even if you went to the Saiph Forest—you'd come back to Hogwarts…eventually right."

"I don't know, Hermione."

"But we know You-Know-Who wants something from Hogwarts! Don't you want to find it first?!" Ron whispered furiously back.

"Yeah, but it could be anything."

"But—"

"You'll just have to—" but Harry went silent again as Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out into the night. "_RON! HERMIONE!"_

"We'd better go" said Ron hastily.

"Wait—just promise me you won't say anything! Swear you won't tell anyone what I said about Sirius or Saiph!"

"Harry-"

"Promise me!"

"Ron, we've got to go—"

"PROMISE!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Fine, we promise!" and the Extendable Ears were tugged out of Harry's hands and pulled back into the night. Harry tied up the flap to the tent as two dark shapes circled around one of the houses and reappeared innocently next to Mrs. Weasley.

XxX

The next day seemed to drag by as Harry waited for night to fall, however it only brought the reappearance of Severus Snape. He arrived in one of the foulest moods Harry had ever seen him in, he kicked open his trunk and viciously threw in his cloak and mask; slamming the lid shut atop them. He spared Harry a withering look before storming back out and striding purposefully across the yard. Harry watched as Snape approached Dumbledore, who immediately walked away from Mad-Eye, and together they moved towards the remains of Harry's old house. Madame Pomfrey was swiftly approaching the two, however Snape and Dumbledore waved her off in unison and she was forced to turn around indignantly. Moody and Harry locked eyes from across the yard briefly before Harry slunk back into the tent.

Hermione and Ron, who were nearby sorting through one of the piles of damaged furniture, had also noticed Snape's appearance and glanced over at the pair whenever Mrs. Weasley's back was turned. Finally Snape threw his arms up, turned on his heel and stormed away from the Headmaster. He re-entered Harry's tent and threw himself onto his own cot without a word.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

Snape glared at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"What's Voldemort—" Snape flinched dramatically and stood back up.

"Not now Potter!" and he took off towards the medi-tent.

Finally night had arrived and Snape hadn't returned. Harry was sitting anxiously next to the back entrance and it wasn't long before he heard the familiar 'thunk' signal him. He hastily grabbed the ends of the Extendible Ears and poked his head out of the tent.

"What's happened?" All three asked at the same time, "I thought you'd know!" they all replied. Despite themselves everyone laughed quietly.

"Something's definitely up." Harry said.

"Definitely," Ron agreed, "they've been in the main tent for hours!"

"Snape didn't say anything to you?" Hermione asked hopefully. "I thought he was supposed to be keeping you in the loop?"

"Only when it suits him I guess—" replied Harry.

"Did you see him and Dumbledore arguing?" added Ron "it must be something bad."

"Yeah—but what isn't these days." Harry checked behind him, though the gap in the tent he could still see many lamps lit.

"Harry—" said Hermione, her voice more solemn now, "I don't know how much time we have tonight, with everyone still awake, but I—I just wanted to say—"

"We wanted to say" Ron corrected her, "that we're going to come with you."

"No—"

"We're better together Harry, we always have been!"

"Look at what happened at the Ministry!" Harry said forcefully and louder than he should have, "You were attacked by a brain Ron, _a brain!_ And Hermione, you we're nearly killed! I won't put you in that kind of danger again, that's the whole point!"

"It's not too dangerous for us, if it's not for you!" Ron replied and Hermione made a sound of agreement.

"It'd be more dangerous for you to be alone with me, especially when I'm—when I'm like this." Harry rubbed the scar on his forehead absently, "there's no changing my mind, you guys can't come with me, I just—I just wanted you to know what's going on."

"But you can't go alone, what if you get hurt or sick, what about the bond? How will anyone be able to get to you!? To help you?!" Hermione said feverishly.

"I'm not going alone," Harry whispered.

"What?"

"I have to take Snape don't I? You're right, he was right, I have no idea what's waiting in the Saiph Forest or if it's a trap or dangerous and I can't do magic until school starts again. I have to take Snape."

"You're taking him over us!" Ron said incredulously.

"It's not like I want to Ron!" Harry added, "I've got to, because of this stupid bond and because…Sirius said to trust him, what else can I do?"

"You could come with us to Hogwarts…" she trailed off feebly, knowing her arguments would fall on deaf ears.

"But how are you going to get there?" Ron asked filling the silence.

"I've almost sorted it out! I'm just waiting for—the right moment," Harry actually smiled, proud of his own plan, "it's got to be soon though and definitely before you go back to Hogwarts."

"That's only two weeks away!" Hermione said surprised.

"But how are you going to get there?" Ron asked again.

"I don't want to say, just in case Dumbledore finds out."

"We promised not to say anything," Ron replied, "and we won't"

Hermione squeaked, "No, we won't say a word, but Harry…"

"I know Hermione, but I've already made up my mind. I'll be okay!" he said loudly after Hermione started to protest again, "Once I'm gone you two need to get the DA back together, and try and figure out what Voldemort is looking for at Hogwarts."

"Oh Harry…" whispered Hermione.

"Bloody hell" said Ron "you're the one who always knows what to do Harry."

"That's not true, just stick together."

XxX

It was well after midnight when the Order finished their meeting; the air was filled with the sound many 'pops' from the witches and wizards leaving Godrics Hollow. Harry barely heard Snape return to the tent, and he was silent as he undressed and went to bed.

Harry waited, feigning sleep, and listened to Snape's regular breathing. The cot squeaked as Snape rolled over and wrapped his arms around himself; after an hour had gone by in silence Harry lay mirroring Snape with his arms wrapped tightly around his body and for reasons unknown he now felt very frustrated and tense. At exactly the same moment, Harry and Snape kicked their blankets from their cots, flipped over and punched their pillows, aggressively fluffing them. They locked eyes and said nothing.

It was a battle of wills now; the first to blink, Harry had won that but by the way Snape had casually blinked he thought perhaps that Snape wasn't playing. Next was the first to break the silence. This was a game Harry knew Snape was playing, as they had done it many times before, and he was determined to win. Snape was examining Harry, measuring every bit of him and weighing it out. Harry was thinking about the Gryffindor common room and how this oddly reminded him of talking to Ron before they went to bed, definitely a demented version of it at least. He was trying very hard not to dwell on his burgeoning plans to, technically, kidnap Snape; hence the Gryffindor common room.

Silence…

Snape began cracking his knuckles purposefully. Harry cracked his neck in return.

Snape opened his mouth, Harry suddenly though '_victory!'_, and Snape shut it again.

Now brooding silence…

The sky was lightening outside and Harry's eyes were starting to droop; the first to get tired, Snape's victory. Harry pinched his arms and ground his teeth, willing himself to stay awake. Besides, he didn't have anything better to do the next day.

Puffy bags were hanging heavy under Snape's dark eyes and for the first time his lank black hair was pushed away from his face, sharply exposing the curvature of his skull. Harry's eyes lingered on the profile of Snape's protruding cheekbone, following it down to the hollow just below, to the slightly turned up corner of Snape's mouth.

Wait, what?

Harry quickly averted his eyes when he realized that Snape was smirking at him; another loss, the first to look away.

Dawn was now swiftly approaching. Harry's back was sore and he wanted terribly to roll onto his other side. His eyelids were heavy and blinking became harder and harder, until finally they stayed shut and he fell asleep.

A bright warm light was creeping in though the canvas waking Harry quite peacefully. Lingering with his eyes closed, letting the warmth kiss his face, Harry felt very calm. Until with a jolt his eyes flew open and he whipped his head around, Snape's cot was empty.

_Damn. _

Over the next few days Harry saw Snape sporadically as he was being summoned more often than usual. For Harry this was quite frustrating as the last piece of the puzzle depended entirely on Snape. Harry needed him not to be summoned right away, and he needed time with Kreacher before he took Snape, but not so long that Kreacher would be noticed. The timing had to be perfect. Harry had already packed and repacked his trunk several times. He'd peeked into Snape's trunk as well but it was so perfectly organized that Harry didn't have to do anything at all.

Hermione and Ron had come back to speak with him but they hadn't learned what the Order was up to, and they kept pressuring Harry to take them with him to Saiph. At their last conversation Harry had thrown the Extendible Ears back at them in a huff, clearly stating that their conversation was over. When they came back the next evening they thankfully didn't mention it again. Instead Harry finally let them in on part of his plan. He needed them to create a distraction with some of Fred and George's decoy detonators so he could summon Kreacher to question him.

"But how do you know when Snape's coming back?" Asked Hermione for the fifth time.

"That's the biggest problem, and I won't know when he's going to have to leave again either." Harry felt rather stupid exposing the gaping hole in his plan and trying to gloss it over with optimism.

"That's gonna be a problem Harry," Ron said rather obviously.

"I know, but sometimes, I dunno—" Harry felt suddenly embarrassed, "sometime he says things like, '_I shall be here for a while,"_ Harry said imitating Snape's voice, "_Potter! The Dark Lord will not require me for a time, so act like a civilized wizard and clean up!" _ Ron was sniggering until Harry heard Hermione smack him on the arm and say, "This is serious Ron!"

Harry received his own proverbial 'smack' when a voice growled behind him, "That's correct, _Potter_."

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled jumping up and dropping the Extendible Ears. Snape's livid eyes flicked towards them like a hawk, then zeroed in on Harry's.

Harry knew what was coming, he could almost feel Snape's mind reaching out towards his, searching for a weak point and a quick strike. Before that happened Harry said, "Kreacher," and a loud 'CRACK' filled the tent and reverberated into the silent night. Lights popped on in the distant tents as Snape spun towards the house-elf. Kreacher moved surprisingly quick and narrowly avoided Snape's spell. "KNOCK HIM OUT!" Harry yelled frantically. He could hear people rousing in the distance and Ron and Hermione whispering out to him as loudly as they could.

'CRACK!', 'CRACK!' Kreacher had disapparated and apparated in quick succession, missing another of Snape's curses and landing on his shoulders; simultaneously he swung a small cauldron onto the top of Snape's greasy head, and they crumbled to the floor.

"Quickly Kreacher, shrink Snape's trunk and cupboard and put them in my trunk! Hurry!"

Kreacher's large hands gestured towards the trunk and cupboard and they both shrank to the size of a brick and sailed into Harry's open trunk. Harry's heart was pounding against his chest, he could see Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye running towards his tent. Harry stuffed Snape's wand up his sleeve and grabbed Snape's upper arm as tightly as he could. In the other hand he gripped the handle of his trunk and stared directly into Kreacher's suspicious eyes. "Take us to the Black house in the Forest of Saiph!" Harry said as seriously as he could, "—and make sure we land somewhere completely –safe, without danger." Harry added hastily as the house-elf grinned evilly.

Mr. Weasley was waving his wand to lower the boundary around Harry's tent, Kreacher was reaching out towards Harry and an unconscious Snape. Mr. Weasley was at the entrance, his expression a mixture of horrified and afraid, and Moody was right behind him, both were yelling incomprehensively over each other; Kreacher clenched Harry and Snape's shoulders in the same instant.

Then they were gone.

XxX

Hermione and Ron had reeled in their Extendible Ears and crept back into the darkness; Hermione had tears in her eyes and squeezed Ron's hand tightly.

"Well," Ron said, "let's hope You-Know-Who doesn't _require_ Snape for a while" and despite herself, Hermione smiled.

Harry felt as if he was being forced through a narrow tube, compressing his organs so tightly that all of the air in his body was squeezed out of him to the point of suffocation. Kreacher's hand was gripping his shoulder as they spun continuously into darkness, then without warning, Harry crashed heavily onto the floor sending shooting pain through his knees. Plumes of dust billowed up around him like a thick, dirty fog, in which Kreacher stood obscured up to his waist.

"Are we here?" asked Harry thickly. Kreacher nodded his head slowly; his large protruding eyes gleamed with happiness and something else that Harry couldn't quite place. "Light the candles please Kreacher—if there are any." Harry whispered to him. The house-elf clicked his long fingers once and several tiny golden flames flickered to life. The light was weak, but it was enough to fill the small space with a drowsy glow. Harry stood up, disturbing more dust as he went, and surveyed the room they were now in.

It was small and crudely constructed; the walls were made of large stones stacked one on top of another; they weren't secured by any mortar, but by many twisting and knotting vines and roots. They wove in and out of the stone in an intricate tangle and towards the ceiling the roots grew so dense that Harry could barely make out any stone at all. The floor was made similarly, however the stones were polished smooth by the wear of time, and not a single plant had crept low enough to take root. There weren't any windows or doors on any of the four walls either; the only break in the stone was a small square skylight on the ceiling in which moonlight was caste, penetrating the darkness and highlighting the foliage that dangled there serenely. A small fireplace had been carved into one of the walls and a stout, rusted cauldron still hung from the iron peg inside; next to the fireplace was an ancient water pump that had turned completely orange by rust. A squat, square table leaned precariously towards the floor, two of its legs were splintered in half and scattered beneath it as if something heavy had fallen, or been thrown, on top of it. Two equally squat stools lay on their sides not far away from the broken table. Dominating the small space was a large dilapidated cabinet, one of its heavy doors hung limply by a single hinge and the other was entirely gone; several drawers were pulled out, their contents spilled onto the surrounding floor. In the opposite corner was a child-sized pallet covered with a heap of moth-eaten blankets and a lumpy mattress. Everything was in ruins, torn or stained, splinted or drooping, rusted or decaying; all the while resting comfortably under a thick blanket of dust that stirred and puffed into the air with the slightest movement.

The longer Harry stood there the lower his heart sank into his stomach, what had he done? This place looked like the Shrieking Shack's little sister, less cluttered, less damaged but by all means just as disused. The only remotely magical thing that Harry could see was the old cauldron but how could that help him? Why had Sirius sent him _here?_ Harry had been expecting an ancient mansion, full of dark magic and much more similar to Grimmuald Place than this. He'd pictured dark corners possibly filled with equally dark creatures, portraits of ancient witches and wizards bemoaning Harry's presence, and definitely more overall grandeur. He had not been expecting a one-room hovel, basically filled with old muggle furniture and dirt. Panic and self-doubt were quickly replacing the space that Harry's heart previously occupied, 'there _has_ to be something here' Harry thought to himself, otherwise Harry was royally buggered.

With nervous energy Harry strode over to the large cabinet and peered inside. It was mostly empty, only a large silver plate and a couple wooden pitchers still remained. On the floor by his feet were moth-eaten linens, broken teacups and several cloudy vials that tinkled when Harry nudged them with his foot. It was all rubbish; Harry took two steps and was in front of the fireplace, there was nothing inside the caldron. He moved on to the pallet, pulled up the lumpy mattress, tossed aside the wilting blankets and lifted up the wooden underbelly. There was absolutely nothing there; nothing but stone, and dust, and earth. Harry was now frantically re-searching the fireplace, the cauldron, up the chimney; he tried pumping on the old water pump but it wouldn't budge, he checked under the table, inside the cabinet again and went through all of the drawers. Harry even pushed the cabinet several feet to the right, the wood screeching in protest against stone, but there wasn't a hidden door behind the cabinet and the stones did not reveal any secrets.

Harry stood clutching his wild hair and staring hard at the mess he'd created. All of the contents of the cabinet now mingled on the floor with the splintered legs of the table, the holey blankets and moldy mattress and the caldron Harry had tossed on top. 'There must be something here!' Harry thought to himself turning in circles, eyes raking over the stone walls, 'Sirius had promised answers! Not all of this useless crap, not some hovel in the middle of nowhere! This was supposed to be…

…was supposed to be…'

The back of Harry's neck prickled, like a soft breeze had just blown by. He turned, and the hairs on his body stood on end as if electrified.

Snape was awake.

On instinct Harry backed away from him as far as he could. Snape, like a monstrously large bat, was groggily rising up from the floor, dust billowing around him like brown smoke. He was rubbing the back of his head and struggling to remain upright. Harry watched, wide eyed, as Snape focused on Kreacher, who was sitting nonchalantly on Harry's trunk and was polishing a dirty silver cup with his equally dirty loin cloth. Snape snapped his head around wildly, his eyes lost focus and his skin blanched, until finally they landed on Harry standing none too boldly in the corner.

"_What have you done?" _ Asked Snape in his deadliest whisper and quickly, too quickly, Snape tried to move forward but he stumbled and fell before unsteadily regaining his balance. His hands fumbled inside his cloak and his black eyes narrowed into slits, "_Where's my wand?" _

Harry was holding his palms out defensively between him and Snape, "this was the only way." Harry said, though now they were here Harry was having some serious doubts.

Snape took a lurching step forward, stumbled, and fell headfirst into the open cabinet causing more dust to plume around him. "I will kill you Potter." Snape growled as he launched himself out of the cabinet and toward Harry.

Harry had been waiting for this, and just as Snape pounced Harry easily danced around him so they had now exchanged places. Snape's outstretched hands dug into the wall strangling an invisible Harry.

"Give. Me. MY. WAND!" Snape shouted. Harry stayed silent as Snape slammed his fist into the wall and sucked in sharp breaths. Cradling his fist against his chest Snape leaned against the wall, letting his head bow forward and hiding his face in a curtain of hair. Snape peered at Harry through the greasy black veil and looked murderous, "my wand," he growled again.

Harry knew that Snape wasn't going to hear anything he said; there would be no reasoning with him in this state. A cold sweat broke out along Harry's back and neck, Snape tensed his limbs and Harry sensed an attack. He was right, for nearly without warning Snape sprung away from the wall with his arms outstretched. Harry moved simultaneously with Snape, diving to the left and around the pile of junk he'd made, Snape spun on his heel leapt over the wreckage and landed bodily on top of Harry. Harry had dropped to the ground, quickly rolled over and away only narrowly escaping; Snape was breathing hard his knuckles were white as he looked up at Harry from all fours, "ACCIO WAND!" he screamed with such intensity that Harry visibly jumped.

Immediately Snape's wand responded and Harry felt the wood slide past his arm and out the sleeve of his cloak. Harry clenched his hand, it was too late to substantially grab the wand but it was just enough to knock it off course. It clattered to the ground between Harry and Snape; they dove.

Harry was closer but Snape's long limbs compensated and they slammed together hard. Snape howled in pain as Harry's shoulder knocked into Snape's, but he didn't relent. They scrambled for the wand; hands, feet, knees and chests were dislodging so much dust that it hid the wand under a thick veil. Harry started coughing as he inhaled a large mouthful of dust and his glasses were completely clouded. "ACCIO-"Snape tried to call again, but Harry rugby tackled him to the ground before he could finish. Snape twisted under him, finally with as much force as he could muster, he shoved Harry off of him and pinned him to the ground. Snape held Harry's head flat to the floor with one hand and pressed his knee into the middle of Harry's back. Snape easily summoned his wand and it jumped quickly up to him, only a few feet away from where Snape and Harry had been searching. Harry kicked out his legs trying to dislodge Snape but he froze when the tip of Snape's wand pressed into the side of Harry's neck.

Snape held Harry in that position for several moments, all Harry could hear was Snape's labored breathing and he felt the mounting pressure as Snape's wand dug further into the soft flesh of Harry's neck. "You've been very foolish." Snape said leaning in close to Harry's ear. Harry could only cough in response as his entire head was obscured by the thick dust cloud. In one flourishing motion Snape stood up to his full height, spun Harry over and conjured thick black ropes that quickly bound Harry from head to toe. A softer 'thump' and indistinguishable noises told Harry that Kreacher had found himself in the same predicament.

To an observer the room might hold an alluring glow; the dust had turn to a shimmering gold in the soft candle light and Snape rose up from its depths like a great black tower. His anger was radiating off him in waves, his wand was clenched so tightly in his fist that it threatened to break. "Tergeo!" Snape spat and all of the dust was quickly sucked out of the room by an invisible vacuum. Another twist of Snape's wand and Harry was pulled upright, his toes hovering only inches away from the stone floor so he was eye-level with Snape whose face was flush and his teeth were bared in a snarl. Without warning he backhanded Harry across the face with the full force of his uninjured hand, and Harry spun rapidly in midair. Before Harry had even slowed down Snape had pushed him hard into the wall and an invisible hand wrapped around his throat.

"Do you want to die Potter?" Asked Snape when they were nose to nose.

"N—N—No!" Harry choked out.

"No?" Snape raised one thick black eyebrow skeptically, the grip around Harry's throat squeezed and dark spots danced before his eyes. Harry's mouth opened and closed mouthing works of, 'no', 'stop' and 'please' but the grip did not relent and all Harry could only see was the inky depths of Snape's livid eyes and as he started to lose consciousness a seed of anger sparked in his chest. Snape was going to take him back to Godrics Hollow, probably to be sedated until convenient, and though Harry knew Snape wouldn't actually kill him, he was not on his side. He was on Dumbledore's side and Dumbledore wanted to control Harry, but he couldn't from here. Not while Harry was in the Forest of Saiph; no, here Harry was free. It was that simple truth that made Harry angry, that he had won and lost his freedom in a matter of minutes and he'd have to go back to Dumbledore, to dampening potions, and to whatever else they had in store…

As this thought hung precariously in Harry's mind the tiny seed of anger in his chest began to grow, sprouting roots and took hold, "NO!" Harry shouted expelling the invisible hand and landing awkwardly on his feet. The ropes around him fell away and disappeared before they hit the ground and Snape took a staggering step back, fear flashing before his eyes for the briefest of moments and he kept his wand trained on Harry's chest.

"I will not go back." Harry said firmly.

Snape twisted his wrist and blue sparks shot of his the tip missing Harry by millimeters and erupting along the stone wall leaving a large black scorch mark. Harry shouted as Snape raised his wand again and another spell went sizzling past Harry's head. This time it rebounded off the wall and soared back towards Snape, who easily deflected it and sent another spell at Harry.

"I WILL NOT GO BACK!" Harry yelled and he felt a burst of power shoot out of the center of his chest and hurtle invisibly towards Snape, whose wand flew from his hand and clattered against the far wall.

With a snarl Snape bared his teeth and ran full tilt towards Harry. Harry tripped on the bottom of his cloak as he hastily scrambled away from a charging Snape. However, the moment it took for Harry to regain his balance was just long enough for Snape to launch his lanky body off of the worn stone floor and into the middle of Harry's gut. Harry was lifted off of his feet; he closed his eyes briefly preparing himself for the immediate pain about to ensue as he and Snape hurtled towards the very solid stone wall. Then a familiar sensation overcame Harry, weightlessness and that lurch you feel in your stomach the moment before you're plummeting into thin air. However, the sensation was brief as Harry suddenly felt his heels connect and drag across stone before the rest of his body quickly rushed down to meet the ground.

His calves hit the floor first, then the back of his knees, but Harry's torso continued to fall a split second longer than it should have and when it finally connected with the ground it felt as if, in quick succession, he was flogged hard with a thick rod in equally measured distances across his back. Snape still had hold of Harry around the middle where their bodies had first collided and their combined momentum had forced Snape head-over-heels backwards. Snape was now clinging to Harry desperately, instinctively, which lifted Harry once more into the air and caused him to follow Snape down. Pain was erupting all over his body; he flung his arms out widely as his legs flew over his head, forcing him into a backwards summersault. Harry was being ricocheted between hard stone, Snape's tangle of limbs, and what could only be large stones steps leading in circles downward. Harry saw flashes of red and stars danced before his eyes every time Harry's head bounced against one of the stone surfaces. Above the commotion there was an audible _snap_ and Snape howled in agony, uncontrollably Harry slammed into Snape causing him to scream louder and tumble further down the stairs.

Harry reached the bottom first, rolling a few times before Snape's boney shoulder slammed into Harry's stomach once again. If Harry had any breath left in his lungs Snape's shoulder would have knocked it out of him. As it was, Harry gulped down mouthfuls of air clutching his sides, which were on fire. Harry's ears were buzzing; his vision blurry and shooting pains were bursting across Harry's body like he'd swallowed one of the Weasley's fireworks. He could hear Snape groaning somewhere close to him but Harry barely registered his presence, until a loud piercing scream unlike anything Harry had heard filled the air around him and reverberated in his skull. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he scrambled to his feet, forcing badly broken glasses onto his nose, and staggering as he looked upon Snape's writhing form.

Though the image was fractured because of his broken lenses Harry could clearly see a large dark mass raise a large diamond-shaped head and quickly strike out at Snape; another piercing scream ripped through the air and Harry cried out "_NO!"_

The darkened mass moved quickly, raising it's large head once again so it was now level with Harry's own and it shot forward so suddenly that Harry fell back down, hard, onto the very last step. Something cold, slick and scaly was pressed against his face; flush with his forehead, flattening his nose and painfully digging his glasses into the soft skin under Harry's eyes.

"_Who are you?!" _Demanded a rough and raspy voice. Harry was petrified and merely stared wide-eyed into two large, black orbs that reflected the whites of Harry's back at him. Momentarily forgotten, Snape moaned and struggled on the floor, Harry and the monster both ignored him. "_Who are you?!" _it repeated, Harry felt something brush his chin and cheeks several times quickly. Snape was attempting to pull whatever it was away from Harry and there was a loud hiss, then the dark mass was instantly away from Harrys face and striking out at Snape. Summoning his voice again Harry cried out in panic, "_NO!" _and as if commanded, the mass fell to the floor, snapping its jaws shut just inches away from Snape's raised arm. It turned quickly back to Harry hissing softly, dangerously.

Harry saw clearly for the first time what was attacking them as the torches that had ignited themselves along the walls of the stairwell threw a flickering red light into the small landing they were now in. Harry's shadow obscured most of Snape's prone form but the monster had risen above the shadow and into the red light. It was the largest snake Harry had ever seen, besides the basilisk that had lived in the Chamber of Secrets, but definitely larger than Voldemort's snake Nagini. It's black scales reflected the torches light giving off an ominous red glow and fire was reflected in its large dark eyes. It hissed again sharply and flicked it tongue out towards Harry rapidly. "_Who are you, Master of Snakes, why have you come to my dwelling?" _

"_Master of…? Your dwelling?" _Harry stammered in Parseltongue, though he was not conscious of it.

The great snake bobbed its head up and down slowly.

"_Kreacher uh—," _Harry replied. The snake lifted up several more feet from the ground hissing louder and more vicious than ever.

"_That traitorous House-Elf?!" _The snake raged and shot forward once again but its large head darted past Harry and began ascending the stair_s._

_ "Wait!" _Harry cried and in seconds he was inches away from the deadly, diamond-shaped head. Harry pressed himself against the wall, pure terror welling up inside his chest, mingling with the adrenaline that had forced all pain from his body, "_I made him bring us here!" _Harry wasn't sure, as the snake's head was backlit and obscured, but he thought those large eyes narrowed as it's tongue lashed out tasting the air around Harry.

"_How?" _The snake asked Harry, "_That elf belongs to the Blacks!" _ The snake was bobbing and weaving its head furiously around Harry, tasting the air all around him. "_You are no Black!"_ it hissed!

"_I'm…I'm…" _Harry stammered, his heart thumping so hard and fast he was surprised his shirt wasn't bouncing with each beat, "_I'm Sirius Black's heir!" _Harry finally forced out, "_all the Black's are dead, and Sirius left everything to me!" _ The snake held Harry's gaze, still flicking it's tongue in and out.

"_Show me the mark," _it hissed quietly.

For the first time since the snake had appeared Harry looked into the eyes of the Potions Master, who lay crumpled and clutching his side which was rapidly darkening his long, pale fingers with blood. Snape's leg lay twisted at an odd angle and his skin was as white as bone and though gasping for air and in obvious pain he was still reaching feebly towards the snake's tail. Fear, pain and determination mingled in Snape's usually stony gaze but he couldn't speak as blood started pouring from his mouth, choking the little air he was taking in. And though Harry didn't know how he knew what to do, and though he was trembling with fear and all his instincts were telling him not to, he reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt down exposing the back of his neck. The snake hissed and fluidly rose up, nudging Harry with it's snout to better see the small black Grimorie Mark that was tattooed there. Immediately the snake's tone changed. Not only its hissing became less aggressive, but it sank slowing back towards the landing, easily coiling upon itself and resting a foot or so away, eye-level with Harry like an oversized cobra.

Harry stood shell-shocked, his gaze darting between the snake and the Potions Master, who was rapidly beginning to bleed out. The snake followed Harry's gaze, licking the air as it did so. "_He's dying…"_ the snake rasped nonplused.

"Har…" Snape gurgled pointing feebly towards the stairwell behind Harry's head, "Run..." The sight of blood bubbling out of Snape's mouth and the sound of his garbled voice reverberating down Harry's spine and he lurched mechanically towards Snape.

"Hold on!" He cried, reaching under Snape's armpits and attempting to pull him up, but pain coursed through Harry's back causing it to spasm and release Snape, who hit the floor with a dull thud. "Arrrgh!" Harry cried, his mind racing, he looked at the snake that sat immobile, gazing at Harry. "_Help me!"_ He cried desperately, "_The potions are upstairs!" _thinking of Snape's cupboard of potions that he had packed in his trunk only hours before.

Again, as if commanded, the snake gracefully uncoiled itself, knocked Harry aside with it's powerful head and swept under Snape once, twice, then it begin to swiftly carry him up the stone steps and out of sight. The snake moved so easily that before Harry had righted himself, he only saw the last flick of its black tail disappear around the curve of the wall. Harry rapidly began to half-crawl, half-run up the stairs, which seemed to take a much longer time than it did to fall down them. Dizzy and frantic Harry scrambled against the cold stone and sped up his ascent when Kreacher let out a loud throaty scream. Finally Harry reached the top step and threw himself into the room in which they had arrived. He barely took notice of the doorway that had appeared in the middle of the previously blank stone wall, but took in fully for the first time the vast size of the great black snake. It had to be at least sixteen feet long as it's bulk took up most of the floor space and it was as thick as a child's waist with a head the size of Hagrid's fist. Kreacher was screeching from atop the rickety cupboard and Snape lay propped up on one of the snakes' massive coils, his breath was rapid but shallow and blood continued to pour from the wound on his side. The snake turned it's head towards Harry and hissed, "_lift up his robes, if you want him to live." _

Harry staggered forward, his entire body was visibly shaking and his limbs were unnaturally jerky. He tried to maneuver quickly over the many coils of the snake's body and he fell twice in his haste. Harry could feel the strong muscles flexing under the large scales when he pushed against the snake for support. His mind was buzzing, but he finally reached Snape and was yanking up his robes over his head without hesitation. Snape's white, lean torso was exposed and two pairs of inch wide holes were bleeding profusely above his hipbone. From over Harry's shoulder the diamond-head had zeroed in on the wounds, and for a jarring instant Harry thought it was going to strike again, but instead it's long forked-tongue lapped at each hole once, twice, three times until each was smoking and sizzling as Snape's skin knitted back together and blood stopped pouring out of the holes.

Harry gasped and choked when Snape took a deep rattling breath and moaned in agony. The snake's huge body began to move, scales upon scales crisscrossed in every direction as Snape's body was slowly lowered to the floor. Harry was left kneeling next to Snape as the snake once again coiled itself like a giant cobra and stared silently at Harry. Kreacher's screaming had reached an ungodly pitch, which caused Harry to shout, "SHUT UP KREACHER!" and though the House-Elf's mouth was still stretched wide no sound escaped his lips. Harry looked away from Snape's blood stained face and down at his twisted leg. Now that they were in better light Harry could see the splinted point of Snape's thighbone where it had ripped through the muscle and skin. Blood was still pumping out of the wound, which had already created a pool underneath him and was smeared across the floor where the snake had slithered away.

Harry's mind was reeling as he tried to think of the potion that would save Snape's life but his mind was coming up blank. "_THINK"_ Harry screamed at himself as he looked down, every second Harry wasted motionless, Snape's life force was slowly being forced out of him by his own heart; widely Harry jumped up, slipped on Snape's blood as he caught sight of the formidable black serpent, and fell onto Snape's chest. Snape's black eyes suddenly flew open and he sputtered and coughed while trying to scream. Without bothering to apologize Harry quickly got back to his feet and climbed over Snape, he threw himself against his trunk and wrenched open the lid. Pulling out the small potions cupboard, as the tiny vials inside clinked together threateningly, and set it on the dusty floor. "Enlarge the cupboard Kreacher!" Harry shouted, as he had a sudden memory come to him not seconds before he jumped up. _Skele-Gro_, would fix Snape's broken leg as it had re-grew Harry's entire arm in his second year, and _Blood-Replenishing Potion_, like Mr. Weasley had been given after Nagini attacked him at the Ministry. With these two potions in mind Harry opened the little door to the cupboard, his hand wavered when the tiny vials tinkled back at him tauntingly as, Harry should have remember, they were all unlabeled.

Unbidden, an image flashed before Harry's minds-eye, _Snape's long white hand held palm out towards the cupboard and the sound of his deep voice echoed in Harry's head, "Murtlap Essence" and a tiny vial flew into his palm. _Harry brought his own shaky hand up to the front of the cupboard, "Skele-Gro!" he half shouted in panic and immediately a small vial jumped into his hand. "Blood-Replenishing Potion!" He said again and another vial came as easily as the first. Relief started to seep into Harry as he dashed back over to Snape as quickly as he could. Crashing rather ungracefully to his knees Harry poured the first vial into Snape's open mouth. Pained black eyes sought Harry's green as Harry tipped the second potion into Snape's mouth. Snape's face contorted in pain but his breath deepened and color, pale though it was, returned to his sunken cheeks. Harry's eyes were drawn from Snape's as a loud _snap _broke the silence and Harry jumped back shocked when the bone forced itself back into place through the wound it originally made. Snape's muscles were still exposed, though the blood and stopped pouring out of the wound. Harry looked to Snape expectantly, "tell me what potion." His voice was still more panicked than he'd have liked.

Snape took a deep breath, and growled, "_dittany_." Harry retrieved the potion as quickly as he could and was approaching Snape's head when he stopped him and said, "_no … on the wound..."_ from between clenched teeth. Harry obeyed and poured some of the sparkling liquid onto the wound, and with only a few drops the muscles began to reknit themselves together and stretched pink skin formed over it. Unexpectedly, like everything else tonight, Snape had clenched one fist around the neck of his cloak and yanked Harry bodily over and behind him. Forcing most of his body in front of Harry, keeping a tight grip with one hand and steadying himself with the other, Snape looked into the eyes of the silent snake. It hissed lowly in response and Snape's fist twisted Harry's cloak tighter, almost choking him.

"Where's my wand?" Snape asked Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry's mind was blank; with all that happened in the short amount of time they'd been here, it had made Harry a little fuzzy on the details. The fight that ensued after Snape had regained consciousness seemed like days, even weeks ago. He frantically searched the floor of the small room for Snape's wand and spotted it laying only a yard behind the coiled snake. Harry opened his mouth, but shut it again when a voice in the back of his mind said "_wait..." _While Harry struggled internally the raspy voice cut through the room, Snape went rigid.

"_He needn't worry," _hissed the snake, _"I will not strike him…again." _It bobbed its head once slowly.

"What did it say?" Asked Snape in an alarmed whisper, "where's my wand?" he added more viciously.

Harry's eyes darted to the wand, then back to the snake. "_It said, it wont strike you again,_ " whispered Harry back. Snape replied by shaking Harry roughly and twisting his cloak.

"In English!" Harry gaped at the Snape for a split second then repeated what he'd said in English. Snape turned his eyes back to the snake who bobbed it's head once more as though in response.

"_Who are you?" _ The snake asked for the fourth time tonight.

"It wants to know who we are." Harry repeated for Snape who narrowed his eyes.

"Say nothing."

"It said –" Harry's mind went back to the landing where he had been nose to nose with the snake, "it said, this was it's – dwelling…" Harry's voice trailed off as the snake darted it's head forward quickly twice, striking the air with its tongue.

"_I grow impatient!" _the snake hissed aggressively.

Both Harry and Snape leaned back instinctually, "say nothing." Snape repeated.

"_You are not a Black, and you bear the Mark! Who? Are? You?" _ It punctuated the last three words by slithering a foot closer swiftly and easily.

"It's asking about the Grimorie Mark.." Harry whispered to Snape, but before he could say, "_say nothing"_ again Harry had already started speaking again, this time in Parseltongue. "_I am Sirius Black's heir." _ Harry said as confidently as he could, _"Sirius told me to come here." _The snake hissed aggressively in response and Harry shouted, "_I'M HARRY POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK SENT ME HERE FOR ANSWERS!" _ The snake backed away a few feet apparently satisfied, "_how do you know about the mark?"_ Harry asked in a jolt of bravery.

The snake twisted its head slightly looking almost curiously at Harry, if snakes can look curious. "_It's the mark traditionally given when the last member of the direct blood-line dies, and names a new heir." _Thesnaketasted the air, "_though usually the heir has some loose ties with the blood-line… you though… taste different…." _Tasting the air again it nodded its great head towards Snape, "_I taste you all over him… its very strange…"_

"_What!?"_ Said Snape and Harry at the same time, though for very different reasons, but Harry didn't have time to explain, "_What do you mean, you taste me all over him?" _ Harry tried to tug away from Snape, but his grip was firm though he had slipped lower down and was now leaning on his elbow with great effort.

The snake didn't respond right away but kept flicking it tongue in and out, "_you're not…no…"_

"_What?"_ Harry asked again.

"_You're not… bonded to this wizard, are you?" _The great head of the snake swayed.

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish several times before he could respond… "_How did you…"_

"_You are?"_ The head lifted a foot higher off of the ground in surprise; Snape blanched but held Harry as firmly as he could.

"What's going on Potter."

"He knows..." Harry said stupidly, "He knows we're bonded."

In one fluid motion Snape let his body fall to the ground, stretched out his free hand into the room and pulled Harry down behind him, "ACCIO WAND!" he shouted. The thin wand soared into the air and gracefully fell into Snape's outstretched fingers. However, in the seconds it took for Snape to retrieve his wand, he had passed out cold.


End file.
